Charmed: Season 9
by Jerry Mercer
Summary: My fan fiction of Charmed that resumes right after 'Forever Charmed'. This season is intended to have the usual 22 episodes.
1. Billie's Inner Demon Pt 1

**9x01: Billie's Inner Demon (Part 1)**

The picture of the manor is present. It has this peaceful nature about it as the sun's rays basks it in complete beauty. Within the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are coming down the stairs and they are putting up with Phoebe's rambling.  
"I don't know actually..." Phoebe states as she rushes down the stairs, " I feel like the future is already planned but I do not know where to begin."

"Phoebe, you're thinking too hard," Paige said as she is trying to catch up to Phoebe and Piper is trying to do the same. They walk from the stairs into the foyer and then into the conservatory, " you should just to, you know, relax."

"Relax? Relax? How am I supposed to relax? With all the information we received from Wyatt and Chris, its kinda overwhelming...you know?" Phoebe says in panic.

"Well, its not like you're getting married or anything...at least not yet...its just you two need to figure out where you stand and pretend that you don't know anything about what is in store for you two..." Piper advises.

"Which is getting married in the near future." Paige butts in. Piper gives Paige an ugly look and looks back at Phoebe who sits down and Piper sits next to her.

"Haven't you guys been on a date yet?" Piper wonders as she sits in the chair across from Phoebe.

"Um, I think they went on a date yesterday...the breakfast date." Paige answers.

"Yeah, it is not considered a date...a breakfast is not a date. Lunch is probably a date. Dinner, definitely a date but breakfast is just a very, very cheap imitation of dinner." Phoebe explains. Piper looks at Paige who rolls her eyes at Phoebe and Phoebe lets out a frustrated groan.

"Oh, come on, honey...at the risk of advising an advice columnist, here it goes..." Piper begins, "You cant pretend that you don't know what's coming to you. You already know it, Coop knows it. For the last eight years, you have been searching for love and you actually found it, literally and what better love can you find than the Angel of Love? You already know that you two get married in the future..."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. We are supposed to get married, I don't really know what to do before we get there..." Phoebe interrupts.

"Well, pretend this is like a premonition you just had...of you two getting married. You have to take one step at a time to get there. Its not like its gonna happen overnight." Piper continues.

"But maybe for now, you need to start from the beginning and work your way up, from a breakfast date to eventually a wedding date." Paige concludes. Piper looks at Paige and smiles. Paige nods her head at Phoebe who begins to smile and takes a huge sigh. Billie walks into the manor, "Hi! Bye!" she says as she runs up the stairs.

"Billie!" Paige calls to her. Billie stops and turns around. The sisters walk to her on the stairs. "Hey, honey, how are you holding up since...you know?"

"I'm fine...I mean Christy was evil and I had no choice but to vanquish her, right?" Billie says as she folds her arms.

"You can let your feelings out. You don't have to suppress them. It's not good to keep your emotions about this bottled up inside. It's very dangerous...especially for witches." Piper suggests but Billie just nods.

"Well, if you need to talk, remember that we are here for you, ok?" Phoebe says as she holds Billie's hand.

"I know...can I, um, can I look at the Book?" Billie asks.

"Yeah, sure." Paige answers. Billie runs up the stairs and brushes past Leo, who was walking down the stairs with Chris in his arms. Leo looks to Billie and then to the sisters.

"Where's the fire?" he asks as he arrives at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know. She's been quiet since Christy died and she doesn't talk about anything to anyone anymore." Paige says as she keeps looking up the stairs and then at Leo.

"I just feel this vibe from her that she's blaming herself for everything, but I'm not sure." Phoebe states.

"Well, I think that we can relate to what's she's going through, you know, losing a sister, like we lost Prue." Piper says.

"I feel like alone time is the only thing she needs right now but suppressing emotions can lead to serious consequences." Phoebe says.

"Like Piper did when Prue died, turning to a fury." Leo reminisces.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Piper blurts out as she takes Chris from Leo and begins to rock him from side to side, "I think that Billie can handle it. I mean she was able to handle her parents' death really fine."

"Well, I hope you are right, Piper..."Paige says, "I really hope you are."

_-x-x-x-_

Upstairs in the attic, Billie stands there staring at the book. A tear strolls down her face as she stares blank mindedly at the book. She wipes the tear and reads the spell from the book.

_"Guiding spirits, hear my plea  
Take me to where I wish to be.  
To the place I have in mind  
To seek what I may find." _

White swirls of golden lights surround Billie and she disappears from the attic. She reappears in a dark spot, where there's nothing but darkness and the only thing that breaks the darkness was a circular platform with a glowing white surface. Billie stands there and looks around. She walks closer and a door is seen before her. Right next to the door, a scorch mark on the floor could be seen. Billie squats and touches the scorch mark. She closes her eyes and time begins to ripple around her. She opens her eyes to see herself in the past standing next to the Halliwell sisters. The Charmed Ones had just vanquished the Triad and Piper blew up Past and Future Dumain and he explodes out of sight.

"I don't understand! How could this happen?" Past Christy wonders as she stands there feeling trapped.

"Billie projected us here." Past Phoebe explains.

"By focusing on you" Past Paige adds. Quietly, Past Piper calls to Past Paige. Past Paige holds out her hand and calls out loud, "Ring!" The Cupid's ring orbs into Paige's palm. Feeling betrayed, Christy glares at Past Billie. "How could you?!"

Past Billie steps forward, away from the Charmed Ones and begins to plead with Christy. "Christy, please, its over, just come home."

Christy still glares daggers at Past Billie. She telepathically forms a fireball and hurls it towards the Charmed Ones and Past Billie, but Past Billie holds out her hands and deflects it back at her, engulfing Christy in flames and finally exploding. Past Billie falls to the ground and begins to sob. Present Billie who continues to watch begins to cry and the tears she fought so hard to hold back were strolling down her face. She closes her eyes and she teleports herself back into the present. She sits on the floor in a meditating position and begins to cry thinking about what she had just seen, Billie herself vanquishing her older sister.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

In the manor, Piper walks into the kitchen. She is cooking a feast to celebrate the fact that Leo is back. She puts on her mittens and pulls a huge turkey out of the oven and sets it on the table. As she places the turkey on the table, many other dishes can seen. She takes the mittens off and she carries the other dishes into the dining room and sets them on the table. Piper turns around to go into the kitchen but Paige orbs in in front of her.

"Whoa..." Piper blurts out, "Watch where you're orbing to."

"Sorry," Paige apologizes to Piper and follows Piper into the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen and whistles at what she sees. "What is this, thanksgiving?"

"Well, it might as well be, in order to celebrate Leo's return, I'm throwing a surprise party for family and friends." Piper explains.

"Wow, so where is Leo?" Paige asks as she sits on a stool and grabs a cookie from a cookie jar.

"He's in Magic School with the Elders..."

"Uh-oh, why is he there?" Paige asks.

"Well, I'm assuming that they want him to resume his job as the headmaster of the Magic School. I mean he does deserve it since he's been cleaning up after the demons who made it a mess. Besides, he's been so distracted that he doesn't have the slightest idea that I'm throwing him this party." Piper elaborates.

"Well, you better hope that he has time to enjoy a scrumptious feast as this..." Paige says as she tries to grab a bite from the platter on the table but Piper slaps her hand.

"No one touches that yet...this is all for tonight...which is..." Piper says as she checks her watch, "in about five hours."

"Well, you better keep this away from Wyatt because if he sees this..."

"He's not because he's in preschool right now and Chris is at dad's." Piper says.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asks

"She's at work." Piper answers as she pulls out some wrap and covers the platters one by one, "Which reminds me, I have to go audition DJs for the club and I won't be back until later so if Leo comes home before I do, try to keep him away from all of this."

"It's gonna be hard to hide this from him though. Any idea how I do it?" Paige asks.

"Well, remember how you guys try to hide the surprise party from me before I found out? Well, try that...bye!" Piper says as she storms out the back door leaving Paige speechless. Paige stands up and looks at the table and sighs.

_-x-x-x-_

At the Bay Mirror, Phoebe sits at her desk typing. Someone knocks on her door. She looks up. Its Elise.

"Phoebe, you have no idea how glad to know that you're back. I mean you disappeared for days and we thought that the paper was gonna go down because of it but you managed to rejuvenate the people's interests." Elise compliments. Phoebe takes off her glasses and smiles.

"You make it sound like I run a business." Phoebe says.

"No, you are actually amazing and I mean it. We are glad that you're back." Elise praises.

"Well, I'm back for good and I have a lot of work to do so I better get started."

As soon as Elise leaves, Phoebe begins to type again and a pink glow appears on her table and a dozen roses appear. Phoebe gasps and stands up. She wonders who sent it and a second later, she figures it out. She gets up and smells the roses and Coop appears behind her.  
"Surprise!" Coop says. Phoebe jumps and turns around.

"Coop! What-" she stops herself and closes the door behind Coop and shuts the folds and she continues, " What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come and visit you and sent you these roses to break the ice between us. Do you like them? "

"Yes, I do, actually. They are beautiful." Phoebe responds as she smells them.

"Well, the reason why I came here is to ask you on a date. Well, I think you are a very classy woman and I believe that I'm here to ask you to a classy date, at least better than yesterday's breakfast date." Coop explains.

"Well, I'm flattered, Coop, but I am kinda busy right now, I just got back from the chaos with the Triad and Christy and I have a lot of work to do that..."

"I understand...totally understandable." Coop says, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try, right? I guess I can try another time."

"I think that's best." Phoebe agrees. Coop nods and smiles, plants a kiss on Phoebe's forehead and disappears. Phoebe walks over to her desk and smells the roses one more time places them in a vase on her cabinet. She smiles, and looks at a letter on top of a heap of envelopes. It was titled, "Confused in San Francisco." Phoebe reads the letter and then looks up. She runs her fingers through her hair and drops her head on her folded arms on the desk.

_-x-x-x-_

Henry walks out of Dunkin Donuts and bumps into Paige.

"Oh, hey honey." Paige says as she kisses him, "I've been looking for you everywhere."  
Henry just stares at her and walks away.

"What's the problem? Henry? Henry?" Paige calls out.

"What?" Henry says as he turns around.

"What's the matter? What's gotten into you?" Paige asks.

" I don't know." Henry says in a sarcastic tone, "I have stayed in the same room with my wife in three days and when I finally do, she says that she's tired. Frankly, I don't know what to think."

"Well, Henry, you gotta give me credit. I didn't know that you felt neglected. You should have told me."

"You're a witch, you're supposed to know it without me telling you." Henry blurts out

"First off, I don't have the power to do that, if anyone of us can do that, it's Phoebe. Secondly, I'm sorry." Paige apologizes as she hugs him "Piper is throwing Leo a welcome back party, we can go and after that, we can have our own little party?"

Henry smiles as he wraps his arms around his wife. He kisses her and then raises her chin a little bit. "Ok, you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Paige smiles, "I'll meet you at home before 8. We have to be at the Manor around 8:30. See you there."

_-x-x-x-_

In Victor's apartment, Victor looks for clothes to wear and looks for clothes for Chris to wear as well. He walks to Chris with little toddler's outfits in each hand.

"So which one do like the most, little guy? This one or this one? " Victor says as he holds up both of them.

Chris blinks and points at one of the two and it orbs out of Victor's hand and into the drawer. Chris smiles at his grandfather as his grandfather has the scared look on his face.

"I guess that's one way of choosing, huh, Chris?" Victor says as he picks up his grandson. Chris orbs the sneakers, the pants and all the other clothing onto Victor's bed aligned from the top to bottom. The shirt to the pants to the socks to the sneakers. Victor smiles at Chris and then picks up the shirt.

"Well, I guess we have to start to get you dressed for your father's party, huh?"

"Yeah!" Chris cries out.

Victor takes a toddler's belt from his closet and shuts the door.

_-x-x-x-_

"Rex, why don't you set up over there? I mean it has worked perfectly fine for the last seven years." Piper suggests. The phone begins to ring and Piper answers it. "Hello, P3, Piper Halliwell speaking."

"Hello to you too!" Phoebe says as she continues to type and chat at the same time, "Guess who stopped by to say hi.."

"Coop?" Piper guesses.

"Yeah...and he brought flowers too."

"Are you sure he came by just to say hi or there's more to the story than you're letting on." Piper asks as she's writing on a clipboard and she waves her hands at Rex, "No, Rex, stock the beer in the back and put some in the fridge so that they can be chilled for tonight."

"Look at you! Your life is almost, dare I say it, normal?" Phoebe says as she teases Piper.

"Ha, ha...your life is getting that way too. No demons for three days and look what we have turned to. Well, we better milk this as much as we can." Piper says.

"Well, what do you say to 'Confused in San Francisco' who has been searching for love basically her whole life and when she finally finds someone she knows is a perfect guy, she lets her judgement and errors of her past relationships keep her from taking the leap that love offers?" Phoebe asks as she reads the question to Piper from the letter.

"Well, I say that she should shut up and take a chance..." Piper jokes.

"I cant write that. I mean, I have to write something that makes it more...sense and sensitive." Phoebe says.

"You're the advice columnist, so don't ask me. You'll figure it out. Are you gonna come to the welcoming party I'm throwing for Leo?"

"I have to be there, don't I? I, for one, am glad that he's back and I would wanna celebrate it as much as we can" Phoebe says, "hey, is Billie invited?"

"I should assume so but she hasn't been around long enough for me to invite her, why?" Piper asks.

"I think that the best thing she needs is to be surrounded by people she cares about and care about her. To ease her pain a little bit." Phoebe advises.

"Well, I'll try. I gotta go, Pheebs. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"With Coop?" Piper adds.

"Um...sure." Phoebe says hesitantly.

"Ok, then. bye." Piper says as she hangs up. Phoebe looks up and stares at the letter. She sighs and she begins to type once more.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie still sits in Magic School and continues to replay the time she vanquished her sister in her head over and over again. She tries to project herself back to the past once more but this time, she is not traveling through time. Her body begins to glow and then it is cut short when Leo walks in. Leo looks at Billie and taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" Leo asks as he helps her stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just-" Billie sniffles and wipes her tears, "Just thinking about stuff."

"Christy?" Leo asks.

"I don't think it was fair for her to be turned evil. And I keep trying to go back in time to before she was turned but I end up going to the time I-"

Leo walks up to Billie and hugs her. Billie sobs uncontrollably in Leo's arms. Leo comforts her.

"It's ok, it's ok. Let it all out." Leo says to Billie. Billie backs away from Leo and steps back.

"I have been here too long, I have to go back to do something." Billie says.

"Ok, well, then I guess I'll see you later, I have to clean this room anyway."

"Ok." Billie answers. She chants the spell one more time and is engulfed in white swirly golden lights.  
Leo watches as the lights disappear. He sighs and turns the switch on and begins to move some stuff around.

_-x-x-x-_

The grandfather's clock chimes eight times as it turns 8:00 pm. Piper walks down the stairs with Wyatt fully dressed casually and Victor walking behind her with Chris dressed casually as well. The bell rings and Piper sets Wyatt in the pen and opens the door and its Phoebe.

"Since when did you have to ring the bell?" Piper asks.

"Since I don't live here anymore?" Phoebe replies.

"That never stopped you before." Piper utters back.

Phoebe smiles and walks in. Not long after, Paige and Henry walk into the door and greet Piper. Phoebe plays with Wyatt and Chris and they greet each other. The doorbell rings again and Piper opens it again. Paige walks up to Phoebe and begins to chat.

"So how's things going on with Coop?" Paige asks.

"He asked me out and sent me flowers and I said no...don't wanna talk about it right now. Lets get through tonight first, ok?" Phoebe says and she puts Wyatt in the pen and walks to her seat.

Billie comes down the stairs and bumps into Phoebe.

"Hey, Billie, you wanna join us? A celebration for Leo's return."

"Ok, give me a second." Billie says. She looks at herself and she changes into a glamorous dress with her hair pulled back. Phoebe's eyes widen and she looks at Paige and Paige tells them to come and sit. The bell rings and Piper answers the door and it is Darryl and Sheila. Piper walks into the dining room and announces that Darryl Sheila and Coop are here. Everyone cheers except for Phoebe. Leo walks down the stairs and sees the people down stairs.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells to him. Leo feels flattered and walks down the stairs. He exchanges handshakes with everyone and hugs the ladies. Time passes and they clink their drinks and enjoy themselves merrily. Billie sits by Phoebe and she is very silent.

"Billie, what's wrong?" Phoebe asks.

"It doesn't feel right...smiling knowing that I killed my sister" Billie answers.

"I know but she left you no choice." Phoebe says.

"No choice?!" Billie yells out loud. Everyone is silent as Billie begins to yell. "I could have saved her, I just didn't try hard enough!"

"Billie-" Piper begins but Billie cuts her sentence short. Billie begins to cry and she begins to glow again.

"Its not fair! It's not..." Billie begins to transform. Her dress turns into leather and her eyes glow black. She looks at Phoebe. Phoebe stands up and back away.

"Billie, calm down." Phoebe advises.

"No one tells me what to do!" Billie yells as she throws a fireball at Phoebe but she ducks and it hits the lamp. She hurls another at Piper but Piper freezes it in mid-air and Paige orbs it away.

"What has gotten into you?" Piper asks Billie.

"That's not Billie anymore." Leo says as Billie's eyes turn red then black. She looks around and flames out. Everyone looks around and are in shock at what they have just witnessed. The Charmed Ones look at each other.

"What are we gonna do?" Phoebe asks. Her sisters look at each other once more and look at the spot where Billie once stood.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Billie's Inner Demon Pt 2

**9x02: Billie's Inner Demon (Part 2)**

_Previously on Charmed:_

"You can't pretend that you don't know what's coming to you. You already know it. Coop knows it. For the last eight years, you have been searching for love and you actually found it, literally and what better love can you find than the Angel of Love? You already know that you two get married in the future." Piper says.

"Yeah, but that's the thing. We are supposed to get married, I don't really know what to do before we get there..." Phoebe interrupts.

"But maybe for now, you need to start from the beginning and work your way up, from a breakfast date to eventually a wedding date." Paige concludes.

-x-x-x-

Christy glares at Past Billie. "How could you?"

Past Billie takes a step forward, away from the Charmed Ones and begins to plead with Christy. "Christy, please, it's over, just come home."

Christy still glares daggers at Past Billie. She telepathically forms a fireball and hurls it towards the Charmed Ones and Past Billie, but Past Billie holds out her hands and deflects it back at her, engulfing Christy in flames and finally exploding. Past Billie falls to the ground and begins to sob. Present Billie who continues to watch begins to cry and the tears she fought so hard to hold back were strolling down her face. She closes her eyes and she teleports herself back into the present. She sits on the floor in a meditating position and begins to cry thinking about what she just saw, Billie herself vanquishing her older sister.

-x-x-x-

Coop appears behind Phoebe.

"Surprise!" Coop says. Phoebe jumps and turns around.

"Coop! What-" she stops herself and closes the door behind Coop and shuts the folds and she continues, " What are you doing here?"

"Well, the reason why I came here is to ask you on a date. I think you are a very classy woman and I believe that I'm here to ask you to a classy date..." Coop explains.

"Well, I'm flattered, Coop, but I am kinda busy right now, I just got back from the chaos with the Triad and Christy and I have a lot of work to do that..."

"I understand...totally understandable" Coop says, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try, right? I guess I can try another time."

-x-x-x-

"What's the problem? Henry?" Paige calls out.

"What?" Henry says as he turns around.

"What's the matter? What's gotten into you?" Paige asks.

" I don't know. I have stayed in the same room with my wife in three days and when I finally do, she says that she's tired. Frankly, I don't know what to think."

"Well, Henry, you have to give me credit. I didn't know that you felt neglected. You should have told me."

"You're a witch, you're supposed to know it without me telling you." Henry blurts out

"First off, I don't have the power to do that, if anyone of us can do that, it's Phoebe. Secondly, I'm sorry." Paige apologizes as she hugs him "Piper is throwing Leo a welcome back party, we can go and after that, we can have our own little party?"

Henry smiles as he wraps his arms around his wife. He kisses her and then raises her chin a little bit. "Ok, you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Paige smiles.

-x-x-x-

"Surprise!" Everyone yells to Leo as he walks down the stairs. He exchanges handshakes with everyone and hugs the ladies. Time passes and they all make a toast together and enjoy themselves merrily. Billie sits by Phoebe and she is very silent.

"Billie, what's wrong?" Phoebe asks.

"It doesn't feel right...smiling knowing that I killed my sister" Billie answers.

"I know but she left you no choice." Phoebe says.

"No choice?" Billie yells out loud. Everyone is silent as Billie begins to yell. "I could have saved her, I just didn't try hard enough!"

"Billie-" Piper begins but Billie cuts her sentence short. Billie begins to cry and she begins to glow again.

"It's not fair! It's not..." Billie begins to transform. Her dress turns into leather and her eyes glow black. She looks at Phoebe. Phoebe stands up and back away.

"Billie, calm down." Phoebe advises.

"No one tells me what to do!" Billie yells as she throws a fireball at Phoebe but she ducks and it hits the lamp. She hurls another at Piper but Piper freezes it in mid-air and Paige orbs it away.

"What has gotten into you?" Piper asks Billie.

"That's not Billie anymore." Leo says as Billie's eyes turn red then black. She looks around and flames out. Everyone looks around and they are in shock at what they have just witnessed. The Charmed Ones look at each other with puzzled faces.

"What are we gonna do?" Phoebe asks. Her sisters look at each other once more and look at the spot where Billie once stood.

_-x-x-x-_

"Bye, and thanks for coming!" Piper says to Darryl as he walks out of the manor with his wife, Sheila. Piper closes the door and walks into the dining room where Phoebe, Coop and Paige were cleaning up. Phoebe and Coop reach for the same plate. Phoebe looks at Coop.

"I got it, Coop." Phoebe says. Coop raises his hands and backs away and walks into another direction. Piper looks at Phoebe and shakes her head. Paige comes from the kitchen with Henry and they walk to the front door. Paige opens the door.

"I have to stay and help with stuff." Paige says to Henry.

"But what about our own little 'party' tonight?" Henry asks.

"I think that it might be postponed for a little while. Maybe much later tonight." Paige says and smiles.

"Are you sure?" Henry asks, "I mean, it might take a while to get Billie back."

"I'm sure we can handle it in the nick of time. I promise, ok?" Paige says. She leans closer to him and kisses him. Henry's eyes light up. "Well, I guess I will see you later tonight?"

"I'll be expecting you." Henry replies and sneaks in one more kiss and leaves the manor. Paige sighs and joins her sisters. Leo walks down the stairs and tries to help clean up.

"No, no, no, honey, you can't clean up with us. This was your party." Piper says to Leo.

"Well, I just put the boys down for a nap and I figured I could not stay up there and stare at them while they slept so…"

"So, go relax. We'll take care of everything, ok?" Piper says.

Phoebe walks to Coop and stops him from trying to wash the dishes.

"Listen, Coop. I think that it's sweet of you to help out but we can take care of this ourselves. I will call you when this is over, ok?"

"Phoebe, I…" Coop begins to say but he cuts his sentence short. "Ok." He goes to kiss her but he kisses her on her cheek. He steps back and flashes out.

"Ok." Leo says to Piper and plants one on Piper before he retreats to his room. Piper goes to the couch and sits down and Phoebe and Paige join her.

"So what are going to do about Billie? Any idea of what is wrong with her?" Paige says to begin the conversation.

"Well, from the look of it, she has turned herself to some kind of demon." Piper states.

"But why? How? She was fine moments before…at least until I mentioned her sister." Phoebe says.

"I think she suppressed her emotions and now that she finally begins to express them, she turns into a demon." Piper explains.

"But how?" Paige asks.

"Well, our powers are tied to our emotions and I guess her power of projection made her project herself to what she feels like she is." Phoebe says, "I don't know how but I could feel that she felt like she was a killer…like she was a-"

"A demon?" Paige asks. "I think we are gonna need the Book of Shadows for this one."

"Don't we always?" Piper says as she stands up.

"Here we go again..." Paige adds.

Piper stands up and begins to walks towards the stairs and her sisters follow her.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie shimmers into the underworld into a demon's lair. She looks up and is surrounded by various demons. The demons look at her very angrily and they form energyballs. The leader of the demon walks through the crowd and walks up to Billie.

"Disarm!" he shouts and his minions the energyballs disappear.

"It's Randor, right?" Billie asks. She sees him forming an energyball, "Now that's not the best way to treat your guests, is it?"

"Give me one reason why I should not kill you where you stand." He says in an angry tone.

"I think you guys need my help. To help to gain access back in to the magic school, and to take on the Charmed Ones."

"The Charmed Ones? That's suicide. That's-"

"I know the Charmed Ones. They took me under their wing. I know their weakness that no demon knows since Belthazor." Billie explains.

"So what? What do you stand to gain from all of this?" Randor asks.

" Let's just say that I have a heavy burden to get off my chest and the Charmed Ones will only stand in my way. They need a distraction." Billie says. "What do you say?"

The demon smiles and makes the energyball disappear. He smiles and looks at his minions.

"We have ourselves a deal." Randor says as a glimmer in his eyes light up.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

In the attic, Piper is looking in the Book of Shadows and Paige is scrying for Billie. Phoebe paces back and forth in the attic.

"Can you stop pacing? That's irritating." Piper says as she looks up at Phoebe.

"Sorry, I'm just worried…you know, about Billie." Phoebe says to Piper.

"Looks like you got more on your mind besides Billie," Paige says as she continues scrying.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, about you and Coop…" Paige answers.

"Can we refrain from talking about my love life and concentrate on how to save Billie?" Phoebe exclaims.

"Found it!" Piper says. Phoebe and Paige walk over to her and they start reading from the Book.

"A Hoyden? Are you sure that's what Billie is?" Paige asks.

" _'A witch whose heart is turned cold by the feeling of anger and guilt becomes a hoyden. Witches with emphatic projection or telepathic abilities are the ones most vulnerable to become this kind of demon. Powerful witches who turn themselves into hoydens usually seek satisfaction by quenching their thirst for blood by slaying innocents. There is no hope to turn hoyden demons back into witches if they have shed the blood of an innocent.  
The only way known to turn back a hoyden is to use the abilities named above to help melt their heart of ice.'_ " Phoebe reads.

"So how are we supposed to save her? Emphatic abilities, Phoebe has none…" Paige says.

"Thanks a lot, Paige..." Phoebe jokes.

Leo walks in with the boys. "Any progress with Billie?"

"No. The book says we need certain powers to save her. Telepathy, we're short on those and Projection, Billie has that power. Any suggestions?" Paige asks.

"Our only hope at this point is that I freeze Billie, since she's a demon now, switch powers with Billie and use her power to save her." Piper suggests, "The only problem is which of us is going to do it?"

"I would do it." Phoebe offers, " I mean, my power is passive and if Piper switches with Billie, she'll try to blow us up and if Paige does it, Billie will try to orb out. So with my power of premonition, she cannot do anything."

"We should try to figure out what she's up to." Piper says.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, I'm willing to bet that Billie is looking to kill someone like the Book suggests, right? We should be concentrating on finding who she might try to kill before she does." Piper explains.

"You should start by trying to find her." Leo says.

"How are we going to know where she is? And even so, get close to her?" Paige asks.

"Well, she's still your charge, right? Just try to sense her." Leo says.

"But what if it doesn't work? I mean, she is evil." Paige says

"Her inner witch is still in tact. Besides it wouldn't be the first time you sensed evil now, would it Paige? " Leo says with a smile.

"I guess you're right, Leo" Paige says.

"You can try the underworld too just in case you can't sense her up here." Leo suggested, "But before you begin all that, can you orb me and the boys to Magic School?"

"Sure." Paige says. She gets up and waves her hands at Leo as she calls out, "Magic School!" Leo and the boy orb out of the attic.

Paige sits down, closes her eyes and tries to sense Billie. She opens them suddenly and looks at her sisters.

"Maybe, I should try the underworld?" Paige asks.

"It's worth a shot." Phoebe says. The Charmed Ones join hands and they orb out of the attic.

_-x-x-x-_

Henry is sleeping on his balcony, right across from the Port of San Francisco. His head rests upon his folded arms, and the table he is sleeping on has a candlelight dinner waiting. The candles are almost gone and the flames are flickering as the wind blows by. The clock on the Port begins to chime. The chiming wakes up Henry. He looks at the Port of San Francisco and the clock shows that it is midnight. Henry sighs, blows out the candles and piles the plates and the dinner he prepared and goes inside his apartment. He shuts the doors as soon as the clock chimes its last stroke.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into the underworld.

"Can you try now?" Piper asks.

"I'll try." Paige answers. She closes her eyes once more and tries to concentrate.

"I found her!" she says as she opens her eyes. Paige takes her sisters' hands one more time and orbs out. They reappear in a different part of the underworld.

"Are you sure she's here?" Piper asks as she looks around.

"Yeah, I sensed that she was here." Paige answers.

"Ok, so there's two possibilities." Phoebe begins, "Either she just left or…"

"…Or it's a trap." Piper concludes.

The demons begin to shimmer into the underworld and surround the Charmed Ones. Billie and Randor come through the crowd.

"I told you they'd come…and fall into my trap." Billie says as she flashes them with a smile.

"Billie, please. We're trying to help you. We're trying to save you." Paige pleads.

"You think I need saving?" Billie says angrily. She walks up to Paige and whispers, "I don't need saving…. Especially from you."

Billie backs up and looks at Randor. "Let's go. We have business to take care of." Billie looks at the Charmed Ones one more time and waves her hands. She uses her telekinesis to send them flying into the wall. Billie looks at Randor and shimmers out. Randor signals his minions and then shimmers out. Randor's minions form energyballs and walks closer to the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones get up and back away as the minions approaches them.

"Oh, boy. Uh, ok…time to battle. You guys ready?" Piper says.

"No!" Phoebe answers.

"On, three. One…two…three!" Piper says as she thrust forth her hands and blows up some of the minions before her.

"Ok, I need help here, guys!" Piper cries out.

Paige calls for energyballs and deflects them back and the minions who cry out in pain and explode.

"Uh, there's too many of them. Any mass vanquishing spells?" Paige asks.

"Maybe." Phoebe says, "But I'm not sure it's going to work."

"This is not the time to be picky!" Piper yells as she continues to blow up some of the demons.

"Ok. Stand back!" Phoebe commands.

"Um, Phoebe, we're pinned to the wall. We can't go any further!" Piper says.

"Ok. Here it goes." Phoebe says. She takes a deep breath and chants, _" Evil creatures before thee, shall be extinguished by the power of three."_

A blue wave sweeps across the underworld as it wipes out the minions in one blast. Their bodies are incinerated into dust. Phoebe sighs loudly.

"Well done, Pheebs." Paige praises. Phoebe just nods her head in relief.

"Remind me to kick Billie's ass after we save her." Piper says.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie sits on her bed, with her legs folded and her eyes closed, looking like she's meditating. Randor paces back and forth and stops to look at Billie.

"Shouldn't we be trying to gain access to the Magic School?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to do if you would just let me. So please shut up so I can concentrate." Billie says.

Randor resumes his pacing.

"Can you stop doing that?" Billie asks, "That's irritating and distracting."

"As you wish." Randor says sarcastically. He stops and stares at Billie. Billie's eyes are still closed. All of a sudden, their surroundings turn into a blur. Randor looks around, confused about what's going on. They end up in the room with the glowing white platform. Time seems to be speeding since an image of Billie and Leo could be seen moving very fast. Billie disappears in white lights and Leo moves around some stuff around and leaves also. Time resumes and Billie stands up. She begins to look around.

"It worked!" Billie exclaims, "We're at Magic School!"

"What kind of demon are you again?" Randor asks as he reels in from what he had just seen.

Billie scoffs and walks towards the door. "Come on." She says. Randor follows her and the door is slammed shut.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige, Piper and Phoebe orb into the attic and they sit down.

"What are we going to do? Billie's as stubborn as ever and it's worse when she's evil." Paige says.

"We have to figure out what she is up to." Piper says again.

Phoebe gets up and takes the Book of Shadows and begins to look through it. She stops at a page.

"Bingo! Randor!" She says.

" _'Randor is an upper-level demon who worked his way up the hierarchy of evil by battling and killing other demons and obtaining their powers. The demons he failed to kill, he made his minions.'_ " Piper reads.

"There's no vanquishing spell for Randor." Paige says.

"Ok, so we know who he is, now what are we going to so about Billie?" Piper asks.

The Book's pages begin to flip and it lands on the 'Transportation Spell'.

"Transportation Spell? What has that have to do with our current situation?" Phoebe says. She tries to flip the page back to Randor and she is pulled into a premonition. She sees Billie reading the spell, going into the Magic School and witnessing the event of Christy's death. Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"Whoa." She whispers.

"What? What did you see?" Piper asks.

"Billie. She used this spell to get into Magic School and she was watching herself vanquishing Christy."

"How is that possible?" Piper asks.

"Her powers. She used her powers to go see herself vanquishing her sister. I felt her pain, her sorrow. She was hoping that will help her heal but instead increased the guilt and the pain." Phoebe explains.

"So that's how she became a hoyden?" Piper asks.

"I guess so." Phoebe answers.

"That solves one part of the problem." Paige says, "Too bad your premonition didn't tell us where she was going next."

"I think it did. If you were Billie, where else would you go to try to eliminate the pain that caused you to turn into a demon?" Phoebe says.

"The person who caused that pain?" Paige guesses.

"Yeah, but the person who caused her pain was her sister. And she's dead" Piper says.

"I know but she will try to find someone at where she vanquished her sister." Phoebe explains.

"Magic School, and it is crawling with many students who have no clue." Paige adds.

"Oh, my God." Piper realizes, "Leo and the boys are at Magic School."

"You don't think that she'll hurt Leo and the boys, would you?" Phoebe asks.

"I wouldn't put it past her. Especially since she tried to kill us, and she wouldn't dare to go after Wyatt and Chris. But as for Leo…." Piper pauses. She looks at Paige.

"Ok, Magic school, now!" Piper bellows.

"What about the demon with her? How do we deal with him?" Paige asks.

"Worry about that later." Piper snaps back. Paige holds her hand and grabs Phoebe's and orbs out.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters appear in the Great Hall at Magic School. Piper looks around for Leo and she sees Leo walking down the corridor. She rushes up to him.

"Leo. Where are Wyatt and Chris?" Piper asks.

"They're fine. What's the problem?" Leo asks.

Billie walks into the Great Hall with Randor, who is amazed at what he sees in the Magic School.

"That's the problem." Piper says as she walks in front of Leo. Phoebe and Paige join him.

"I see that you survived." Billie says.

"Yeah, well, we're charmed. What did you expect." Piper replies.

Paige walks forward. "Billie, this is ridiculous. We want to help you…"

"Don't you guys get it? I don't need your help." Billie says, "Now, to begin what I came here to do." She forms an energyball and hurls it at Leo. Piper blows the energyball up but the force knocks her and Leo back. Paige walks to Billie.

"Come on, Billie. Don't do this." Paige says. She puts her hand on Billie's shoulders and Billie sends her flying into a table behind her. Phoebe rushes to Paige.

Randor forms an energyball and walks towards Phoebe and Paige.  
"The chance to vanquish the Charmed Ones. Goal I never thought I would accomplish but here I am, given the chance to do so." Randor says.

Phoebe stands up and stares at Randor. She round-kicks him and he flies and hits the bookcase. His eyes filled with anger, he screams and hurls an energyball at Phoebe. Phoebe looks directly at the energyball and channels it right back at him. The energyball hits Randor, who begins to scream as the electricity coarse through his body. He explodes leaving an echo of screams in the Great Hall. Paige stands up and walks to Piper and Phoebe follows.

Piper stands up and thrusts her hands forth and blasts Billie. Billie slides across the floor and hits the door. She gets up and stares at Piper.

"Ok, that is it! I'm using full force!" Piper raises her hands and is about to blast Billie when Phoebe stands in her way.

"No, Piper!" Phoebe bellows. She turns to Billie. "I know why you're doing all of this. It feels better to run away from what you're really feeling than to actually face them and with your powers, transformed you into this."

Billie looks at Phoebe with a puzzled look.

Phoebe continues, "Fighting your feelings isn't the answer, Billie." Phoebe closes her eyes and raises her hands.

"_From my heart to yours,  
My feelings you shall endure.  
I unmask what you really feel,  
To embrace the truth I now reveal._" Phoebe chants.

White lights rise up from Phoebe's chest and hits Billie's. Tears form in Billie's eyes as she transforms back to herself. She begins to sob uncontrollably. Phoebe walks up to her and wraps her arms around Billie in comfort. Paige, Piper and Leo look on sympathetically as Billie weeps and apologize for her behavior.

"I'm so sorry." Billie says as she chokes on her tears.

"It's ok. Let it all out." Phoebe says softly as she continues to comfort Billie.

_-x-x-x-_

The sun rises over the bridge of San Francisco. The sunlight shines upon all of the natures of the earth and it glimmers on the waves of the waters. The sun rays hit everything including Henry's apartment

Paige enters her home and sees Henry sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hey, honey." Paige greets.

Henry looks at Paige and flips the page on the newspaper. Paige ignores Henry and walks to the refrigerator. "I'm starved. Is there anything to eat?"

"I don't know. If you managed to come home on time or at all, you would have found out that I prepared a romantic dinner for two and I was the only one here to enjoy it!" Henry blurts out. He stands up,

"Well, I had other things on my mind that I forgot, honey." Paige says as she moves closer to Henry, "We had to turn Billie back to good and we did but it took a while to do so. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what you want me to do. You promised that you'd be home in time for this and you didn't so…"

"So what? What do you want me to do, huh?" Paige says as her tone rises, "Doing things like that is part of who I am and that is going to interrupt our plans from time to time. We just have to figure out how to get around that."

"I don't even know if I can handle all that." Henry says.

"Just give it time. I promise it will get better." Paige says as she moves closer to him and plants a kiss on his lips.

"You promise?" Henry says softly.

"Yeah. I promise. Just trust me, ok?" Paige says gently.

"I already do." Henry says, "I think that we can resume our little party."

"Now? It's early in the morning."

"So? Haven't you heard of after parties? Well, this is one that takes place in the morning with a very exclusive guest list." Henry says,

"Ooo. Who's on it, may I ask?" Paige says in a seductive voice.

" Just me and you." Henry says as he picks up Paige and runs into the bedroom. Paige giggles and Henry laughs out loud.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe comes into the kitchen where Piper is feeding Wyatt and Chris.

"Hey." Piper says when she sees Phoebe.

"Hey." Phoebe replies.

"What are you up to?" Piper asks.

"My advice column. Sent in a copy this morning." Phoebe answers as she plays with Wyatt.

"So, how did you answer the letter to 'Confused in San Francisco'?"

"Well, I had to dig deeply into my own insights and write that since she is afraid of having her heart broken, she should to take precaution steps, you know? Love is all about taking risks and if I don't take those risks, then how do I really know what love is about and if he's the one?" Phoebe answers.

"I thought this was about 'Confused in San Francisco'?" Piper wonders.

"It is. But applies to me also. Just because of past failures in relationships, it has made me afraid to take my chances with this one." Phoebe says with a grin.

"Now that you got your empathy power back, you could now tell if he loves you strong enough for you to plunge yourself into the relationship." Piper advises.

"I don't need the empathy power to know how he feels about me. I know if loves me. I know that he does. He's Cupid for crying out loud. I love him too. I just need to start working on our love growing if we are going to have the family I have seen in the future." Phoebe says as she gets up and begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Piper shouts.

"On a date, with Coop. I called him this morning and asked him out." Phoebe says.

"It's morning and I thought you don't do breakfast dates." Piper questions.

"I need to start from the beginning and work my way up, from a breakfast date to eventually a wedding date." Phoebe says with a smile, "I'll call you later, ok?" Phoebe says as she walks away. Piper smiles and looks at her sons. She cleans the area and takes Wyatt and Chris by their hands and walks them out of the kitchen.

END OF EPISODE


	3. The Second One

**9x03: The Second One**

Piper is in the kitchen and looks like she is preparing lunch for three. Billie comes downstairs and walks into the kitchen but suddenly turns around when she sees Piper.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it!" Piper yells as she looks up. Billie stops in her tracks and turns around slowly.

"Where are you going and why are you trying to avoid me?" Piper asks her.

"I'm not trying to avoid you," she says.

"Billie?" Piper says in a very low tone.

"Fine, I was coming down to take something from the refrigerator, that's all." Billie explains.

"Are you sure that's all you came down here to do?" Piper asks suspiciously.

"Yeah." Billie says then she sees that Piper is packing lunch, "Um, Piper?"

"Hmm?" Piper says as she continues to wrap the sandwiches.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing lunch. What does it look like I'm doing?" Piper asks.

"I know what you're doing but aren't you a little bit too old to be packing lunch, in paper bags?" Billie says as she sits down on a stool around her.

"It's not mine, obviously. I'm packing them for Leo and the boys, He's taking them to a baseball game." Piper answers.

"Oh. That's nice." Billie says as she gets up and opens the refrigerator. She takes out potion vials filled with potions and hides them in her pocket. She begins to walk out.

"Where do you think that you are going with those?" Piper asks her without looking at Billie.

"With what?"

"Empty your pockets." Piper commands.

Billie rolls her eyes and puts out the potion vials. Piper actually stops what she's doing and she looks at Billie.

"What exactly were you planning to do with those?" Piper asks.

"Nothing, much...just demon hunting." Billie answers innocently.

"Demon hunting?" Piper yells out loud. "Billie, I thought we promised no more demons."

"No. _You _promised no more demons. I just wanted to thin out their demonic ranks before one of them tries to take over the underworld again. I'm doing good a favor and besides, this is going to keep demons from coming here."

"There are a few things wrong with your rambling there, " Piper begins, "We haven't been attacked by demons in a while and you doing this is going to attract more demons, not keep them away."

"Piper, a demon attacked you last month...I believe his name is Randor, remember?" Billie says.

"Yeah, only because you teamed up with him to kill us when you were evil. That doesn't really count or should I remind you of the possessor demon from a year ago?"

"No." Billie says as she rolls her eyes.

Piper picks up the lunches and walks up to Billie. "Just promise me that you would not go demon hunting, ok?"

"Ok. I promise, Scout's honor. Besides, I have an appointment to go to." Billie says as she watches Piper walk away. She reaches for the vials but they explode on the table. Billie turns around to see Piper standing at the door with her left hand held out.

"You didn't really expect me to leave you here with those vials, did you?" Piper says with a smile and goes through the door. Billie smiles and walks to the refrigerator and pulls out three more vials.

"No, Piper. But you didn't say anything about these vials." Billie says as she grins. She slides them into her pockets and walks away.

_-x-x-x-_

A woman runs through the alley. She looks behind her and keeps on running. She runs into a man and falls to the floor. She gets up and backs up. She holds her hands up.

"You really didn't think you would get away from me, did you?" He says as he forms a fireball.

"I'm not afraid of you." She says defensively.

"Yeah, you are not afraid of me yet," the warlock says. He hurls the energy ball at the woman.

"Energy ball!" The woman yells as the energy ball orbs in dark lights and is deflected back at the warlock. He blinks out of the way and the energy ball hits the wall that was behind him before, leaving a scorch mark. The woman looks around nervously. The warlock blinks behind her and tries to stab her with an athame. The woman orbs out of the alley, leaving the warlock to wonder where the witch went.

The witch orbs into the living room of the Manor and bumps into Billie as she comes from the kitchen.

"Help me," the witch cries out.

"Who are you?" Billie asks.

" A witch. And I need the help of the Charmed Ones, before it's too late.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

Leo puts Wyatt's hat on which has the New York Yankees sign on it.

"We're going to have fun, right guys?" Leo says happily.

"Yeah!" Wyatt yells.

Leo looks at Chris who just smiles at his father. Piper walks in and looks at her boys.

"Awww... They are so cute!" Piper says as she begins to tickle Wyatt and then Chris. They both start to laugh hysterically.

"Hey, there, little guy? What ya doing?" Piper says in a baby voice.

"You prepared our lunch, honey?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." Piper answers. She notices Wyatt's hat with the Yankee's sign. "Yankees? Why does he have the Yankees hat on?"

"Umm..." Leo stutters.

"Honey? Where exactly did you say you were going to watch the baseball game?" Piper asks.

"New York..." Leo answers nervously.

"New York? How exactly are you going to get to New York?" Piper asks.

"John is taking us and him and his kids on his private jet to see the Yankees play the Sox." Leo explains.

"Red?" Piper asks.

"No. White." Leo corrects.

"That's besides the point. My children are not going to take a plane to New York and back." Piper panics.

"Piper, this is my first real bonding experience since I got back."

"But you couldn't find court side seats to a Lakers' game or something?" Piper asks.

"Baseball is an American sport which enables the fathers to bond with their sons. That's exactly why we're going." Leo answers.

"So is basketball." Piper says.

"Piper?" Billie calls.

Piper, who is still with Leo upstairs, hears Billie calling for her.

"You stay here with them, I'll be right back!" Piper says as she storms out. Leo looks at Chris.

"This is why we do not tell her anything." Leo says but Chris just giggles and smiles.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper comes down the stairs and looks downstairs to find Billie sitting on the couch with the woman. She arrives at the couch.

"Uh, Billie, who's your friend?" Piper asks politely.

"This is...this is Sara. Sara, this is Piper." Billie introduces.

"Piper Halliwell! Wow. I can't believe I'm meeting a Charmed One." Sara says.

"Yeah, so what's the problem with her?" Piper asks.

"A warlock's after me. He wants to kill me and take my power." she explains.

"Yeah, well, which warlock doesn't?" Piper says absentmindedly.

"But this one is after me for a reason. I'm one of the two anointed ones. If he kills the anointed ones, he would become invincible." Sara elaborates further.

"What's an anointed one?" Billie asks.

"The Anointed Ones are two witches who were born onto this earth for a specific purpose. They are the first witches to be half witch and half something else and they have to be the one and only one of their 'kind'."

"What are you?" Piper questions. Sara smiles and looks at the vase on the table in front of her serving as a centerpiece.

"Vase!" she calls and the vase orbs in dark lights and orbs into her hands, "I'm half witch and half darklighter."

Piper looks at her very disturbingly and walks over to Billie. "I'm going to call my sisters. You keep an eye on our darklighter friend."

"Who is also half witch, Piper." Billie reminds her.

"Yeah, whatever." Piper says as she walks into the kitchen.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe and Coop walk through the park hand in hand. They laugh and smile with happiness drawn all over their faces. A woman approaches Coop.

"Hey, Coop!" the lady says.

"Andrea! Hi." Coop says delightfully. He hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. Phoebe stands there looking at the two.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Coop says, "Andrea, this is my girlfriend, Phoebe. Phoebe, this is one of my charges, Andrea."

"Nice to meet you, Andrea." Phoebe says as she greets Andrea.

"Likewise." Andrea begins, "Aren't you Phoebe Halliwell from Ask Phoebe?"

"Yeah, I am," Phoebe says as she begins to blush.

"Wow...I am a big fan. I read your column everyday." Andrea compliments. Phoebe continues to blush.

"I'm flattered." Phoebe says. Andrea turns to Coop.

"Who better to find than someone who gives advice on love everyday? You lucky guy. " Andrea says.

"I know that I am." Coop says. He pulls Phoebe closer to him and kisses her.

"Coop and I were friends for the last year and a half and tried to help me find someone who wold not break my heart like the last three did. Then he introduced my Vinnie to me and it was love at first sight." Andrea explains.

"So how are things going on between you and Vinnie?"

"Ok, I guess...we are engaged." Andrea announces as she flashes her ring to Phoebe and Coop.

"Wow, congratulations!" Coop says as he hugs Andrea to congratulate her. Phoebe stares at the two of them and unintentionally feels what they are feeling. She feels that Andrea loves Coop and Coop feels the same way for her. Phoebe's smile turns into a frown. Andrea looks at her watch and then at the two.

"I have a meeting soon, I guess I'll catch up with you later?" Andrea says to Coop.

"Definitely, definitely." Coop says.

"Nice to meet you again, Phoebe." Andrea says to Phoebe as she shakes her hand.

"Same here." Phoebe says as she flashes a fake smile to her. Andrea walks away and Coop looks at Andrea as she leaves. He turns around and looks at a displeased Phoebe.

"What's the matter?" Coop asks her.

"You don't have to answer this, but was she really a charge or someone who is more than a charge?" Phoebe asks.

"What do you really wanna know, Phoebe? Ask me." Coop says as he looks into her eyes.

Phoebe raises her eyebrows and opens her mouth to speak but no words come out. She looks down and sighs. Coop figures out what Phoebe is trying to ask.

"What? Andrea? No, no. I'm not in love her. One thing I definitely know is that I love you..."

"Really?" Phoebe doubts, "I do know that my empathy power never lies and I felt that you love her..."

"Phoebe, you got it all wrong. I-" Coop begins to say but Phoebe's cell phone rings. Phoebe answers the phone.

"Hello? Why? Ok...I'm on my way," she says then she finally hangs up the phone.

"What's up?" Coop asks.

"That was Piper and she says an innocent is at the manor." Phoebe explains.

"Maybe I should flash you there." Coop offers.

"No. I'll be fine. You have a lot of catching up to do, remember?" Phoebe says as she walks away, leaving Coop standing there with a confused look on his face.

_-x-x-x-_

Henry is at his desk and his assistant comes to him.

"These are the files from Texas. He's being transferred here and I was told you are his new parole officer." he says.

"Ok, thanks, Tim." Henry says as he sips some coffee.

"You're welcome." Tim answers as he walks out.

Paige walks into the office. "Knock, knock?" she says.

Henry looks up. "Hey, honey." he says. Paige walks over and kisses him.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Give me a sec." Henry answers. He sniffs around and asks, "What did you bring?"

"Apple pie with some of Piper's spaghetti and meatballs." Paige answers. She sets the picnic basket on the table.

"Oh, can't wait. I'm almost done." Henry says. Tim walks in again.

"Here's the copy of his background." Tim says as he hands Henry a paper.

"Thanks again, man." Henry says.

"Yep," Tim answers. He looks at Paige and greets her. "Hi, I'm Tim Burke."

"I'm Paige... Paige Mitchell." Paige says as she shakes Tim's hand.

"Nice to meet you. The boss talks highly of you and your pictures don't do you justice." Tim praises.

"Thanks." Paige says as she grins from ear to ear.

"How long have you two been married for, if you don't mind my asking?" Tim asks.

"Two months going on three." Paige answers.

"Wow. Looking at you two, it looks like you've been married longer than that." Tim says, "Do you have plans of having kids?"

"Yeah, in a couple of months." Henry says as he looks up at Paige, "Right, honey?"

"No. We decided to wait until at least three years into our marriage, remember?" Paige says to Henry.

"No. I thought we wanted kids right away." Henry says as he stands up and sits on his desk.

"You wanted kids right away. I wanted kids later on because I wanted to be working for a while before I actually decide to settle down."

"Working? You don't even have a job!" Henry says in a loud tone.

"I do have a job. I help others, remember?" Paige replies. As they begin to get louder, Tim backs away and leaves and closes the door behind him. Paige and Henry continue to argue.

"I consider helping my charges a job." Paige says.

"That's not really called a job. And you could do that when you are pregnant."

"My 'job' is the same as yours. The only difference is that you get paid a lousy paycheck and in my job I have to handle fireballs." Paige snaps at him.

"So what do we decide?" Henry asks.

"We are not having kids yet! At least until we both decide that we want kids. That's the bottom line!" Paige says. Paige's phone begins to ring and Paige looks at the caller id and sighs.

"Can you please shut that thing off? It's irritating." Henry says in a low tone.

"Shush!" Paige says as she answers the phone, "Hello? Yeah. Now? Ok..." Paige says and she hangs up the phone.

"Do you have to go?" Henry asks.

"I'd rather be anywhere than here." Paige answers.

"Really?" Henry says, "Ok. Then you can leave if you please."

Paige looks at Henry and heads to the table to take the picnic basket.

"Oh, no. That stays here." Henry says as he sits down.

"You want it here? Fine!" Paige says. She walks to the door and turns around. "I just have one thing to say to you."

"What?" Henry asks as he looks up from his desk.

"Picnic basket!" Paige calls and the picnic basket orbs from the table and orbs above Henry upside down. The spaghetti and meatballs fall from the basket and onto Henry's head. Henry gasps and takes some of the spaghetti from his eyes.

"That was the meal, now for dessert. Apple Pie!" Paige says. The apple pie orbs and hits Henry in the face. Henry takes the pie tray from his face and clears the pie from his eyes.

"Have a nice lunch, honey." Paige says. She opens the door and walks out. Tim looks at Paige as she walks away and walks inside Henry's office and his mouth drops open.

"What happened?" Tim asks.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Henry answers. He takes a sample of the pie on his face and tastes it.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige orbs into the attic. Billie looks up and Sara turns around.

"Paige!" Billie says.

Piper walks into the attic and goes to Paige.

"Who's she?" Paige asks Piper.

"Where's Phoebe?" Billie asks Piper.

Phoebe walks into the manor. She walks into the attic and sees her sisters, Billie and Sara. Phoebe sits down.

"Men! Ugh. Why are all men the same?" Phoebe mumbles to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks her.

"They sweet-talk you and make you believe that they love you but they love someone else and you don't know it... I am an empath, no one can lie and get away with it." Phoebe says.

"Coop loves someone else?" Paige asks.

Billie whistles out loud to try to get everyone's attention. Everyone looks at her. She points to Sara.

"Right." Phoebe says as she sits down.

Piper sits and Paige sits next to her. Billie sits next to Sara, and the Book of Shadows lies open on the table before them.

"Ok, so what's up?" Phoebe asks.

"This is Sara." Billie introduces.

"Hi." Sara begins, "I'm an anointed one."

"What is an anointed one?" Paige asks.

Billie pulls the Book of Shadows towards her and begins to read, " 'The Anointed Ones are two specially blessed witches who have unique bloods of powerful beings destined to be great leaders and protectors of the innocent. It is prophesized that their sole purpose is to help fight and use their combined magic to help vanquish the greatest evil that is to come.' "

"Ok. So what exactly makes you an anointed one?" Phoebe asks Sara. Sara looks at Piper and Billie and then takes a deep breath.

"I am an anointed one because I am half witch and half darklighter." Sara explains.

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry." Phoebe stutters, "You're a what?"

"Listen, I get it that darklighters are a threat to good, especially whitelighters, alright?" she says as she looks at Paige. "But I am good."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before?" Phoebe says as she gets up.

"Come on, guys. Let's hear her out." Billie suggests. Phoebe sits down.

"I'm all ears." Phoebe says.

"Ok. My father was a darklighter and my mother was a witch. My mother was a victim of their reproduction scheme. When she found out who he really was, she vanquished him but she was already pregnant with me." Sara pauses then continues, "My mother tried to strip me of my darklighter side and even tried to strip my powers altogether but she couldn't because I was meant to be an anointed one. Instead, she raised me in goodness and helped me to suppress my darklighter side but not my darklighter powers. I was able to sense darklighters every where and was able to find out their plan and sometimes go undercover to stop their schemes. That was what I love about being half darklighter."

"So why is the warlock after you?" Piper asks.

"Well, any evil being who spills the blood of the anointed ones would absorb their powers and become invincible. They would only become invincible if they kill both but if they kill one of the two, they just become stronger than before." Sara adds.

"Do you have any idea who the other anointed one is?" Paige asks.

"No. No one knows. The Second One is around but no one has any idea who it is." Sara answers.

"We have to find him first." Phoebe says.

"But we have nothing of his to scry with." Paige says.

Billie stands up. She tries to sneak out and but if fails when Piper calls out her name. Billie turns around.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks.

"My appointment, remember?" Billie lies.

"Can't you reschedule or something?" Paige asks.

"No, I can't. I already rescheduled twice. I can't cancel it again." Billie says,

"Let her go, you guys, I think we can handle it without Billie." Phoebe states.

"Thank you!" Billie says as she runs out the attic.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie walks into Phoebe's old bedroom. She takes out a spell on a piece of paper and chants,

_"Guiding spirits, hear my plea  
Take me to where I wish to be.  
To the place I have in mind  
To seek what I may find." _

White swirls surround her as she disappears from sight.

_-x-x-x-_

"Ok, back to how we find the warlock." Phoebe begins, "Any suggestions?"

"One." Sara says, "Evil can sense evil anywhere. That's the great thing about having darklighter powers. I can try to sense him. The only thing is when I try to sense him, he feels it and would try to come here."

"Ok, it's worth a shot." Piper says, "But I have to warn Leo and the boys. They are half whitelighter, in case he gets Sara's powers... You know."

"Ok, Piper. Hurry up." Phoebe says as she takes the Book and puts it on the podium. Piper walks out of the attic.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper walks into her bedroom where Wyatt and Chris were playing on the bed and Leo is lying beside them watching TV.

"Leo, you guys have to get out of here." Piper says.

"Why?" Leo stands up.

"There's a darklighter in the house and..."

"Piper, relax. If a darklighter comes here, Wyatt's forcefield will protect us..." Leo says.

"I'm just trying to be safe." Piper says.

"We'll be fine, besides, we are waiting for the call to go to New York." Leo says.

"You still think that you're going to New York with my sons, you must be mistaken." Piper begins to argue.

_-x-x-x-_

The warlock, Dale, blinks into a dark lair. He looks around and sees candles in every corner of the lair. The candles light up and the flames grow high in the air. A young male shimmers into the lair.

"I knew that you would come," he says.

"Of course you did, you are a soothsayer after all." Dale says.

"So what brings you here to my lair?" the soothsayer asks.

"To seek your wisdom and your help. I believe your gift of foresight is what I need to help me in this situation." Dale says.

"You seek to know who the Second One of the Anointed is," the soothsayer says as he creates a mirror on the wall. He waves his hand at it and the mirror reveals many scenes of the present leading to the future.

As the soothsayer and the warlock continue to converse, Billie patrols the underworld in search for demons. Three demons shimmer in behind her and form energyballs.

"You have no business here." One of the demon states. Billie turns around, waves her hands and they fly and hit the wall. Billie digs out her potions quickly and tosses them at the demons and they explode in a fiery death. She sighs and continues to walk around.

She comes across the lair of the soothsayer. She hears them talking and she stays outside to eavesdrop.

"Dale, The First One is under the protection of the most powerful witches on the face of the earth. I believe that's where you would find the Second One." the soothsayer states.

"Who is it? The Second One?" Dale asks respectfully.

"The Second One is the son of a Charmed One." the soothsayer answers, "But remember, your hunger to gain these powers shall lead you to your own destruction."

Billie, who heard what the soothsayer, says looks surprised.

Dale looks at the image of the Second One and nods. He smiles in appreciation and blinks out.

"I know you are out there, witch," the soothsayer says.

Billie walks into the lair. "Are you a seer?" she asks.

"A soothsayer." he corrects, "but I see the future and death is near. You must return to whence you come before you lose this friend of yours."

"Sara." Billie mutters. She takes out the spell, chants it and disappears from sight. The lights from Billie's spell reveals that the soothsayer is a blind.

_-x-x-x-_

Sara's eyes are closed and Phoebe and Paige sit next to her, waiting to hear a response. Sara's eyes open up.

"He's close by. He's-" she begins to say as Dale blinks to the attic.

"Surprise!" Dale says as he conjures an athame into his hands.

"Piper!" Phoebe calls as she gets up and Paige helps Sara up.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper, who is still arguing with Leo, looks up as she hears Phoebe call her name.

"Stay here, Wyatt's forcefield will protect you." she says. She slams the door shut and runs out. Leo walks over to his sons and puts Chris into the playpen.

_-x-x-x-_

Dale waves his hand at Phoebe who flies and hits the table where the Book of Shadows lies. Paige orbs a knife and orbs it towards him but he blinks out of place. Piper comes into the attic.

"What is it? Where is he?" Piper asks. Phoebe gets up and runs to Paige.

"He's right here." Dale's voice says but he cannot be seen. His voice echoes through the attic and he appears behind Sara. He grabs her hair and he stabs her.

"No!" Piper yells as she watches.

Sara groans and her powers rise from her and Dale absorbs them. He leaves Sara as her body drops to the floor. Piper thrusts her hands forth and blasts Dale. Dale flies back and his athame slides across the floor. Dale gets up, and looks at his bleeding arm. He smiles at Piper and then says, "I'll be back... for the Second One." He orbs out of the attic.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper rush to Sara and her golden touch flows through her hands as she places them over Sara's wound but it isn't working. Paige withdraws her hands and looks at her sisters and shakes her head.

"She's dead." Paige announces.

Sara's body disappears into a white light and it ascends to the ceiling.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie appears into the attic in the white swirls. She appears in the middle of the attic. She finds herself surrounded by the sisters. She looks around and sees the broken table.

"What happened? Where's Sara?" Billie asks.

"The warlock attacked and killed her." Paige answers.

"Oh, my God..."Billie says, "I was too late."

"Too late? What are you talking about? You couldn't have done anything. You were in an appointment." Piper says.

"No, I wasn't. I was not in an appointment. I was...in the underworld looking for the warlock." Billie says as she hangs her head low in shame.

"You what?" Paige asks in a scolding voice.

"I know I screwed up but-"

"But nothing! You left for the underworld fully knowing that we had an innocent to protect." Piper yells.

Coop flashes into the attic. Phoebe looks up at him.

"Coop, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

"I needed to talk to you. To explain things from this morning." Coop answers.

"Not now, we're in the middle of something." Phoebe says. Everyone looks at them as they talk.

"But we of all people know that we need to know when to put our love on hold and when things go bad." Coop reminds her.

" I know but-"

"Hear me out, Phoebe. Please...I don't love anyone else. I love you...you have to believe me. Use your power to tell if I'm lying or not." Coop says desperately.

"You love Andrea. I felt it when I used my power before. That's all I need to know. Besides, you're the Angel of Love, you might be lying about how you feel about me."

"But Phoebe, I..."

"Coop, can you please leave me alone to deal with this and gather my thoughts? Please?" Phoebe asks him. Coop looks at Phoebe and looks at everyone else in the room.

"Call me if you want to reach me." Coop says as he flashes out. Phoebe sighs and looks at the ceiling. She turns around to see the three ladies staring at her.

Piper and Paige walk up to Phoebe and wrap their arms around her.

"I know what I felt. He loved her. I felt it." Phoebe says to her sisters.

"Yeah, but in all fairness, you should probably consider the fact that since his job is dishing out love for everyone to get the chance to love, you were probably channeling the love that he offered the other girl to make her love someone else." Piper says.

"Yeah, Phoebe. His heart and mind is filled with love and nothing but. You should not be surprised if you felt his emotions to someone else. It's his job. Did you asked him if he loved you again?" Paige asks.

"No." Phoebe says.

"Try that and when you do, feel what emotion that's coming from his heart and that should be your answer." Piper advises.

"Ok." Phoebe whispers as her voice is drowned in guilt.

"Ok, not to rush this tender moment but I have something to say." Billie interrupts.

"You of all people shouldn't anything right now..." Paige scolds.

"No, you guys. Let's focus on finding the Second One for now before the warlock does." Phoebe says. Phoebe sits and her foot hits the athame that Dale left behind. She picks it up and she is pulled into a premonition. She sees Dale approaching Wyatt and Chris in the pen. Wyatt's forcefield is projected and knocks Dale backwards. Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe says.

"What? What did you see?" Paige asks.

"I saw the warlock..."

"Dale. His name is Dale." Billie informs.

"How did you know that?" Piper asks.

"That's where I was in the underworld. Dale went to a soothsayer and he told him that the Second One is the son of a Charmed One." Billie explains.

"Well, I saw him coming after Wyatt." Phoebe says.

"Wyatt. Wyatt is the Second One?" Paige asks.

"Well, it makes sense. He is a half-whitelighter and half witch and he is the king of Excalibur and all..." Phoebe explains.

"Leo going to New York with the boys is starting to be a good idea right about now." Piper says absent-mindedly.

"He attacked Wyatt here... in Piper's room." Phoebe states.

All of a sudden, they hear a crash downstairs.

"Wyatt!" Piper calls as all of them rush downstairs.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo flies and hits the door and is knocked unconscious.

Dale walks towards the pen. Wyatt orbs from the bed and into the playpen and raises his forcefield. It knocks Dale backwards. He stands up and smiles.

"Powerful little brat." he growls. He hears footsteps approaching as Piper continuously calls out for Wyatt. Dale looks at the pen. He looks at the pen. He holds out both his hands.

"Chris!" he calls. Chris orbs out of the pen in dark orbs and into Dale's arms. On the other side of the door, Billie flings the door open to see Chris in Dale's arms.

"I told you I was going to be back for the Second One." he smiles as he orbs out in dark lights.

Piper runs to Leo and Phoebe walks to Wyatt as Wyatt lowers his shield and Phoebe picks him up. They stare at each other in shock as reel in the fact that Chris has been taken.

_-x-x-x-_

The Charmed Ones sit in the attic. Billie looks in the book for Dale and Phoebe has Wyatt in his arms.

"How is it that Chris is the Second One?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. We all got confused that Wyatt was who he was after since he is well known in the underworld as the powerful son of the Charmed One. We could have not expected Chris." Phoebe says.

"Well, it doesn't matter. This is the first time a demon has ever taken Chris. I'm more concerning on getting him back." Piper says as her concern and panic increases.

Leo walks into the attic and takes Wyatt from Phoebe. He sits next to Piper.

"That doesn't answer my question. How is Chris the Second One?" Paige asks again.

"I don't know. He is a whitelighter-witch like Wyatt, but then Paige and Wyatt are whitelighter-witches and that doesn't make him the first and only one." Phoebe explains.

"But Chris is the first and only half witch and half Elder Whitelighter. When we made love, I was an Elder, remember?" Leo reminds them.

"Ok, that makes sense, I guess." Paige says.

"How are we going to find my son? " Piper says one more time as she picks up Wyatt. As soon as Piper says that, Wyatt orbs out of the attic with her.

"Where did they go?" Billie asks as she looks at the rest.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out." Phoebe says as she walks to Paige, "Follow his trail."

Paige takes Paige's hand and orbs out together, leaving Billie with Leo.

_-x-x-x-_

Dale paces back and forth as Chris sits before him staring at him.

"You have been the most difficult to find and yet, here you are. I better finish you off before your mommy and aunties come to finish me off." Dale says.

Wyatt, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into the lair standing behind Chris. Piper hands Wyatt to Phoebe and she picks up Chris.

"How did you find my lair? It was cloaked." Dale says.

"We didn't. Our nephew did." Phoebe says.

Piper raises her right hand to blast Dale but Chris raises his hand and point at Dale. Dale begins to levitate in the air.

"What's going on?" he asks nervously as he sees himself in the air.

Chris waves his hand and Dale flies into the wall. Chris points at Dale again with his fingers and then clenches his fist playfully. Smoke begins to come out of Dale's ears and nostrils as he begins to scream.

"Aaah! What is this?" he screams as he is covered in flames. He screams as the flames increases and finally explodes out of sight. Chris puts his fingers in his mouth.

"What was that?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but I think that Chris vanquished him." Phoebe answers.

"Who's a good boy?" Piper says in a baby voice as Chris giggles. Chris looks at Wyatt and blinks, orbing his mother out of underworld and Wyatt orbs out following Chris.

Paige looks up. "Hey, wait for me!" she yells and orbs out.

_-x-x-x-_

Scenes of other parts of San Francisco could be seen. The bridge and the sun sets to the west. Phoebe's loft is seen as a car drives by.

Phoebe sits at the desk of her living room. She looks a picture of herself and Coop. She sighs and closes her eyes. All of a sudden, Coop flashes in behind her.

"You rang?" Coop says. Phoebe turns around, takes off her glasses and stands up. She walks to Coop.

"Before you say anything-" Coop begins.

"Shhhh." Phoebe silences Coop as she puts her finger on his lips; "You don't have to say a word. I forgot that you are an Angel of Love and in order to help others find love, you have to feel the love in your heart before you have to disperse them to your charges. I am so sorry."

"Ok, so maybe you said everything I was going to say." Coop says.

"Yeah. " Phoebe says as she stares deeply into Coop's eyes. She unintentionally feels Coop's emotions and she smiles.

"What?" Coop asks, "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing..." Phoebe says as she leans closer to Coop.

"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell." Coop says.

"I know..." Phoebe mumbles.

"What did you say?" Coop asks.

"Never mind..." Phoebe smiles and she kisses him.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige walks into her home. She drops the keys on the tray. Everything is dark.

"Hello? Henry?" Paige calls.

The lights go on and Henry clears his throat.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey..." Paige says back. Henry walks to her.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon. I should have thought about what was best for both of us before I announced it to the world." Henry apologizes.

"Well, this is a marriage and we are both equal partners and decisions like that need to be done between the two of us before we decide we share it to everyone." Paige says. She kisses Henry.

"I understand. I am still getting used to the fact that we're married so forgive me?" Henry asks.

"I forgive you." Paige says and she kisses Henry again.

"Good. Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you," he says.

"What is it?" Paige asks.

"Just close your eyes and you'll find out soon enough." Henry says. Paige sighs and closes her eyes. Henry covers her eyes with his palms and leads Paige into the living room. "Open them." he says as he drops his hands.

Paige sees the living room floor is covered in a picnic blanket with spaghetti and meatballs with set for two and champagne in a bucket of ice.

"Henry..." Paige begins to say.

"This is for the picnic we missed because of me," he says.

"This is so beautiful." Paige compliments. She sits down on one side and Henry sits on the other. Henry picks up a spaghetti string and links it from his lips to Paige's. They chew each end until their lips meet. They separate.

"This is romantic, Henry." Paige begins, "Although it was really funny seeing you covered in spaghetti." Paige says as she laughs.

"You found that funny, huh?" Henry says. "Let's not think about that right now. I just want to kiss you."

Paige closes her eyes and leans closer to kiss her but Henry smushes her face with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Henry laughs hysterically. Paige takes some of the spaghetti and throws it at Henry. She gets up in anger and walks into the bedroom, with Henry following her and slams the door in his face.

"Honey? Come on. It was a joke. You can't possibly be mad." Henry says as he bangs on the door. Paige orbs in behind Henry and picks up a plate of spaghetti, walks up to Henry and taps him on the shoulder. Henry turns around and Page shoves it in his face.

"Bring it on, Mr. Mitchell!" Paige says as she gestures her fingers for more.

Henry takes some of the spaghetti off his face. "Oh, it's on, Mrs. Mitchell." he says as he chases Paige, picking up the champagne bottle and pops it open and sprays it on Paige as they run around in the apartment laughing and giggling.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris come through the front door of the manor. They are all wearing New York Yankees jerseys and hats. Piper and Chris' faces are painted white and blue. They take Wyatt and Chris and place them in the playpen in their bedroom.

"That was fun. We should do it more often." Piper says, "The family bonding, not the trip to New York."

"Well, I think that the boys had fun." Leo says, as he looks at his boys, "Didn't you?"

Wyatt smiles and Chris giggles and they both yawn. Leo and Piper sit on their bed and Piper takes off her hat.

"I can't believe that Chris vanquished his first demon today, all by himself." Piper says.

"I thought he was a warlock." Leo jokes but Piper hits him on his shoulder lightly.

"I guess we have to acknowledge that both of our boys are special powerful boys and both of them are going to be a threat to demons everywhere. We never thought Chris was, and look what happened today." Piper says, "I wonder how Wyatt knew where Chris was in order to orb us to him."

"Well, they are starting to share that brotherly bond and with these boys, that will not be any ordinary bond. He probably sensed his brother in danger and orbed to him." Leo explains.

"They are growing really, really fast and the next thing we know, they would be out chasing demons when we send them to their room." Piper says, "That's scary"

"This is more the reason to take these moments we have with them now and cherish them, because they do grow up quickly. These are going to be one of the wonderful memories we will have of them when there are no more memories to make when they are older." Leo says. Piper looks at Leo and smiles. She watches as her sons are passed out, sleeping. Leo comes out in pajamas and Piper goes and changes,

"Nighty night, my little princes." Piper says as she walks to Leo and kisses him and crawls into the bed. Leo crawls into the bed and looks at his wife.

"Night, Piper."

"Good night, Leo."

Leo flips the switch and the room becomes dark.

END OF EPISODE


	4. Plead the Faith

**9x04: Plead the Faith **

The location is Salem, Massachusetts and the time is 1806. It's very dark outside and the only source of light hails from the half-shaped moon. It seems peaceful as the crickets can be heard chirping all around. The town of Salem is not as quiet as we think. A woman, dark haired, looking like a young woman in her mid-twenties runs through the woods with a bundle of blankets clutched to her chest. She runs and looks back to see if she lost them. An angry mob chases her, all of them wielding weapons such as forks and knives and flaming torches. The woman arrives at a cottage just outside the village of Salem. She looks at the bundle in her arms and moves the blanket to reveal that it's a baby. She kisses the baby on her forehead and stops in front of the cottage and leaves it on stoop.

"I'm sorry, my dear." she says, "I have no other choice. When the time is right, you shall understand my actions."

She flees the scene but is caught by the villager officials.

"There you are, witch!" he accuses, "We thought the witch hunt died a long time ago with the witch trials from before but you is in companionship with the devil. You shall perish for your treachery." He pushes her back as the rest cheers him on.

The villagers watch her dearly as the official pushes her back and cock a shotgun. She flinches and a shot is sounded through the air. The sound of the gunshot wakes up a man in the cottage. The man opens his door and comes out with a lighted lantern. He looks around and sees a baby cooing on his stoop. He looks down and picks her up. She begins to cry. The man begins to rock her from side to side and looks around one more time and brings her in. He looks at the blanket that is wrapped around her and there's nothing on it but the triquetra symbol.

_-x-x-x-_

The same triquetra symbol is seen on the cover of the Book of Shadows. A demon is standing in the attic screaming as it blows up in front of Piper's eyes. Piper smiles and walks downstairs.

It's Halloween evening and Phoebe and Coop flash into the living room in costume. Phoebe is dressed as Cinderella and Coop is dressed as Prince Charming. Piper, Wyatt and Chris walk down the stairs; all of them in costume also. They are also dressed in costume. Piper is dressed as a queen and Wyatt and Chris are in a cat and mouse costume. Piper clears her throat as she comes down the stairs and she catches Phoebe's attention. Phoebe turns around.

"Oh, wow...you guys look adorable!" Phoebe compliments as she walks to meet Wyatt, Chris and Piper and kisses the boys on the forehead.

"Thank you, Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt answers.

"You're welcome." Phoebe says as she turns to Chris. Chris smiles and gestures for Phoebe to pick him up. Phoebe takes Chris and plays with Chris' tail and mouse ears. She begins to bounce him up and down. She looks at Piper who is smiling at Phoebe playing with Chris.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asks.

"Getting his costume." Piper begins, "He wanted to wear his World War II uniform again but I told him that he needs to pick a different thing to wear or else he's cut off..."

"Cut off from what, exactly?" Phoebe says with a smile.

"Wipe that smirk from your face, woman!" Piper says sarcastically.

"You think he would be here soon?" Phoebe asks her again.

"Um, he should be. He left a couple of hours ago. I mean it doesn't take a person more than an hour to find a costume and wear it for a party.  
Besides, Darryl's party starts in a half an hour. He knows that."

"Ok," Phoebe begins, "So where is-

Her sentence is cut short as Paige orbs in with Henry. She is wearing a scary outfit of a witch and wears the pointy hat. Henry on the other hand is wearing a costume that clearly looks like the grim reaper.

"-Paige." Phoebe concludes, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Well, I am a witch. Well, an evil one at that." Paige clarifies. She looks at everyone's costumes. "What is this? Halloween or a kids' party?"

"Technically, it is a Halloween party for little Darryl so..." Piper says.

"You know what I mean. Look around. This is ridiculous. I mean Halloween is supposed to be scary and be about darkness and all that. You all look like fairy tales." Paige argues.

"Uh, honey? They are fairy tales...The costumes, that is..." Henry says but Paige looks at him angrily and he shuts up.

"There's nothing wrong with being evil creatures seeing that we have become and vanquished many of them so far. We love you anyway if you were an angel or the devil for Halloween." Piper says.

"Well, I don't think that it matters, let's just have fun." Coop says as he walks to Phoebe.

Leo runs through the front door. He is in a Count Dracula costume, his hair combed and gelled backwards, the collar is standing up and he has the vampire fangs. Piper's jaw drops open. She puts on a fake smile and walks towards him.

"Honey? What the hell is that?" Piper asks through her gritted teeth.

"This was the only costume they had other than one of a knight and I was not planning to walk in chain and armor all night so I chose this." Leo explains, "You like it?"

Piper looks at Leo up and down and then looks at her sisters who are both holding her sons and standing next to their partners with hidden smiles.

"I-uh, I guess its ok." Piper says.

"Thanks, honey." Leo says as he kisses Piper who kisses him back and then flashes a fake smile. "Ok! So who's ready for a party?"  
Everyone shouts and they begin to make their way out of the manor.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie is still doing her favorite hobby, which is looking for demons to vanquish...or so we think. She walks around, as if she's searching for something. She walks into a familiar cave, which is filled with darkness. The candles light up and Billie looks around.

"I knew you would show up here again," a strange male voice says as Billie turns around nervously. She turns to see the old soothsayer she visited from before.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters chat up a storm with people at Darryl's party. Phoebe walks through the crowd, carrying glasses of wine and walks to her sisters.

"Here you go." She says as she hands one to Paige and then one to Piper.

"Thanks." They both answer. Sheila walks towards them and smiles.

"Hey!" she screams. The sisters turn around and greet her. They hug her and they separate.

"It's been a long time since we've been able to hang out like this, hasn't it?" Sheila says.

"Yeah. I mean, when our lives started to get normal, you move to the East Coast. It got a little hectic around here and you come back when it started to get better." Phoebe says.

"Typical Halliwell year, isn't it?" Sheila jokes. The girls start to laugh.

"It's nice to see that we are all happy and we all have men to keep us happy." Sheila says. The girls nod in agreement.

"Speaking of the guys, where are they?" Piper asks.

"I think that they are in the living room talking." Paige says.

"At least we know that they are not talking about us." Phoebe says.

"More about sports and football guys." Paige says.

Someone yells for Sheila and she looks back at the person then at the sisters.

"I'll be back." She says as she tries to walk through the crowd.

"This is great." Piper says.

"What? What is great?" Phoebe asks.

"All this. The boys are out there playing, we have our men here with us and best of all, there are no demons." Piper says with a smile.

"Your life is almost normal…." Phoebe says.

"So to speak. " Piper says. She looks at Paige who is staring at something absentmindedly. "What's on your mind?"

"Hmmm? Nothing." Paige answers

"Paige?" Piper says suspiciously.

"Fine. I'm worried about Billie." Paige says.

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. She hasn't been around lately, always in the underworld, it has me worried." Paige says.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I'm sure she's fine. Just have fun. " Phoebe says, "Worrying is supposed to be Piper's job, remember?"  
Piper frowns at that comment.

"I hope you're right, Phoebe." Paige says and walks through the crowd.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie stands before the soothsayer and the soothsayer paces back and forth.

"Look, I'm here to find out about the future." Billie says, "Can you please help me?"

"Why not ask one of the Charmed Ones for your future?" he begins, "You can't because her powers are not reliable."

"I know, besides, there I things I do not want the Charmed Ones to know about me. Asking them or telling them about you will get them suspicious."

"Very well," the soothsayer says. He waves his hands and a mirror appears on the wall. The mirror shows different images from the past and then into the future.

"I see nothing of you but something of the Charmed Ones." He predicts. Billie raises her brow and walks towards the mirror but doesn't see what the soothsayer sees,

"What are you talking about?" Billie asks as she leans closer.

"The Charmed Ones are marked for a great change. A mere demon approaches them but a certain action will make him powerful. It is tied to their Book of Shadows." The soothsayer explains.

"A demon is after their Book of Shadows? I must warn them." Billie says. She runs out of the lair. The soothsayer looks into the mirror and frowns.

_-x-x-x-_

Wyatt and Chris play with Darryl's youngest son and Piper and Phoebe sit behind them and watch them playing with Lego's. Wyatt gets up and walks runs to Piper.

"Mommy, mommy, look what I made!" Wyatt says.

"That's nice, honey." Piper encourages, "Go on and play with your brother. Help him make one too."

"Ok." Wyatt says and he runs back to the playpen.

Billie runs into the place searching for the Charmed Ones. She finds them and she runs to Phoebe.

"Thank God I found you guys." Billie begins.

"What is it, Billie?" Piper asks. Paige walks towards Piper, Phoebe and Billie who looks worried.

"A demon…" Billie begins but the sisters warn her to whisper.

"A demon is after the Book of Shadows." Billie says.

"That's impossible." Paige says, "Evil can't touch the book."

"But he does this time." Billie answers.

"How do you know that anyway?" Phoebe asks.

"I received a tip," Billie says.

"From a demon in the underworld, I'm guessing?" Piper concludes.

"You could say that," Billie says. Paige looks at her sisters and looks down.

"I told you that Billie will do something to affect all of this." Paige says.

"Let's go." Piper says as she stands up and walks towards the door but stops herself and turns around to see Wyatt and Chris playing. She walks up to Leo.

"Tell Darryl we have some business to take care of. And please watch the boys, ok?" Piper says as she kisses Leo.

"I will and hurry back." Leo says as he watches the girls walk into a bedroom. Blue lights can be seen at the bottom of the closed door.

_-x-x-x-_

"A great window of opportunity arises to destroy the Charmed Ones. The key to destroying the Charmed Ones is to gain access to their magical tome." The soothsayer says.

"But that thing defends itself from evil." Sen says.

"You just have to try and figure out a way to get the Book. I see the future and you do acquire the Book of Shadows." The soothsayer says. "Just try to take it now, while the sisters' powers are down and are not on guard. "

Sen smiles and shimmers out of the underworld. He reappears in the attic of the manor. He approaches the Book of Shadows with extreme caution. He touches the Book and the book glows and releases a bolt of golden energy that sends Sen flying and the book flies off the stand. Sen gets up and groans and decides to try again. This time, a blast hits him from behind and he flies through the window. The sisters and Billie stand at the door and Piper's hands are held out. Paige and Phoebe ran to the window to see if Sen's out there.

"He's gone." Paige says, "For now."

Phoebe and Paige walk from the window and walk towards Piper and Billie.

"Why does he want the Book?" Billie asks.

"What they all want. Our powers." Paige says.

"As long as he's gone…but I know he'll be back." Piper says.

"Well, thank God that the Book protects itself from evil." Phoebe grunts as she picks up the Book.

"How does it do that?" Billie asks.

"Well, it-" Phoebe pauses and she is pulled into a premonition. She sees a fair maiden carrying a baby and leaving her on a doorstep. Then she stands there looking at people standing before her with a shotgun. The lady closes her eyes as the shotgun is fired and Phoebe comes out of the premonition. She looks at her sisters.

"What? What did you see?" Piper asks her.

"I think I just saw an execution." Phoebe answers.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo walks into the attic with Coop.

"Where's Henry?" Paige asks.

"He got a page before you called. He said that he'll meet you at home." Leo explains.

"Ok, back to our problem. What are we going to do?" Billie says.

"Excuse me, our problem?" Piper asks.

"Ok, your problem." Billie corrects herself.

"Are you sure that it was not a premonition from the future instead of the past? I mean it is Halloween and people are dressed in costumes." Paige says,

"I'm sure. Besides, I felt and sensed that everything around them were real. The emotions, the time…" Phoebe explains.

"Well, since it was a premonition, it obviously means we are meant to save her." Paige says.

"But yet if it is from the past, how are we supposed to save her without changing the present?" Piper asks.

"The only way to find out is to go to the past. To perhaps find the answers that you all are looking for." Coop says,

Piper looks at Paige and Paige nods.

"Wait, what about the demon?" Leo asks.

"We'll deal with him when we get back." Piper says.

Piper looks at Paige and Paige nods.

"Ingredients and requirements!" Paige cries.

The ingredients and requirements for the spell are orbed onto the table before them. The sisters add the ingredients and open the Book to a page with a time travel spell in it.

"Wait. Doesn't going back in time mean your powers don't work in the past?" Billie asks.

"The spell is worded so that our powers will work in the past." Paige says.

"_Powers of the witches rise, As we travel through time across the skies, take us where we're destined to be, as it will by the power of three._" The Charmed Ones chant.

The Charmed Ones are surrounded by light as they disappear from sight. Leo, Coop and Billie are left standing in the attic looking at each other.

_-x-x-x-_

Sen trashes the lair of the soothsayer with his energyballs. The soothsayer is looking at Sen and smiles.

"You never told me that The Charmed Ones would interfere." He screams.

"You didn't expect it to be handed to you on a silver platter, did you? Let me advise you, " the soothsayer begins, " The Charmed Ones are on a journey and it will take some…time for them to get back. This is your moment to try to get the Book." The soothsayer conjures a book and hands it to Sen.

"Very well." Sen says as he calms down and grabs the book, "I would hunt you down and kill you if this doesn't work." He shimmers out, leaving the blind soothsayer look to stare at the mirror on the wall.

He shimmers back into his own cave. He opens the book and finds a spell and reads it. A vortex appears and sucks him in. He disappears.

_-x-x-x-_

The Charmed Ones reappear in a cave. Many women surround them and a voice could be heard.

"What time do you all come from?" she asks.

"Uh, we come from San Francisco, in the year 2006." Phoebe answers.

The crowd parts and young woman from the premonition comes through.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"That's the lady from my premonition." Phoebe whispers to her sisters.

"We are-" Piper begins, "We are the daughters of Melinda Warren. We are the Charmed Ones."

The crowd mumbles and they look at the woman.

"If you are truly the daughters of Melinda Warren, then prove it. " she challenges.

Piper and Phoebe look at Paige.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it." Paige says. She closes her eyes and orbs out of the way. Everyone is stunned and gasps with astonishment. Paige orbs back in.

"I'm Faith Standish. That makes us related. Melinda Warren is a great ancestor of mine." Faith introduces.

"It is an honor to find out that the Charmed Ones have graced us with thy presence." Faith says.

"No, it's an honor to meet an ancestor." Phoebe says.

"What shall we call you?" Faith asks.

"I'm Phoebe and this is Paige and Piper." Phoebe introduces. A baby begins to cry and one of the women comes back up to Faith and she begins to soothe the child.

"This is my daughter, Grace." Faith says.

"She's so cute! May I hold her?" Piper asks. Faith hands Grace to Piper and the sisters gather around. After a while, one of the women takes Grace and takes her into another room.

"What are all these women doing here?" Paige asks.

"They are witches who help form my coven. Some of them are just witch practitioners. All those who believe and practice the craft are welcome here." Faith explains. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, -" Paige begins but Piper hits her to warn her about the consequences of changing the future.

"We were sent on a mission to change what was to fix what is." Paige says.

"You have any idea?" Faith asks.

"No." Paige answers

"Ok, I have a meeting with my coven tonight so I am inviting you to come join us!" Faith invites.

"Sure. We'll be honored." Phoebe says. Faith walks away. The Charmed Ones look at each other and walk after her.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo walks into the attic. "I just put the boys down for a nap." He says.

"What do you think the girls are in for?" Billie asks.

"A fact they never knew until now, at least hopefully." Coop says.

"I hope they do not do anything to alter their history." Leo says.

The Book glows and it flies open to a page. The history of Faith Standish occupies an entire page. Billie and Coop and Leo read it and they look up.

"We have to find a way to warn the sisters about what's to come." Leo says.

"Why? They need to save Faith from her impending doom." Billie says.

"They cant. They risk changing their own futures and children's lives in the process. I just hope they use common sense, to realize what is at stake here, their lives." Leo elaborates

_-x-x-x-_

The Charmed Ones chat among themselves as they follow Faith into a room.

"How much time do we have to save her?" Paige asks.

"I don't know, I will take a wild guess and say midnight?" Piper says.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige sit down with Faith. Faith pulls out the Book of Shadows. It is very thin.

"Wow." Phoebe says.

"What? What is it?" Faith asks.

"I still can't believe that the Book was ever this thin." Phoebe says.

"Well, it is an extension of us and it grows with every generation born to handle its knowledge." Faith says. She looks at the Book and then looks at Phoebe and Piper.

"What powers do you two possess?" she asks.

"I have the power to freeze and cause minor explosions and Phoebe has the powers of premonition and empathy." Piper explains.

"That's wonderful. What powerful witches indeed." Faith says with pride. Paige takes the Book and looks through it. She comes across the spell to travel back in time.

"This is the same spell we used to come back in time." Paige says. Faith looks at them and smiles.

"I wrote that spell. I used the spell to go back in time to ask for the aid of Melinda Warren." Faith says, "She told me that she foresaw the Charmed Ones in the past so I had to reword it to fit the power of three."

"Faith?" Phoebe says, "How old is little Grace?"

"Oh, Grace is six and a half months old." Faith says, She picks up Grace and rocks her from side to side. "She's so beautiful and I plan to teach her everything about her history and her destiny."

The sisters put on a sad look.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Faith asks.

Piper and Paige look at Phoebe and give her a warning look.

"Its just that-" Phoebe begins but she is interrupted by one of the girls calling for Faith. Faith stands up and looks at the sisters.

"Excuse me. I shall be right back." She says as she walks away.

"We can't tell her the truth, Phoebe." Paige says.

"We can't risk changing the past or we will change our future. If she finds out that we came to warn her of her execution, we're screwed." Piper adds.

"Then why did I get a premonition of her death?" Phoebe asks.

"Maybe there's another method to the madness?" Paige says.

"There must be something else we are supposed to learn about ourselves that happens now in this time. We just have to find out what it is without interfering with history." Piper says.

Faith walks back in. She looks at the sisters who flash her fake smiles and she sits amongst them.

"Forgive me. I had other duties to attend to. Where were we?" Faith asks.

"Teaching Grace everything you know?" Phoebe reminds her.

"Oh, yes. She's going to grow up to be a very powerful good witch, that little one." Faith says as she looks at her daughter. They hear a noise outside. They stand up and look outside.

"What is that?" Piper asks.

"It sounds like it came from over there." Paige says pointing at a house across the forest but clearly visible.

"Who lives there?" Phoebe asks.

"That's the Masons. They are so nice and they are the best neighbors a person can have and they soak their children in the purest light one can ever give. " Faith says, "They are the most trustworthy and respected people in this town."

A demon shimmers into the cave. He is looking down and the shadow hides his identity. Faith points her finger at him and sends him flying to the wall. He gets up and his face is revealed.

"Hey, isn't this the same demon we ought before we came here?" Paige asks.

"Yeah…" Piper says as she thrusts her hands forth and blows him up against the wall. He looks up and sees the Book next to him. Faith throws him against the wall with her telekinesis and Sen shimmers out.

"Damn it!" Piper cries in anger.

"This demon has been after the Book for years and I have been able to fend him off," Faith says, "I need to find a way to keep the Book out of danger." Faith takes the Book and hands Grace to Phoebe and heads to another room.

Phoebe sits in a room, playing with little Grace. She puts her down to sleep and walks on her way to the coven central when she over hears some of the coven members chatting.

"So you told the officer that she's a witch?" one woman asks.

"Yes. They decided to come after her at midnight. She will get executed but before then, we can extract her powers for ourselves. But we need the Book of Shadows to accomplish this deed…."

Phoebe runs back to her sisters.

"Piper, Paige!" Phoebe calls.

Piper comes out. "Shush, Faith needs to concentrate before the meeting."

"Well, if she does, those backstabbing bitches are going to get her killed." Phoebe says.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"Faith's coven …they are trying to get her killed to get her powers and we have to save her." Phoebe says.

"Get Paige and fill her in. We have to come up with a plan to stop these evil witches before they go through with it."

"Well, the town council already knows that she's a witch. " Phoebe says as she looks at her watch, "It's 8:45 p.m., which means that its 11:45 here right now in the East Coast."

"Ok, let's do this." Piper says but she is knocked out from behind her. Phoebe turns around to be knocked out by one of the coven witches. They drag the sisters' bodies into a room where Paige's body was already there tied up lying unconsciously. The ladies slam the doors shut.

_-x-x-x-_

Faith sits in the center of her coven teaching her student witches. She opens her Book and continues to teach when she hears a bang in the door.

"FAITH STANDISH! Open the door! Town officials!" they cry.

Faith stands up, "What is going on?" she asks.

"Come, my dear, follow us to help you flee." One of the women states.

Another one of them comes with Grace bundled up and hands her to Faith. The officials continue to bang on the door. Faith looks at her fellow witches and they help her sneak out the back door. As Faith leaves, the witches begin to chuckle and smile and Sen shimmers in between them.  
"Where's the witch?" he asks.

"Gone. And took her daughter with her." One of the women says.

"What about the officials?" Sen asks.

"Chasing after her as we speak." The head witch says.

"Why do we need to make the officials execute her if I can do that myself?" Sen says as he forms an energyball. He smiles and shimmers out.  
The women look at each other in confusion.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige wakes up in the closet and Piper and Phoebe gains consciousness also. Paige looks at her sisters and hits Phoebe's legs urging her to wake up.

"Phoebe! Piper! Wake up!" Paige yells. Phoebe groans and Piper joins her groaning as well. Piper sits up and Phoebe sits up.

"What happened?" Piper asks,

"The coven witches are trying to get us out of the way to kill Faith. We can't let that happen." Paige says.

"We're way ahead of you there." Piper says as she tries to move her arms but realizes that they are tied down.

"Uh, Paige?" Piper begins, "Do you think that you can, you know, orb us out of this?"

"Can't you blast the ropes?" Paige asks.

"Yeah but I have to loosen them on my hands first and I can't right now." Piper explains.

Paige sighs and closes her eyes. The ropes glow and they orb from her hands and her feet and orbs beside her. Paige breathes a sigh of relief and smiles and stands up. She stands up and raises her hands and closes her eyes.

"Orb away!" Paige yells as the ropes orb off of the sisters and onto the floor.

"Ok, we have a lot of work to do. We have to find her." Phoebe says.

"How?" Paige says.

"Paige can sense her and since she's our ancestor, that should make it even easier right?" Phoebe explains.

"Ok, I guess I'll try." Paige says. She holds her sisters' hands and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and orbs out of the room with her sisters.

_-x-x-x-_

Faith is running through the woods clutching Grace to her chest. She runs and looks back to see if she lost the crowd. An angry mob chases her, all of them wielding weapons such as forks and knives and flaming torches. Faith arrives at the Masons' house. She looks at Grace in her arms as tears roll down her face. She kisses the baby on her forehead and stops in front of the cottage and leaves it on stoop.

"I'm sorry, my dear." she says, "I have no other choice. When the time is right, you shall understand my actions."

Just as she is about to leave, Sen shimmers in front of her. Faith stands her ground.

"You again!" Faith says.

"Yes, me again. And I'll make sure that I take the pleasure to vanquish you." He says as he hurls and energyball at Faith. Faith raises her hand to deflect it and the energyball is sent back at Sen but he shimmers out and reappears behind Faith and stabs her. Faith lets out a dying gasp and she drops onto the floor. The Charmed Ones orb in to see Faith fall to the floor, dead.

"No!" Piper yells as she runs to the dead body. Sen smiles and shimmers out.

_-x-x-x-_

In the present, the triquetra on the Book of Shadows glows and the light fades away. It still lies on the podium and the guys and Billie are talking in the attic. Sen shimmers in and grabs the book. He looks at everyone with shock all over their faces and shimmers out with that familiar smile. Billie looks at Coop, who looks at Leo and Leo still looking at the spot where the Book of Shadows used to lie.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo sits down with his hands folded under his chin and Coop and Billie pace back and forth. Henry walks into the attic.

"I came as soon as I could." He says, "Did I miss anything?"

Leo points to the empty podium. "The Book has been stolen."

"Is that bad?" Henry asks and Coop chuckles at his remark.

"A demon took the Book of Shadows and you ask if that's bad?" Billie panics.

"Paige told me that evil cannot touch that…" Henry says.

"Exactly." Billie says.

"Then how was a demon able to take the book?" Coop asks.

"The girls must have done something in the past to change the future." Leo answers, "We have to warn them."

"How? How are we going to warn them? Where are they?" Henry asks.

"In 1806." Billie says, "I think I can project us back through time."

"No, you stay here, Coop and I will go back in time with his ring." Leo suggests, "I need you to watch my boys."

Billie sighs and sits," I can't take care of them myself."

"I'll be here to keep you company." Henry offers.

Coop and Leo step back and disappear in a flash of pink light.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe and Paige look on as Piper mourns Faith's death. Paige wants to comfort Piper but Phoebe holds her back.

"Uh, Paige, do you think you can orb us and Faith to her cave?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah." Paige says softly. Paige holds Phoebe and Piper's hands who is holding Faith 's hand also. Nothing happens.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. I can 't orb."

Piper tries to blow or freeze things. "My powers are not working."

"I can't sense anyone's emotions." Phoebe adds.

"How is this possible?" Piper asks.

"You lost your powers." A familiar voice says through the air but no where to be seen. Piper looks up.

"Leo?" she calls. Leo and Coop flash beside them.

"You lost your powers. Sen got the Book of Shadows and probably took your powers." Coop explains. "You must go back in time to save her from the demon."

"And the officials, right?" Piper adds.

"She's meant to die by the official, Piper, or our lives will be changed in the future." Leo explains.

"Then why did I have the premonition of officials killing her? I thought I was supposed to save her from them." Phoebe says.

"Well, I'm guessing you received your premonition to show you how she is supposed to die, by the official, not by the demon." Leo says.

"So what, she's still supposed to die?" Piper asks. Leo nods. Piper rolls her eyes and folds her arms and walks away to the other side of the room.

"So how are we going to fix this?" Phoebe asks.

"By going back in time." Coop answers.

"How are we supposed to get back in time?" Paige asks.

Coop hands the ring to Phoebe and kisses her on her forehead.

"Use it. When you're done, bring it back to me in the present…" Coop says. He stands next to Leo.

"Wait. What are we supposed to do when we save Faith?" Piper asks.

"Make sure the demon doesn't kill her. Now point the ring at us and will us to the future." Coop says. Phoebe points the ring in the direction of Coop and Leo and a pink beam emerges from it and hits Leo and Coop they both disappear. Piper wipes her tears and stands next to Paige and Phoebe joins hands with them and they disappear.

_-x-x-x-_

Coop and Leo appear into the attic. Billie and Henry look at each other and then at Leo and Coop.

"Wow, that was fast. You guys were gone for a second...literally." Billie says.

"So, do you think it worked You know, the sisters getting their powers back? By warning them?" Coop asks Leo.

"Well-" as Leo begins his sentence, Sen orbs in behind Henry. Henry drops onto the floor behind the couch and Billie does the same.

"I guess that makes it a no?" Billie says cockily. Sen thrusts his hands forth to blow up the couch the guys are Billie are trapped under. Leo finally hits the deck with Coop.

_-x-x-x-_

In the past, Piper and Paige walk next to Phoebe. Phoebe and Piper and Paige look at Faith's body, which is covered up with a blanket. Phoebe closes her eyes and a pink beam emerges from the ring and surrounds The Charmed Ones. They reappear in the same spot. Phoebe opens her eyes.

"Did it work?" Paige asks. The sisters look around. They hear voices from the next room. They open the door and look out to see themselves talking to Faith….

"I still can't believe that the Book was ever this thin." Past Phoebe says.

"Well, it is an extension of us and it grows with every generation born to handle its knowledge." Past Faith says. She looks at the Book and then looks at Past Phoebe and Past Piper.

"What powers do you two possess?" she asks.

"I have the power to freeze and cause minor explosions and Phoebe has the powers of premonition and empathy." Past Piper explains.

"That's wonderful. What powerful witches indeed." Past Faith says with pride. Past Paige takes the Book and looks through it. She comes across the spell to travel back in time.

The present Charmed Ones look at each other.

"It worked." Present Piper says.

"We just have to figure out a way to enter at the right time." Phoebe says.

"Excuse me. I shall be right back." Past Faith says as she walks away.

"Ok, now!" Piper says. They walk in as Faith walks out.

The present sisters walk into the room and the past Charmed Ones stand up.

"What the hell is this?" Past Piper asks as she raises her hands to blow them up.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Present Piper stops her, "We're you, from the future."

"Yeah, well, we're from the future too." Past Paige says.

"I know…I mean like, three hours from now future." Present Phoebe explains.

Piper raises her hands to blow them up again. "I don't believe this."

"Wait. Ok, how about we prove it to you?" Present Phoebe asks. The past Charmed Ones fold their arms and look at them.

"Ok, Piper, : Phoebe says as she steps forward, "Remember when we were kids, we snuck out of the house to go to that Pat Benatar concert when Grams said no. You said that showed you how it felt to break the rules once in a while…I guess that's how you acquired the tendency to break the rules with the Elders." Phoebe says as she smiles. Present Piper smiles also.

"And Piper, you planned to dress up as an evil zombie but you didn't because you felt that you wanted to raise your sons in goodness and not portray the things that you don't want your sons to become. That's why you wanted everyone dressed up in good creatures costume." Present Piper says.

"You did?" Both the Phoebes and Paiges as they look at their respective Pipers.

"Ok!" Past Piper says as her eyes widen. "We believe you. So what happened that made you come back in time?"

"The demon, Sen kills Faith when Faith is not supposed to die by any one's hand by the official." Present Paige says.

"What official?" Past Piper asks.

"Faith is supposed to die because of the officials but the future is changed when the demon kills her himself. He gets the Book and we lose our powers." Present Phoebe explains, "The premonition that we had, was to know how she is really supposed to die, not to prevent her from getting shot."

"Oh, my God. What are we supposed to do?" Past Piper asks. Just then, they hear Faith approaching as she talks to someone outside.

The present Charmed Ones fade into their past selves. The Charmed Ones sit down and Faith enters. She looks at the sisters who flash her fake smiles and she sits amongst them.

"Forgive me. I had other duties to attend to. Where were we?" Faith asks.

"Um…we were about to tell you that you're in great danger. That's why we're here." Piper says,

"What kind of danger?" Faith asks.

They hear a noise outside. They stand up and look outside.

"What is that?" Piper asks.

"It sounds like it came from over there." Paige says pointing at a house across the forest but clearly visible.

"That's the Masons. They are so nice and they are the best neighbors a person can have and they soak their children in the purest light one can ever give. " Faith says, "They are the most trustworthy and respected people in this town."

A demon shimmers into the cave. He is looking down and the shadow hides his identity. Faith points her finger at him and sends him flying to the wall. He gets up and his face is revealed.

"Oh, boy." Piper says as she thrusts her hands forth and blows him up against the wall. He looks up and sees the Book next to him. Faith throws him against the wall with her telekinesis and Sen shimmers out.

"That's the danger, Faith. He kills you and our future is changed forever because when he kills you, he gets the Book and we lose our powers." Paige explains.

"Dear God." Faith says as she sits down. "What am I going to do?"

"We have a plan but we got to make sure that it goes according to plan." Phoebe says and they look at Faith who swallows a lump down her throat.

_-x-x-x-_

In the present, Billie and Coop fall down onto the floor and Leo and Henry do the same. Henry pulls out a gun and begins to shoot at Sen. Sen waves his hands and the bullets freeze in mid-air.

"You really think that this can stop me? You foolish mortal." Sen says, " Gun!" he calls. The gun orbs from Henry's hands and into Sen's. Sen smiles and throws the gun aside. Henry's eyes widen and Sen raises his hands to blow him up and Leo pushes Henry out of the way as the blast hits the bookshelf from behind.

"Ok, the sisters need to hurry!" Billie says out of frustration.

_-x-x-x-_

In the past, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Faith stand behind the door of the coven central. They listen to the conversation of the other women.

"So you told the officer that she's a witch?" one woman asks.

"Yes. They decided to come after her at midnight. She will get executed but before then, we can extract her powers for ourselves. But we need the Book of Shadows to accomplish this deed…."

The girls step aside.

"What's the plan?" Paige asks.

"The plan is that they do not knock us unconscious." Piper says.

"Ok. We just have to catch them trying to get us out of the way." Phoebe says. Just then the girls come from behind Paige and Phoebe and Piper freezes the room.

"What?" Phoebe asks. Piper gestures Phoebe and Paige to look behind them. They turn around to see the women about to attack. Faith comes out and sends them flying into the wall. They are knocked unconscious.

"Wow, how the tables have turned." Phoebe says.

The town officials bang on the door. "FAITH STANDISH! Open the door! Town officials!" they cry.

Faith stands up, "What is going on?" she asks.

"The officials have come to get you." Piper says, "your coven witches told them that you're a witch."

The officials continue to bang on the door. Faith runs to the room and comes back with the Book of Shadows.

"Uh, Faith. What are you doing?" Piper asks.

"I figured out a way to save ourselves." She says. She places her hands on the Book of Shadows and she begins to glow. A golden glow surrounds her and it comes from her and enters the book. The triquetra glows and returns back to the normal color.

"I was thinking about what you guys said. I blessed the book with my powers so that it can protect itself from evil beings." Faith says. "The book will get stronger with every witch using this book."

The sisters look at each other and smile. They look at Faith and their smile disappears.

"Oh, don't mourn me." Faith begins, "I'm merely sacrificing myself for my daughters and I don't mean just Grace. Melinda Warren did it for us and I'm doing it for you. As long as you have the Book, you'll always have me to be your guide."

They all hug and Faith steps back. Faith wipes her tears and the sisters do the same. She walks into the room and picks up Grace and wraps her in a bundle of blankets with the triquetra symbol. She looks at the Charmed Ones once more.

"Be safe. Blessed be, my daughters!" she cries and she leaves the room. The sisters look at each other and Paige holds their hands and orbs out.

_-x-x-x-_

Faith is running through the woods clutching Grace to her chest. She runs and looks back to see if she lost the crowd. An angry mob chases her, all of them wielding weapons such as forks and knives and flaming torches. Faith arrives at the Mason's house. She looks at Grace in her arms as tears roll down her face. She kisses the baby on her forehead and stops in front of the cottage and leaves it on stoop.

"I'm sorry, my dear." she says, "I have no other choice. When the time is right, you shall understand my actions."  
She flees the scene but is caught by the villager officials.

"There you are, witch!" he accuses, "We thought the witch hunt died a long time ago with the witch trials from before but you is in companionship with the devil. You shall perish for your treachery." He pushes her back as the rest cheers him on.

The Charmed Ones orb in behind the Masons' cottage and they listen as the villagers cheer. They hear the shotgun cock, the gun fired and a thud. They close their eyes. The villagers leave the scene and take Faith's body with them. The Charmed Ones come to the front of the cottage. A man opens his door and comes out with a lighted lantern. He looks around and sees a baby cooing on his stoop. He looks down and picks her up. She begins to cry.

The sisters walk up to him. "Raise her well." Paige says. The man looks up and Paige's eyes widen. The man's face is revealed and he looks exactly like an older version of Henry.

"I shall." He says, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"No." Paige chuckles. "Not yet."

The man begins to rock her from side to side and looks around one more time and brings her in. He looks at the blanket that is wrapped around her and there's nothing on it but the triquetra symbol. A pink light surrounds the Charmed Ones step back and then they disappear from the past.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo and Coop dive out of the way as Sen blasts the couch and the feathers and cotton fly all over the place. They land next to Billie and Henry.

"Ok, we're officially running out of places to hide." Billie says.

"We're losing hope." Coop says.

"All hope is not lost. Just wait until the sisters come back." Leo says.

"And when is that?" Henry says as he panics.

"Couch!" Sen calls and the couch orbs out of the way and leaving them unprotected. "Get ready to die."

The room glows with a pink light and the Charmed Ones appear. The Book of Shadows begins to glow in a golden color. The powers rise out of Sen and enter The Charmed Ones. Sen thrusts his hands and nothing happens.

"Looking for this?" Piper asks as she blasts him. He flies back and hits the floor.

"_He who tried to take our tome, Shall perish in the fire in the midst of our home!_" The Charmed Ones chant as the ground opens up beneath Sen and sucks him in. He screams and the ground swallows him. Henry, Leo, Coop and Billie get up and walk to the sisters.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Billie comments.

"Well, we had to alter some things to get us right on track. We saved the Warren line but at the cost of sacrificing Faith." Piper says.  
Paige and Henry begin to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asks as she walks to Coop and hands the ring to him.

"Out. Halloween is not over yet. You want me to pick up the boys to Darryl's party?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, you might as well let them change into some gruesome costumes as well." Piper says and Paige grins at her and leaves with Henry. Phoebe holds onto Coop and Coop flashes them out.

"We have the house to ourselves, what should we do?" Piper asks.

"I have a few ideas in mind but I think it would involve a change in costume." Leo says as he holds Piper close to him.

"Oh, Leo, you dog!" Piper says.

Leo picks Piper up and runs out of the attic and Piper's giggling could be heard as they travel down the stairs.

_-x-x-x-_

Coop and Phoebe sit in a car.

"Come on, Phoebe. Do this with me." Coop says.

"No. No…I can't do this." Phoebe says,

"This is my first time doing this kind of thing. Please be the first one I have to share this special moment with." Coop says.

"But I did this when I was younger and I don't think it is moral to do this here." Phoebe says.

Coop puts on a sad puppy dog face and Phoebe looks down and smiles.

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this." Phoebe says. A second later, the doorbell rings, someone answers the door to reveal Phoebe and Coop standing at the front door.

"Trick-or-treat!" Phoebe and Coop say. The old lady who answers the door drops a few candy bars in their lantern and closes the door, wishing them a Happy Halloween.

"I can't believe I just did that." Phoebe says,

"Well this is our first holiday together so we might as well have fun, right?" Coop says.

"Right." Phoebe answers. They walk down the street and Phoebe stares at Coop with a smile. Coop looks at Phoebe.

"What?" Coop asks.

"Nothing." Phoebe says and they hold hands and walk down the street.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper stands in the attic with the Book of Shadows open. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Here goes nothing," she says.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee and cross now the great divide." _  
Golden swirls of light appear in a circle of lit candles and Faith appears. She smiles.

"Piper." She says calmly.

"Well, I just wanted to see you. You know, just to make sure that…"

"That was not the reason why you summoned me, is it?" Faith says.

"No. I just felt that It was not fair that you did not get to raise your daughter and-"

"And you don't want that to happen to you. Leave your boys here." Faith finishes her sentence.

"Yeah." Piper says.

"Everything happens for a reason. We all have different destinies. Mine was to die and the Masons took good care of Grace otherwise you would not be here talking to me. You on the other hand, are not meant to leave your family. I believe your mother already had this conversation with you." Faith says.

"I know but I want need a constant reminder that I am different from any other Warren witch." Piper states.

"Just remember this. Whenever the book flips its pages or protects itself from the path of evil, remember me." Faith says with a wink, " Your grandmother and your sister, Prue are not the only ones who do that from time to time, you know."

"Be safe, my daughter!" Faith says as she holds out her hands and closes her eyes. The golden swirls appear again and Faith disappears.

Piper smiles and looks into the air. She walks out of the attic. The book, which is still left open, flips its pages and closes. The triquetra on the cover of the book glows once more and fades back into its normal color.

END OF EPISODE.


	5. As Cold As Stone

**9x05: As Cold As Stone **

It is at night in San Francisco. Phoebe and Coop are on the dock on a romantic date. Coop looks deeply into Phoebe's eyes and she does the same. They sip a drink from the same glass. Phoebe looks down and Coop touches her hand. She smiles.

"What is it?" Coop asks.

"Well, it's nice to know that I can finally have this moment to share with someone. To share it with you." Phoebe says.

"I love you…" Coop mutters to Phoebe. Phoebe looks at him and plants a kiss.

"Ok, what was that for?" Coop asks.

"A reply to your statement…just put mine in action more than words…" Phoebe answers.

"Well, I would love to her you say it though…" Coop suggests.

"Ok…" Phoebe says as she takes a deep breath. "I lo-…." Her sentence is cut short by the chiming of the clock. She takes her cell phone out and looks at the time.

"Oh, my God…" she says as she gets up. She takes her coat and plants a kiss on Coop's lips. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I got to go. I'll call you later, ok?"

Phoebe waves at Coop and walks out of the room. Coop looks at the direction Phoebe just exited and he sighs.

_-x-x-x-_

The port of San Francisco can be seen as its clock chimes loudly as the minute hand strikes midnight. At the port, there are three security guards unloading a huge stock from the ships. One specific box is labeled, "Fragile, Handle with Care". The guys lift it up and set it on the floor.

"Boy, this thing sure is heavy. I wonder what's inside.," one of them says.

"A statue from the museum in Greece, of a beautiful woman." another one of them reads from the paperwork, "A naked beautiful woman."

"Don't tell me that you are going to try to see what this statue looks like. I mean, it is a statue.," the first guy says.

"So we are not hurting anyone. We are just looking at the statue. I mean what are we going to do with a naked statue?" the second one says.

"Yeah," the first guy says again, " I mean, lighten up, Tony."

Tony sighs and looks down. The other two guys jump in excitement and try to crack the crater open. The first guy wolf whistles.

"Get a load of this, Drew." he says. Drew and Tony walk over.

"She's beautiful." Tony says.

"This is the closest you are ever going to get to a woman." the first guy jokes.

"Shut up, Steve." Tony snaps. "Who sculptured this again?"

"Who cares? Some dead guy but all I know is that he did mankind some good with this one." Drew says.

There is a noise heard from the inside of the port and they all turn around.

"What was that?" Tony asks.

"I don't know. Go check to find out." Steve suggests. Tony looks back and then at Steve and Drew.

"What? You scared?" Steve asks.

"No..." Tony defends.

"Then go. There's nothing to be scared of, little brother." Steve says.

Tony takes a deep breath and walks inside, searching around. He turns on his flashlight.

"Jeez, what a scaredy cat. " Steve says and Drew laughs.

"I have to go to the bathroom so I'll be back." Drew says as he backs away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure." Steve says as he waves his hands at Drew dismissively without taking his eyes off the statue. Drew leaves but as he leaves, he bumps into a table and falls to the floor. Steve turns around and laughs. As he laughs, the statue can be seen from behind. A small snake pierces through the head of the statue and the rubble of rocks fall to the floor. Drew gets up and walks away without looking back. Steve, who continues to laugh, turns around to face the statue and his smile disappears quickly. He screams and his scream echoes through the port. Drew and Tony hear it and they return to where the statue once stood. There is nothing but a heap of rocks piled up where the statue stood.

"Hey, where's the statue?" Tony asks.

"I don't know. Where's Steve?" Drew asks. Drew backs up and he trips over something. Tony turns around and his eyes widen.

"What's with me tripping and falling today?" Drew says. He stands up and brushes himself off and looks at Tony. "What's the problem? What are you looking at?"

Tony doesn't say a word. Drew turns around to see a stone cold frozen Steve, turned into a statue, lying on the floor.

"What the-" Drew says as he begins to panic.

"Let's try to call the cops." Tony says as he runs back inside. Drew walks closer to Steve, kneels and touches his hand. He quickly withdraws his hand and stands up. He begins to hear hisses from a distance. He peeks over his shoulder.

"Tony?"

There is no answer. The hisses get louder and closer. He sees a shadow behind him, a shadow of a woman. Drew stands up and turns around.  
"Oh, my God!" he whispers.

A woman stands before him but stands in the shadows. Her eyes glow silver and Drew is turned into stone. Tony walks out of the port to find the woman standing before Drew.

"I called the c-" he says but sees that Drew has been turned to stone. He backs up and runs away. The woman stares at the direction that Tony ran and a puff of smoke surrounds her and she disappears.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
_  
_-x-x-x-_

Three days later, the manor can be seen and Piper sits in the living room, watching the news about the statues on television. Wyatt and Chris are playing on a blanket beside her with Leo reading a newspaper in the chair behind the boys. Chris picks up his teddy bear and Wyatt orbs the bear from Chris. As it orbs in mid-air, Chris raises his hand and points at the bear, which telekinetically flings back to him. Wyatt frowns and orbs a cube at Chris and it hits his head. Chris orbs a toy hammer lying beside Wyatt and as it floats in the air, Piper sees and he takes the hammer from mid-air. He looks at Wyatt.

"Wyatt? Be nice to your brother." Piper says. Wyatt looks at Piper.

"It wasn't me, mommy. It was him." He points to Chris but Piper gives Wyatt a scowl. Wyatt folds his arms and looks at his brother angrily. Chris just smiles and giggles. Paige walks orbs into the manor.

"Hi, everyone!" she yells but Piper waves her hands at her to tell her to keep it down and Leo continues to read his newspaper while the boys fight over toys. Paige clears her throat very loudly and Piper shuts of the television.

"What?" Piper asks.

"I thought it would be nice to be noticed or maybe say hi to your little sister?" Paige says.

"Well, if you showed up around here for more often than once every month, I think you would be getting the "hi's " that you ask for." Piper says as she stands up and picks up some of the toys the boys were playing with.

"Ok. That's an exaggeration. I haven't been gone for that long." Paige says.

Wyatt gets up and runs to Paige and hugs her.

"Hi, Auntie Paige! I missed you!" Wyatt says. Paige bends down to hug him and looks up at Piper who is smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"Ok. Point proven." Paige says as she picks up Wyatt. "How have you been, little buddy?"

"Chris is taking my toys!" Wyatt claims.

"Now, Wyatt, what did I tell you about lying?" Piper asks him in a low tone.

"Come on, Piper, you know that Chris can be tricky sometimes. You remember when he came from the future and he tricked us all the time?" Paige says.

"Yeah, but that was a 22-year old Chris, not a baby Chris who is just two and a half." Piper answers.

Leo looks up at the sisters. "Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to read."

"Ok, don't you see me standing here?" Paige asks.

"It will be nice to see you more often but still…" Leo says as he raises his newspaper, "I'm trying to read."

"I haven't been that absent!" Paige says once more.

"So you say." Piper says as she picks up Chris and walks towards the kitchen. Paige follows her.

"Do you even do that to Phoebe?" Paige asks Piper who continues to walk and sets Chris on the toddler's chair.

"Uh, Phoebe rarely misses dinner. The only time she does miss dinner is when she's on a date with Coop. Speaking of spouses, where's Henry?"

"He went to the East Coast for a couple of days, Something about a meeting of the probation officers of the West Coast and he was selected to represent the West Coast of the country." Paige explains.

"Good for him." Piper says as she begins to feed Chris.

Phoebe walks in and walks towards the coffeepot. She pours herself a cup and turns around to talk to Piper but then sees Paige.

"Hello, stranger! Long time, no see." Phoebe says to Paige.

"I haven't been gone that much!" Paige exclaims.

"If you say so." Phoebe says as she sits down next to Chris's chair. Piper just snickers at the comment. Paige just stares at Phoebe and then at Piper.

"So what's with the long face?" Piper asks, "Had that dream again?"

"Dream? What dream?" Paige asks.

"I think it is best if you don't say anything at this point because anything you say just proves my point and makes you another liar besides Wyatt." Piper says. Phoebe smiles and rolls her eyes. Paige just puts her hands upon her lips and sits and listens.

"Ok, I had a dream of past people that I used to love. In the dream, I saw Anton, Cole, Jason, Drake and then I saw Coop but then they were frozen." Phoebe explains.

"Wait. They froze? What you mean froze?" Paige asks.

"They froze like my type of freezing or like ice-frozen?" Piper asks.

"Door number two." Phoebe answers.

"What do you think that means?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking. But then, with every dream, it feels real. Like the night before, everyone was frozen except Anton and then now, it was Cole and Anton, unfrozen." Phoebe says.

"It feels real?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. It felt more like a premonition than a nightmare but then, everyone except Coop are not around anymore." Phoebe says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Speaking of you and Coop, how are things going?" Paige asks. She glares at Piper and Piper, who is about to say something stops and looks at Paige with a smirk.

"Good. Good. I mean it's ok." Phoebe says. Her sisters just give her blank stares.

"Ok. It's not. He is always around and he is too…clingy." Phoebe explains.

"Clingy? I thought you were wanted guys who were geographically desirable." Piper says.

"Look at her history. Cole, Drake, Jason…They were always never around. Just seen once in a while." Paige says.

"Well, I like Coop a lot, don't get me wrong but…he said that he loved me last night." Phoebe says. Piper and Paige squeal in excitement.

"Well, he said it many times before, I just never gave him the reply back." Phoebe adds.

"I think you need to seek professional help." Piper suggests. Paige laughs at the suggestion. Piper glares at her. Paige stops laughing.

"Oh, wait. You were serious?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. I mean, the only link there is that the men are of Phoebe's past. Men of Phoebe's love life. She just has to figure out what the connection is." Piper says.

"I'll give it a try…" Phoebe says. "But what if it has to do with magic more than normal things?"

"Then speak in euphemisms if you have to." Piper says. She wipes the food off of Chris and picks him up.

"Ok…"Phoebe says. She looks at Paige. "Where's Henry?

"Convention, representing entire West Coast." Piper explains.

"Oh." Phoebe says. She looks at Paige once more. "You must be very proud."

"Very." Paige says.

"So, Henry's not around and suddenly you visit your long forgotten sisters?" Phoebe asks.

"I didn't forget you guys. I just didn't realize that not showing up around here was a problem. I talked to you on the phone all the time." Paige says.

"It's one thing to talk in the phone, it's another thing to see someone before your eyes." Piper says. Piper agrees with Phoebe. Billie walks in from the back door and begins to run out the door.

"Uh, Billie!" Phoebe asks. Billie stops.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks.

"Um, to my room to get something to school." Billie lies.

"You were heading to your room?" Phoebe asks.

"Um, Yeah." Billie replies.

"Where have you been?" Paige asks looking at Billie's wardrobe.

"I should be asking you the same question." Billie says to Paige.

"Don't you change the subject!" Paige says.

"You were hunting for demons, weren't you?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah-" Billie admits

"Billie…" Piper scoffs.

"Listen, I wasn't hunting for demons. I was just trying to find out something from a certain demon."

"The soothsayer?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah…" Billie says.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us." Piper says, "instead of going to a demon."

"No. I think I need to do this by myself, without any help." Billie says and walks away.

"Ok. I'm going after her." Paige says.

"No, Paige. I felt her emotions. She feels strongly about this. Let her be." Phoebe says.

"But just for safety reasons, that's all. Nothing more or less. She's still my charge and I have to protect her." Paige says.

"Ok. Be careful." Phoebe says. Paige nods and orbs out. Phoebe looks at Piper and Piper looks at Phoebe while bouncing Chris up and down gently.

"I wouldn't be worried if I were you. Billie has it under control and she has Paige to guide her." Piper says.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"You're worried about Paige and Billie." Piper explains. Phoebe gives her a puzzled look, "Don't worry. I'm not an empath like you or anything. You have the word worried written all over your face." Piper says. She walks over to Phoebe and slaps her on her arm.

"Everything will be fine…. and not just for Billie and Paige but your nightmare too…" Piper says as she walks away leaving Phoebe to sip her coffee and think.

_-x-x-x-_

Coop flashes in behind a couple of boxes in a bar. He sees a stunning beautiful woman looking sitting by the bar as well. The lady stares at a guy who walks by Coop and his ring glows pink. Coop smiles. Time slows down as Coop walks to the girl and begins to talk to her.

"You like him, don't you? You are the type of girl who seems to go after what she wants. Well, prove it here and make the first move. It is the twenty-first century." Coop says. He walks back to his position. Time resumes. The lady smiles and walks up to the guy.

"Hi." She says.

"Hello. I didn't think you would notice me." He says.

"How could I not? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Desuma." She introduces.

"Tony. Nice to meet you, Desuma." Tony says.

"Same here." Desuma replies.

Coop watches as he walks to the bar and sits down, watching his work being done with delight. Desuma returns to her seat with Tony's number. She looks at Coop and smiles.

"Wow…what is a hunk like you doing these places?" Desuma asks.

"Well, nothing much but don't you have a friend to worry about? That guy you were just talking to?" he asks.

"Yeah, a friend. Just a friend. Although I would love for us to be much more…." Desuma says.

"Um, I'm taken…" Coop says.

"So? That never stopped me before." Desuma says as she moves closer to kiss Coop. Coops ring turns pink and time slows down again. He get up and on his way out, time resumes. Desuma sees him walking away.

"This is not over…not by a long shot." Desuma smiles as she takes an olive on a toothpick and eats the olive.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie walks into the attic. She telekinetically flips the Book to the transportation spell. She sighs and chants:

_"Guiding spirits, hear my plea  
Take me to where I wish to be.  
To the place I have in mind  
To seek what I may find."  
_  
She is surrounded by lights and disappears from sight. Paige orbs into the attic before the Book and sees the spell Billie just chanted. She words the spell with her lips and chants:

_"Guiding spirits, hear my plea_  
_Take me to where I wish to be._  
_To follow the one I have in mind_  
_To seek who I want to find."_

White lights surrounds Paige she disappears from sight as well. She reappears in a dark underworld. She looks around and hides when she sees Billie walking before her. She looks at herself and whispers, "Why am I hiding?" She gets up and follows Billie.

Billie enters a cave and the flames on the candles light up as she enters. A mirror appears on the wall and the soothsayer reappears.

"It's nice to see you again, child." He says.

"Well, I haven't been gone that long…" Billie says.

Paige, who is hiding behind a rock in the cave, rolls her eyes at that comment.

"Does it matter though? All that matters is that I am here." Billie says.

"Were you followed?" the soothsayer asks.

"No." Billie replies.

"Are you sure about that?" he says as he looks at the rock. Billie turns around to see what he's looking at and Billie moves the rock out of place to reveal a crouching Paige,

"Paige?!" she says angrily. She looks at the soothsayer. "Excuse me."

"What are you doing here?" Billie asks.  
"Excuse me? I think that the real question is why are you working with a demon?" Paige counters.

"He's not a demon! Well…he is but the point is I don't view him as a threat…just as a person who can help me figure out answers I am searching for." Billie says.

"And you couldn't come to us to help you?" Paige asks.

"Well, I didn't want to burden you with my problems during the time where demons rarely crash through the front door." Billie says.

"What are you talking about? We just vanquished a demon last week. Demon fighting has become a daily part of our lives. No matter how hard we try to avoid it. Besides, I am your whitelighter and you go to a demon instead?" Paige says.

"I just wanted to try out other reliable sources-"

"And you turn to a demonic soothsayer?" Paige asks.

"He hasn't been a threat to me in the last four months now, has he?" Billie says.

"How do you know that he's a soothsayer? That he's even legit?" Paige asks.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, he warned me of the warlock who attacked Chris, and that came true, remember?"

"If you do not believe in me, then believe in your own present and future." The soothsayer says from where he stands.

"Sorry, not interested." Paige says as she rubs her necks nervously.

"What do you have to lose?" he asks.

"Go on, Paige." Billie advises. Paige walks to the soothsayer.

"What do you want to know?" he asks.

"I want to know about my past, present and future." Paige asks.

"Well, put out your hands over my mirror and I shall interpret their signs." The soothsayer says. Paige does what she is told. The mirror begins to blur and the soothsayer is caught in a trance.

"I see a strong woman who has overcome obstacles in the past, to be reunited and become a powerful witch in the future and I foresee three happy siblings in the future." He says. He comes out of his trance.

"Wow. " Billie says, amazed. Paige looks at the soothsayer and backs away…

"Like that isn't happening now. Three happy siblings. Piper, Phoebe and Paige." Paige says.

"How about me?" Billie asks.

"Well, the only thing I see for you is…. you should not try any further than enlisting the help of the Charmed Ones. Only they can bring you the answers that you seek." The soothsayer says. He smiles and shimmers out. The mirror disappears.

"Like you should have done a long time ago? I think it's time we talked." Paige says. She holds Paige's hand and orbs out of the underworld and the flames on the candles disappear as well.

_-x-x-x-_

Demusa and Tony enter an apartment kissing and out of breath. They are removing their clothing as Demusa pushes Tony onto the bed. Tony smiles and Demusa sits on top of him. She silences him by placing her finger on his lips. She gets up.

"Let me perform for you. A little costume change." She says. Tony just lies back and watch. She drops her pants and she is left in lingerie. He licks and smacks his lips and she takes her hair out of a ponytail. She waves her hair into the air and they turn into snakes hissing. Tony's eyes widen as he stares at her in disbelief.

"What the hell?" Tony asks.

"Like I said, a costume change!" Demusa says. Her body erupts in scales and her eyes glows silver and Tony turns to stone right where he sleeps with his mouth open. Demusa turns into a human and smiles.

"Seduction gets them every time." Demusa says. She smokes out of the room.

_-x-x-x-_

Forensics and cops surround the apartment. Darryl, wearing gloves squats down and touches the marble stone. An inspector who is already looking at it looks at Darryl

"It seems like it is real but it can't be. There's no other explanation. This isn't normal." The inspector says as he stands up. Darryl stands up also and picks up his phone to dial a number.

"Phoebe? It's me, Darryl. Please call me back when you get this message. It's urgent. Your kind of urgent." Darryl says. He hangs up and sighs as he looks at the frozen statue.

_-x-x-x-_

"And when I look at them, they are all turned into ice except for the first two." Phoebe finishes.

"Well it might be because your heart is turned cold because of all the pain you have suffered and you're protecting yourself by turning your heart to cold." Dr. Benson says to Phoebe, "Now tell me, have you ever said the words I Love You to anyone?"

"Yeah, I say it to my sisters all the time." Phoebe says.

"No. I mean to a guy." Dr. Benson says.

"Well, I-I did say it to-" Phoebe begins to say but her phone vibrates. She sees it is a missed call from Darryl and a voice message.

"Excuse me…" she says. She opens her phone and begins to listen to her message. She comes back.

"I have to go. I'll send you the bill." Phoebe says. "Sorry. I'm sorry." She leaves the office.

_-x-x-x-_

As Phoebe leaves, Coop reappears behind her and she jumps.

"I'm sorry, honey, did I startle you?" Coop asks.

"Um, no, not really." Phoebe says, "I'm in a hurry that's why." Coop pulls Phoebe closer to him and kisses her.

"I love you, Miss Phoebe Halliwell." Coop says. Phoebe clears her throat and looks down.

"Why is it that you do that?" Coop asks.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"Every time I say I love you, you flinch or do something to avoid or change the subject." Coop says.

"It's just that…I can't believe I'm going to say this but I feel like you are enforcing this 'love' on me. Like I'm supposed to love you according to time and since we know we're married in the future makes this harder. I can't say that I love you if I do not know what I feel is true or if I'm feeling what you feel for me. My powers are making this very hard. I'm sorry, Coop, but I think that we should take a break. Give me some time to figure this out." Phoebe says. She looks at her phone and it is Darryl calling her again.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Phoebe says. She kisses Coop in the cheek and walks away. Coop looks in Phoebe's direction and tears fill his eyes. In the shadows, Demusa stands there and watches and smiles. She walks to Coop.

"Hi, there, stranger." She says.

"Demusa…" Coop sniffles, "What-What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to see Dr. Benson but then it's a small world in San Francisco, isn't it?"

"Um, I can't be here right now." Coop says.

"I just saw what just happened between you and your girlfriend. I'm here for you, hope you know that." Demusa says.

"I know but I have to see Phoebe and help her change her mind…I love her." Coop says. Demusa's smile disappears as she taps Coop's back gently and Coop turns around to look at her.

"I got to go." Coop says. He runs to the nearest corner and flashes out. Demusa walks into the corner. She sighs.

"If she is the reason I cannot have him, I can fix that." Demusa says as her eyes begin to glow in a white-silvery color and then fades away. Dr. Benson walks out of his office.

"What the hell is going on out here?" he asks. He sees Demusa. "Who are you?"

Demusa turns around and her eyes glow again . Dr. Benson's jaw drops open and he is thrown back with a gust of wind and frozen. He turns into marble stone.

"Next is that stupid little witch." Demusa says as she smokes out of the office.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper cleans up the mess in the living room Chris and Wyatt just made fighting. As Piper cleans, she scolds Wyatt. "Wyatt, honey, you should know better than to be throwing food around."

"It wasn't me, mommy. It was Chris." Wyatt says. Leo walks in with Chris.

"What was Chris?" Leo asks.

"Wyatt claims that this mess was made by Chris. How can he make a mess this big?" Piper asks.

"Well, he's a growing boy and he's capable of anything and with his powers, that chance is doubled." Leo says.

"You can't possibly think that Chris is responsible for all this?" Piper says with a chuckle.

"I know that Chris is not as innocent as we think and we have underestimated him many times in the past before." Leo says. Wyatt orbs the mess towards Chris and Chris blinks and deflects the orbs back to Wyatt. Wyatt diverts them towards Chris again but Chris orbs it towards Piper and it hits Piper in the face. Piper gasps in disbelief. Wyatt and Leo laugh at Piper and Leo sets Chris on the blanket on the floor while laughing hysterically.

"Well, I guess Chris just proved my point." Leo says through laughter.

"Because Wyatt started it!" Piper says.

Piper takes some of the mess from her face and chest and cleans it against Leo's shirt.

"How do you like them apples? Huh." Piper says as she picks up Chris. Leo picks up Wyatt and Wyatt waves his hand and conjures up a cake. He hurls the cake towards Piper and Piper freezes it in mid-air. She takes it and throws it back at Leo and it hits Leo in the face and some cake frosting smears Wyatt in the face too. Chris giggles and claps his hands.

Wyatt and Leo run behind one couch and Piper and Chris hide behind another.

"Now, sweetie, you know mommy never asks you to use magic but today is an exception. We have to defeat your daddy and your brother in this war, ok?" Piper says. Chris just grabs onto Piper's necklace.

"Ok, honey. Focus. You see them over there?" Piper says as she points to Leo and Chris, "Slam them with some-some..some of that yucky baby food you hate to eat. Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Chris yells and he conjures some yellow and brown mess and it orbs out of sight. A loud splat could be heard and Piper and Chris look over the couch to see Leo and Wyatt covered in baby food.

"Good boy!" Piper says. " High five!" She holds up her hand and Chris hits it.  
"Ha!" Piper says.

"Fire!" Leo says and Wyatt conjures up some of the baby food. Piper and Chris duck. Chris looks up and conjures a mirror in the way and the food hits the mirror.

"This isn't over, Halliwell! Just the beginning!" Leo says.

"Bring it on, Big and little Wyatt!" Piper says. Chris and Wyatt begin to fling food back and forth and squeals and laughter fill the room.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe walks into the hotel room where Darryl is the only one who remains there. She walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Darryl?" Phoebe says. Darryl turns over and steps aside. Phoebe's eyes widen and she covers her mouth.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe mutters. She looks around and sees the clothes on the floor.

"Do you know who it is?" Phoebe asks.

"No. All we know is that this is Tony Andrews and he was last seen with a short brunette and they were last seen together checking into this hotel a couple of hours ago."

Phoebe continues to look around and she sees a wallet on the ground. She picks it up and she is pulled into a premonition. She sees a series of guys turning to stone. Two guys turn to stone at the port, Tony turning to stone and Dr. Benson then she sees Coop turning to stone. She comes out of her premonition.

"Uh, Phoebe?" Darryl asks. Phoebe opens her eyes slowly and she looks up.

"I know who the next victim is. I have to call Piper and Paige." Phoebe says. She hands the wallet to Darryl and she begins to walks out, "I'll be in touch."

Darryl stands there and he looks at the wallet and then looks at the door.

"Right." He says.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige and Billie orb into the attic and head down to the conservatory, unaware of the event taking place down there.

"Are you sure that I should tell them what I told you?" Billie asks.

"Well, they are bound to find out anyway besides, I can't help you by myself." Paige says, "I still can't believe you went to a demon instead of coming to me…your white…." Paige says but her sentence is cut short when she sees the mess downstairs.

"…Lighter." She concludes.

"What's going on?" Billie asks. Piper and Leo ignore them and continue to throw food back and forth. Phoebe walks into the manor and slams the door shut.

"We have a problem." Phoebe exclaims. Piper and Leo and the boys stop fighting. They look at each other.

A couple of moments later, Piper sits down with her sisters, with changed clothes but surrounded by the mess and Leo walks out of the room with the boys.

"…Then I saw Dr. Benson and Coop being turned to stone." Phoebe explains.

"I saw the news this morning talking about two guys turned to stone at the port." Piper says.

"You think that this is demonic?" Paige asks.

"It must be." Phoebe says, " I mean, how else do you explain guys turning to stone? It is anything but natural. We just need to know what we're up against."

"Whatever it is, it must be after guys because all it's victims are guys." Paige says.

"Leo!" Piper yells. Leo walks into the room.

"What? What happened?" Leo asks.

"You need to get out of here. You might be demon chow soon and take the boys too,"

"Look. I told you I ain't running scared whenever-"

"If you want to be turned to stone, then be my guest but please take the boys to magic school." Piper says.

Billie comes down the stairs holding the book and walks into the midst of the sisters and places the book on the table.

"The demon we're up against is A Gorgon." Billie says.

"A Gorgon? Are you sure?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Billie asks.

"What do you know about gorgons?" Piper asks.

"They turn their victim to stone but they were centuries ago." Leo explains, "That's where Medusa comes from."

"It says it right here, " Billie begins to say, "The Gorgon, Medusa transferred her powers to her daughter named Demusa before she was slain. Demusa was then concealed in stone to let her powers grow. Her main objective is to turn the men to stone for their kind slaying her mother centuries ago. The best defense against her is her own power to turn people to stone."

"We have to save them. Can't you summon him like you used to?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"I can try." Phoebe says. She closes her eyes and calls for him. Nothing happens. "He's not answering. He was turned to stone at my loft."

"Then we have to split up." Piper suggests, "Paige and I will go to save Coop and Phoebe and Billie should-"

"No. Billie and I will go save Coop and you and Paige will go after Dr. Benson. I can't lose him." Phoebe says. Piper sighs and looks at Phoebe.

"If anything, call for Paige, ok?" Piper says.

Phoebe and Billie stand up and hold hands. Paige waves her hands at them. "Phoebe's loft!" They orb out. Piper kisses Leo and backs away.

"Take my advice and stay away. I will clean up this mess when I back." Piper says. He smiles. Piper steps back and holds Paige's hand and they orb out.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe and Billie orb into her loft. Phoebe walks around slowly and looks around. Billie goes into the rooms to search.

"Coop?" Phoebe yells.

"He's not here." Demusa says as she steps out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm sure you've heard of me…Demusa, daughter of Medusa? Just a play of words…or letters. Mother was creative."

"Where's Coop?" Phoebe asks.

"Coop is not here, unfortunately. But he is not who I am searching for. You are!" Demusa says. She releases a gust of wind towards Phoebe sending her flying into the wall. Billie comes out of the room and helps her up. Desuma's eyes glow once more and Phoebe makes a backflip and kicks Desuma who slides down on the floor. Phoebe gets up and looks at Billie.

"Billie, are you ok?" Phoebe asks as she turns around and she gasps. She sees Billie standing but she's turned into stone. Phoebe looks up.

"Paige?!" she calls.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper and Paige orb into the office of Dr. Benson. Everything is dark.

"Where are the lights in this damn place?" Paige asks. Piper finds the switch and turns the light on.

"Oh." Paige says. They begin to look around.

"You go this way and I'll go that way." Piper says. Paige nods. They split up. Piper walks towards the door of the office. The door is the exit. Piper turns around to go back but she hits her foot against something hard.

"Ow! Son of a B-" she says but she gains composure. She looks at what she hits and she sees Dr. Benson on the floor frozen solid in stone.

"Paige?" Piper calls as she squats to touch the marble stone figure. Paige comes over.

"Oh, my God." Paige says.

"He's already in stone. Which means that Demusa is at Phoebe's." Piper realizes. She looks at Paige and sees her with a blank look on her face. "What's the matter?"

"Phoebe. She's summoning me." Paige answers.

"Well, go, go, go! Hurry!" Piper says as she grabs Paige's arm and they orb out,

_-x-x-x-_

Coop flashes in behind Phoebe.

"You called?" he says but Phoebe points to Demusa, "Demusa? What are you doing here?"

"Paige?!" Phoebe calls.

"Finishing what I started." She says. She throws them both against the wall and walks up to Phoebe. Her eyes glow but Coop pushes Phoebe out of the way and he freezes and is turned into stone.

"No!" Phoebe yells. She closes her eyes and the empathy sound effect is heard as she releases a gust of wind, which knocks Demusa back. Phoebe runs to Coop's marble statue.

"Coop. No…Coop! I love you. If you love me, you'll come back to me. Coop!" Phoebe says as she breaks down in tears. Phoebe stands up.

"You bitch! You monster-" Phoebe says.

"No, no, no. Now, why do we have to use words that are not necessary? You seem to fit the descriptions you just named to the capital T." Demusa says.

"What are you talking about? You're the one turning people to stone." Phoebe says.

"But you're the one ripping this poor man's heart out just because you cannot say the words, I Love You…but then, why should you do any damage to anyone else?" Demusa says as her eyes begin to glow.

Paige and Piper orb in. They watch as Phoebe turns into stone and Piper blasts Demusa sending her flying. She gets up and looks around and smiles at Piper and Paige.

"I'll be back for you two." She says as she smokes out. Piper and Paige take a sigh of relief and look at the statues of Phoebe, Billie and Coop.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige paces back and forth as Piper reads the book again. The statues of Phoebe, Coop and Billie are in the conservatory.

"What are we going to do? We have tried every spell to bring them back, Piper." Paige panics.

"The book says that the only way to bring them back is to vanquish Demusa." Piper explains.

"How? How are we going to vanquish her? Does the book tell you that? Huh?" Paige says as her panic grows,

"Shush. Still trying to figure that part out." Piper says.

"Great." Paige says.

"I've got it!" Piper says, " We can turn her back to stone."

"Wait. What?" Paige asks.

"We can turn her into stone. That solves our problem. Keeps her shut and hopefully turn them back." Piper says.

"How? How are we going to do that?"

"By me switching powers with Phoebe with the power switching spell and use her emotions to tap into Demusa's and turning her into stone. I mean, she's still got to be alive in there, right?" Piper asks.

"Are you sure about that?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. I think. I hope." Piper says.

"How are we going to get her here?" Paige asks.

"A summoning spell." Piper says, "Have a pen and paper?"

Paige just looks at Piper with extreme confusion.

_-x-x-x-_

The manor could be seen outside. On the inside, The tables are overturned and Piper and Paige stand behind it. They chant:

_"We call upon Medusa's bones_  
_To summon she who turns thee to stone."_

The gust of winds rise from the ground and Demusa appears.

"Wow. Nice calling card." She says. "Got any last wishes?"

"Just one." Paige says as she covers her ears. Piper looks at Phoebe's statue. Piper chants

_"What's mine is yours,  
What's yours is mine  
Let our powers cross the line.  
I offer up my gift to share  
And switch our powers the air."_

Piper thrusts her hands at the table before her and she blasts a hole through it.

"It didn't work." Piper says.

"What?" Paige exclaims

"Time for plan B" Piper says

"What's plan B?" Paige asks.

"Run!" Piper says as she grabs Paige's hands and run towards the table Piper had just blown up.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Paige asks.

"Just orb us out of here and we'll think of it later." Piper says.

"Orb! That's it!" Paige says.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks her.

"Just follow my lead." Paige says as she grabs Piper's hand and orbs out.

Demusa walks in the conservatory overturning every table and couch in the room.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." She taunts.  
Paige and Piper orb in separately, both behind different overturned couches.

Piper and Paige peek from their couches and they nod. They both stand. Paige sees a vase.

"Vase!" She calls. The vase orbs and smashes over Demusa's head. Demusa falls to the ground. She gets up and tries to send Paige flying but she is hit with a blast, which sends her flying over a couch. She gets up and thrusts her hand forth, Piper ducks and the winds destroy the grandfather's clock.

She turns to Paige who orbs out and she turns to Piper. She grunts in anger and her eyes glows silver again, trying to turn Piper into stone. Piper smiles and thrusts her hand forth and Demusa freezes. Paige orbs in next to Piper.

"What do we do now?" Paige asks.

"I can't blow her up. I have tried and it just injures her." Piper says. She sees the mirror in the conservatory that Wyatt conjured up before.

"The mirror! Paige, orb the mirror to block her path facing her." Piper says,

"What will that do?" Paige asks.

"Just do it!" Piper commands. Paige looks at the mirror and orbs it right before Demusa. Piper unfreezes Demusa. Demusa stares at herself in the mirror and she begins to scream. Her feet are frozen and she begins to turn stone from her feet and it works it way up to her head. She is frozen solid and her mouth is wide open.

"We did it." Paige says.

"Not yet." Piper says. She moves the mirror out of the way and she blasts Demusa's statue, incinerating it to dust.

"Now, we did it." Piper says. They turn around and look at the other statues in the room and they glow silver and the stones disappear, turning into humans. Phoebe sighs and Billie and Coop take a deep breath.

"Welcome back." Piper says as she hugs Phoebe and Paige hugs Billie. Phoebe leaves Piper and hugs Coop.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe apologizes.

"For what?" Coop asks.

"For what I did earlier in Dr. Benson's office. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was just trying to protect my heart and what I did ended up hurting yours. I'm sorry." Phoebe says.

"Apology accepted." Coop says. He kisses Phoebe. "I love you."

Phoebe smiles and looks at him, "I love you too." They kiss again. Piper, Billie and Paige just look at them with smiles.

_-x-x-x-_

Scenes of San Francisco can be seen. The waters, the boatyards, the towers and lights and finally the Manor, lit up in the night.

Piper throws the remaining of the broken glass in the trash and takes off the gloves. Leo walks in.

"I just put the boys to sleep." Leo says as he walks to Piper. "They seem to be fine for now. They haven't fought since the big fight."

"Magical boys will be magical boys, right?" Piper says as she sits down on the stool. She looks around. "It's a good thing we used magic to fix our furniture this time, or the furniture bill would have left us broke."

Leo just laughs.

"Listen, I get it that Chris is stubborn sometimes but I feel like we let Wyatt slide too many times before and now that he's older, he needs to know that it is not the same as it was a year ago." Piper says.

"But then Chris needs to learn now so that he doesn't have to go through this again in a year and a half, that breaking the rules comes with consequences. He might only be two but if he doesn't learn now, then when?" Leo asks.

"You're right." Piper says as she kisses Leo.

"Good night." Leo says.

"Night." Piper answers. Leo leaves and Phoebe, Paige and Billie come in.

"What? What's the problem?" Piper asks.

"There's something that Billie needs to share with us, and Paige called me here to tell me…us." Phoebe explains as she sits.

"Ok? What is it?" Piper asks.

"I have been seeing a soothsayer for about three months now…to try and figure out something." Billie begins.

"Try to figure out what?" Phoebe asks.

"Trying to figure out who gave me my powers." Billie says.

"I thought you were born with them." Piper says.

"I was, but my parents bound them when I was a kid, shortly before Christy was taken but last year, before I met you guys, a guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains.

"Do you know who this guy is?" Paige asks.

"No. That's why I went to the soothsayer to see if he can tell me who gave me that potion. All I remember is that he had a tattoo on his neck." Billie says.

"So what are you going to do now? What can we do?" Phoebe asks.

"You guys can help me find out the one who made me get my powers back. It's important to me." Billie says. Her phone rings and she looks at the caller id.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later." Billie says as she leaves.

Phoebe and Paige look at Piper.

"You think she's on to something?" Phoebe asks.

"Maybe, but I won't rely on it." Paige says.

"Where should we start?" Phoebe asks.

"After today, I'd start with a good night's rest. Then with that soothsayer, see what he knows because I'm willing to bet that he knows something." Piper says.

_-x-x-x-_

The soothsayer watches the Charmed Ones from his mirror. He smiles and then rubs his neck to reveal a tattoo on his neck.

"Planning to pay me a visit, huh witches?" he says, "I'll be waiting for you." He begins to cackle.

END OF EPISODE.


	6. There is Nothing to Fear

**9x06: There's Nothing To Fear...**

It is rainy night. The manor can be seen and in the inside, laughter is roaring with endless conversation. Phoebe, Piper and Paige are sitting around the table with Coop, Henry and Billie. They are having a nice dinner together.

"And then he was tripped and he landed on his face with the cake. He had chocolate frosting all over his tux." Phoebe says as the whole table starts laughing. Coop frowns. Phoebe looks at Coop.

"Come on, honey. You know that it's funny. Please don't get angry." Phoebe whispers to him. Coop stares at Phoebe and then smiles.

Billie sits in her corner of the table, feigning her laughs. Paige looks at Billie.

"Billie, are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Could not be better." Billie answers.

Leo walks in with the Thanksgiving turkey.

"Oh, that is delicious." Henry makes a remark.

"Yeah, my wife is a chef, these are one of those days we learn to appreciate her talents." Leo compliments. Piper smiles at him and Leo leans in for a kiss. She kisses him and he sets the dessert on the table. Piper looks at Billie who looks glum in her own little world.

"Uh, Billie," Piper begins to say, " would you do us the honors and carve the first slice?"

Billie smiles and takes the knife from Piper and nods happily. She looks at the knife and looks at Piper. She looks around the room and sees that everyone is staring at her with happy glances. She chuckles nervously and then she looks down. Her eyes turn black and she looks at Paige who is sitting right next to her, and then she says, " Here goes nothing." Billie looks at the knife in her hands, flips it and throws it at Paige, which impales her and she falls to the ground. Phoebe and Piper get up.

"Billie, what the hell?" Phoebe yells.

"What is the matter with you!" Piper says as she and Henry rushes to Paige. Billie moves a knife on the table telekinetically and hits Piper while she tends to Paige. Billie walks towards Phoebe and Phoebe backs up.

"Billie, don't do this." Phoebe pleads, " You're not evil!"

"But that's the thing..." Billie says, " I am evil." She raises her hand and motions to stab Phoebe. Thunder claps and lightening strikes and Billie wakes up in cold sweat. She looks at the window which is streaming with the raindrops. The room is almost silent, with the exception of the rain beating against her window pane lightly. Thunder claps again and lightening strikes again. Billie looks at the clock, it reads 2:28 a.m. She rubs her forehead and throws her blanket aside as she walks out of her room.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
_

_-x-x-x-_

Scenes of San Francisco appear as the sun rises. The manor appears and inside, Billie is sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and Phoebe walks in.

"Morning." Phoebe says as she walks to the coffee pot.

"Morning." Leo replies. He is wearing his headmaster robes.

"Hey, Leo...wow, look at you." Phoebe says.

"Well, today is the day I officially start working as the headmaster for Magic School again." Leo says, " Why are you here?"

"This is the only place I know that has well made coffee." Phoebe says.

"Try Dunkin Donuts." Piper says as she walks in.

"Did I mention that it was for free?" Phoebe says. Piper smirks and walks to Leo and kisses him.

"Now, I made you lunch, and I have the boys' lunches too so when it is lunchtime, give it to them." Piper says to Leo as she hands him a couple of brown bags, "And in these bags are snacks for them to have in case they get hungry but it is not time for lunch yet, ok?"

Leo nods.

"Wait a minute, I thought the boys would be going to normal preschool." Phoebe asks.

"Oh, they are. They will just go to Magic School after preschool to hang and while there, they can blow off some magical steam. I think after that magic fight a couple of weeks ago, they deserve a break so that they would not become uptight and neurotic." Piper says.

"Ok, I have to go, so I will see later at dinner?" Leo asks.

"As always!" Piper says and kisses him one more time and he walks out. Piper watches Leo leave and she looks at Phoebe who seems to stare at him with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Hmm! This normal life thing is officially a streak." Phoebe says.

"It is not." Piper says as she walks to the coffee pot.

"Kids to school, kissing your husband off to work and you being a housewife? Yep, I can say that it is normal."

" Well, I would not exactly call it normal, seeing as how my life crumbles everytime I agree that it is normal." Piper says.

"Oh, give it up, will you?" Phoebe says, "Nothing will happen if we say that our lives are getting normal. It's not like we're gonna jinx it if we say our lives are normal."

"I guess. So how are you and Coop doing?" Piper asks.

"Ever since I told him that I love him last week, he seems to be on my case a lot more than before. Not that I don't mind but a girl needs her space, you know? Her own time to breathe."

"Do you want me to tell you what I think?" Piper asks. Phoebe just nods.

"Shut up and be happy! You finally have the man of your dreams, the life you always wanted so enjoy it."

"Wow, thanks, Piper." Phoebe says sarcastically. Billie walks in and goes to the refrigerator.

"Morning, Billie." Phoebe says.

"Morning." Billie replies in a low tone. Phoebe and Piper look at each other.

" Uh, honey, is something wrong? Are you ok? Piper asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." Billie says as she grabs a bottle of water and begins to walk out.

"Yeah, well why do I get the feeling that you're scared?" Phoebe says. Billie stops in her tracks.

"Talk to us, Billie." Piper says. Billie walks back and sits down.

"For the last couple of days, I cannot sleep because I have been having nightmares." Billie says.

"Ok, what nightmares have you been having?" Piper asks.

"Nightmares of me being evil." Billie says as she looks down.

"Oh, sweetie, there is no need to think that you're evil. You do not have an evil bone in your body." Piper says.

"I know. I know. I just don't know why I have these nightmares of me killing-" Billie stops herself as she looks up. "-innocents, me killing innocents."

"Do you need to see a shrink?" Piper asks but Phoebe hits her arm lightly.

"I don't think a shrink can solve my problems, but I have to jet, you guys, I have to go to class. It is the last one before the Thanksgiving break."

Billie says as she walks out.

"Should we be worried?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't think so. I think that whatever it is, she needs to face them before it becomes a problem for us too." Piper says as she gets up. She walks to the sink and leaves her cup there.

"See you later, Pheebs." Piper says as she walks out. Phoebe watches her leave and looks at her coffee cup.

_-x-x-x-_

In the fires of hell, two men stand there looking down.

"How exactly do you plan to get out of here?" the demon asks.

"I cannot leave here unless the Charmed Ones release me...which is never." the other demon says.

"Ok, I get that but you said you had a plan. You came to me and told me to teach you how to dream-leap and that's what I did. How is that going to get us out of here?" the demon asks.

"I thought...the Charmed Ones were the only witches who can release me from oblivion. That is, until they had their little new witch join their coven. The witch is strong, but in order for her to release us, I have to make her believe that her fear is becoming a reality."

"How are you going to do that?" the demon asks.

"So many questions, so little time. In good time, my friend, I shall answer your questions and we shall both find the freedom that we both deserve." he says. He begins to cackle and he turns around to reveal himself as the demon of fear, Barbas.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige watches Henry getting ready for work. Henry turns around and sees Paige looking down.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asks as he buttons his shirt closed.

"I just think that we haven't been spending time together, you know? Just you and me, and no one else." Paige says. Henry crawls onto the bed and sits next to Paige.

"I know. We have been trying for the last couple of weeks but you know, work..." Henry says.

"So what do we do? Just let work get in the way of everything?" Paige asks.

"No, of course not. How about this...me and you, lunch at the pier this afternoon?" Henry suggests.

"Um, you sure?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. Just, um, drop by the office at around 1:45, ok?" Henry says. He kisses Paige and get off the bed. "I love you." he says as he walks out of the room.

"Yeah, I love you too." Paige says as she smiles halfheartedly.

_-x-x-x-_

The Bay Mirror building could be seen. Phoebe walks into the Bay Mirror office. She walks to her assistant.

"You have anything for me?"

"Um, only that you had a couple of phone calls and you had a visitor. He left you flowers." she says.

"Oh, thanks." Phoebe says as she takes the notes and walks into the office. She sees the flowers and smiles. She walks up to the flowers and she looks at the cards. She begins to read it.

"To the most beautiful woman in this world. My token of gratitude that you are in my life. Love you, C." Phoebe reads. She looks up.

"That's sweet." Phoebe says. She puts the flowers on the cabinet and sits in her desk. She puts on her glasses and turns on her computer. She looks at the card in her hand and then turns away to the computer. Coop flashes in behind her.

"You like the flowers?" he asks. Phoebe jumps and turns around.

"Oh, don't do that." Phoebe says with her hand resting on her chest.

"Sorry." Coop says as he walks towards her. Phoebe stands up.

"It's ok, and yes I like the flowers. They are beautiful. I guess being cupid gives you an advantage to what a woman wants, huh?" Phoebe says. Coop looks at her and kisses her.

"Yeah, so what brings you by?" Phoebe asks.

"I just wanted to drop by to see my sweetheart." Coop says as he hugs her closer.

"Wow, that's something." Phoebe says with a forced smile.

"You're on my mind all the time." Coop says.

"Yeah, that's really sweet and I appreciate that you view me that way but I think you can take a break, can't you?" Phoebe suggests.

"What are you talking about?" Coop says as he backs away from Phoebe.

"I love these gestures and everything but I-" she pauses and takes a breath, " I just need some space, you know? You don't have to do all of this for me."

"But I lik-"

"Like doing all these things for me? I know. I know you love me and these things are not necessary. I know how you feel for me and when I say I know, I mean, I literally know how you feel." Phoebe says.

"So what are you saying? You don't want me to try anymore?" Coop asks.

"No, not try...just don't try too hard." Phoebe explains. Coop looks down and backs away from Phoebe and looks at the flowers. He gently cups one in his hand and flashes out. Phoebe looks up with her right hand on her waist and then looks down. She closes her eyes, sits down and places her hands on her forehead.

"What have I done?" she says as she takes off her glasses. Her arms fold onto the table and she rests her head upon them.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper sits in her office and writes a couple of checks to pay off bills. A man walks towards her.

"Rex, can you mail them off for me please? And get the DJ on the phone, I need to know if he will be able to DJ for the next couple of days." Piper says, "Thanks."

Rex takes the mails and nods and exits. "Excuse me, " he says as he walks by Sheila. Sheila looks back and walks into Piper's office.

"Knock, knock." Sheila says. Piper looks up and smiles.

"Hey, Sheila, come on in!" Piper says, "What brings you by?"

"I just came to see how you're doing, obviously you're doing very well." Sheila says.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just, you know, taking care of business as always." Piper says as she scratches behind her ear.

"You're being modest, Piper, but it's nice to know that you're doing well. So now evil has not been bothering you, I see everything is ordinary." Sheila says.

"Yeah, well, you know, one will never know." Piper says.

"You know, my friends and l meet every Tuesday and Thursday for a book club meeting and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining." Sheila asks.

"Really? I don't know...I mean with the club and the kids..."

"Come on, Piper, you can have two hours to yourself, the peace and quiet you always talk about. What do you say?"

"Uh, I guess I can make it." Piper says.

"Great. That's-" Sheila says but is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looks at the phone then at Piper. "I'll call you with the details, ok?" she says as she walks away and picks up her phone. Piper stares in her direction and sighs with a smile.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo walks through Magic School and sees Wyatt sitting in a class with a couple of young boys his age. Wyatt smiles at Leo and Leo winks at Wyatt. Wyatt looks down. He looks at the boy next to him, who is playing with his PSP.

"Can I play?" Wyatt asks.

"Not yet, wait until I'm done." the boy says.

Wyatt frowns and folds his arms.

Paige orbs into the Magic School. She orbs in with a woman who is hurt. She sits her down.

"You'll be safe here. You'll be fine." Paige says.

"Thank you again, Paige. For saving my life." the girl says with an Australian accent.

"No problem." Paige says, "Excuse me for a moment."

Leo comes out the nursery.

"Leo! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Paige says as she rushes to him.

"Ok, I'm here. I went to go check on Wyatt and Chris...so what's wrong?" Leo asks.

"Well, I was wondering if you could take care of this charge for me while I go on my lunch date with Henry." Paige asks.

"I can't...I mean, I run this whole Magic School and I don't have time to take care of your charges, Paige."

"That's the thing. You run this Magic School. You basically run this place by babysitting all these kids. Besides, think of this as one of the many favors you owe me for babysitting your kids while you and Piper were out. Please?" Paige pleads. Leo looks at her and smiles.

"Ok, sure."

"Thank you, thank you..." Paige says. She looks at Wyatt who is right beside Leo in a group of kids.

"Your daddy is a good man, Wyatt." Paige says as she runs her fingers through Wyatt's hair. Wyatt looks at the kid with the game console and orbs it to himself. The boy looks around surprised. Leo notices.

"Hey, buddy." Leo says as he walks to him, "Give it back to him. It is not nice to steal, you know."

Wyatt looks down and walks to the boy and hands it to him. "Sorry." he says.

"I don't know why he took that with magic." Paige complains.

"Hey, magical boys will be magical boys." Leo says.

"Well, I get that they will always be magical boys but they have to learn the issue with personal gain...it is the difference between good and evil. Let them learn at a younger age so that when they grow older, they'll be more comfortable with it and they would not have to struggle as much." Paige says as she looks at her watch, "I gotta go. Thanks!" She says as she orbs out.

"You're welcome." Leo says as he looks at Wyatt, thinking about what Paige just said.

_-x-x-x-_

Barbas and his demon friend sit on the edge of the cliff as the flames of hell roars. Barbas, with his eyes closed has a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm trying to reach the witch again. She is at her most vulnerable state so it is the perfect time to send her over the edge." Barbas says, "Now, silence, I need to concentrate."

_-x-x-x-_

Billie is sitting through her class listening to a lecture. She has black circles under her eyes and she looks very tired. She nods off and wakes up instantly.

"I can't fall asleep. I have to say awake." She whispers to her self. Barbas astral projects next to her in invisible form.

"But you're so tired. You need to rest. " Barbas says. " In order to fight demons, you must have 100 strength and concentration, Billie. Come on, close your eyes, and go to sleep."

"I must not sleep." Billie says, "I can't s-" Her head droops down as her eyes close. Barbas, who still stands next to her invisibly smiles and disappers.

In Billie's dreams, she sees Piper walk in the house with Leo. Leo takes the boys upstairs and Piper walks up to her.

"Are you ok, Billie? You look so worn out." Billie takes an athame from her boots and draws Piper close to her.

"I'm going to be fine after I do this!" she says as she stabs Piper. Piper gasps in pain and Billie wakes up and Barbas astral projects out. She takes her books and bag and begins to walk out.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Jenkins?" her professor asks.

"I don't feel well, Mrs. Chandler. I have to go." Billie says as she walks out.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige enters the station and sees Henry far away. She smiles and walks up to him.

"Hey, honey, you ready to go?"

"Go wher-" Henry says as his eyes open wide, " Our lunch date, isn't it?"

Paige nods slightly.

"I'm sorry, honey but I can't make it. I have all this work I have to do that I completely forgot." he says as he stands up. He walks to her and holds her. "I'll make it up to you...tonight, dinner, just me and you at home, ok?"

"Fine. I'll see you tonight." Paige says as she kisses him. She walks out of the station. Henry watches her as she leaves and looks down.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper opens the door to the manor and enters with a bag of groceries. She is about to shut it when Phoebe comes through the door.

"Need some help?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"Uh, sure." Piper answers her. She hands some of the groceries to Phoebe and they walk in. They walk into the kitchen and set them down. Piper begins to unload the groceries and Phoebe sits down.

"So, what's wrong with you?": Piper asks.

"Take a wild guess." Phoebe says.

"Coop?"

"Yeah." Phoebe says softly.

"What happened?" Piper asks.

"I kinda told him that he was too...clingy." Phoebe says.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Piper says as she puts the cans in the top shelf.

"I did and I think that I hurt him really bad...again."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I told him the truth and I just probably worded it the wrong way..I just-I'm conflicted." Phoebe says as she sighs.

"Honey," Piper says as she pulls up a stool and sits down across from Phoebe and holds her hands, "You remember your ex, Jason?"

"Jason Dean? Yeah."

"You remember he sent you roses all the time and you talked to him about it? What was that that he said to you?" Piper asks.

"He says that that is his way of showing me he loves me and he loves doing those things for me because he wants to, not because he thought he was going to lose me." Phoebe says.

"Exactly." Piper says.

"Exactly what? I do not see how that is related to my situation here, I-" Phoebe stops herself and thinks for a second.

"Coop around me all the time is how he shows me he is there for me all the time and his way of letting me know he loves me..." Phoebe says. Piper just smiles at Phoebe.

"Thanks." Phoebe says.

"No problem." Piper says. Billie walks through the back door and continues to walk out.

"Billie!" Piper yells. Billie turns around.

"What's the matter?" Piper asks.

"Nothing. It's just something I need to take care of." Billie says.

"Demon related?" Phoebe asks.

"No. Just personal." Billie says as she walks out. Piper looks at Phoebe.

"I'm worried about her." Piper says.

"So am I" Phoebe says.

Paige orbs into the kitchen in front of Piper who turns around and bumps into Paige. She drops her groceries and freezes them before the hit the ground.

"Haven't you heard of doors?" Piper scolds.

"Sorry. Let me help you." Paige says. She raises her hands. "Orb away!" All the groceries orb into their perspective places.

"Personal gain, Paige." Piper says.

"I did it for you, not for me so.."

"Still, you can't-"Phoebe says but Paige cuts her off.

"I get it! No more magic!" Paige yells.

"Ok, what's the matter with you?" Piper asks.

"Nothing" she says, "And don't you dare try to read my emotions." she says as she points to Phoebe.

"Then, what's the matter?" Phoebe asks.

"Just Henry...cancelled on our date. He says dinner so I hope he comes through." Paige says.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure he will." Phoebe says.

"So what's going on? Anything I missed?" Paige asks.

"Just Billie." Piper says.

"What's going on with Billie?" Paige asks.

"Just worried about her...she's been having nightmares and-" Phoebe says.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll figure out a way to get rid of them, she always does." Paige says.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie enters the attic and walks the Book of Shadows. She opens up to a page in the book and sees the potion ingredients along with a spell. She mixes a couple of ingredients together and she looks at the book. Barbas astral projects next to Billie invisibly.

"Here it goes." she says.

_"Evil thoughts and fears arise_

_Within myself I choose to hide._

_Release them now, don't let them stay,_

_Erase these thoughts and fears away."_

Billie drops the last ingredient in the potion mix and it creates and loud explosion that knocks Billie on her back.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo appears in the kitchen in a white light.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"I came to get some ingredients for the potions lab class. They ran out of some. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Piper says. They hear a loud explosion upstairs.

"Ok, what was that?" Paige asks.

"Billie." Phoebe says softly. They all start running to the attic.

_-x-x-x-_

A cloud of dark smoke begins to rise from the the pot and Billie backs away. White lights rise from Billie and enter an invisble Barbas who becomes visible. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he absorbs them.

"Billie, what is going on?" Piper yells as the sisters and Leo enter the attic. They see Barbas.

"I'm back!" Barbas says excitedly.

"Who are you?" Billie asks.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Barbas says as he begins to laugh.

"Billie, what have you done?!" Phoebe asks.

"Oh, the mighty Charmed Ones!" Barbas says, "Stay tuned to see what I have in store for you. Oh, and thanks for the added powers...or your power of projection." Barbas says as he flames out leaving an echo.

Billie looks at the Charmed Ones who stare at her angrily and Billie looks at them with fear.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige paces back and forth in the attic, Piper stands over the Books of Shadows and Leo and Phoebe sit in the couch as Billie sits in the middle of the attic on a stool.

"I mean I can't believe you brought back our worst enemy!" Piper yells.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" Billie says.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you have any idea of how many witches you've put in danger? Do you have any idea how much work you have signed us up for?" Piper scolds coldly.

"We have to clean up after your mess!" Paige adds, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that the nightmares of me being evil would go away and the spell will make it go away even quicker." Billie says.

"Didn't you think of personal gain and the consequences that follow it?" Leo asks.

"No, and I'm sorry." Billie says.

"Well this is a huge consequence to try and reverse." Piper says.

"Once again, I'm sorry." Billie apologizes.

"It's ok, honey, we all make mistakes." Phoebe finally says. Piper and Paige look at Phoebe.

"Huh?" they both say.

"Look, I get it that we're in trouble because she summoned Barbas and all that but we should be focused on getting rid of Barbas instead of reprimanding her." Phoebe says.

"Uh, are you all calm because of your empathy power?" Paige asks.

"Yes, it is and you shouldn't be talking Paige, seeing as how you were in the same position a few years ago?" Phoebe says. Paige looks down.

"My question is what did you do to summon him?" Phoebe asks.

"Is this the spell?" Piper asks. Billie walks up to her and look in the book.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"This is a spell to erase bad thoughts. But that alone is not powerful enough to unleash a powerful evil. Is that all you did? Paige asks.

"I mixed a potion and chanted the spell." Billie says.

"What potion?" Piper asks with great concern.

"This one next to it." Billie answers.

"Oh no." Piper says.

"What is it?" Leo asks.

"This is the potion to extract a witch from their powers. I tried to re-write that spell in the book after Aunt Gail ripped it out of the Book 7 years ago, then Prue put that page back in there so I never got a chance to label it as the power extracting spell or remove it." Piper explains.

"But the potion wasn't thrown at me so how could it extract my powers if it never made contact with me?" Billie asks.

"Did the explosion release smoke?" Piper asks. Billie nods.

"Then, you inhaled it and it knocked you backwards, I'm guessing." Phoebe says.

"How did you know that?" Billie asks.

"With an explosion that loud had to be a very powerful potion." Paige says. She finally sits down. "So what are we going to do?"

Piper and Phoebe look at each other.

_-x-x-x-_

Barbas flames into the underworld. He closes his eyes and his demonic friend appears before him. The demon gasps loudly.

"Where am I?" he asks as he looks around. He looks at Barbas. "You did it! You did it! I owe you. Forever in your debt."

"Yes, I'm glad to hear about that but I need your help...to attack the Charmed Ones." Barbas says as he looks at the wall with the demon standing behind him.

"That's suicide. I can't go against those witches alone. Countless demons have tried and failed." he says.

"Saul, don't you owe me a favor?" Barbas asks.

"Yes, and for that, I'm forever grateful but-"

"But you are going to help me, or it's back to oblivion for you." Barbas says. Saul looks down and looks at Barbas.

"What do you want me to do." Saul asks.

"You can be the distraction that buys me time. " Barbas says.

"Buy you time to do what?" Saul asks.

"To exact revenge on the witches." Barbas says.

"But haven't you tried many times in the past before and failed?" Saul asks.

"Yes, I have, but this time is different. I possess the power of projection...and that boosts my powers as well. The Charmed Ones have no idea what is in stall for them." Barbas says confidently.

_-x-x-x-_

Henry sits at home waiting for Paige to come home to enjoy their date. He stares at his watch. It reads 8:24 p.m.

"I cannot believe this! " Henry says. He gets up, grabs his jacket and storms out of the house.

_-x-x-x-_

"He has Billie's power of projection so God knows what he's going to do." Piper says, "Remember what he did when he had Cole's powers?"

"Don't remind me." Phoebe says.

"We have to act fast." Paige says. The doorbell rings. Piper walks to the window in the attic and sees that it is Henry.

"Uh, Paige? It's Henry." Piper says.

"What time is it?" Paige asks.

"A little after 9." Phoebe answers.

"Damn it." Paige says. "I'll be right back."

They watch Paige leave the attic.

"So what are we going to do?" Billie asks.

"Try to move something?" Phoebe says.

"But he has my powers." Billie says.

"Maybe not all of them. Just try to move something." Piper says.

Billie looks at a chair and waves at it. The chair slides across the attic.

"I still have telekinesis!" Billie rejoices.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that our fears will have something to do with it." Piper says.

_-x-x-x-_

Downstairs, Paige opens the door. Henry stands there with an angry face and his arms folded.

"Henry! Come in." Paige says. Henry walks in the manor as Paige shuts the door.

"I was at home, by myself waiting for you for two hours. What happened?" Henry asks.

"Well, I intended to show up but-"

"Let me guess? You forgot? Or something came up? I had to take care of a charge? I had to kill a demon? Or my personal favorite, it was a family emergency."

"Look, I don't have a choice in any of this, ok? I mean I try to be there for you and my sisters all the time, it's just that these things just happen. I'm kind of like a doctor, being called in at different times of the day."

"But you're not a doctor, Paige, you're my wife and I very least think that I deserve to spend time with my wife." Henry rants.

"I know that. I was just comparing my job to a doctor." Paige says.

"All you do is handle fireball and demons and save innocents. There's nothing more to that." Henry says.

"Demons do more than hurl fireballs at us. There are others who put us in the worst pain imaginable." Paige says.

"Oh, yeah, worst pain imaginable. You couldn't sound any more dramatic." Henry says sarcastically.

As they argue, Barbas flames into the kitchen and raises his hands. A white force emanates from his hands and shields the manor and the shield disappears.

_-x-x-x-_

Upstairs in the attic, Piper gets up and walks to the Book of Shadows.

"Whatever we are planning to do, we better do it fast because we need to make sure that we are prepared. We-" Piper says as her sentence is cut short. Saul shimmers into the attic.

"Surprise!" he says.

"Wha-wh-who-who the hell is that?" Phoebe asks.

"A messenger, sent here to deliver a message." Saul says. Piper blasts him as he falls backwards. He stands up again.

"You cannot harm me." he says. He forms an energyball and throws it at Piper who blows it up in mid-air. The force from the energyball pushes her backwards. Phoebe and Billie tag team the demon, Phoebe kicking him from underneath and Billie kicking him in his face. Saul falls back on his face.

"Leo, get out of here." Piper says. "Go to magic school."

Leo gets up and runs out of the house.

"Paige?!" Phoebe calls.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige hears a thump upstairs and Phoebe calling for her.

"Honey, I got to go. You stay here." Paige says as she orbs out.

Henry rolls his eyes and folds his arms again as he walks further into the manor. Leo runs downstairs and sees Henry.

"We have to get out of here." Leo says, "Come with me."

"To where?" Henry asks as he runs after Leo.

"Magic School." Leo replies.

"I'm not leaving until I know that Paige is ok." Henry says as he stops running. They enter the kitchen and see Barbas.

"Who is that?" Henry asks.

"Barbas." Leo whispers under his breath. Barbas hits Leo as he flies and hits the fridge and he does the same to Henry who slides across the table and lands in the hallway. They are both unconscious.

"Now, to begin." Barbas says. He lifts up his right hand and it begins to glow. He shoots out a white beam at Leo and Henry. He looks up to the ceiling when he hears the commotion going upstairs. He smiles and flames out.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige runs into the attic.

Saul forms an energyball and throws it at Billie who deflects it back at him. He shimmers out of the way and shimmers behind Piper and hitting her from behind. Piper falls to the ground, unconscious. Paige rushes to Piper and Phoebe continues to fight. Barbas flames in. He throws a fireball at Billie who is unaware that Barbas is behind her. He throws it at her and she flies across the room faliing onto the floor. Paige gets up and looks at Barbas. Barbas takes Paige telekinetically and throws her to Phoebe and the crash together. He lifts up his hands and they glow white. Everyone is knocked out and Barbas closes his eyes. The Charmed Ones and Billie fall to the ground.

"Let the fun begin!" Barbas says.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper wakes up in the attic. She looks around and looks up. Phoebe and Paige are knocked out. She rushes to them.

"Paige! Phoebe! Wake up." she says as she shakes them. Phoebe wakes up groaning followed by Paige's.

"Where's the demon?" Piper asks.

"I vanquished him with my empathy power but it knocked us backwards." Phoebe explains.

"Now we need to think about a plan to vanquish Barbas." Piper says.

"What?" Paige says.

"Barbas is dead and besides, I have to go see Coop." Phoebe says.

"And I have to go see Henry." Paige says.

"I thought Henry was here and you were angry at Coop." Piper says.

"I sent Henry away before the demon attacked." Paige says.

"I need to make amends with him before it's too late." Phoebe says. "Can you orb me to my loft?"

"Sure." Paige agrees as she grabs her sister's hand and orbs out. Piper looks around and sees that everything looks perfect, as if no demons attacked.

Leo walks into the attic with Wyatt and Chris. "Honey, I've been looking everywhere for you. We're going to miss the fair."

"The fair? It's night." Piper says.

"No it's not." Leo says as he points to the window. Piper turns around and sees that it is daytime.

"I guess it is." Piper says. "Something doesn't feel right."

"It doesn't feel right to stay in when it is beautiful outside. Let's go!" Leo says.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo wakes up in his office at Magic School. He get out of his office and walks through Magic School. He sees Wyatt and Chris playing in the pen. He winks at Wyatt and smiles at Chris. They smile back to him. Piper comes to him.

"Hi, honey!" Piper says.

"I'm glad you're ok. Where's the demon?" Leo asks.

"What demon?" Piper asks.

"Uh, forget it. What brings you by?"

"I came to see my favorite men, silly!" Piper says as she picks up Wyatt. She kisses him and sets him down and does the same for Chris.

"Ok, so what's up?" Leo asks.

"I was wondering if I could see if it is safe for my boys to be here, since I don't know any of these kids, it would seem right to do so." Piper says.

"Um, Piper...aren't you overreacting?" Leo asks.

"Well, I don't want my boys to be raised around any bad influences, you know? The kind that would turn them into future leaders of evil?" Piper says.

"Ok, but I will assure you that there's nothing to find here..." Leo says. Piper just smiles and walks into one of the classrooms. Leo walks to Wyatt and smiles at him.

"Your mommy means well but she's crazy sometimes. That's why I love her." he says. Wyatt just looks down.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe wakes up in her office. She looks around and looks at the time.

"Damn it! Must have been a dream." Phoebe says. She looks at the flowers Coop sent her earlier. She smiles. She picks up her jacket and walks out of her a few minutes, she walks into her loft. Three dozen roses are lined up next to her bedroom door. She reads the cards.

"My love for you is sweet and pure,

Knowing that you're mine and I'm yours. Love, Coop."

Phoebe smiles and looks up. "Coop?"

Coop flashes in.

"What? What happened?" he says. Phoebe rushes to him and hugs him tightly. Coop seems surprised.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." Coop says.

"Well, I changed my mind. I'm sorry." Phoebe says, " I realized that you do the things you do because you love me." Coop smiles and hugs Phoebe back.

"I'm glad to hear that." Coop says.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige and Henry lie next to each other. Paige wakes up and looks at Henry and wakes him up. Henry sits up.

"What happened?" Henry asks.

"Last thing I remember, we were fighting demons." Paige says.

"And I was with Leo when I -"

"When you what?" Paige asks.

"I don't remember." Henry says. "Does this mean we get to spend time together now?"

"I don't know. I have to see my sisters and find out what happened to them." Paige says.

"Even when we finally have time, you want to go see your sisters." Henry says, "Don't you think if they needed your help, you would have been contacted by them?"

Paige nods in agreement. "Ok, then, let's go out. Just me and you. To the Pier."

"Sounds good." Henry says.

"Let me get ready." Paige says as she gets up.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie wakes up in her room at the manor. She looks around and gets out. She storms to the dining room where the sisters are chatting and playing cards.

"Hey, Billie, join us." Paige says.

"What are you doing?" Billie asks.

"Playing cards." Phoebe answers.

"Since when do you guys play cards?" Billie asks.

"It's part of family night and you're family so come on!" Piper says.

"Ok." Billie says happily as she grabs a chair and sits down as Piper begins to deal. She looks at Billie who looks down.

"What's the matter there, kiddo, you got a great smile there so show it." Piper says.

"Ok," Billie says as she begins to smile.

_-x-x-x-_

Barbas sits in the attic with his eyes closed. Saul comes to him.

"Where are the witches? What did you do with them?" Saul asks.

"I placed them in their minds where their fear is exposed to them the most. With the help of my newly acquired power, I will be able to destroy the Charmed Ones just by making their fear a reality...in their minds. I can be in all their minds at once!" Barbas explains. "The mortals are also in their own little worlds, just as the witches. The only one I do not see as a threat to combine their worlds together are Paige and her husband. They share one fear together and they can watch each other die because of it!"

"But-"

"Shush!" Barbas says, "I need to know when to chime in."

Saul backs up and watches him.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper comes back from the fair with Wyatt and Chris and Leo. They are all smiling and giggling and laughing.

"Wow, that was fun!" Wyatt says.

"It was, huh?" Piper says.

"Yeah!" Wyatt says.

"Go put your toys away, ok?" Piper says. Chris and Wyatt orb out.

Paige and Phoebe orb in.

"Hey, I have great news!" Phoebe says, "Coop proposed and I said yes!"

"Really? Oh, my God!" Piper says. She hugs Phoebe really tight and looks at her finger.

"Wow, that rock is huge!" Piper says.

"That ain't no rock, it's a continent." Paige comments. Piper and Phoebe laugh.

"This is perfect." Piper says.

"What's perfect, honey?" Paige asks.

"Our lives! It seems normal. It can't get any better than this." Piper says. The instant Piper says that, Saul and a army of demons shimmer into the manor. They form fireballs and throw them at Leo, who incinerates before Piper's eyes.

"Oh, my God." Piper says. She runs to Leo's ashes. Phoebe and Paige watch their sister cry and turn around only to be met by fireballs, they scream and are incinerated too. The demons shimmer out of the manor. Piper sits in the middle and begins to sob. Barbas astral projects invisibly besides Piper.

"Yes, you knew it was too good to be true, didn't you? You knew your life can never be normal." Barbas taunts, " Whenever your life seems normal, evil interrupts. First mom, then Prue, now Phoebe, Paige and Leo. They are dead because you are a witch!" he says as the last word echoes and Barbas disappears leaving Piper distraught.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo watches his sons as Piper comes out of the last classroom.

"You happy now?" Leo asks.

"Very." Piper answers. They turn to Wyatt who is caught orbing the PSP to himself.

"Wyatt! Now what did mommy tell you about using your powers to get things?" Piper scolds.

Leo watches closely as Barbas appears to him.

"Watch as your life...your pride and joy, your little innocent Wyatt and Chris changes before your very eyes. Your worst fear come to life!" Barbas says. In that instant, Wyatt grows to become adult Wyatt and Chris grows to become adult Chris. They both are wearing black and look evil, to say the least. Adult Chris conjures an energyball and hurls it at Piper. She bursts into flames and disappears from sight.

"Piper!" Leo cries.

"Now, father, no need to cry. You will see her too. as you join her!" Wyatt says as he conjures up Excalibur and stabs Leo. Leo falls to the ground and looks up to his sons.

"Why?" Leo asks.

"The future is not as bright as you think, now is it?" Barbas says with a smile and disappears.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe continues to hug Coop. Coop back away from her.

"It's good to hear, Phoebe, but I don't love you." he says.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asks.

"I never loved you. I just wanted to get close to you and break your heart." Coop says.

"You're lying!" Phoebe says.

"Oh, no. I'm telling the truth. I don't have any feelings for you. You are going to grow old, with no children, and no one to love you until death comes to take you away." Coop says.

"No!" Phoebe says. "I know you love me, I felt it."

"Then try now." Coop says. Phoebe closes her eyes and tries to feel Coop's emotions but cannot feel a thing.

"How's that possible?" Phoebe asks. "I know you love me, I cannot believe I let you do this to me!"

"Well, believe it Phoebe. Now, I'm off, to be with someone who wants to be with me." Coop says as he flashes out in his normal style. Phoebe falls to the floor holding her chest. She is crying very hard and Barbas appears to her.

"Be careful what you wish for. You wanted him not to be to close and he strayed too far away from you, physically and emotionally." Barbas says. "Your greatest fear, never finding love is coming true. Your fairy tale ending is never going to be happily ever after..." He disappears out of sight as Phoebe continues to cry.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige walks out into her closet but her closet door closes shut. Paige bangs on the door.

"Henry! Henry! Help me!" Paige calls. Henry walks up to the closet door and tries to open it but it doesn't open. Paige orbs out of the closet but ends up in a place where there is nothing but darkness.

"Henry?!" Paige calls.

"Paige!" Henry says.

"Where are you?" Paige calls

"I don't know. But I can't see. All I see is darkness." Henry says. Barbas appears to them. It appears that Paige and Henry are standing back to back but cannot see or feel each other, just speak and hear each other.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Barbas says as he appears to Paige, "So close but yet so far from each other."

Paige and Henry groan in sadness.

"Your greatest fear, to lose a loved one is going to come true. Your lost your sisters, and now your husband." he says to Paige, "and you lost your wife. No one was ever there for you when you grew up and now with your wife gone, you won't have anyone to grow old with." he says to Henry.

"Paige! No!" Henry screams as he falls to the ground.

"Henry!" Paige says as she continues to grimace in pain. Barbas smiles and astral projects out.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper throws in her last card as she wins this round.

"Yeah! I won!" Piper cheers.

"You just got lucky." Paige says.

"No, I got skill." Piper says. Billie just stares at Piper and still cannot believe that she's playing cards with them. All of a sudden, Billie's eyes changes into black and she looks around. She forms a fireball and looks at the sisters who are in shock.

"Since when can Billie conjure fireballs?" Paige asks.

"Since I turned evil!" Billie says. She hurls the fireball at Piper but it splits into three when Piper blasts it and incinerates the sisters on the spot. Her eyes turn back into the original color.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" Billie says as she kneels down beside Paige's ashes. Barbas appears to her.

"Your true nature is finally revealing itself to you, isn't it?" Barbas says. Billie bursts into tears.

"No, Phoebe! Paige! Piper!" Billie cries.

"You're evil, Billie. It's about time you accepted that. You killed your parents, you killed your sister and you finally killed the Charmed Ones. Something no demon has been able to accomplish and something only evil is capable of. Face it, Billie. You're evil!" Barbas says as Billie cries even more. Barbas inhales deeply and smiles. He astrals out leaving Billie to cry herself into depression. She closes her eyes and Saul appears. She looks at Saul while she gasps through her tears. Billie looks at Saul like she is defeated. He forms an energyball. He hurls it at Billie who falls to the ground. Saul smiles and Barbas appears next to him.

"Well done. One witch done, three to go." Barbas says, "Now, go watch the witches and make sure that no one intervenes with my plan."

Saul nods and shimmers out.

_-x-x-x-_

In real life, in the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige's bodies lie on the floor in the attic. The door to the entrance of the manor is left slightly open and Darryl walks in.

"Hello? Phoebe? Paige? Piper? Anyone here?" Darryl asks. He receives no response.

"Ok. I know you guys are home. I mean all your cars are parked in front so you-" he stops when he sees someone lying on the ground.

"What the-" he says as he runs to the person to see who it is. He turns him around to find out that it is Henry. He looks up and sees that Leo is lying a couple of feet away from him. He looks up and runs upstairs. After a while he enters the attic to see the sisters and Billie's bodies lying on the ground. He checks their pulse. He breathes a sigh of relief as he feels a pulse.

"But what happened?" he asks himself. He looks around. "What should I do? Call for help?"

He walks up to the girls and picks up a mattress. He lifts each of them one by one and puts them on something more comfortable. He places Billie on the couch, Piper and Paige on the mattress and Phoebe sitting up on another couch. He looks around and wonders what he could do with Leo and Henry downstairs.

"I can't do this by myself! I need someone to help me. Too bad Leo doesn't have powers anymore." He says. He looks up. "But I know who does. Coop!"

A pink heart appears and Coop flashes in.

"What? Why have you summoned me? Especially to this house of all places?" he asks.

"Well, I needed you to help me figure out what was wrong with the sisters and you could help me?" Darryl asks.

"I stopped doing favors when Phoebe dumped me so.." he says as he begins to flash out but Darryl stops him.

"Not meaning to interfere and all but a little dumping is what has gotten you so bitter? Listen, my friend, yes, she dumped you but we both know that you love her. No matter what you try to say or feel or deny, you know that love doesn't die so quickly. You of all people know that. So please, put your anger aside and feel what you're all about, love, and let that triumph over the bad stuff you feel at the moment." Darryl lectures.

Coop smiles at him and says, "You are quite wordy, aren't you?"

"Well, when it comes to those I care about, I really don't hold back." Darryl says.

"Thanks."

"No problem, man. Now you gonna help me save them or what?" Darryl asks.

"Sure." Coop says. He looks at Phoebe and closes his eyes. All of a sudden, he disappears from the attic in white light leaving Darryl looking surprised that he is alone.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe continues to cry as she picks up one of the flowers that Coop sent her and throws them at the wall. Coop appears behind her. He looks around and sees Phoebe.

"Phoebe?" he says.

"Go away. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Phoebe, it's me, Coop."

"I know who you are. Just leave me alone!" Phoebe cries.

"Phoebe, look at me, this is a serious matter right here." Coop says.

"I know. You led me on, and you broke my heart-"

"No, Phoebe, I love you...and I would never dream of breaking your heart." Coop says.

"Well, you did."

"Oh, yeah? Try to feel my emotions now." Coop says.

"What is that going to prove?" Phoebe asks.

"The fact that you and your sisters are in serious danger and this can help them...and us." Coop says. Phoebe sniffles through her tears, wipes her tears and tucks her hair behind her ears. She closes her eyes and opens then quickly.

"Wh-how is that possible?" Phoebe asks.

"I love you, Phoebe. Don't forget that." Coop says as he helps her get up.

"But I felt your emotions before, when you were here, and you were so cold. No emotions whatsoever."

"That wasn't me. This isn't real. I came to your house before and you and your sisters were unconscious in the attic. This must be the work of a very powerful demon." Coop says.

"Yeah, right. A demon...what demon can possib-" Phoebe says and pauses as a realization hits her face.

"What? What is it?" Coop asks.

"A demon could be up to this...Barbas. You know what? I need to get to my sisters." Phoebe says. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Ok." Coop says. She grabs him closer to her, and closes her eyes. Coop tries to flash out but he flashes back in.

"Ok, what happened?" Phoebe asks.

"I cannot teleport out of here." Coop says.

"What the hell? If you can get in , we can get out but what?" Phoebe asks.

"What is the deal with Barbas? Isn't his power based on fear?" Coop asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, this is a manifestation of your fear. If you get over your fear, you can get out of here and get back in your body." Coop suggests.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Phoebe says. She closes her eyes and stands there while Coop watches. She opens her eyes.

"It's not working." Phoebe says.

"Well, what is your fear?"

"My fear is that-" Phoebe hesitates, "I will lose and will never find true love. That you don't not love me anymore for what I said to you earlier."

"Oh, sweetheart, you shouldn't feel that way. I know we have had our petty arguments here and there but that doesn't stop us from loving each other. " Coop says, "If I did not love you, I would not be here trying to save your life. I love you, Phoebe Halliwell."

"I love you too." Phoebe says.

Coop pulls Phoebe closer to him and kisses her. Phoebe begins to smile. As she smiles, a white light surrounds them and disappears.

_-x-x-x-_

Coop reappears in front of Darryl in the attic who is pacing back and forth. Darryl bumps into Coop and he falls to the ground. Coop helps him get up.

"Where did you go?" Darryl asks. Coop looks at Phoebe. Phoebe's body wakes up and she releases a loud gasp. She sits up and look at the rest of the bodies. Leo and Henry's bodies have been brought up there too.

"Oh, my God. Piper! Paige!" Phoebe says as she crawls on the floor to her sisters.

"They're fine. They're unconscious but they're fine." Darryl says.

"I need to get to my sisters." Phoebe says.

"But how?" Darryl asks.

"A spell. Um... I don't know maybe create one like...

_I call upon the greatest power_

_To help us in our darkest hour_

_With these powers to entertwine_

_Take me to my sister's mind._

As Phoebe finishes chanting her spell, she looks around and nothing happens.

"Damn it! It didn't work!" Phoebe says. All of a sudden, she is pulled into a premonition. She sees herself standing in front of Paige and Henry. Phoebe looks around.

"What the- Paige?" Phoebe calls.

Paige hears her sister and calls out to her.

"Phoebe?"

"Paige, yeah, it's me."

"I can't see, Phoebe. I can't see a thing." Paige cries.

_-x-x-x-_

Darryl and Coop look at Phoebe as she stands there with her eyes closed. Coop helps her sit down and Phoebe is still in her premonition.

"Paige, honey, I'm right in front of you." Phoebe says.

"Paige?" Darryl asks, "Where's Paige?"

"In her vision?" Coop says.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe, in her vision stands in front of Paige.

"Paige, honey, I'm right in front of you." Paige says.

"I'm scared, Phoebe. Where's Henry?"

"He's right behind you." Phoebe says.

"No he's not, I can't see him." Paige says.

"Paige, listen to me. You can't see him because that has something to do with your fear." Phoebe says.

"Fear? What are you talking about?" Paige says as her panic grows.

"Paige..." Phoebe groans as she grabs her chest and bends over, "This is overwhelming."

"What?"

"What is your fear?" Phoebe asks.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Paige asks.

"It's the only way to get out of here...to eliminate your fear." Phoebe says.

"I was scared that Henry and I were drifting apart." Paige says softly.

"Ok, listen to me. Close your eyes, and picture Henry right next to you. As if you guys are holding hands are going somewhere together. Feel it come true, Paige." Phoebe says.

"How-" Paige begins to says.

"Just trust me, Paige!" Phoebe says. Paige closes her eyes and sighs. White lights appear and all the darkness disappears. Paige looks around and sees that Henry lies on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, my God, Henry." Paige says as she rushes to Henry. She lifts up Henry's head and puts it on her lap. "Henry, can you hear me?"

Henry's eyes open slightly. "Paige?"

"Henry, thank God you're ok!" Paige says as hugs him.

"Hon, you're suffocating the guy." Phoebe says as Paige and Phoebe help get Henry up.

"Ok, so what was that?" Henry asks, " 'Cause that was horrible."

"A typical demon at his worst." Paige says.

"Ok, I don't want to go through that ever again. That was-"

"The worst pain imaginable?" Paige concludes.

"Yeah." Henry says.

"Ok, let's get out of here and save Piper, Leo and Billie before it's too late." Phoebe says.

She astral projects out of the scene in a white light and Henry and Paige look at each other.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe comes out of her premonition. Coop rushes to her.

"Are you ok?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe says. She looks at Paige's body as she wakes up and Henry wakes up too. They both stand up.

"Ok, what was that?" Paige asks.

"Barbas." Phoebe says, "And the sooner we get the power of three, the sooner we can get rid of him."

"Ok, so how are we going to save Piper and Billie?" Paige asks.

"Ok, I'll go after Piper, and you go after Leo. The more people we can save in the less amount of time is good before Barbas figures out that we escaped." Phoebe says.

"Ok. I'm on it." Paige says.

"Guys, just make sure our bodies are safe." Phoebe says. Henry, Coop and Darryl nod.

"Ok..." Phoebe says as she sits down, " I'm going in!"

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe astral projects in a white light into Piper's mind. She looks around and sees that she's in the manor. She turns around and finds an energyball flying her way. She ducks. She looks up to see that Piper is battling three demons.

"You killed my family, you bastard, and I'm going to make you pay!" Piper says. She thrusts her hands forth and blasts one of the demons back and he crashes through the wall. A demon conjures a fireball and hurls it at Piper. Piper blasts the fireball, which splits into two and vanquishes two demons at once. Phoebe stands up and walks towards Piper.

"Piper, honey?" Phoebe says.

"Get away from me." Piper says.

"This isn't real, you just have to face your fears." Phoebe says.

"What are you talking about? The demons incinerated my husband and my sisters before my eyes, what do you think those ashes are make believe?" Piper says.

"Ashes?" Phoebe says as she looks at the ashes Piper's talking about. "Honey, this is all the work of Barbas and you know how he works...and I'm alive!"

"You're just a manifestation of my guilt." Piper says.

"You know, I should just blow you up too." Piper says angrily.

"But Leo's not dead, Piper, he's in the attic right now and-" Phoebe says but she and Piper duck as a energyball comes their way. They stand up to see a demon behind them. He conjures up an energyball.

"Uh-oh." Phoebe says. The demon hurls the energyball at them as their scream echoes.

_-x-x-x-_

An energyball flies down the halls as Wyatt and Chris laugh. They look around and see all the students of Magic School panicking. Leo still lies on the floor watching all of this happen, and still grimacing in pain. Paige appears in white swirls. She sees the chaos and sees Leo, Wyatt and Chris, hurling energyballs at the students. Some of them teleport out of there and some of them are hit.

"Oh, my God, just when I think it doesn't get any wors-" she says. She runs to Leo, " Are you ok, Leo?"

"Paige, thank God you're here. Heal me, quick!" Leo says.

Paige puts a hand over Leo's wound and heals but the wound stays open.

"I can't. You are the only one who can heal your own wounds. This is a self-inflicted wound." Paige says.

"Self-inflicted?" Leo says, "Wyatt stabbed me and killed Piper. "

"Your fear is to see them grow evil, isn't it?" Paige says.

"It's my fault that they grow evil. You're right, Paige. I didn't teach them the consequences of personal gain. This is the result." Leo says as he groans in pain. "It's too late now."

"No, it's not! Leo, you are speaking out of fear and you need to let that go right now. Your boys aren't evil and Piper's alive. The only way you'll get to see that is if you get over your fears right now." Paige says. Leo looks at his Wyatt and Chris as Chris walks to Leo.

"Ok, enough of this. Time to die, dad!" Chris says. He forms an energyball and hurls it at Leo. Paige closes her eyes and Leo does too. All of a sudden, a white light sweeps throughout the magic school and everything disappears.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo wakes up in the attic and looks at his stomach where the wound is. He finds that there is no wound. He looks around and sees everyone standing around him. Paige wakes up and looks at Leo. They look at Piper and Phoebe who are not looking so hot.

Inside if Piper's mind, the girls dive away from an energyball.

"Here witch, where did you go?" a demon taunts.

"Piper, you don't believe me! Leo's alive! How do you explain my being here?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah, get in touch with reality before you come to me, Phoebe, because -" Piper says as Leo appears to her standing up and Paige appears as well.

"Leo?" Piper asks.

"Piper." Leo answers.

The demon hurls an energyball at Leo put a white light sweeps the whole scene. They all awaken in the attic.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper groans as she is helped up by Phoebe and Leo. Saul shimmers in. He looks surprised to see the Charmed Ones up and he forms an energyball. Phoebe forms one too and hurls it at him. He bursts into flames and is vanquished.

"What the hell was all of that?" Piper asks her sisters.

"The work of Barbas and and Billie's powers." Phoebe says.

"Huh?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, he used the power of projection to project ourselves into our fears, making them feel real." Paige explains.

"So what are we going to do?" Piper asks.

"First, we have to save Billie, then we vanquish Barbas." Piper says.

"How?" Leo asks.

"I'll let you know when we find out, honey." Piper says. They look at Billie.

"What's the spell, Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"Its-" Phoebe says as she is interrupted. Barbas flames in.

"Coop, get the men out of here." Piper says. Coop nods and flashes the guys out.

"You guys got out? But how? Wait...don't matter, you cannot save Billie now can you?" Barbas says. He waves his hands and a white light sweeps over the attic. Billie wakes up in terror. The sisters look at her.

"Billie?" Paige says. Billie walks towards them with her eyeballs fully black like the Source.

"Kill them all!" Barbas commands.

"What is this?" Piper asks.

"Her worst fear come to life," Barbas says.

"Billie, come on, it's us, it's me, Piper and Paige. You sure do not want to kill us, do you?" Phoebe says.

Billie continues to walk towards them and forms an energyball.

"Uh, Piper?" Paige says. Piper blasts the energyball in Billie's hand and blasts Billie who is knocked backwards. They run behind a couch.

"Piper!" Phoebe says.

"What? What do you want me to do?" Piper says defensively.

"Maybe the only way to save her is to..." Paige begins to say.

"Get rid of Barbas." Phoebe concludes.

"Ok, but how?" Piper asks.

"I have an idea." Phoebe says, "Just try to keep Billie busy."

Piper and Paige jump out towards Billie and Phoebe runs behind Barbas. He watches Billie in delight and Phoebe kicks him. He flies across the room. Phoebe stands before him.

"You stupid witch, you think you can take me just because you got over your fear? Fears are never gone, only suppressed." Barbas says, " That's how I always come back. You always try to vanquish me and nothing works. You cannot vanquish me, you cannot vanquish FEAR!"

"You know how I plan to vanquish you this time?" Phoebe asks. Barbas looks at her. Phoebe closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The empathy sound effect cues.

"Let's see, what is your greatest fear?" Phoebe asks as her hand glows white. Barbas looks at Phoebe as fear and panic grows on his face for the first time.

"Yes, you are afraid of being banished into the hell you were once in before you came back 8 and a half years ago." Phoebe says. Barbas looks scared.

"No!" Barbas says.

"Oh, yes." Phoebe says,

_"Powers of air, land and sea_

_Your powers now I call to thee_

_Away to a place where no hope can be seen_

_And no other life he can intervene._

_The evil whose power thrives on fear_

_Shall be trapped in his own away from here."_

Barbas begins to scream as swirls of light arise from him and enters Billie. He ignites in flames and he is sucked into the ground. Billie's eyes return to normal stops pursuing Piper and Paige.

"Billie, are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, what happened?" Billie asks.

"Oh, nothing. You just tried to kill us, that's all." Piper explains.

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry." Billie apologizes.

"Ahh, don't worry about it." Paige says. Phoebe walks over and looks at Billie.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Kind of overwhelmed." Billie says.

"What happened to Barbas?" Paige asks.

"I just sent him back to the place he came from. Oblivion. He is trapped for 1300 years." Phoebe says.

"How did you do that?" Billie asks.

"Well, I just used my power of empathy and used his power against him." Phoebe says proudly. "We don't have to worry about him anymore, he's gone."

_-x-x-x-_

Several scenes of San Francisco is seen to show the time passing. The port of San Francisco is seen with the clock hands turning fast as the lights turn on when the night falls. The sun comes up and Henry's apartment can be seen.

Paige and Henry sit on the bed watching TV and they both laugh and giggle eating popcorn.

"I love this." Paige says.

"Love what?" Henry asks.

"Us, doing this. Just me and you spending time together." Paige says.

"I do too." Henry says as he kisses Paige.

"We should play hooky more often." Paige says with a smile, " A day off away from our jobs."

"But aren't you going to get summoned like you usually do?" Henry asks.

"Yeah, but I decided to spend more time with my husband and my charges understand totally." Paige says as she stuff her face with popcorn.

"Ok." Henry says. "You are amazing, Paige. I love you." Henry says.

"I love you too." Paige says as they share a passionate kiss and watch continue to watch TV laughing.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe stands in her office watching the sun rise in the blindfolds. Coop appears behind her.

"You called?" Coop asks. Phoebe turns around.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh...I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me. If it weren't for you, I would not be standing here right now." Phoebe says.

"You're welcome." Coop says. They stand there for a minute and a half with the air filled with silence.

"Ok, I got to go." Coop says. He begins to flash out but Phoebe grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. Coop finally gives in and kisses her back and they separate.

"Wow." Coop says.

"Yeah, wow." Phoebe says. "Look, I'm sorry. I should have guessed that I have what I have been searching for. I should just shut up and be happy."

"A hell of an apology. Maybe you should apologize more often." Coop says.

"Ok." Phoebe says seductively as she kisses Coop again.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper walks into the bedroom to find the boys sleeping and Leo watching them. She goes to wrap her hands around Leo. Leo smiles.

"What are you thinking?" Piper asks.

"Just thinking about what we need to do about the boys and their magic." Leo says.

"If you want us to bind them, I won't." Piper says.

"No. Of course not." Leo says, " Just teaching them about personal gain. "Starting early is better than teaching them when they become rebellious."

"Wow. What happened to your magical boys will be magical boys theory?" Piper asks.

"I still agree with that. They should be able to blow off some steam but they should know what they can and cannot do." Leo says, "I never want to see them grow up knowing that we fail to tell them about the consequences of their actions after it's too late or find out the wrong way."

"Where's all this coming from?" Piper asks.

"The fact that it took Barbas to make my worst fear become known to me to realize this." Leo says.

"Yeah. Me too. I can't always try to make my life as normal as possible. I mean it is possible but I have to let it happen on it's own. I guess there's some lessons learned in this horrible ordeal." Piper says. Leo turns around and holds Piper.

"We can help each other deal with it." Leo says as he kisses Piper on the forehead. Billie walks by the room and Piper turns around.

"I'll be back." Piper says to Leo who nods.

_-x-x-x-_

"How are you feeling?" Piper asks.

"I'm better. I've been better." Billie says.

"You know, Billie, in order to get over our fears, we need to get rid of them ourselves, not by ways of a spell or anything else. And what happened yesterday was a huge consequence."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking but I just wanted those dreams to stop and what's the point of having magic if you can't use it when you need this the most?" Billie says.

"But you have to pick when to use the magic, especially when it has to do with others not ourselves. That's a rare occasion." Piper explains. "You need to get over your fear yourself and I'm not sure that you did. Phoebe banished Barbas before you could do that. If you need help, come to us rather than magic."

"Ok. Thanks." Billie says as she walks away. Piper smiles as Billie walks away.

_-x-x-x-_

In the underworld, the soothsayer is looking in his mirror watching everything. Billie enters his cave.

"It's about time you came to see me." he says.

"I had some things to take care of. I need your help." Billie says.

"Before I can help you, you need to grab some things for me, things that the Charmed Ones have blessed or used their powers on."

"I think I can do that." Billie says with a look of hope on her face. The soothsayer turns around and smiles.

"Let's get started, shall we?" he says.

END OF EPISODE


	7. Desperate Charmed Witches

**9x07: Desperate Charmed Witches**

_Previously on Charmed: _

_Henry and Paige are arguing in the manor. _

_"I was at home, by myself waiting for you for two hours. What happened?" Henry asks._

_"Well, I intended to show up but-" _

_"Let me guess? You forgot? Or something came up? I had to take care of a charge? I had to kill a demon? Or my personal favorite, it was a family emergency." _

_"Look, I don't have a choice in any of this, ok? I mean I try to be there for you and my sisters all the time, it's just that these things just happen. I'm kind of like a doctor, being called in at different times of the day."_

_"But you're not a doctor, Paige, you're my wife and I very least think that I deserve to spend time with my wife." Henry rants. _

_"I know that. I was just comparing my job to a doctor." Paige says._

_"All you do is handle fireball and demons and save innocents. There's nothing more to that." Henry says._

_-x-x-x-_

_Flash to Piper and Leo:_

_"I can't always try to make my life as normal as possible. I mean it is possible but I have to let it happen on it's own." Piper says. Leo smiles._

_-x-x-x-_

_Flash to Phoebe :_

_"I guess. So how are you and Coop doing?" Piper asks._

_"Ever since I told him that I love him last week, he seems to be on my case a lot more than before. Not that I don't mind but a girl needs her space, you know? Her own time to breathe." _

_Phoebe to Coop:_

_"Look, I'm sorry. I should have guessed that I have what I have been searching for. I should just shut up and be happy." _

_-x-x-x-_

_Flash to Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Billie: _

_"There's something that Billie needs to share with us, and Paige called me here to tell me…us." Phoebe explains as she sits._

_"Ok? What is it?" Piper asks._

_"I have been seeing a soothsayer for about three months now…to try and figure out something." Billie begins._

_"Try to figure out what?" Phoebe asks._

_"Trying to figure out who gave me my powers." Billie says._

_"I thought you were born with them." Piper says._

_"I was, but my parents binded them when I was a kid, shortly before Christy was taken but last year, before I met you guys, a guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains._

_"Do you know who this guy is?" Paige asks._

_"No. That's why I went to the soothsayer to see if he can tell me who gave me that potion. All I remember is that he had a tattoo on his neck." Billie says._

_"So what are you going to do now? What can we do?" Phoebe asks._

_"You guys can help me find out the one who made me get my powers back. It's important to me." Billie says._

_Phoebe and Paige look at Piper._

_"You think she's on to something?" Phoebe asks._

_"Maybe, but I won't rely on it." Paige says._

_"Where should we start?" Phoebe asks._

_"After today, I'd start with a good night's rest. Then with that soothsayer, see what he knows because I'm willing to bet that he knows something." Piper says._

-x-x-x-

_The soothsayer watches the Charmed Ones from his mirror. He smiles and then rubs his neck to reveal a tattoo on his neck._

-x-x-x-

_Billie walks into the soothsayer's cave and looks up at him._

_"I need your help." Billie says._

_"Before I can help you, you need to grab some things for me, things that the Charmed Ones have blessed or used their powers on." _

_"I think I can do that." Billie says with a look of hope on her face. The soothsayer turns around and smiles._

_"Let's get started, shall we?" he says._

***Parts of this episode is written in script form instead of the way I usually write it. This is only because of Patty Halliwell's narrating and it is only for this episode.***

_-x-x-x-_

The manor can be seen as the sun rises. The rays of the sun hits the manor so beautifully and captivates its uniqueness. Inside the manor, a picture of the Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe and Paige sits on a table besides a picture of Patty. As these two frames are seen, Patty Halliwell, the girls' mother's voice can be heard.

Patty Halliwell: From time to time I look after my beautiful girls and I see myself in all of them.

_-x-x-x-_

(A flash to Paige who helps vanquish a demon with another witch. Her charge. She orbs her charge away to safety and she orbs into her home where Henry stands there waiting for her.)

Patty Halliwell: In Paige, I see her trying to devote her life to magic, to her sisters and to her husband, making her feel stretching pretty thin. Just like I felt when I tried to raise my girls, vanquishing demons on occasion and being a wife to Victor.

(Paige walks into Henry's arms and kisses him)

_-x-x-x-_

(A flash to Phoebe, who is typing at her desk at work. Coop flashes in and surprises her.)

Patty Halliwell: In Phoebe, I see that she has found the true love she yearns for, but doubt is placed in her mind to think if she is meant to be with him or not...just like I went through with Victor and Sam.

(Phoebe gets up, closes the door in her office and flashes out with Coop)

_-x-x-x-_

(A flash to Piper who cooks and cleans. Leo walks into the manor with the boys. Piper kisses them and Leo walks out. Piper watches them walk out.)

Patty Halliwell: And in Piper, the one I see myself in the most, I see that she strives for a normal life and intends to keep it that way but always has that feeling that tells her it won't last long, just like my last day alive when I left my girls to fight the water demon.

(Piper sighs and returns to cooking. Billie runs into the kitchen)

Billie: Piper, I need your help!

Piper : What? What is it?

(Billie walks out and walks back in with a young girl, about 19 years old with a bloody bruise on her arm)

Billie: Demon trouble.

(Piper looks at Billie and then at the young girl with her mouth open slightly in surprise.)

Patty Halliwell: If anything, Piper was determined to let that feeling last longer...before her boys came home.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

The Desperate Housewives theme song plays as the scenes of San Francisco appears. The Golden Gate Bridge with the early morning rush hour, the Island of Alcatraz can be seen, the streets of San Francisco getting busy by the hour. The manor can be seen. As the theme song ends, Patty's voice can be heard again.

Patty Halliwell: Desperation is the urge to do something completely outside our character. Throughout life, we hit the bumps where moments of desperation is exhibited.

(Flash to Phoebe and Coop)

Patty: We may show desperation when we try our hardest to have the thrill that love brings, but we are yet to find it.

(Flash to Paige and Henry)

Patty: Or when we try desperately to please others, tending to their needs and suppress ourselves in the process.

(Flash to Piper and Billie and Billie's innocent who walks up the stairs to the attic.)

Patty: Or when we try so desperately to help others only because we know that helping others helps ourselves.

(Piper enters the attic followed by the innocent and Billie. Piper walks to the book.)

Patty: Yes, desperation is a common feeling we share as humans...but when magic is involved, it is placed on a whole different level which makes it challenging.

Piper opens the Book of Shadows.

"How exactly did you meet her?" Piper asks.

"I was walking to lunch with a friend and I heard this noise and a crash. I ran to the noise to see a demon attacking her. I vanquished the demon, though but I was too late, because she was hit with an energyball." Billie explains. "The vanquish was easy though."

Piper looks up. "Why do you say that?"

"The demon hesitated when he tried to hit me with an energyball, and he just stood there when I impaled him." Billie says. The girl looks down.

"Well, count your blessings that you got alive." Piper says. She looks at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Angie." she says politely.

"Well, Angie, I'm Piper. Are you a witch?" Piper asks.

"Yes." Angie says.

"Do you know why you were attacked?" Piper asks.

"No. I don't. But witches get attacked everyday by demons, don't we?" Angie says.

"True." Billie says.

"Ok. What powers do you have?" Piper asks.

"I'd rather not say." Angie says.

"Ok." Piper says.

"Maybe that was just a demon who just wanted to kill you?" Billie says.

"Maybe. Now that the threat has been dealt with, maybe you can go back home?" Piper says.

"Piper!" Billie says.

"What?"

"You can't just get rid of her like that. What if another demon attacks?" Billie questions.

"They won't." Piper says.

"You don't know that." Billie says.

"Look, I have things to do so the quicker we get this over it, the sooner I can get back to my life of no demons." Piper says. Piper begins to walk out. A demon shimmers in, already armed with a fireball. He throws it at Angie. Billie dives out of the way and pushes Angie away. Piper ducks. Billie finds an athame on the table. The demon tries to form another fireball but the fire sparks and dies. He looks at them.

"What the-?" he says,

Billie removes the string and crystal attached to the athame and throws it at the demon. The demon screams and explodes out of sight. Billie looks at Piper.

"Now, you see what I'm talking about?" Billie says. Piper nods.

"Get Paige on the phone, and I'll get Phoebe." Piper says as she walks out. Billie helps Angie stand up and they walk out too.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe returns from her date with Coop as she flashes into the office with Coop. They caress and kiss each other. Phoebe backs up from Coop.

"Thanks for the date. It was fascinating. I haven't had that much in a long time. Thanks." Phoebe says as she kisses Coop again.

"You're welcome, Miss Halliwell." Coop says as he smiles. Phoebe hits his chest and rubs his hands up and down his shirt.

"Ok...I got to get to work so, I'll see you later?" Phoebe says.

"Should I come back to get you?" Coop asks.

"Yeah, because I didn't bring my car today..." Phoebe says, "Bye, baby." Phoebe says as she kisses Coop one more time. Coop smiles and flashes out. Phoebe takes a deep breath and walks to her door. She opens the door to find Jason Dean standing there, about to knock on the door.

"Phoebe!" he says.

"Jason! Wha-Who-How? What are you doing here? Why are you here?" Phoebe asks.

"I came back to see my newspaper...and to see you." Jason says.

"Well, it's nice to see you, I mean..I can't believe you're here." Phoebe says. Jason walks closer to her and Jason pulls her in for a kiss. He kisses her and Phoebe's eyes are widened and they close as she stops fighting it. Phoebe backs away from Jason.

"Uh..." Phoebe stammers.

"What's wrong?" Jason says with a smile.

"I ca-I ca-I can't...I can't do this." Phoebe says.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asks.

"I got to go..." Phoebe says as she begins to run out the door. Her assistant stops her.

"Phoebe, your sister just called. She wants you home...she says it's an emergency." she says.

"Uh, ok...can you tell her I'm on my way? Thanks." Phoebe says. She turns around to see Jason who is staring back at her. "Phew..." Phoebe says as she storms out of the office. Elise comes out of hers.

"What's going on?" She asks Jason.

"I don't know but I do know that it is a typical Phoebe. Hasn't changed a bit." Jason says. Elise just looks at him with a confused look.

_-x-x-x-_

Henry sits in a couch watching television. Paige comes into the living room, wearing a robe. All the lights go off and the only lights brightening the room are the lights from the television and the sunlight streaming in from the blindfolds. Henry looks up at Paige. Paige looks at him seductively.

"Henry...are you allowed to come out and play?" Paige asks.

"No, I'm not, but I'm sure mama won't mind." Henry says as he gets up quickly and walks towards Paige slowly. He picks up Paige and walks to the bedroom. He places Paige on the bed gently and lies down beside her. They start to make out on the bed. The phone starts to ring.

"Don't answer that." Paige says as they continue making out. Henry kisses her.

"But what if it is my boss?" Henry asks.

"That's why voice mails were invented. Don't answer that." Paige says.

Henry continues to kiss Paige but his hand feels around for the phone and he picks it up. He stops kissing Paige.

"Hello?" He answers.

Paige just sits up and folds her arms and puts fixes her robes. Henry looks at Paige and gives the phone to Paige.

"It's for you. It's Billie." Henry says. Paige takes the phone from Henry.

"Hello? Uh huh. Yeah. Can't this wait? Ok. I'll be there in a sec." Paige says as she hangs up the phone.

"I have to go. There's a situation at the manor." Paige says as she gets up and runs into the closet.

"Ok, then I'm coming with you." Henry says.

"No, honey. It is a magical situation..." Paige says from the closet, "and you told me you don't want to have to deal with demons like Barbas a couple a days ago, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Honey, " Paige says as she comes out fully dressed and sits on her bed and starts putting on her shoes, " I don't want you there because I don't want you to get hurt..." she says as she grunts when she puts on one shoe, "I can't bear to live with it if anything happened to you because of me." she says as she puts on the stomps on the ground and gets up. She plants a kiss on Henry's lips and runs her fingers through his hair.

"We'll finish right where we left off when I come back, ok?" Paige says.

"Ok..." Henry says in a low tone. Paige puts her hair in a ponytail and looks at Henry, "See you soon." she says and she finally orbs out.

_-x-x-x-_

A demon shimmers into his cave. He walks into another side of his cave where a couple of demons wait.

"Ok, it is now for another attack." he says.

"But we just sent one after the witches." a demon says.

"Well we have to send another." the first demon says.

"But Castor-"

Right then, Castor shimmers into the lair. He sees his imposter.

"Castor?" the demon asks. Castor walks up to his look-a-like and telekinetically throws him at the wall. The imposter stands up and morphs into a different person.

"How dare you imitate me in my absence?!" Castor says, "I should kill you on the spot!"

"No. We can't be vanquishing our own kind. We need them to complete our tasks. Especially shapeshifters. And where have you been? It's about time you showed up." One of them says.

"I had business to take care of. What is the status of the Trojan Horse?" Castor asks.

"Well, we did as we were told. We sent demons after her knowing that the witch will try and save her and take her to the Charmed Ones." the demon says.

"Good. Now, we have to protect ourselves from the powers of the witch. It will be no use to us if we cannot use our powers to destroy the witches, now, will it?" Castor says.

"What is your source? How did you know the exact timing to make us attack?" the demon asks.

"Let's just say that I can anticipate the witches' actions, thanks to an acquaintance of mine." Castor says with a smile.

"What will Salvador say when he fin-"

"Salvador will not find out. He's been missing for centuries and he is presumed dead. I think that he will not find out. " Castor says. "This is just between us."

"How about the witches?" the demon asks

"After I am done with them, they would not know what hit them." Castor says with a dark look in his eyes.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper paces back and forth in the attic while Billie looks in the Book of Shadows. Paige orbs into the attic.

"Ok. I'm here. What's the big 9-1-1?" Paige asks.

"Demon problem, that's what." Billie says.

"Angie, Paige. Paige, Angie." Piper introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Paige says.

"Likewise." Angie replies.

"So who's the demon?" Paige asks.

"We don't know. Two demons came after her and we get the feeling that they are not the only ones coming." Billie says.

"So we think that someone is sending demons after her." Piper explains. "The question is who?"

"Ok. Where's Phoebe?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. We called her." Billie says.

At that moment, Phoebe walks into the attic. She walks to the couch and sits down and sighs heavily.

"So what's the emergency?" Phoebe asks.

"People, must we go through this again?" Piper says.

"Cliffnotes version, countless demons have been sent to attack Angie over here and we're trying to figure out who sent them." Paige explains.

"So do we know anything about the demons who attacked her before?" Phoebe asks.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Billie asks.

"Are they part of a demonic faction? A tribe? Lower-level? Upper-level?" Phoebe rants.

"Uh, no." Billie says.

"Then we got nothing." Paige says.

"How about we summon a demon and interrogate him?" Phoebe suggests.

"Or we visit the soothsayer and he tells us what's going on?" Billie says.

The Charmed Ones look at each other and look at Billie.

"I don't think this is the time to go see him, Billie." Paige says.

"But-"

"No buts. Can you go get a couple of potions from the batch I made downstairs? We are going to need a lot." Piper says.

"Let me help you." Angie says as she gets up and walks away.

"So what's the deal with her?" Paige asks.

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure her out." Phoebe says.

"She's the innocent, there's nothing to it more than that." Piper says.

"I know but why do the demons want her dead so much?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but we need to get this done before my boys get home. I don't want Leo to stay around when demons attack." Piper says.

"Why is that?" Phoebe asks.

"Everytime a demon attacks, he feels the need to stick around and protect me and the boys and I don't know what I'll do if he gets killed by a demon one day." Piper explains.

"He's a husband and a father, he feels that it's his job to protect his family, not his wife's." Phoebe says. Paige sits in the couch next to Piper.

"What's the matter with you?" Piper asks.

"I just feel so tired and worn out." Paige says.

"Huh. Do you need to go to a spa?" Piper asks.

"That sounds good right about now." Paige says. Phoebe's phone begins to ring and she looks at the caller id. She picks up and begins to chat. "Hello?" she answers.

"Hi, Phoebe." Jason says.

"Hey." Phoebe says nervously as she gets up and tries to walk away from her sisters. Her sisters stare at her.

"I'm sorry for the way I...uh, greeted you at work today. I just was so happy to see you again." Jason says.

"Oh, it's nothing." Phoebe says.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accept my invitation to dinner tonight? At the Café?" Jason says.

"Well, I-I don't know...I have something to take care of. You know...usual business." Phoebe says.

"If anything, call me. I'll be waiting." Jason says.

"Uh-huh." Phoebe says and she hangs up.

"Phoebe?" Paige says.

"Huh?" Phoebe says.

"You ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah...everything's fine!" She says with a forced smile but the smile disappears.

"That was Jason. He's back." Phoebe says. Paige and Piper squeal in excitement.

"Since when?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but I saw him today...and we shared a kiss...a very long...passionate kiss." Phoebe says.

"Whoa. Did you tell him that you're with Coop?" Paige asks.

"No. I didn't get a chance to. It's just that when we kissed, all these memories came flying back and I don't know at this point what to do." Phoebe says.

"How long is he here for?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that he's not going anywhere anytime soon." Phoebe mumbles.

"Ok, you know what? Demons first, love lives later." Piper says.

"You're right." Phoebe says. Billie and Angie walk into the attic. Billie carries a bag filled with potions.

"Ready." Billie says.

"So what do we do?" Paige asks.

"We wait for the next demon attack." Piper says.

_-x-x-x-_

In Magic School, Wyatt sits on a mat with other kids. He is eating lunch. A kid walks up to him.

"Hello." Wyatt says. The boy just looks at him and walks away. He goes to sit with other kids.

Wyatt continues to eat his food. The boy whispers to the other boys and they begin to giggle. The boy telekinetically moves the mashed potatoes at Wyatt, whose back is facing them. The mashed potatoes comes flying at Wyatt and all of a sudden, his forcefield rises and the mashed potatoes hits it and flies back towards the kid which hits him in his face. Everyone starts to laugh. The kid walks up to Wyatt with his face covered in mashed potatoes. Wyatt stands up and looks at the boy. He offers him a napkin. The boy knocks it out of his hand and sends Wyatt flying. Wyatt orbs out in mid air and appears behind the boy. He covers his mouth and he blinks, and the boy orbs into a trash can. Leo and the other teachers come in to see what is going on. Leo looks at Wyatt and gives him a scolding look.

_-x-x-x-_

Castor shimmers into the soothsayer's lair. He walks towards him.

"I assume you know the reason why I'm here." Castor says. The soothsayer turns to face him.

"Yes, I do but just because I can foresee the future does not mean you don't have to ask me what you came here for." the soothsayer says.

"I require the protection against the witches' powers." Castor says.

"Very well." the soothsayer says. He conjures a couple of amulets and presents them to Castor.

"These are amulets that makes the wearer immune to the powers of any witch. Including the Charmed Ones." he says with a smile. Castor looks at the amulets, smiles and takes them. "But beware, your death awaits you at the hands of the witches." He looks at him and bows. Then he shimmers out. He shimmers back into his lair among all his demons.

"Where's the shapeshifter?" he calls. The shapeshifter walks up to him.

"I have a special job for you, one that would make you one of the respected demons in this underworld. After you accomplish your goal, we kill the witch." Castor says with a smile.

_-x-x-x-_

At the manor, the sisters are in the attic with Billie and Angie.

"I guess that the demons are not going to attack us this time." Billie says.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I still have to go to Henry. I mean we have plans, you know..." Paige says.

"So do I. I mean, I have a deadline to carry out, you know..." Phoebe says. Piper's phone rings. She picks up and walks away. Phoebe and Paige look at each other.

"So, what are we going to do, just walk away? Not save Angie?" Billie asks.

"What do we look like we're doing, Billie? Standing here for kicks?" Phoebe says. Piper hangs up the phone and comes over to her sisters.

"Ok. This demon better hurry up because..." she says as the demon appears in the attic. "Get Angie out of here!"

Billie runs out with Angie.

Piper blasts the demon and it has no effect on him. The demon hurls an energyball at Piper. Piper freezes the energyball in mid air. Paige orbs the energyball back at the demon and he is knocked backwards. The amulet around his neck falls off. He stands up, unaware of the amulet on the floor.

He forms another energyball and Piper thrusts her hands forth and blasts him. The demon explodes leaving only echoes of his screams. Phoebe walks over to the spot where the demon was vanquished.

"Huh, this probably made him immune to our powers." Paige says.

"The question is why?" Piper asks.

"I think that someone sent him after us...and we need to figure out who." Phoebe says. She bends over to pick it up. She picks up the amulet and is pulled into a premonition. Castor shimmers into the attic and stands before the Charmed Ones. He hurls an energyball at the sisters. Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"Phoebe? What did you see?" Piper asks.

"A demon...coming here. I think I saw his picture in the book somewhere." Phoebe says as she walks to the book and starts to flip its pages. Piper walks beside her and Paige stands in front of the podium.

"Aha!" Phoebe says. " Castor."

_"A high level demon who was cursed to harness great power but never will be able to use them for his own. He soon learned to amplify his magic and his minions' magic to his advantage. A simple potion can be used to vanquish this demon."_ Piper reads.

"Ok, then, let's go make that potion and then get all this over with." Paige says.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Piper asks.

"Because my husband is mad at me than usual and I can't say that I blame him. I really need to get home so can we just hurry up? Paige pleads.

"Fine." Piper says as she walks away from the podium and Phoebe follows her. As they are about to walk out of the attic, three demons shimmer into the attic. Castor shimmers behind them. He walks across and stands in front of the demons.

"Attack!" he cries. Fireballs fly everywhere and the sisters duck.

"What are we going to do? We are not prepared!" Paige says.

"We have to get those amulets off of them in order to escape. Phoebe, do you think you can kick some ass and take it and Paige and I can deflect their powers?" Piper says.

"Sure. Let's go!" Phoebe says.

They jump out and Phoebe forms an energyball. She hurls it at a demon and he falls back. Phoebe walks up to him, kicks him and sends him flying into the wall. He falls to the ground. Phoebe grabs the amulet around his neck and rips it off. She looks at Piper who blows the demon up from a distance. Paige orbs the energyballs out of the way. She orbs one to Castor who ducks and it hits the wall, leaving a scorch mark. Paige calls for an athame and orbs out. She orbs in behind one of the demons and rips the amulet off his neck and stabs the demon who disappears in flames. Piper keeps blasting Castor but nothing happens. Phoebe walks up behind him and rips the amulet off. Piper blows him up. The last remaining demon shimmers out in fear.

"Great. We did it." Paige says.

"Yeah, but I feel that it was too easy." Piper says.

"Why do you say that?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know why the book would require a potion to vanquish a high level demon if we could have just impaled him." Piper says.

"Well, let's count our blessings and thank God we have done our duties. Now, I have to go see my husband so..." Paige says as she waves at them.

"Can you give me a lift to Magic School, because it seems that Wyatt got in a fight and I have to go." Piper says.

"And can you orb me to my office?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure." Paige says. She waves her hands at her sisters and they both orb out. She looks around and sighs.

"Ok!" she says and she orbs out herself.

_-x-x-x-_

The demon shimmers into Castor's lair.

"We failed, my lord." the demon says.

"We haven't failed yet." Castor says. "Now the witch has been among the Charmed Ones far too long."

"But their powers seemed fine when they vanquished Mor." the demon says.

"Well, their powers seem at their peek now, but in a few minutes, they will not become as powerful as they are." Castor says.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper orbs into the headmaster's office where Leo sits in the headmaster's chair, his assistant is standing behind him and Wyatt sits across from Leo with the other kid and his mother.

"Have a seat, Miss Halliwell." the assistant says. Piper walks slowly to her seat, staring at Leo. Leo gives her an uncertain look.

"It's Mrs. Halliwell." Piper says as she sits down.

"We need to think about this situation and mediate between the two boys." Leo says.

"Yeah, let's!" the boy's mother says. "Hi, Harriet Klinman here. What do you think should be done about this?"

"Well, not much. I mean it was just one harmless little food fight, wasn't it?" Piper says, " And from what I heard, your son started it."

"My son? No. My son is not in any way barbaric. Your son is the barbarian, who has disregards to the rules of this school and magic." Harriet says.

"_Excuse_ me?" Piper says in an angry tone.

"I mean, you think that just because you are a Charmed One, you and your son live above the rules and deemed yourselves all powerful. You people aren't that powerful. We are just as powerful. My Harry isn't capable of such horrid crimes."

"Well, I'm sorry to break this to you, but if you think your son is not capable of this, then you don't know your son as well as you think you do." Piper says. Harriet waves her hand at her and Piper's mouth disappears. Harriet smiles and looks at her son who does the same to Wyatt. Mumbles can be heard from Wyatt and Piper. Leo looks at Harriet coldly.

"Uh, Ms. Klinman, I'm afraid using magic to harm others unwillingly is not acceptable in this school." Leo says.

"We were just trying to have a little fun...like mother, like son." Harriet says. She waves her hands and both Piper and Wyatt's lips reappear.

"You weren't so powerful there, were you?" Harriet teases. "If my son did start that fight, then prove it!"

"Ok, now listen here lady! I-" Piper begins to say in an angry tone but Leo stops her.

"Piper, control yourself." Leo says.

"You know what Leo? I am not going to sit here and watch someone bad mouth me and I can't do a damn thing about it..." Piper says as she stands up and holds Wyatt's hand. She looks down at Harriet and her son. Harriet goes to grab a cup and Piper looks at it and smiles. The cup explodes, spilling water all over herself. She screams and stands up.

"It was you!" Harriet accuses. Piper looks at Leo and then hides her smile.

"Prove it." Piper says, "Come on, Wyatt." Wyatt follows Piper out the door. Piper turns around and stares at Harriet, who is trying to wipe herself off with the help of Leo's assistant. Piper points to a cup on the table and looks at Wyatt.

"It's ok, Wyatt. Do it!" Piper encourages. Wyatt smiles and points at the cup. The cup orbs and appears on top of Harry's head. The cup tips over and spills all over Harry who squeals. Piper and Wyatt snicker and shut the door.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe orbs into the office. She turns around to sit in her chair to find Jason sitting in her chair.

"I never thought you would have taken so long." Jason says.

"Huh, Jason." Phoebe says.

"Yeah. I needed to talk to you." Jason says as he takes his feet off of Phoebe's desk and stands up.

"Uh, now is not a really good time to..uh...to talk." Phoebe says.

"I think now is a perfect time, Phoebe. You are a busy woman with all of this and an added bonus, the evil demons you fight everyday." Jason says.

"Well..." Phoebe chuckles nervously.

"Just hear me out, Phoebe. I promise I will leave after you hear me out." Jason says.

"Ok." Phoebe says as she sits down.

"After our last encounter, I thought about it and I figured out that I can't live my life without you Phoebe. I have spent every day since we broke up regretting it and wondering where we would be if we didn't break up." Jason says.

"Uh, Jason..." Phoebe says as she releases another nervous chuckle.

"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell. I always have and I always will. I cannot believe it took me years to come back here to tell you but it's better late than never." Jason says.

"Jason...I'm very flattered and I can say this...I love you too Jason, but-" Phoebe says but Jason pulls her into a kiss. Phoebe's empathy power makes her feel his emotions and she gives in. She comes to her senses when Elise barges into her office.

"Phoebe!" Elise says. Phoebe and Jason pull away from each other.

"Uh...we were just...whoo...I just...I got to go." Phoebe says as she grabs her purse and walks out. Elise watches her leave and turns back to Jason who smiles as he touches his lips.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige orbs into Magic School with a young man.

"This is the place I was talking about. A place where you can learn to use your magic and help you grow more powerful than you already are." Paige says. The boy looks around and gasps.

"Can I go check it out?" he asks.

"Sure. Just be careful." Paige says. The young man runs down the hall. Paige sees Piper and Wyatt walking towards them.

"Hey, you." Paige says to Wyatt. "What you been up to?"

"Uh, nothing. Just having a little fun. How about you?" Piper asks.

"Nothing. Just brought another charge here. You know, the usual." Paige says.

"Ok. Can you orb me and the little guy home?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, sure..." Paige says, " Have you seen Billie and Angie since this afternoon?"

"Uh no. Why?" Piper asks.

"Well, I cannot sense her and now I'm worried." Paige says.

"Maybe she's in the underworld, hunting for demons or with the soothsayer. You know how Billie is." Piper says.

"I hope you're right." Paige says as she begins to orb out but Leo stops her.

"I'm coming home too...I need to rest." Leo says. Paige smiles and orbs them all out of there.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie and Angie hide behind a trash can in an alley as they are attacked by demons.

"What kind of demons are they?" Angie asks Billie.

"I don't know but I'm not going to wait to find out." Billie says as she gets up to fight the demons.

"Billie, no!" Angie says as she reaches for Billie but it's too late. Billie whistles for the demons.

"Hey...you want me? Come get me!" She says. The demons hurl fireballs at Billie and Billie raises her hands to deflect them but nothing happens. Billie ducks out of the way.

"What the hell is wrong with my powers?" Billie asks herself.

"It's my fault." Angie says.

"What?" Billie asks. The dumpster they are hiding behind is being hit with fireballs.

"I need reinforcements." Billie says.

"What are you going to do?" Angie asks.

"Summon the Charmed Ones." Billie answers.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige orbs into Henry's apartment. She walks around and finds that he's not there. She turns around to find Henry. Henry walks into the living room behind Paige.

"Looking for someone?" Henry says. Paige jumps.

"Honey!" Paige says as she is startled. "Don't do that! You can give someone a heart attack, you know!"

"Yeah. So what brings you here?" Henry asks.

"What brings me here? I live here." Paige says.

"Well, you sure don't act like it." Henry says as he begins to walk away to the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paige asks.

"When was the last time you and I did something without magic interfering?" Henry asks. Paige pauses.

"That's what I thought." Henry says as he continues to walk away.

"Henry, I thought you were ok with my being a witch and the magical things that come with it." Paige says.

"I do not have a problem with it...it's just can't stand the constant interruptions that we face almost everyday. I want to spend more time with my wife and I feel the need to do something drastic to get your attention." Henry says.

"You don't have to do anything to get my attention." Paige says as she walks closer to Henry. "I promise you that from now on, I would try to keep the magic to a minimum...at least around you."

Henry smiles and hugs Paige. She kisses him and then stops. She looks to the side.

"Uh-oh." Paige says.

"What?" Henry asks. As soon as he says that, Paige disappears in glowing white swirls. Henry looks up and then puts his hands on his head.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige appears in an alley with her back facing the demons. Billie calls to her and she looks down.

"Billie?" Paige says. She sees Piper behind the dumpster also.

"Duck!" Piper says as Paige ducks and hides next to Piper.

"How did we get here?" Paige asks.

"I summoned you." Billie says.

"Ok. Why did you summon us? I mean, You could have handled all this yourself." Piper says.

"Well, I couldn't so I summoned reinforcements." Billie says.

"Ok. Enough of this!" Piper says as she struggles to stand up. "Bye bye!" She thrusts her hands but nothing happens.

"Uh-oh." she says as the demons laugh and hurl fireballs. Paige, Angie and Billie pull her down as the fireballs hit the dumpster.

"What the hell is wrong with my powers?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. My powers are gone too and Paige can't orb." Billie says.

"We need to go home and get to the Book." Piper says.

"But how?" Paige asks. Billie takes out a transportation potion and throws it on the ground. The girls disappear and reappear in the attic where Leo sits holding Chris in his arms.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Leo asks.

"Not important. We lost our powers." Piper says.

"What? How?" Leo asks.

"As soon as we figure that out, we'll let you know." Paige says as she walks to the Book and opens it. She flips through the pages.

"How did we lose our powers so suddenly. I mean, I had my powers when we were in Magic School." Piper says.

"How do you know you didn't lose them before then?" Leo asks.

"Because I was able to blow up Harriet's-" Piper says but stops herself. "Because I know, ok?!"

Phoebe walks into the attic.

"Please tell me that we have a demon to fight or something because I am desperate." Phoebe says.

"Uh-huh. Where have you been?" Piper asks.

"At work. Why? A demon attacked?" Phoebe asks.

"No, Worse. We lost our powers." Paige says.

"What? How?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. I go to blow the demon up and nothing happens." Piper says.

"How about you, Billie?" Phoebe asks.

"My powers are gone." Billie answers.

"And you, Angie?" Phoebe asks. Angie doesn't answer.

"Angie, you said it was your fault I lost my powers. What did you mean?" Billie asks.

"Ok. I couldn't use my powers to fight the demons because my power is passive." Angie begins to explain.

"Well, what is it?" Paige asks.

"My power drains the power of other magical creatures or objects. If I stay around a group of people too long, like you, you guys will lose your powers temporarily." Angie says.

"You couldn't tell us this before?" Paige asks

"That explains it. I mean the demons first attacking her and their powers disappearing here in the attic?" Phoebe says.

"Ok. But how did the demons figure a way around that?" Piper asks.

"The amulet." Phoebe says. She picks up the amulet and she is pulled into a premonition. She sees Angie standing in front of an unknown demon. The demon hurls a fireball at her and she is engulfed in flames as she explodes. Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"Phoebe?" Piper says.

"What did you see?" Paige asks.

"I saw..." Phoebe says but her sentence is short as the demons shimmer into the attic.

"Leo, get Chris out of here!" Piper yells. Leo runs out of the attic. Phoebe kicks two demons as they fall to the ground.

"Get Angie out of here!" Phoebe cries. Billie and Angie try to run but Castor shimmers before them. He releases a wave of energy that throws everyone against the wall, even his demons. Angie stands up and looks at him.

"Try to drain this." Castor says as he hurls a fireball at her and she bursts into flames and explodes from sight. He looks at the sisters.

"I'll be back." he says as he shimmers out and his demons shimmer out too. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie lie on the ground, aghast at what they have just seen.

_-x-x-x-_

"I can't believe she's gone." Billie says.

"We lose innocents sometimes, Billie. It is a thing we face." Paige says.

"But not my very first innocent." Billie says.

"This isn't your first innocent. You had others." Piper says.

"No, I haven't. All the others were for you and I had to help you guys protect them. This one relied and came to me and I failed." Billie says.

"I foresaw her death and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Phoebe says.

"How was it possible that you had a premonition when our powers were down?" Billie asks.

"Well, my powers were draining, otherwise I would have had the premonition earlier." Phoebe answers. "I thought we vanquished him."

"Obviously the wrong one...maybe a shapeshifter took his form?" Paige says. "And they got our innocent and killed her."

"Well, we'll make sure she didn't die in vain." Piper says as she picks up the amulet from one of the demons. "We have to enchant this amulet to receive our powers back."

The sisters stand up and hold hands. They close their eyes. The Charmed Ones begin to chant:

_"Magic forces far and wide_

_Enchant this item so we can guide._

_To free what's lost, we now unlock_

_Our gifts to protect to be unblocked."_

White lights emerge from the amulet and all the girls absorb their powers. Billie moves a chair with her mind and Piper freezes it.

"Ok. We have our powers back." Paige says.

"Does this mean that the demons will not be immune to our powers anymore?" Billie asks. Piper nods.

"Now, let's go finish our business." Piper says.

_-x-x-x-_

A quiet look at the Golden Gate bridge at night lands us in the underworld. Castor gloats about how he faced the Charmed Ones and lived.

"I knocked them on their asses and they just watched me kill that witch. All shall bow down to the demon the Charmed Ones fear." he says.

"But Castor, you only went against Billie, not the Charmed Ones." a demon says.

"Silence! The Charmed Ones were present and they didn't do anything to stop me so therefore I faced them." Castor says.

"But what if the Charmed Ones come after you?" Another demon asks.

"They won't. They fear me. " Castor says.

"Do they really? I don't think so." Another demon says. Four demons morph into Piper, Paige, Billie and Phoebe. The demons start to run and shimmer out of the underworld. Piper blows a few of them up. Paige orbs energyballs to vanquish them, Billie and Phoebe throw potions to vanquish them. Castor tries to shimmer away.

"Hey!" Piper yells as she blasts him and he falls back. Paige orbs the crystals in and they surround him. He is lying down on all fours cowering in fear.

"Care to rephrase your words?" Phoebe says as she moves the crystal.

"I was told we were immune to your powers." Castor says.

"Obviously not." Piper says.

"By whom?" Paige asks. Castor stays shut.

"Throw the potion, Billie." Phoebe says. Billie raises her hand to throw the potion but Castor pleads.

"The soothsayer. The soothsayer told me. He even gave us the amulets to be immune to your powers." Castor says. Billie's eyes widen and she throws the potion at Castor who is vanquished and he leaves an echo of his screams behind. The sisters look at Billie surprised.

"Why did you do that? We could have found out more about the soothsayer and his plans or any demons he's working with." Paige says.

"Well, he was obviously lying." Billie says.

"Well, how do you know?" Phoebe asks.

"I just do, ok?" Billie says.

"The soothsayer sent demons after us, Billie. Doesn't that make you concerned that he's evil?" Piper asks.

"If he was, why would he help me?" Billie asks.

"I don't know, maybe to gain something out of it?" Paige says.

"I don't and I won't believe it." Billie says as she throws a potion and disappears from sight. Phoebe looks at Paige, who looks at Piper and Piper looks in the direction Billie was standing in.

"Let's get the crystals and go home." Piper says. Paige orbs the crystals away and grabs her sister's hands and orbs out.

_-x-x-x-_

Scenes at night of San Francisco could be seen. The Island of Alcatraz, the Port of San Francisco, the Golden Gate Bridge, the streets at night and Paige's home. Paige walks into the bedroom and sees that Henry is asleep. She sighs and Henry opens his eyes.

"Long day?" Henry asks.

"Yeah, we lost our powers and we got it back and vanquished a demon with it." Paige says as she crawls into bed with Henry.

"Uh, sounds like fun." Henry says.

"Listen, Paige. I have spent this whole day thinking about the magic situation. It must be hard on you to be in this situation." Henry says.

"What makes you say that?" Paige asks.

"I just really compare your life to that of a doctor and I guess it would be the same as what is happening now. I guess that is your life and now it is our life and I need to get used to it instead of complaining about it." Henry says.

"I don't think of it as complaining...just something normal in my life to get used to...and I love it." Paige says as she hugs Henry in bed.

"Well, I don't want you to ignore your calling because of me. I want us to figure out a way to make our lives better without the absence of magic. I want to be involved as much as I can in order to understand even better." Henry says.

"I love you." Paige says.

"Yeah, you better." Henry says and he grunts when Paige nudges him for that comment. "I love you too." They continue to watch the T.V quietly.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe walks out of Elise's office. She walks into her office and sees Jason there.

"Uh, Jason..." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe. I've been waiting for you." he says as he pushes the roses on the table and takes the card out.

"I'm sorry for all that I did because I didn't know you were with someone else." Jason says.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I rushed to tell you about it either." Phoebe says.

"I respect the fact you're in a relationship but I won't stop fighting for you, Phoebe." Jason says.

"Jason, I-"

"Just hear me out. I just feel like I cannot live without you. I have spent the last three years feeling like I lost my other half and I came back to win you back and when we shared the kiss, I felt the passion and the love we have for each other and I know you felt it too. I'm not going to stop fighting for you, Phoebe, knowing you are worth every sweat I'm going to work into this to win you back will be worth it in the end. I assure you." Jason says.

"Coop is a cupid. An Angel of Love. How can you compete with that?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, a man can try. I would not give up. It's worth the battle when the conquest is love." Jason says. Phoebe looks at him and releases a weak smile. Jason walks up to her and kisses her gently on her lips and walks away. Phoebe looks at Jason leave and walks into her office. She takes the card from Coop and reads it.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper walks up into the attic and sees Billie looking through the Book of Shadows.

"What are you doing?" Piper says softly.

"Just looking at some stuff. You know...studying." Billie says.

"Billie-"

"Piper, please don't say anything about the soothsayer, because all that is going to do is just make things worse." Billie says.

"I understand but you do not see that any demon that sends other demons after us are evil." Piper says.

"That may be true but the soothsayer is different. He helped me figure out that the warlock was after your son, Piper. He helped save Chris, remember?"

"Once. I don't think that one time makes him less of a demon." Piper says.

"He's helping me figure out who made my powers become released." Billie says.

"Yeah, but that's just for you. Billie, I get it that you are searching for the person who helped you unlock your powers but you should know from personal experience that you should not rely on evil for anything. We will help you figure that out if you let us instead of relying on the soothsayer." Piper argues.

"I know what I'm doing, Piper." Billie says.

"Well, you didn't exactly know what you were doing when you were looking for your sister and teamed up against my sisters and I, did you?" Piper says. Billie becomes quiet for a second and walks to the couch and sits down. Piper sits next to her.

"I just want to know about who is behind this so badly, I just don't know what to do." Billie says.

"Well, Let me and my sisters help you, because its better getting help from the Charmed Ones than a soothsayer." Piper says.

"Mommy!" Wyatt yells from downstairs. Piper looks back and then looks at Billie.

"Think about it, Billie. I'll see you in the morning?" Piper says as she stands up.

"Yeah. Sure." Billie says quietly. Piper walks out of the attic. Billie looks at the doorway and thinks. She gets up and walks to the Book of Shadows and flips to the transportation spell in the Book. She looks up and the doorway and then begins to read the spell. Her voice fades out as Patty's voice fade in.

Patty Halliwell: Desperation is the urge to do something completely outside our character. And even in the moments of desperation, there are times we learn to accept the things that made us desperate in the first place.

(White swirls surround Billie and she disappears from sight.)

(Flash to: Paige lies in bed with Henry. Henry is fast asleep but Paige looks up at him and smiles and rests her head on his chest.)

Patty Halliwell: Whether we are desperate to find our own identity but we struggle with the new ones we find along the way.

(Flash to: Phoebe reads her card from Coop. Coop flashes in behind her. She turns around and kisses Coop. She hugs Coop and looks over his shoulder to find Jason staring at her from a distance)

Patty Halliwell: Or when we are desperate to find the thrill of love but we get more than we bargained for.

(Flash to: Piper reads a bedtime story to Wyatt, who is falling asleep slowly.)

Patty Halliwell: Or the one who is desperate to find a normal life but learns to embrace the magical destiny that lies ahead.

(Flash to: Billie walks in the shadows of the underworld. She walks into the lair of the soothsayer.)

Soothsayer: "Nice to see you again, Billie. Do you have what I seek?"

Billie: "Yeah. The sisters enchanted this." she says as she reveals the amulet the Charmed Ones enchanted. The soothsayer smiles.

Patty Halliwell: But in great times of need, desperate times call for desperate measures.

The soothsayer smiles and nods, "Good."

END OF EPISODE.


	8. Back To Basics

**9x08: Back to Basics**

Previously on Charmed:

_(A flash to Phoebe kissing Jason.)_

_"That was Jason. He's back." Phoebe says. Paige and Piper squeal in excitement._

_"Since when?" Paige asks._

_"I don't know but I saw him today...and we shared a kiss...a very long...passionate kiss." Phoebe says._

_"Woah. Did you tell him that you're with Coop?" Paige asks._

_"No. I didn't get a chance to. It's just that when we kissed, all these memories came flying back and I don't know at this point what to do." Phoebe says._

_"How long is he here for?" Paige asks._

_"I don't know but I have a feeling that he's not going anywhere anytime soon." Phoebe mumbles. _

_"After our last encounter, I thought about it and I figured out that I can't live my life without you Phoebe. I have spent every day since we broke up regretting it and wondering where we would be if we didn't break up." Jason says._

_"Uh, Jason..." Phoebe says as she releases another nervous chuckle._

_"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell. I always have and I always will. I cannot believe it took me years to come back here to tell you but it's better late than never." Jason says._

_"Jason, I-" _

_"Just hear me out. I just feel like I cannot live without you. I have spent the last three years feeling like I lost my other half and I came back to win you back and when we shared the kiss, I felt the passion and the love we have for each other and I know you felt it too. I'm not going to stop fighting for you, Phoebe, knowing you are worth every sweat I'm going to work into this to win you back will be worth it in the end. I assure you." Jason says._

_"Coop is a cupid. An Angel of Love. How can you compete with that?" Phoebe asks._

_"Well, a man can try. I would not give up. It's worth the battle when the conquest is love." Jason says. Phoebe looks at him and releases a weak smile. Jason walks up to her and kisses her gently on her lips and walks away. _

_-x-x-x-_

_(From Charmed Again 1)_

_"There's other magic, magic that we've used before. " Piper says as she flips through the pages and fights the tears. "Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time," She closes the Book of Shadows and stands up. "It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why." Phoebe says as she takes Piper's other hand, holds them both, shares her pain._

_"We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that?" She pauses. " We've tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone." Their eyes well up as they face the harsh reality, then they fall into each other's arms. It's a nightmare neither one of them can ever wake up from. "I just - I thank God that I didn't lose you too." Phoebe says as she gives her a little kiss. She breaks the hug and she sighs. " We have to get some rest. Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral." _

_-x-x-x-_

_(From Hell Hath No Fury)_

_Piper is crying over Prue. Leo kneels down besides her)_

_**"**__It's not okay. She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if she was gone." Piper says. Paige starts to cry for the sister she never knew.__ "__I know." Leo says. _

_"How did she think that I could live without her? It's strange, the things that you miss." Piper says. _

_-x-x-x-_

_"There's something that Billie needs to share with us, and Paige called me here to tell me…us." Phoebe explains as she sits.  
_

_"A guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains._

_-x-x-x-_

_"I need your help." Billie says to the soothsayer._

_"Before I can help you, you need to grab some things for me, things that the Charmed Ones have blessed or used their powers on." _

_Billie presents the items to the soothsayer._

_"The sisters enchanted this." she says as she reveals the amulet the Charmed Ones enchanted. The soothsayer smiles._

_-x-x-x-_

Piper, Phoebe and Paige sit under an umbrella at a café. They are chatting about their men.

"Yeah, I love the way Henry likes to surprise me. Trust me, after a whole day's work, I need it." Paige says.

"I wish Leo can do that. Lately he's been working off like crazy and I barely get to spend time with him anymore." Piper says.

"I'm surprised, seeing as how he's Mr. Romantic." Paige says.

"No, that would be Coop, Phoebe's lover boy..." Piper says

"Yeah, and I guess I can't talk since this is married woman talk." Phoebe says,

"Oh, Phoebe, you're going to get married soon with Coop." Paige says.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that is going to happen...especially with Jason around." Phoebe says.

"Come on, Phoebe, Chris and Wyatt told you about you two getting married in the future so its going to happen." Piper says.

"The future can change, can't it?" Phoebe says, " Besides. I see that you are still married to Leo, despite the future saying that you were divorced...and I don't see your little girl anywhere now, do I? I've been ignoring his phone calls and hopefully I can decide before this gets out of hand."

"I can't believe that we all have romantic partners to talk about. Believe it or not, this is the first time we have gotten together to talk about the happiness going on in our lives." Piper says.

"Mmmm..." Phoebe says as she stops sipping her drink. "Its not the first time. We've done this countless times."

"Oh, yeah? Name one." Paige says.

"Well, you weren't around when we did. We did it with Prue. Remember the date we had and we saw that movie and the Cupid showed up?" Phoebe says.

"Oh, yeah. I remember." Piper says.

"Wait, you met a Cupid before Coop?" Paige asks.

"Yeah.." Phoebe remembers, "Come to think of it, he reopened my heart to love just like Coop did."

"Wow, you tend to repeat history all over again, don't you?" Paige says. Phoebe frowns at Paige for a second and looks at Piper.

"Yeah, those were the good times." Phoebe says. " I wonder if Coop even has a last name."

"It doesn't matter seeing as how the women in this family keep the last name anyway." Piper says.

"Paige didn't and she is a woman in our family." Phoebe says.

"Well, she didn't have the Halliwell name to begin with." Piper says.

Paige looks down and clears her throat at the thought that she still feels a distance between her sisters and herself because they do not share the same last name. Phoebe and Piper look at Paige.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. This doesn't make you any different." Piper says.

"Yeah, you're still a Halliwell, last name or no and we have grown closer in the last few years than normal sisters bond in a lifetime." Phoebe reassures her.

"But we're not normal sisters, Phoebe." Paige chuckles nervously.

"You know what I mean." Phoebe says. "I have to go. I have a mandatory staff meeting I have to attend."

"Maybe you'll run into Jason?" Piper says.

"He owns the newspaper, of course he'll be there." Paige says.

"Well, I bet he will try to use the meeting as an excuse for me to stay longer." Phoebe says. "Besides, I have to meet Coop in my office after the meeting so I doubt anything will happen."

"Does Coop know about what Jason's trying to do?" Paige asks.

"No, and I hate to think about what he'll do if he finds out." Phoebe says as she stands up and grabs her purse.

"You mean, when he finds out, right?" Piper says.

"Either way, I hate to think about his actions if he finds out." Phoebe says. Piper stands up as well and looks at her watch.

"I have to go home to Chris and Wyatt and take them to the fair." Piper says

"I can't believe that this is Chris' first time going to a fair." Phoebe says.

"I can't believe that his first trip to the fair took this long. I mean, he's two and a half. and Wyatt went to his first fair when he was just two months." Paige says.

"Yeah, demon activity has been hectic recently so I guess every quiet moment counts, right?" Piper says. "Besides I need to celebrate something seeing as how today would have been Prue's 36th birthday." Piper says.

"Oh, wow. I can't believe I forgot about that. It seems like it was not that long ago that she turned 30." Phoebe says.

"Yeah." Piper says. "I miss her and I feel like she around during certain times."

"I know. Like the time when we vanquished Zankou. I felt her presence. I still can't let that go...that she's gone. I miss her so much." Phoebe says.

"The least we can do is celebrate her birthday as a commemoration, you know?" Piper says.

"Yeah." Phoebe says but Paige cuts her off.

"I have to go. You know how to reach me if you need me." Paige says. She gets up and starts walking in the opposite direction. Phoebe and Piper look at each other and Phoebe looks down and walks in the opposite direction from Paige.

"You think she's ok?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I got to go, I'll see you later, ok?" Piper says as she crosses the street. Phoebe takes a deep breath and walks to her car.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie watches the sisters in the Soothsayer's mirror.

"Why are we watching the sisters?" Billie asks.

"We do so because we have to learn their flaws and weaknesses as well as what makes them powerful and strong." the soothsayer says.

"I didn't decide to work with you so that you can watch the sisters and hurt them." Billie says. The soothsayer looks at Billie.

"You don't trust me, do you?" he asks, "It's ok. The fact that I am a demon and I am the only one able to help you out places various doubts in your conscience. The sisters are the key we need to find out what you seek."

"How is that possible?" Billie asks.

"Everything that the sisters do is connected to you because of the magic. Especially Paige." the soothsayer says.

"Why her?"

"You two share two different but similar powers. Telekinesis. This makes you connected to her and since she is your whitelighter, that bond is stronger. This alone can help you get closer to the truth." the soothsayer says. Billie looks confused. "You're confused. It's ok. You'll find understand soon enough." The soothsayer walks closer to his mirror. "Come here."

Billie comes closer. The Soothsayer waves his hands at the mirror.

"There is a lesson to be learned by both you and the sisters and you cannot find out anything without the help of the sisters. They are the only powerful ones who can help you accomplish your quest." he says as he looks at his mirror. His eyes begin glow in golden light. The light disappears.

"I see a window of opportunity. One that approaches soon and one that you must seize before its too late." he says as he looks away from Billie.

"What is it?" Billie asks.

"An opportunity to find out who gave you your powers."

Billie's eyes light up with hope and looks at the mirror where she sees a picture of the Charmed Ones and looks back at the Soothsayer.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

Piper walks into the manor and puts her purse on the table. She walks up the stairs calling for Leo. She walks into her bedroom and sees Leo dressing up for work.

"Honey?" Piper says.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Piper asks.

"Getting ready to go to magic school." Leo says.

"But this is the seventh day in a row that you have gone to Magic School." Piper says.

"And your point is...?" Leo asks.

"Magic School doesn't need a headmaster to run the school on the weekends. That is your assistant's job since it's your day off, remember?"

"I decided that I have to catch up on work that I missed when I was frozen." Leo says.

"Leo, look at me." Piper pleads. Leo looks at Piper but still putting on his clothes.

"You barely spend time with your family because you're always working." Piper says.

"I spend time with the boys..."

"Yeah, at Magic School, where you only see them only before sessions starts, lunch time and when sessions end and that's about it. You come home, complaining about work and go to sleep." Piper says.

"You make it seem that bad. I don't. On my days off I take the boys out and sometimes weekends, I take the boys out." Leo says.

"Your last day off was three weeks ago and today is Saturday and I'm taking the boys to the fair. You don't have to work. You choose to work."

"Phoebe works on Saturdays." Leo says.

"She works with the news paper. They have to print out editions everyday."

"Piper..."

"No, Leo. It's like you are ignoring something or trying to avoid something and you're taking it out on me and the boys. I want my husband to act like the husband I married and love. I don't want you to miss your son's first fair. " Piper concludes. Leo looks at his wife and walks up to her.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be there as much as I can starting today but I have to go...I have to notice them in advance in order to have certain days off. I'll work through lunch to make it to the fair." Leo says as he kisses Piper. As he walks out of the room, he looks at Piper and smiles.

"I love you."

"Yeah, me too." Piper says as she watches him leave. She looks back and sees Chris looking at her and Wyatt standing beside Chris. She sighs and walks to them.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe walks out of the meeting and tries to run out of the office. Jason catches her trying to leave.

"Phoebe!" he yells as he tries to run through the crowd to get to Phoebe. Phoebe stops in her tracks and looks back. Jason keeps coming and she runs into her office but Jason enters before she can shut the door.

"Jason! Hi!" Phoebe says as she turns around.

"For a second there, I thought you were trying to avoid me." Jason says.

"Well, um...what makes you say that?" Phoebe asks.

"For starters, you ignore my phone calls..."

"I don't ignore your phone calls..." Phoebe says with a nervous laugh.

"I had Elise call you and hang up and I called you a second later and you didn't pick up." Jason says.

"Oh..." Phoebe says. "How I wish I had the power to freeze" she mumbles.

"I'm sorry?" Jason asks.

"Oh, I said I wish to go home, please?" Phoebe says as she flashes a fake smile.

"Look, Phoebe. I know you are in an awkward position right now but I can't help but feel if I don't try, I'm going to lose you." Jason says. Phoebe looks down and looks up at Jason.

"Jason, I don't know what to say to that except that I am in a relationship right now."

"And that will stand in the way of what we shared and still share together?"

"Uh, Jason..."

"I know you love me..." Jason says.

"Jason, don't say that." Phoebe says as she tries to walk away but Jason pulls her closer to him.

"Can you stand there and tell me that you don't love me? I will leave you alone forever if you can look me in the eye and tell me the kiss we shared last week didn't mean anything and you don't love me." Jason pleads.

"I ca-" Phoebe says but Jason kisses her before she can finish. She is pulled into a premonition where she sees herself with Jason in the past, from her telling Jason that he has won her and no more wooing to her saying 'I love you too' to him before he said I love you. She comes out of the premonition still kissing Jason. She backs away.

"I love you. I always loved you and I still love you." Phoebe says as she smiles. Jason smiles with her. Jason kisses her again. Coop flashes in to see Phoebe in the arms of someone else.

"Phoebe?" Coop says in shock. Phoebe backs away from Jason immediately.

"Whoa, who are you and where did you come from?" Jason asks.

"That's not the issue here. The issue is I catch you making out with my girlfriend." Coop says.

"Oh, so I take it that you're Coop." Jason says.

"Yeah, so you know we're in a relationship and you still making advances anyway? Where are your manners?!" Coop begins to yell, " You have no respect in regard to her wishes..."

"Yeah? I didn't see Phoebe hold back or pull away from me so obviously you're not getting your job done right." Jason says.

"Excuse me? Look here, man..." Coop says as he begins to get defensive.

"Guys! Guys!" Phoebe yells. The men stop arguing.

"Please!" she says. She looks at Jason. " Look, I need to talk to Coop alone, ok? Do you mind?"

"No. I'll call you later." he says as he kisses Phoebe on her cheek and walks out. Phoebe looks at Coop.

"What the hell was that?" Coop asks.

"Well, can you give me time to explain?" Phoebe asks.

"Ok. Go ahead. I want to hear what your explanation for this is." Coop asks.

"He came back from Paris to win me back." Phoebe says.

"And when did he come back?" Coop asks.

"A little over a week ago." Phoebe hesitates.

"A week ago?! And you couldn't tell me?" Coop says, " Why didn't you tell me that he was back?"

"Oh, I don't know because I wanted to avoid having this conversation and seeing you blow up like this." Phoebe answers.

"How do you expect me to react when I come in and see my girlfriend making out with another man and on top of that, her ex?!" Coop asks.

"Well, normal people would have knocked, instead of barging in." Phoebe mumbles.

"I flashed in. You asked me to meet you here at this time. It was more of an invitation." Coop says, "You know what? Answer me this one question. Do you still love him?"

"That's not fair!" Phoebe says.

"Well, it's not fair seeing my girlfriend with another man but I need to know, I have a right to know." Coop says.

"Well, you're a Cupid. Can't you tell?" Phoebe says.

"I can, but it's better to hear it from you than to feel what you're feeling without permission." Coop says. "Are you in love with him?

"He's an ex of mine who I loved, he has a special place in my heart." Phoebe says,

"But that doesn't answer my question, do you love him?" Coop asks. Phoebe's eyes begin to swell up with tears.

"Yeah." she whispers. Coop groans and walks away from her. He looks at her.

"I'm not going to lose you to him. And I will fight if I have to but I won't lose you to him. I won't let it happen." Coop says.

"I just don't know what to do. I love him and I love you too...I can't deal with this right now...I just need some space." Phoebe says.

"Call me when you want to see me...I'm not going to be far." Coop says as he walks to her. He kisses her on her forehead and flashes out. Phoebe looks up and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and walks to her desk and folds her arms on the desk and rests her head upon them.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige opens the door to her house and walks inside. She sees that Henry is home because his keys and wallet lie in the plate next to their wedding picture. She drops her keys next to his and walks into her bedroom. Henry is lying on the bed fast asleep. Paige goes to him and kisses him lightly on his lips and he just moves and mumbles. Paige smiles and orbs out.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper is running around the fair chasing Chris. She gets Chris and looks around for Wyatt. Wyatt is standing by a balloon cart. Piper walks up to him. Piper gets a phone call on her phone. After a while, she hangs up.

"Come on, honey, we have to go." Piper says.

"I want that balloon." Wyatt says.

"No, you can't have it. Now lets go." Piper says.

"No, mommy. I want that balloon." Wyatt says.

"If I get you one, I have to get Chris one and I don't have the money right now and the fair is open tomorrow too so I'll get you one tomorrow, ok?" Piper says. Wyatt frowns as Piper takes his hand. He looks back at the balloon and orbs it to him. Piper is so busy trying to calm a crying Chris that she doesn't notice Wyatt with the balloon.

"Leo! You owe me for this." Piper says quietly as Chris grabs her hair and she puts Chris in the car seat.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie sits in the attic in meditating position. Her eyes are closed and her legs folded. She opens her eyes and grunts in frustration and stands up.

"Come on, Billie. You can do this. You did this before. Time travel is easy...just concentrate." Billie talks to herself as she paces back and forth. She sits back down and closes her eyes.

Paige orbs into the manor's attic. She sees Billie sitting in the middle in a mediating form.

"What are you doing?" Paige asks.

"I'm meditating. What else?"

"Why are you meditating?" Paige asks.

"I'm trying to cleanse my aura. You know? To relax and take a break from everything." Billie says. Paige walks to the Book of Shadows and opens it up.

"Ok." Paige says as she walks to the Book. Billie looks at Paige as Paige grabs candles and forms a circle.

"What's going on? What are you going to do?" Billie asks.

"I'm about to summon a ghost. Can you do me a favor and give me some privacy, please?" Paige asks.

"Um. Sure. I'll be back. If you need me, I'll be in my bedroom." Billie says.

Paige sighs and closes her eyes.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee And cross now the great divide_." Paige chants. The familiar white swirls appear and Grams is materialized.

"You know, I heard that now she's trying to hit on him...what, now a spirit has no shame?" Grams says as she turns around to see Paige. "Oh...Paige."

"Hi, Grams. Who were you talking to?" Paige asks.

"Uh, a friend of mine...you know, they should give a warning when we are about to be summoned." Grams says.

"They?" Paige asks.

"You know what I mean." Grams says. She steps out of the circle of candles and walks towards Paige. Her glowing stops and her spirit turns into a solid form as she hugs Paige.

"How are you doing, my dear?" she asks.

"I don't know. That's why I summoned you." Paige says.

"Does it have to do with your sisters?" Grams asks. Paige looks down .

"Oh, sweetheart..." Grams says as she walks her to the couch and sits down. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that I always feel out of place when Piper and Phoebe talk about things before they met me and referring to things about Prue. I mean, Prue is my sister too and I-"

"You wish that you grew up with her to know your sister and not feel out of place?" Grams says.

"Yeah. Sometimes I even think about going back in time or having a glimpse of what life would be like if I was raised by you. It would change everything and maybe Prue and mom will still be alive." Paige says.

"Oh, Paige. That would be considered personal gain and even if you did, yes, it might alter history but the destiny that every one has does not change. Just stick to the life you have and one day, you will meet Prue...it might not be now but it is bound to happen one day." Grams smiles. She stands up and walks into the circle as she hears footsteps.

"Thanks, Grams...and not a word to Phoebe and Piper." Paige says. Grams nods and smiles. "Be safe, my darling." she says as Paige blows out a candle. Grams' spirit disappears. Billie enters the attic.

"Your sisters are home." Billie says as she sees the lights disappear.

"What did you just do?" she asks.

"Nothing." Paige says quickly, "What did my sisters want?"

"I don't know." Billie says as she sits down and she pulls out the family tree. "Cool! You guys have a family tree!"

"Let me see." Paige says. She stares at it and she sees that her name is not on the family tree.

"Where are you on here, Paige?" Billie asks. Paige looks at the family tree furiously. She gives it back to Billie as she walks to the Book.

"I didn't know Wyatt's middle name was Matthew." Billie says.

"Can you give me some privacy, please?" Paige asks as she quietly tries to hide her angry tone.

"Again? Sure." Billie says as she walks out. Billie foes into her bedroom and she sits on the bed quietly trying to meditate.

"I can't take this anymore." Paige says as she takes a notebook and a pen and begins to write a spell.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper walks into the manor with Chris and Wyatt. She struggles as she brings the stroller into the manor with the bags. She takes Chris out of the stroller. Wyatt looks at the stroller and bags and orbs them away. Piper looks at Wyatt with a smile and gently runs her fingers through his hair.

"Can you take your brother upstairs for a minute? I have to go see your daddy." Piper says. Wyatt smiles and goes to Chris. They orb out. She walks into the kitchen to find Leo eating a sandwich.

"How long have you been here?" Piper asks.

"Just for about ten minutes. I am on break right now." he says with his mouth full.

"Do you have any idea what kind of day I had today? The boys missed you." Piper says.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll try to be there next time." Leo says as he takes another bite.

"You are worse than a workaholic, Leo. I mean, you can't even take a day off, on a weekend nevertheless to spend time with your family?"

"Ok, you're making it sound worse than it is." Leo says.

"How? I'm just saying it like it is." Piper says.

"I don't think you understand or would ever understand what I go through being in charge of Magic School." Leo says.

"You're right, maybe I don't understand but you work so much at Magic School that you're practically absent from our lives..."

"That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" Leo says.

"No!" Piper yells, " You worked overtime in the last two days and it's not like you're bringing home a salary that helps benefit our lives in any way." Piper says.

"I benefit the lives of many children and the next generation of magic and that has to count for something, right?" Leo says.

"I didn't say that but you are making this take precedence over your life and I suggest you take a look at your priorities and make sure they aren't screwed." Piper says.

"My family is my first priority, Piper and you know it." Leo says as he gets up and walks to the sink to place the dish inside.

"You have always put your job above your family and that's never going to change." Piper says. As soon as she says that, Phoebe walks through the kitchen door.

"Good, Piper...you're here!" Phoebe says, unaware that Leo and Piper are in a middle of an argument.

"I need to talk to someone about this." she begins. "Coop found out about Jason and he's furious about it but then now I have two men who are fighting over me and I don't know what to do. Both of them are asking me to choose and I don't know what to do..." Phoebe says as she takes a stool and sits down.

"Uh, Phoebe?" Piper says but Phoebe continues to ramble.

"I mean I have been searching for love and I finally found love with Coop and I thank God for that everyday for him and he's sweet and he knows exactly what I want and knows how to be in tune with my feelings and everything and that is relevant in a relationship and everything, you know?"

"Phoebe?" Piper says.

"Then there is Jason who knows how to spoil a girl with a little bit of everything. He can woo me in a heartbeat and he makes me feel like a princess...and I always feel like a princess and he is romantic, sweet talker and I admire him so much. I just don't know what to do, so what do you guys think?" Phoebe says as she finally stops to look at Piper and Leo who are staring at her.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Phoebe asks.

"No," Leo says, "Because this conversation is over." he says as he walks away.

"Leo?" Piper says as she goes after him, "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Phoebe is left alone in the kitchen looking at Piper and Leo leave the kitchen. She sighs and puts her head on her folded arms.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige, who is still writing a spell reads it over quietly and makes a few adjustments. She reads it over again and she sighs. She rips the paper from the notebook.

"Perfect." she says. She gets up to the table. She starts to mix a potion and she takes a inch of powder in her right hand and the paper with the spell in her left.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie sits in her room, still meditating and she begins to whisper.

"Take me back in time...take me back in time...take me back in time..."

_-x-x-x-_

Paige begins to read the spell she wrote,

"_Guiding forces, come to me I beseech the powers so hear my plea. Through the power of vision, help me see The other way my life could be. Reveal to me my shared destiny From the beginning with my family._"

As soon as she finishes chanting the spell, she drops the powder in the potion mix and it releases a small white cloud of smoke and with it a minor explosion. A golden glow rises from the pot.

Billie, who is still trying to go back in time begins to glow. Her power begins to shift and she opens her eyes. She sees that she's accomplished what she wanted. Piper, who is still running after Leo sees a ripple surrounding her and she and Leo are engulfed in white golden lights and they disappear. Phoebe, still in the kitchen hears the minor explosion in the attic and she looks up.

"Piper?" she calls out but she hears no answer. Then she sees a ripple surrounding her and she disappears in white golden swirls. Paige sees that she is surrounded and she disappears and Billie also. In the distance, the golden lights sweep across San Francisco and time reverses. The manor can be seen as the clouds behind it speeds and it turns night and day and night and day and night with a full moon and it turns to day with everything starting to slow down. Inside the manor, Leo is asleep on the couch as the golden swirls enter him. He wakes up and he sits up. He looks around.

"Piper?" he calls but hears no answer. He gets up and begins to look around the manor. Everything looks different. He sees a picture of Phoebe receiving a star on the walk of fame and then he sees her degrees on the walls and sees pictures of Wyatt and Chris around and he barely recognizes them. There are also pictures of younger girls. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige...all in their childhood together.

"Piper?" Leo calls again but hears no answer.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper wakes up in an office and she looks around. She sees that her office looks larger than the one she originally had. She is startled when her phone beeps. She presses a button.

"Mrs. Halliwell, the manager for Linkin Park is on line 2. Should I put him though?"

Piper looks shocked and she begins to stammer.

"I-uh...sure?" she says as she picks up the phone.

Hi...no...It's an honor to have your band play at my club...what do you mean? Club/restaurant? Sure...thank you...bye." she says as she hangs up. She gets up and picks up her purse and runs out.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige walks into the manor and Phoebe pulls up in front of the manor in a limo. She gets out, wearing a suit. She walks up to Paige.

"Hiya, sis!" she says as she walks in. Paige, who is surprised follows her and shuts the door. They walk into the living room and Phoebe sits down. Leo runs into the living room.

"Piper?" Leo says as he runs in.

"Sorry to disappoint but she's not here." Paige says. Piper walks into the manor.

"Is anyone home?" Piper asks.

"Over here." Phoebe yells. Piper joins them and is shocked to see Phoebe in a suit.

"What are you wearing?" Piper says as she chuckles.

"A suit. I am the Oprah of the world...or should I say, the grand talk show hostess of the world..." Phoebe says.

"Yeah...and I found out that I own P3 and Quake...in twelve states and in six foreign countries." Piper says. "How about you, Paige?"

"I don't know. I just woke up at the Social Services place I used to work at years ago." Paige says.

"Wow...it feels strange. I like it!" Phoebe says.

"But how did this happen?" Piper asks.

"I don't know...last thing I remember was I was in the kitchen and the next, I was in my studio." Phoebe says.

"I remember arguing with Leo and the next thing I know, I was in the club...and Linkin Park agreed to play at my club." Piper says.

"That's wonderful." Phoebe says.

"Paige, how about you?" Leo asks.

"I was in the attic and the next thing I know I was at work." Paige says.

"So who could cast the spell that did this? Or could this be a demon?" Phoebe asks.

"No...It was me." Paige admits.

"Paige!" Phoebe and Piper both scold.

"You know better than to do this..." Leo says.

"You pull a stunt like this with Billie around? She'll probably think she can go on casting spells." Piper says.

"No. What made you cast a spell in the first place?" Phoebe asks.

"I just wanted to see how it would feel like to grow up with you guys and Prue..." Paige says, "Besides, the spell was only supposed to give me a glimpse of what it would be like...not send us into the past."

"How do you know this is the past?" Piper asks.

"Because the calendar says it is November 15, 2005." Leo says as he shows her a newspaper.

"What?!" Piper says. "Then how is this possible. This did not happen a year ago."

"Well, that's why I think it is an alternate reality from the past. I mean, Paige's spell was supposed to show her a life of how life would be like if she grew up with us. This places this squarely in the alternate universe. I feel like we're living an alternate life in the past. Am I making sense?"

"Strangely yes." Piper says.

"We have all this figured out then where is Billie?" Leo asks. The sisters look at each other.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie is at her dorm reading a book. There is a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she says. Her friend comes in.

"Billie...come on. The fair is starting and you don't want to miss it." she says.

"No. I don't feel like going out. Just go without me." Billie says.

"Come on. It will be fun. You don't go out as much anymore." she says.

"If I decide to go to the fair, would you shut up?" Billie says as she closes her book.

"Yeah." her friend says with a smile.

"Give me a minute to get ready." she says as she gets up. She walks to closet and picks out some clothes. She closes the closet and drop the clothes on the bed. There is a newspaper of the Bay Mirror with Phoebe on the cover. She is receiving an Emmy award. Billie stares at the picture for a while, dazed. Her friend calls out to her. "Billie? Billie!"

"Huh?" she says as she shakes her head.

"You okay?" her friend asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she puts on a shirt and her boots and walks out with her friend.

_-x-x-x-_

In the attic, Phoebe is flipping through the Book of Shadows. Paige is scrying. Leo comes into the attic with Piper. Piper is talking on her cell phone.

"I can't believe I am one of the most powerful women in the world and I am still scrying." Phoebe says.

"Well at least, you're something. I'm still stuck as a social worker." Paige complains.

"This is your spell, you shouldn't complain." Phoebe says.

"Any luck? Piper asks as she hands up the phone.

"No. I'm even beginning to wonder if she is still a witch?" Phoebe asks.

"Why do you say that?" Paige asks.

"I mean, think about it. You can't sense her, we can't locate her, and she discovered her powers around the same time in our reality." Phoebe says.

"That's true." Piper says.

"So what do we do?" Paige asks.

"Piper, you try to figure out a way to get us back home. A spell, something...Paige, you go find Billie. I'm guessing her magical destiny may not have begun yet, but her educational destiny has. She might be at her dorm or somewhere on campus. That's where she said she stayed before the demon fighting right?"

"Right." Paige says.

"Good. Now you go find her. And I will..." she says but she is interrupted by a phone call. She picks it up.

"Jason?!" she says. "I'm kinda busy right now. I can't fly to Paris tonight. I have plans...Let me call you back later." she says as she hangs up. "Please don't tell me I am still torn between Jason and Coo-"

As soon as she says that, Coop flashes in.

"You rang? My love?" he says as he conjures flowers and candy.

"Uh...I can't do this right now. Can you drop in another time please? We're kind of in the middle of something." Phoebe says.

"But we cannot put our love on hold, Phoebe. You know that." Coop says.

"I know that..." Phoebe says, "It's not on hold...just postponed." she says. She looks around to see everyone staring at her. She pulls him to the side.

"Listen, Coop...I will call you when we're done but not now." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Coop says as he kisses Phoebe and flashes out. Phoebe sighs and looks at her sisters and Leo.

"Ok...so let's get this over with now shall we?" she says. Leo, who is holding the baby monitor hears Chris crying. Piper's phone rings and she picks it up. She paces back and forth and hangs up. She looks at her sisters.

"I got to go. Apparently, I have a meeting now that I am late for and I'm signing on a deal with Wolfgang Puck. I have to go." Piper says.

"Now?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. I can't pass up an opportunity like this." Piper says.

"Fine. Go." Phoebe says, "I'll look for a spell in the book."

"Thank you." Piper says. As she begins to walk out, Leo stops her.

"What about the boys?" Leo asks.

"They have you." Piper says. "Besides, I can't turn my back on our major source of income." Piper says. Her phone begins to ring again. " Business calls!" she says as she walks out and picks up the phone. Leo sighs and walks out of the attic.

"So off to Billie I go!" Paige says as she tries to orb but nothing happens.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asks her.

"I can't orb." Paige says.

"What? Just take your car." Phoebe says. Paige nods and walks out. Phoebe goes to the Book and starts to flip through the pages and she lands on a page about the Angel of Love: Cupid. She looks at the page and touches it gently. She flips past it.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie is in the fair and she is having the time of her life. She and her friend walk past a fortune teller. He wears dark robes and his face is covered.

"Do you want your future foretold, my child?" he asks.

"No thanks." Billie says. "Come on, Sam. Let's go."

"You're not even curious of what the future holds?" he asks.

"Come on, Billie. It wouldn't hurt to try." Sam says.

"Ok." Billie says as she sits down.

"You have a wonderful destiny ahead of you." he begins. He takes her hands and begins to rub his finger along the lines in her palms. "You have a great gift to help others. You would become one of the most powerful beings to ever roam the earth."

"Being? What do you mean?" Billie asks.

"You'll find out soon enough." he says. He takes a vial filed with a blue potion and gives it to her. She notices the tattoo on his neck.

"If you want to find out what I am talking about, when the moon rises, and the clock strikes 12 to start a new day, drink this potion. That is if you want to find out what I mean. And I have a sneaking suspicion that you do want to know." he says.

"Ok, Billie , let's go. He's starting to creep me out." Sam says. Billie stands up and begins to walk away with the potion left on the table. She walks back and picks it up and puts it in her pocket.

The man smiles as Billie walks away. Billie looks back as she walks away.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige arrives at Billie's dorm. She knocks the door and no answer. She walks out to see that there's a fair outside of the campus and sees Billie with the fortune teller. She walks through the crowd and she bumps into the fortune teller from before. His hood covering his face falls back. He looks like a young fellow, in his late teens, early twenties. He smiles.

"Sorry." Paige apologizes. He turns around and walks away. Paige sees Billie in a distance and runs after her. She gets to Billie.

"Billie! Thank God I found you." Paige says.

"Who are you?" Billie asks. Paige laughs for a second.

"That's funny. You're still funny. But surely you know who I am right?"

"Sorry. I don't. Look, I have to go." Billie says as she walks away. She drops her necklace as she runs through the crowd Paige loses her. She picks it up and walks away.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe walks back and forth on the phone in the attic. The doorbell rings and she goes downstairs to answer it. She opens the door to see a dozen roses outside.

"A delivery for a Miss Halliwell." a guy says.

"From who?" Phoebe asks.

"From Jason Dean." Jason says as he reveals himself.

"Wow. I'm flattered but I am kind of busy right now, Jason." Phoebe says.

"I know but you are always busy." Jason says.

"I understand but I have to go. Call me up later. Please?" Phoebe pleads.

"Fine. But I won't be far." Jason says as he leaves.

Phoebe shuts the door and walks past Leo on her way to the attic. Leo is talking to Piper on the phone.

"Honey, please. I can't handle all of this by myself and I need help. They need you." Leo says,

"Wow, honey, I with I could be there but I can't. I'm in a middle of a meeting." Piper says.

"Please, I need your help and everything. Can't we call Billie?" Leo asks.

"Billie is no where to be found. Besides, the children need their father. How the tables have turned...at least you can spend all the time you missed with the boys now. I got to go." Piper says, "Love you!"

"Piper, wai-" Leo says as she hangs up the phone. "Damn it!"

_-x-x-x-_

Paige drives on the way from the campus to her house. A siren is heard and she looks in her rear view mirror to find herself being pulled over. She pulls over and the cop walks up to her.

"License and registration, please?" he asks. Paige reaches for her purse and grabs her license and registration. She hands it to the officer.

"I'll be back." The officer says.

"Great!" Paige says sarcastically. Moments later, the officer comes back to Paige.

"Are you married, ma'am?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Paige Matthews-Mitchell." Paige says.

"Please step out of the car, please?" he asks.

"Ok." Paige says as she takes off her seat belt and walks out of the car.

"This car is registered under Paige Halliwell, which gives reason to believe that this car is not yours?" the officer says.

"This is my car." Paige says.

"Tell it to the judge." he says. " Ma'am, you're under arrest for grand theft auto, You have the right to remain silent...what ever you say will be used against you in the court of law."

"This is ridiculous!" Paige says as she is being led away in handcuffs.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper enters the manor after a long day's work. She walks into her bedroom and sees that Leo is knocked out with his sons fast asleep as well. She goes upstairs to the attic to find Phoebe looking at a paper.

"You found the spell?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Phoebe says as she flips to the page. in the book.

"All we need is Paige." Phoebe says.

"Paige still hasn't come back?" Piper asks.

"Nope. And it is harder because she can't orb." Phoebe says.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe says. "But I found this though."

Piper walks to Phoebe and stares at the family tree.

"It's the family tree. So what's the big deal?" Piper asks.

"Look at this. It says that mom and dad had us. All four of us. Prue, Paige, you and I." Phoebe says.

"That would explain the reason why Paige can't orb then...because Sam is not her father." Piper says.

"And she will not be a whitelighter...meaning that she would not meet Billie and Billie won't know who we are." Phoebe says.

"It couldn't get any worse than this." Piper says. Leo walks upstairs and sees Piper.

"I thought I heard you. I just got a hone call informing me that Paige is in jail." Leo says.

"For what?" Phoebe asks.

"Stealing her car and possessing a false I.D." Leo says.

"Great. Just great." Piper says.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige paces back and forth in her cell. A officer walks to her cell.

"This is the one." he says. "Guard her well." he says as he leaves. The guard looks at Paige and Paige smiles but doesn't look at him.

"So, I guess the question would be, how long am I hear for?" Paige asks.

"For at least twenty four hours-" he says. Paige looks up into his eyes to find out that it is Henry.

"Henry?" Paige says hopefully.

"How do you know my name?" Henry asks.

"I just-I heard one of the officers say a Henry was going to guard me." Paige lies.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Henry asks.

"Uh...no. Not yet." Paige smiles.

"I can have you out of here in no time." Henry says. "I'll be back." he says as he leaves.

Paige smiles and holds the bars looking at Henry walk away.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie sits in her dorm looking at her palms thinking about what the soothsayer said to her. She looks at the vial and looks at the time. It reads 10:56 p.m. She puts it in her pocket and gets up and goes out for a walk.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige paces back and forth, getting frustrated by the minute. She looks at the time which reads 11:15 p.m and wonders where Henry is. Henry appears.

"I was starting to get worried." Paige says.

"I could not get the keys to open the cage." Henry says. "They don't give them to the person guarding the prisoners at the moment."

"Damn it!" Paige says. "I really need to get out of here!" she says as she waves her hands angrily. The cage breaks off its hinges and flies into the wall behind Henry telekinetically.

"How did you do that?" Henry asks.

"As soon as I figure that out, I'll let you know." Paige says.

"You have to go. I'll cover for you. It won't be long until they figure out that you're gone." Henry says.

"Thank you for everything. I'll thank you properly later." Paige says. She kisses Henry and then runs out, leaving Henry speechless.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper and Phoebe walk in the parking lot to find Paige coming from the back.

"Paige?" Piper says.

"I heard you were in jail." Phoebe says.

"Well, I'm not." Paige says. " Let's go."

Paige runs to Piper's Jeep and Piper and Phoebe get in and drive off. The full moon is high in the sky and then we see the Manor. The sisters walk into the manor and run up the stairs to the attic.

"We got the spell to take us back." Piper says.

"How did you escape from jail?" Phoebe asks.

"Henry." Paige says. They gather around the book and they begin to chant the spell.

"_A time for everything and to everything its place, Return what has been moved through time and space._" the Charmed Ones chant. White golden swirls surround them and they disappear. They reappear in the attic.

"Did it work?" Piper asks.

"One way to find out." Phoebe says., "Paige, try to orb."

Paige tries to orb but it doesn't work.

"I don't understand why I can't orb." Paige says.

"It's because Sam is not your father in this reality. Victor is." Piper says.

"That explains why I used telekinesis to break out," Paige says.

"So why didn't the spell work?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. You are the one who cast the spell to make this happen in the first place so it should work." Piper says, "Right?"

"What about Billie?" Phoebe asks.

"What about her?" Piper asks.

"She was in the house when Paige cast the spell and maybe we need everyone in the house for the spell to work. 'Everything into it's place.' " Phoebe explains.

"Problem is, she doesn't know or remember us." Paige says. "And I saw the guy who gave Billie her powers."

"Good, that means that she has her powers, right?" Piper says.

"No. I saw him but I am not sure if she got her powers back." Paige says She reaches for the necklace in her pocket and shows Phoebe and Piper.

"She dropped it." Paige says. Phoebe takes it and is pulled into a premonition. She sees Billie meditating from before and the ripple that surrounded her. She also sees Billie getting the potion vial at the fair. She comes out of the premonition.

"Ok, so the spell didn't work because the spell Paige cast triggered Billie's power of projection and instead of Paige getting a vision of this life, Billie's powers sent us back here." Phoebe explains.

"You got all of that out of a premonition?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. The point is, we need Billie to go home and the guy gave her the potion. We have until midnight, or else we're stuck here." Phoebe says.

_-x-x-x-_

The officer comes back to see Paige to find the cell broken and Henry unconscious. The officer wakes him up.

"Where did she go?" he asks.

"She escaped and knocked me out." he says. The officer gets his radio and launches an APB for Paige.

"Are you going to join me, Mitchell?" he asks.

"No, I'm pretty out of it." Henry says, " Do this without me."

The officer runs out. Henry looks up.

"Please God, let her be safe from them." he says.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters arrive at Billie's dorm. Piper knocks on the door. There's no answer.

"Stand back." Paige says.

"Right!" Phoebe says as she and Piper stand back.

"Door open!" she screams as she waves her hand but nothing happens.

"Right. Old habits die hard." Paige says. She waves her hand at the door and it swings open. They walk in and see that no one is present.

"How are we going to find Billie now?" Paige asks.

"I think I know a spell." Phoebe says.

"_Take us to the one we cannot find. So we can restore our peace of mind?_" Phoebe chants. They are surrounded by swirls and disappear. They reappear in the park. Billie sits on the swings thinking. She sees the sisters. They walk up to Billie.

"You again." Billie says to Paige.

"Listen. We need your help and you need to come with us." Piper says. All of a sudden, they hear sirens and see cop cars driving by.

"Ok, we really got to go." Phoebe says.

"But I don't know you." Billie says to Piper, "But I know you...you're Phoebe Halliwell, right?"

"Yeah." Phoebe says.

"You helped my parents get back together after their separation. I feel like I owe you." Billie says.

"Well, you can repay me but coming with me." Phoebe says as they run through the park into Piper's car and drive off. They arrive at the manor in a few minutes. The run into the house and lock the door.

"Yeah, so how is it that we have all these cops chasing us?" Billie asks.

"Yeah, Paige is a fugitive." Phoebe says as she rushes them up the stairs. They enter the attic. Leo enters with Chris in his arms.

"What's going on? The sirens woke up the boys." Leo says.

"Well, I'm a fugitive." Paige says.

"Oh." Leo says as he closes the door.

The officers break down the front door and enter. They go in go in different ways. Wyatt orbs in upstairs.

"Mommy, there are people in the house." Wyatt says. Piper picks Wyatt up.

"How did he do that?" Billie asks.

"Long story. We don't have time for it. What time is it?" Phoebe asks.

"Uh...11:58." Piper says.

Paige looks at Billie.

"Billie, listen to me. You saw a guy in a dark robe today, right?" Paige says.

"Uh-huh." Billie says.

"What did he say to you?" Billie asks.

"I had a great destiny ahead of me and it lies in this vial." she says as she gets the vial.

"It must be her potion for her powers." Phoebe says.

"Let her drink it." Piper says. The police try to break down the attic door. Leo tries to hold it shut and Paige tries to use her powers to hold it down. They break the door open and Leo flies into Billie who drops the potion and it falls to the floor.

"Damn it! The potion is in a puddle." Piper says. She looks at the officers in the attic and she freezes them.

"Paige...you can do it. What better way can you get closer to Prue than to use her power to do the same thing she did?" Phoebe says.

"You can do it, Paige. If she can do it, so can you." Piper says. Paige sighs and looks at Billie who stands up.

"What are we going to do?" Billie says. Paige looks at the puddle. She gestures at the potion and waves her hand at it and then towards Billie. The potion rises from the floor telekinetically and enters Billie's mouth. The grandfather's clock begins to chime as the clock strikes midnight. Billie begins to glow. She rises into the air and then she lands on the ground.

"Ok, let's give the spell another try, shall we?" Piper says. They gather around the Book and all four of them begin to chant once more.

"_A time for everything and to everything its place, Return what has been moved through time and space._"

They all disappear from the attic as the police unfreeze. The golden light sweeps across San Francisco in the night and they all appear in the attic in their own reality.

"Ah! It worked!" Paige says.

"Yeah. Thank God." Piper says. She walks up to Leo and picks him up.

"Honey, are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. And I learned my lesson. I know how you feel about what I did to you and I'm sorry. I love you." Leo says as he kisses Piper. Piper hugs him back and looks at her sisters. "Don't you just love magic? It teaches the lessons for you."

Phoebe, Paige and Billie start to laugh. Chris and Wyatt walk up to Piper and Leo and they pick Chris and Wyatt up.

_-x-x-x-_

Scenes from San Francisco are seen. The Golden Gate Bridge, the oceans that lie underneath the bridge and finally Phoebe's loft.

Phoebe sits in her room, staring at a picture of Coop and a picture of Jason.

"How am I going to do this? Someone, please help me. I need a sign. " Phoebe says.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie looks at herself in the mirror in the attic of the manor and has a flashback to when she was with the guy in the robe. She thinks about it and tries to go to the Book to cast a spell to go to the soothsayer. As she gets to the page, Paige walks to the attic.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Paige asks.

"Nothing. Just reading." Billie says. "Where's Piper?"

"She's still at the fair with Leo and the boys. He had a change of heart ever since the alternate universe thing." Paige says.

"That's good. Well, I have to go to bed." Billie says. "Good night." she says as she walks away.

"Billie?" Paige says.

"Yeah?" Billie answers.

"I think all of this made us get one step closer to the truth. I saw who gave you your powers and we will find him." Paige says, "I promise you that."

"Thanks." Billie says as she smiles. She walks out. Paige walks to the center of the attic.

"Candles!" Paige calls. The candles orb into the middle in a circular motion.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee And cross now the great divide_." Paige chants.

Grams appears in the middle once more.

"Oh Paige. You've been through so much, haven't you? Grams says.

"Yeah. I saw how my life was going to be like if I grew up with my sisters." Paige says.

"I know, Paige. I hate to say I told you so, but there it is. I hope you learned your lesson." Grams says.

"I did. I learned that either way, Prue was destined to die before her time. But I felt something. I felt a connection to her. I used her powers, in ways I never thought I could. I had memories with Prue. I would never forget them though. Even though it was an alternate reality, it was more than enough for me to know a little bit about my sister." Paige says.

"I am so proud of you, my dear.I'm glad you feel that way. Just never forget that she is a part of you. Whether you believe it or not, she is connected to you more than Piper and Phoebe. Especially through your magic." Grams says.

Paige just smiles.

"Blessed be, my darling!" Grams says as she holds out her hands and blows Paige a kiss with both hands. She disappears in the golden swirl lights. A light shines upon a corner of the attic. Paige notices that and walks to the corner to find the family tree. She still sees that her name is not on the family tree. She sighs. Her name begins to appear magically on the family tree. She seems surprised and she smiles. She puts the family tree away and she walks out of the attic.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige stands at the mausoleum staring at Prue's grave. It reads,

"PRUDENCE HALLIWELL 1970-2001".

Paige wipes her tears and places a rose on a handle next to her grave. She runs her fingers through the letters and steps back.

"Happy Birthday, Prue." she says.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF EPISODE.


	9. Split Personality

**9x09: Split Personality**

_Previously on Charmed_:

_(A flash to Phoebe kissing Jason.)_

_"That was Jason. He's back." Phoebe says. Paige and Piper squeal in excitement._

_(Phoebe and Jason kiss and Coop flashes in and sees them)_

_"He came back from Paris to win me back." Phoebe says._

_"And when did he come back?" Coop asks._

_"A little over a week ago." Phoebe hesitates._

_"A week ago?! And you couldn't tell me?" Coop says. "Answer me this one question. Do you still love him?" _

_"Yeah." she whispers. Coop groans and walks away from her. He looks at her._

_"I'm not going to lose you to him. And I will fight if I have to but I won't lose you to him. I won't let it happen." Coop says._

_"I just don't know what to do. I love him and I love you too...I can't deal with this right now...I just need some space." Phoebe says._

_"Call me when you want to see me...I'm not going to be far." Coop says._

_(Piper and Leo are arguing)_

_"You're right, maybe I don't understand but you work so much at Magic School that you're practically absent from our lives..."_

_"That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" Leo says._

_"No!" Piper yells, " You worked overtime in the last two days and it's not like you're bringing home a salary that helps benefit our lives in any way." Piper says._

_"I benefit the lives of many children and the next generation of magic and that has to count for something, right?" Leo says._

_"I didn't say that but you are making this take precedence over your life and I suggest you take a look at your priorities and make sure they aren't screwed." Piper says._

_"My family is my first priority, Piper and you know it." Leo says as he gets up and walks to the sink to place the dish inside.  
"You have always put your job above your family and that's never going to change." Piper says. As soon as she says that, Phoebe walks through the kitchen door._

_Flash to Piper and Leo:_

_"I can't always try to make my life as normal as possible. I mean it is possible but I have to let it happen on it's own." Piper says. Leo smiles._

_-x-x-x-_

_Phoebe sits in her room, staring at a picture of Coop and a picture of Jason. _

_"How am I going to do this? Someone, please help me. I need a sign. " Phoebe says. _

_-x-x-x-_

_(A flash to Billie sitting with the guy in a dark robe)_

_"A guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains._

_(Paige bumps into the guy in the dark robe at the fair)_

_"I think all of this made us get one step closer to the truth. I saw who gave you your powers and we will find him." Paige says, "I promise you that."_

_"Thanks." Billie says as she smiles. _

_"After today, I'd start with a good night's rest. Then with that soothsayer, see what he knows because I'm willing to bet that he knows something." Piper says._

-x-x-x-

The soothsayer watches the Charmed Ones from his mirror. He smiles and then rubs his neck to reveal a tattoo on his neck.

_-x-x-x-_

The setting is dark. Paige walks through the underworld and she sees a light at the end of the cave. She hears screams and explosions and she walks towards the noise with caution.

She enters the cave to find a familiar looking woman fighting a darklighter.

"Arrow!" the woman calls as the arrow orbs and is deflected towards the darklighter. The darklighter begins to scream as he is covered in flames and he explodes out of sight. The woman looks to the side to see an innocent lying down. She helps the innocent up and waves her hand at the innocent and the innocent orbs out of the underworld. The woman looks over her shoulder to reveal that she is Paige. She looks at the other Paige behind her and she smiles. She in turn, orbs out of the underworld. The other Paige watches herself orb out. She looks confused and she orbs out as well.

_-x-x-x-  
_

Paige orbs to her home where she sees another Paige, dressed as a housewife. She cooks and cleans and she walks around fixing everything until it reaches perfection. Henry walks into the house and drops his jacket on the couch and his keys onto the plate sitting on the table beside the door. Housewife Paige rushes to Henry and kisses him.

"Hi, honey!" she exclaims, "How was your day?"

"It was hectic." Henry says as she sits on the couch. Housewife Paige sits next to him.

"Oh? Tell me all about it." she says.

"Well, it started when I was called into the boss's office for a meeting I wasn't supposed to be in. It was boring and I was assigned to other cases out of my area of expertise." he begins . He continues to tell Housewife Paige and housewife Paige looks at the other Paige watching them. She smiles and the onlooking Paige orbs out.

_-x-x-x-  
_

Paige orbs into the attic of the manor where Phoebe and Piper are battling demons with another Paige. They run behind couches and they come up to take a peak at the demon. Witch Paige stands up and the demon throws an energyball at her. Paige orbs out of sight. Piper stands up and blows up the energyball in mid air. She freezes the demon and Phoebe stands up as well. She goes up to the demon and kicks him, sending him flying into the center of the attic.

"Now, Paige!" Phoebe screams. Paige orbs back in.

"Crystals, circle!" she yells as the crystals surround the demon on the floor. The demon stands up as the crystal cage forms. The sisters gather and chant a spell. The demon screams and explodes out of sight. The cages disappears and the sisters begin to walk out, leaving Witch Paige in the attic. Witch Paige turns around and sees the other Paige looking at her. She smiles. The Housewife Paige and Whitelighter Paige orb in. They walk towards the onlooking Paige and they turn in to orbs that head towards Paige. The orbs enter Paige's chest and a flash occurs.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks around and she sees Henry lying in bed next to her. She looks past him to see an open window. She gets up and shuts the window. She shivers a little bit and goes back into her bed, lying on her back with her eyes open.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

___-x-x-x-_

Scenes from San Francisco can be seen. The sun rises from the horizon behind the Golden Gate Bridge, The sun light draws the shadows from the hills and smog hovers over the plains. The streets are starting to be filled with cars as they move with extreme speed. The manor can be seen with white flowers blossoming in the front. Paige's voice can be heard.

"...and all of a sudden, the orbs enter me and I wake up. What is that supposed to mean?" Paige asks as she is telling her dream to Piper who is rearranging the kitchen.

"I don't know what it means. You have some issues with yourself that you have to deal with? I don't know, ask Phoebe. She's the one who gives advice, has a psychology degree and still in college." Piper says.

Paige just groans and takes a strawberry from the bowl of fruits and nibbles on it. Phoebe walks into the kitchen rambling.

"I just wish they would cut out my heart and divide it in two already! They are already tearing me apart anyway." Phoebe says as she sits down next to Paige. Piper stops and turns around to see her sisters sitting around her table.

"Really, you guys should move back in here seeing as how you are never in your condo and you are never in your apartment." Piper says to Phoebe and Paige and she turns around to resume her duties.

"How hard can it be to choose between two guys?" Paige asks.

"Two amazing guys." Phoebe adds. "I mean, Piper, how did you choose between Dan and Leo years ago?"

"Well, I had to see who I can see a future with, and the one who won my heart more. Leo was the patient, gentle kind and Dan was more of a pushover kind of boyfriend who asked me to choose." Piper says.

"Well, that's different in my case. That wasn't any help" Phoebe says.

"Then don't ask me for my opinion next time then, ok?" Piper says as she takes plates from the dishwasher and stack them up.

"No. I value your opinion, Piper, it's just yours was just too easy and mine is difficult." Phoebe says.

"How so?" Piper asks. "I had to choose between an angel and a mortal, so do you. I had to go through the whole breaking the rules thing, and the Elders spared you that drama, so how exactly is that different or easier than mine?"

"Ok, so I guess it's not." Phoebe admits.

"Thank you." Piper says.

"I just need help to decide, you know? A sign or something." Phoebe says.

"Well, no one can help you decide but you, honey." Paige says.

"Paige is right. You of all people should know this since it was you who tried to meddle by casting that 'give me a sign' spell on me." Piper says.

"Yeah, well, it helped us find and save Prue, didn't it?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah, but the point is that you should have not cast it. We were new to witchcraft and we did not know what we were doing." Piper says.

"But if I did it now..." Phoebe begins to brainstorm as she gets up to walk away.

"Phoebe?" Piper calls out to her, "Don't do anything stupid."

Phoebe turns around. "What does that mean?"

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Piper says.

"Right." Phoebe says as she walks away.

"You know that she is going to cast a spell, don't you." Paige says.

"Yeah. I had a little help so why can't she use magic to help herself a little bit?" Piper says.

"And what about the personal gain issue?" Paige asks.

"Well, she's dealing with the consequences now. How bad can it get?" Piper says.

"Words of death, Piper." Paige says.

"The Elders brought this on themselves and they have to cut her a little slack." Piper defends.

"Cut her some slack than they have already have?" Paige says.

"Let me put it like this It's like Phoebe had a vision of getting a demon attacking an innocent in the future, only she didn't see who the demon is. She may not be able to short circuit the process of finding the demon but she has to figure out a way to get there to save the innocent before it's too late." Piper says. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Paige says.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." Piper says.

"If you say so." Paige says as Piper leaves the kitchen. Paige just takes a bite of the strawberry and sighs. She hears jingling and she looks up. She orbs out.

_-x-x-x-_

There is a magical war going on in an alley in broad daylight. The battlefield is two-sided. Fireballs and energyballs fly across from one side, energyballs and deflections come from other side. A circle looking mirror stands in the middle of this crossfire. The demons dives out of the way. A woman flies forth and falls on the ground. She looks up.

"Paige!" she calls. She sees the mirror and she tries to reach for it. A demon notices this and hurls a fireball at her. She realizes this and she tries to use her power of deflection to deflect the fireball but hit grazes her as the shield comes up. The fireball hits the other demon and he explodes. She crawls behind a small wall. Paige orbs in the middle of it. She ducks when she sees the battle. She rushes to her charge.

"Oh my God." she says when she sees the wound. " Let me take care of that."

"Not now. Get the mirror. Then heal later." Liz says.

"Right!" Paige says. She looks over the wall. "Mirror!" The mirror orbs to Paige. The demons stop fighting and they see the mirror disappear. They see Paige and Liz stand up. They all form fireballs and hurl them at Paige and Liz. Paige orbs out with Liz and the fireballs and energyballs go through the orbs and hits the dumpster behind.

"Damn it! What are we going to do now?" one of the demons ask.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige orbs into the attic. She heals Liz while she orbs in. They land on the sofa as the wound begins to close up. Phoebe, who is looking though the Book of Shadows in the attic sees this and she stops. Paige stops healing her.

"Oh, my God. What happened?" Phoebe asks.

"Demons. What else?" Paige says.

"Well, I know that but why?" Phoebe asks.

"The mirror of Scisson." Liz says.

"Phoebe, this is my charge, Liz. Liz, this is my sister, Phoebe." Paige introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Phoebe says.

"Likewise." Liz says.

"So what's up with the mirror?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. I just know that the mirror was stolen from a coven of good witches who are meant to protect it." Liz says.

"I think I saw that name in the Book." Phoebe says as she turns around to search through the Book.

"You shouldn't have gone through all that by yourself." Paige says.

"If I didn't, the mirror would have been in the hands of evil right now." Liz says.

"The demons were fighting over it themselves. They would have had to kill each other before they got the mirror." Paige says.

"The important part is that I got the mirror away from the demons." Liz says.

"No. I did." Paige says. Paige's cell phone begins to ring and she picks it up.

"Hello?" she answers. She is talking to Henry.

"Hey honey?" Henry says as he is in his car driving and talking to Paige.

"Hey. What's up?" Paige asks.

"Remember when I told you about the Grand Ball?" Henry asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I hoped you were getting ready for the Ball tonight. I was just checking up on you." Henry says. Paige winces on the phone.

"Ooooh!" she whispers.

"Please tell me you didn't forget." Henry says.

"I'm sorry, honey." Paige says. "I just have been swamped with work."

"Do you think you can make it for tonight?" Henry asks.

"I'm not exactly sure...um...can I call you back?"

"Yeah." Henry says as he hangs up.

"What is it?" Phoebe asks Paige.

"I was supposed to go to this ball with Henry and I totally forgot about it." Paige says. "Ugh, I'm so scatter-brained right now."

"Found it," Phoebe says.

"_Scisson was a powerful witch who could not be vanquished. Various witches tried to vanquish Scisson. An alchemist created a mirror that separates body from soul from any being. He gave the mirror to a neophyte witch to go against Scisson. The witch activated the mirror and separated Scisson's soul from his body. Then he was able to vanquish Scisson's body and banish his spirit into the mirror. Beware, the mirror infused with Scisson's powers makes the mirror do more than it is capable of. From separating soul and body to powers from any magical being. The mirror was given to a coven of good witches to be protected from evil so it cannot use the mirror and its power. It activates itself when it senses a great danger or threat._" Phoebe reads.

"This thing looks dangerous. We have to call Billie and Piper for help." Phoebe says,

"I'll get on it." Paige says. "What are you going to do?" she asks.

"I'm going to locate the coven who is supposed to guard the mirror." Phoebe says. "Hopefully the mirror is not in activation mode."

Paige gets up and Phoebe and Liz follow her. The mirror starts to glow and spin.

_-x-x-x-_

A flash from the mirror changes the scene and the underworld can be seen. The demons argue amongst each other.

"Great! Now, we have a witch and her whitelighter protecting the mirror." a demon says.  
"Why are we complaining? We can get it back!" another demon says.

"No!" a voice from the dark yells. The demons look back at the shadow to see who it is. The demon walks out of the shadow to reveal that he is the soothsayer.

"Soothsayer? It's an honor to have you in our presence but what business is this to you?" a demon asks.

"The Grand Design? The balance of good and evil?" the soothsayer says.

"We're listening." the leader of the demon says.

"You can't go for the mirror. The whitelighter you saw was a Charmed One." he explains. The demons gasp and begin to murmur amongst themselves.

"So what exactly are we going to do? We are doomed if the witch and the mirror are in the protection of the Charmed Ones."

"In order to get the mirror back, use it against the sisters. Separate their soul from their bodies and take the mirror back. They have two options. Move on to wherever good witches go to...or figure out a way to save themselves, which by the time they figure it out, the mirror will already be in your possession." the soothsayer says.

The leader of the demons pulls the soothsayer to the side and begins to whisper.

"Are you certain that we can get the mirror back without trouble? Those are powerful witches we are about to go up against." he says.

"Kledus, I am a soothsayer. You will be successful in retrieving the mirror, I can assure you that much." he says.

Kledus' smile begins to grow as he begins to grow more confident in his plan.  
"Gather most of the demons, " he says, "We're going after the witches."

The soothsayer smiles with Kledus.

_-x-x-x- _

Victor, Leo, Darryl and Henry are watching a football game at Victor's apartment. They cheer on as their team makes another touchdown. Victor stands up.

"That was a close one, huh?" Victor says.

"You said it, man." Henry says as he finishes his beer.

"Do you want another one, Henry?" Victor asks.

"Sure. That'll be great." Henry says.

"How about you, Leo?" he asks.

"Umm... no. I can't. I don't drink." Leo says.

"Come on, it is not like you're still an angel. You need to live a little. One bottle won't hurt." Victor says.

"Sure. Why not?" Leo says with hesitation.

"That-a-boy!" Victor says as he grabs various bottles and set them on the table. Darryl, Leo and Henry grab one. Leo opens it and he sips a little bit.

"He's alive!" Darryl jokes as he pats Leo on the back. Leo releases an uncomfortable chuckle. Henry's phone starts to ring. He picks it up and walks away.

"Yeah? No. Can't you get someone to handle this? It's my day off. Find someone else! Fine, I'll be there in a minute." he says as he hangs up and comes back to sit next to Darryl.

"They can't leave me alone...even on my day off." Henry says.

"I know what you mean, man." Darryl says. "I mean, if it wasn't for the fact that I have a wife and two kids to take care of, I would ignore calls like that all the time."

"It's calls like these that takes the fun out of the reason why I became a probation officer. At least I can lie in bed knowing that my salary is enough to take care of Paige and I." Henry says.

"Yep!" Victor says. "Our women deserve nothing but the best."

Darryl agrees. They all look at Leo.

"What do you do for a living, Leo?" Henry asks.

"I run the Magic School." he says proudly.

"That must rake in a lot of dough." Henry says.

"Not really. I don't get paid. It's more of a higher calling kind of thing." Leo says.

"Same excuse you used with me when I found out about you being an Angel." Victor says.

"You don't get paid? Then how do you take care of Piper and the boys? I mean that is a big manor you guys live in." Henry says.

"Piper handles all that. But Phoebe does not live there anymore so the bills must be a burden for her to carry." Victor says.

"Come on, you guys are gaining up on the man." Darryl defends Leo.

"That doesn't mean that Henry here isn't telling the truth." Victor says. "I mean, you should do something to help her out. What kind of example are you setting for your sons if they want to learn how to be a man? I'm sure you can hold a job down..."

"I have to get going." Henry says as he stands up. "We have to do this sometime."

"I agree." Darryl says.

"I have to go check on the boys." Leo says. "Excuse me." He walks into the other room and shuts the door. He sighs and looks at his boys. Chris is asleep and Wyatt is staring at Leo in the pen. Leo smiles and his smile fades away slowly as he thinks about what Victor and Henry were talking about before. He sighs and goes outside.

"Piper...uh needs me. I have to go. Victor, can you look after the boys for me?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." Victor says.

"Thanks! Henry, can you drop me off at P3 on your way to work?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." Henry says as they walk out.

_-x-x-x- _

Piper sits in her chair at P3 talking to someone on the phone.

"This is ridiculous. Maroon 5 can't cancel on me at the last minute! I don't care if this was 48 hours ahead of time! Let me call you back." Piper says as she hangs up the phone angrily. She groans and rests her head on the table. Leo walks in the door.

"Hey. Rough day?" Leo says.

"You have no idea. Too much work is creating too much overload." Piper says.

"Uh-huh. At least you got a real reason to stress." Leo says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper asks as she raises her head.

"I mean, I feel like a freeloader. Living off of you." Leo says.

"Where is this coming from?" Piper asks.

"Just the guys and I were talking and they raised some good points. I want to feel responsible for my family." Leo says.

"You take care of the boys every time I work." Piper says.

"I know...but I want a job that comes with a paycheck, you know?" Leo says.

"I-" Piper begins to say but her cell phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" she answers. "The mirror of what? But I can't leave right now." Piper says. "I'll be there as soon as I can." she says as she hangs up.

"Ugh...I got to go, honey. Can you watch the club for me, please?" Piper says as she rushes out and she gives Leo a quick kiss.

"Uh-huh. It's not like I have anything better to do." Leo says. He walks over to Piper's chair and sees the papers on the desk. He sighs and he begins to read them.

_-x-x-x- _

Paige walks into the attic with Liz. Phoebe, who is looking through the Book looks up.

"Did you call Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. She's on her way and so is Billie." Paige says.

"Good." Phoebe says as she finds the spell she's looking for in the Book.

"So you find anything else about the mirror?" Liz asks.

"Nothing that we don't already know." Phoebe says. Billie walks into the attic.

"Hey. what's up?" Billie asks.

"Nothing. Just the mirror that has the power to send separate our souls from our bodies." Paige says.

"So where's Piper?" Billie asks. As soon as she says that, Piper walks into the attic.

"This better be good." Piper says.

"Yeah, well. Cliff notes version, demons want this magical mirror that can separate a soul from its body. Demons get it, we're screwed." Paige explains.

"Great." Piper says. She sees Liz.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Piper, Billie, Liz. Liz, Piper and Billie, my sister and other charge." Paige introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Piper and Billie say at the same time.

"Same here." Liz says.

"So what's the plan, you guys?" Phoebe asks.

"Send this mirror back to the coven, which requires a power of three spell. If demons attack, we can vanquish them." Paige explains.

"Sounds good enough." Piper says sharply.

"What's up with you guys?" Billie asks.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Phoebe asks.

"You guys seem very dismissive..." Billie says,

"I have a club to run and I need to book Maroon 5 now before they back out. Its very important." Piper says.

"Let us get this over with. Paige made a couple of potions to fight the demons with and to retrieve the mirror." Phoebe says as she walks to the pot with a lot of potions filled in the vials.

"Ok. So we're ready for battle." Liz says.

"Fine. Let me come with you." Billie says.

The demons shimmer into the attic, already armed with fireballs. They hurl one at the girls standing in the middle of the attic and they dive out of the way in different directions. Phoebe and Piper in one corner, Paige, Billie and Liz in the other.

"You guys got your potions?" Paige yells.

"Yeah." Phoebe yells back. Phoebe stands up and tosses on of the potions and vanquishes one of the demons. Piper joins her and Paige, Liz and Billie start throwing their potions as well. Kledus shimmers in behind the sisters, trying to get the mirror.

Piper blasts the demons and Phoebe kicks them around with her martial arts skills. Billie and Paige join her and Liz just raises a shield that protects her and the sisters.

Kledus comes close to the mirror, trying to reach for it when Phoebe notices this. She yells for Piper. Piper turns around. Her impulse reaction leads her to blast Kledus who flies into the mirror starts glowing and releases light. It goes towards Piper but she ducks and it hits Phoebe and Paige. Piper freezes the light and covers the mirror with a blanket she finds nearby. She looks at Kledus who is still on the ground and he smiles.

"We'll be back when you are not busy." he says as he shimmers out. The sisters turn around and the other demons disappear as well.

"Ok. So we have to i.d this demon so we can nail him." Billie says.

"Wait." Liz intrudes. Billie rolls her eyes. "Don't you think that its odd that Phoebe and Paige got hit by the mirror's beam and we're just going to ignore it?"

"No harm done. I'm perfectly fine." Paige says.

"I don't feel any different...maybe it doesn't work on good witches?" Phoebe says.

"If it didn't, it would have said so in the book., wouldn't it?" Liz says.

"Ok. We have to divide and conquer here. Phoebe, book duty. Find out about this demon. Paige, I need you to go and get me some more toad-flax because we need to prepare potions just in case someone's soul is separated from their body. Billie and Liz, you guys go to the underworld. Scout for the demon and find out something about him that is probably not in the book that we can use to our advantage." Piper delegates.

"Do I have to work with her?" Billie says.

"This is not the time for this, Billie." Piper says. Billie groans and walks out of the attic with Liz.

Paige rubs her head and stomach.

"Are you ok there, honey?" Phoebe asks.

"No. I feel light-headed." Paige says. "I'll be ok, though." She walks out of the attic.

"I'm going to Magic School to see if they have any more vials. We ran out of some." Piper says. "You have everything under control?"

"Yeah." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Piper says. "See you later." She walks out of the attic.

Phoebe just nods as she looks at the Book. "I have to take care of something, though."

She sits in the middle of a circle. She takes the book and places it in the middle. She looks at a spell.

"I'll just swap these words." she says. She gets a leaf and begins to break it as she begins to chant.

"_I beseech all powers above  
Send a sign to free my heart  
One that will lead me to my love._" Phoebe chants.

Phoebe immediately falls over and is knocked unconscious. Her soul rises from her body and hovers over her body. Phoebe's soul sees this.

"Wait. What's going on? Oh, no...no, no, no, no!" Phoebe wails. "Piper?! Paige?"

She hears no answer.

"Why is this happening?" Phoebe asks.

"You asked for help and now you're getting help." a voice says. Phoebe looks around to see who's speaking to her.

"Who are you? Show yourself to me." Phoebe says. Swirls of lights appear by her side and a blond woman appears beside her.

"Hello, my daughter." she says. Phoebe's eyes widen to see her ancestor, Melinda Warren.

_-x-x-x- _

Paige walks down the stairs and she feels light headed again. She looks at herself in the mirror in the hallway and she sighs. She stumbles and falls. She stands again and walks. As she walks down stairs, she splits into three Paiges. One wearing a housewife style dress, another wearing a suit and one wearing regular clothes. They are all unaware of the event that just happened as they go their separate ways. The one wearing a suit orbs out. The housewife Paige goes out the back through the kitchen and the Witch Paige goes out the front door.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper is in the kitchen. She sees Housewife Paige walking through the kitchen. Piper is stocking the vials.

"Paige. You don't have to go get toad-flax. We have some in stock here..." Piper says.

"Good. Now I have to go see Henry!" she says.

"Why? Isn't he getting ready for the Grand Ball?" Piper asks.

"I know. I have to go get ready but I need to ask him something important." Paige says.

"What are you going to ask him?" Piper asks.

"What he wants me to wear for the party." she says.

"Are you ok?" Piper asks as she turns around. She gasps.

"I'm peachy keen." Paige says.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Piper says as she laughs through her words. She turns around to continue stocking.

"I'm a homemaker, Piper." Paige says as she walks out.

"Right. Anyway, just go keep an eye on Billie and Liz. I don't like the way things are going for those two. Billie doesn't like her." Piper says.

"Paige? Paige!" she calls as she turns around to see that she's talking to herself. The back door is slammed shut.

"Ok, then." Piper says.

_-x-x-x- _

Billie walks in the underworld with Liz.

"So how long have you been a witch? I mean, had your powers?" Billie asks,

"Since about a month and a half." Liz replies.

"Wow...you're a quick study." Billie says, "You're pretty good at this stuff."

"Yeah. I know I am." Liz says. "I was taught by my mother."

"Nice." Billie says sarcastically.

Whitelighter Paige orbs into the underworld, behind Billie and Liz.

"Hi, guys!" Paige says.

"Uh, hi." Billie says. "Aren't you supposed to be in Chinatown getting toad-flax?"

"Yeah, but my whitelighter duties and my charges are important to me." Paige says.

"Right." Liz says.

"Are you ok, Paige?" Billie asks.

"Just fine. " Paige answers.

They come across the lair of Kledus.

"I think this is it." Billie says.

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Liz asks.

"I thought you were good at this stuff." Billie says.

"Yeah, but I want to work harmoniously with you." Liz says.

"Ok...moving on." Billie says. "What do you say, Paige?"

"I say we listen in first, then we attack later."

"Right." Billie says. Liz raises her hands and she is about to sneeze.

"What is it?" Billie asks.

"Sneeze." she says.

"Can't you hold it in?" she whispers but its too late. She sneezes and the demons notice. She looks up as the demons walk towards her.

"Ok...new plan. Divide and conquer, as Piper says, right?" Billie says.

"Ok, talk faster." Liz says.

"You take that side and I take this side." she says.

"Break!" Paige says as they all go their separate ways. Paige stands up.

"Looking for me?" Paige asks standing between two demons.

The demons form energyballs and hurl it at her, who just orbs out of the way and the demons vanquishes themselves. She orbs back in with a smile. Zooming into Billie. She begins to deflect energyballs and fireballs and dives out of the way. She vanquishes various demons . Liz is doing the same as well. A demon fighting with Billie shimmers out and appears before Liz. He hurls the energyball at Liz and Liz deflects it back at him. He explodes out of sight.

"What did you do that for?" Billie asks.

"I vanquished a demon?" Liz says.

"No. You vanquished my demon." Billie says.

"Do we really need to fight over demons here?" Liz says.

"No! That was my demon and you killed him." Billie complains.

"That's a bad thing?" Liz asks.

"Yes! You vanquished a demon I was supposed to vanquish." Billie says.

"You know what? I can't handle this anymore. You are just mad that I am new to the craft and yet I excel at it. I have done nothing wrong, Billie. Just trying to survive by myself is what makes me stronger so if you are angry at me for my strengths, then so be it. I'm not going to stand her and let you belittle me." Liz says.

"Guys!" Paige yells. "This is not the time or place to be fighting about demons! Let that go and just grow up!" Paige scolds. "Instead of fighting individually, combine your powers to defeat them all."

"She's right." Billie says in a soft voice.

"A truce...for now?" Billie says.

"Sure." Liz agrees. They hold hands and Billie closes her eyes. A blue shield rises from them both and flies straight at the demons. They are all vanquished. Kledus is the only one left standing. He hurls a fireball at Liz and it hits her, sending her flying into a wall. Paige and Billie rush to her. Kledus forms another fireball and throws it at them but Paige orbs them out in time.

_-x-x-x- _

Witch Paige comes out of Chinatown, walking through an alley to her car.  
A demon shimmers behind her and throws an energyball at her. She deflects it with telekinesis and vanquishes the demon on the spot. She is surprised she did that as she runs to her car and drives away.

_-x-x-x- _

Phoebe stands in the attic staring at Melinda Warren.

"I can't believe its really you." Phoebe says.

"It's me." Melinda says, "I can't believe how much you've grown since I last saw you."

"I thought you watched over us from up there." Phoebe says.

"I did...I mean I do, its different from up there than it is down here." Melinda says. "So you have a problem that needs solving?"

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"You asked for help and your spell summoned me. Just not in the way I imagined." Melinda says, gesturing to Phoebe's body on the ground.

"Am I dead?" she asks.

"No. You were supposed to be but the spell altered that." Melinda says, "So back to this problem of yours."

"How do you know about my problem?" Phoebe asks.

"I watch over you, my dear. I know and guide you in many ways possible." Melinda says. "Come here."

Phoebe gets closer. Melinda places her hand over Phoebe's heart. She closes her eyes with a smile.

"You are torn between two men, who you love greatly but you want to choose one without thinking you made the wrong choice." Melinda says she opens her eyes.

"Yeah." Phoebe whispers as she begins to choke on her tears.

"My dear, solving this problem does not solve your problem emotionally but magically as well." Melinda says.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"Hold out your hands. I need to show you something." Melinda says. Phoebe holds out her hands and places them on Melinda's. They begin to glow as they are sucked into a premonition.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asks as she looks around.

"In your past. " Melinda says.

_-x-x-x- _

Housewife Paige cleans the house and Henry enters the house. He is exhausted. He sees the way Paige is dressed.

"Hi, honey! How was your day?" Paige asks.

"It was fine?" Henry says surprised at what Paige is doing. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's the matter. I'm fine." Paige says. "I'm just being me."

"This is not you. The desperate housewife look-a-like? No." Henry says.

"Okey dokey. So I have an important question to ask you." she says.

"Ok, shoot." Henry says.

"Well, I need to know if it is casual or formal wear for the ball." Paige says.

"Formal." Henry answers. "So what's the important question?"

"That was it, silly!" Paige says.

"Ok, are you sure you are alright?" Henry asks.

"Yeah. Couldn't be better." Paige says.

"Ok. The ball is at 8 so you want me to pick you up?" Henry says.

"No. I'll be there." she says. Henry says.

_-x-x-x- _

"We can't alter them, that's why I used premonitions to get here." Melinda says.

"Ok. So what are we doing here?" Phoebe asks as she sees a packed restaurant.

They are in the past watching Phoebe and Jason celebrate Jason buying his grandfather's winery.

_"You talk as if you have inside information." Past Jason says._

_"Well, maybe I do." Past Phoebe says. They share a moment as he stares into her eyes. _

_"You are special, Phoebe." Past Jason says._

_Past Phoebe reaches out and touches Past Jason on his cheek as she senses his emotions unintentionally._

_"I love you, too." Past Phoebe says. As soon as the words leave her mouth, Past Phoebe realizes her mistake. Past Jason stares at her, the moment gone._

_"I'm sorry?" Past Jason asks. Past Phoebe pulls back._

_"Who said that?" Past Phoebe asks._

_"Did you say, 'too'?" Past Jason asks Past Phoebe._

_"No. I just said 'you' twice. I said "I love you, you". Isn't that ... What I said? Oh, God. Ooh! " Past Phoebe says as she turns and clumsily knocks the glass of water on the table to its side. Past Jason covers his eyes with his hand._

Present Phoebe who is watching lowers her head in shame as she smiles. Melinda smiles with her.

"This is the last time you found love again, until Coop. This is the crazy things his love for you makes you do and you love everything about it and you can't get enough of it." Melinda says.

"Yeah. If it was that easy to admit." Phoebe says.

_-x-x-x-_

Whitelighter Paige orbs the girls to the attic in time. Billie sits on the couch and Liz is on the ground. Paige heals her. As soon as her wounds close, Liz becomes conscious.

"Oww!" she screams.

"You're ok." Paige reassures her.

"How are you feeling?" Billie asks.

"I'm ok." Liz says, looking at her shoulder. She looks up at Billie. "Is that compassion I'm sensing from you?"

"I was just worried, ok?" Billie says. She stands up and walks towards the Book but she sees Phoebe's body on the ground.

"Oh, my God, Phoebe!" she screams. Paige and Liz rush to her. "Phoebe?" Paige says. Phoebe does not answer. Paige places her hands over her body and tries to heal her. It doesn't work. Piper walks into the attic.

"What the hell is the noise..." Piper says as she sees Phoebe lying on the ground. Piper runs to Phoebe's body as she tries to wake her up.

"Phoebe? Come on. Wake up!" Piper says trying to wake her up. "Oh..no...Not again. How can this happen?"

"I'm guessing its the mirror?" Liz says.

"Oh, no...it can't be." Billie says. "I mean it hit Paige too and she seems fine."

"Is she dead?" Piper asks.

"No. Not yet. She's unconscious." Paige says. Paige orbs her body from the ground to the couch. "I'm going to go to Magic School and to see what I can find." Paige orbs out.

"We have to find a way to reverse the magic on this thing." Piper says as she looks at the mirror. She looks at Phoebe. Phoebe lies on the couch peacefully and a flash occurs

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe and Melinda land in another restaurant, in the day time.

_Past Phoebe just signed an autograph for a fan.  
"I'm taping my last show today." Past Phoebe says._

_"It doesn't have to end. I own tv stations all around the world." _

_"Are you offering me the world, Jason Dean?" Past Phoebe says._

_"Yes. All except Kazakhstan. I don't have stations there." Past Jason says. Past Phoebe laughs. _

_"Look, I appreciate you hop in your jet to see me and the roses, all ten dozen of them, and the shows and the dinners and the private concert by the San Francisco Symphony." Past Phoebe says. _

_"But?" _

_"No. No "buts". I like you. I like you a lot, and you don't have to try so hard." Past Phoebe says._

_"I know." Past Jason says. _

_"You do?"_

_"You're a very easy girl to please, and I love that about you, but have you ever stopped to consider that maybe I enjoy doing these things for you?" Past Jason says. _

_"No. Actually, that never occurred to me." Past Phoebe says. _

_Jason glances behind him before leaning close to Past Phoebe to whisper confidentially to her. "I don't like to talk about it, but you're dating a minor media mogul here, so can I make a suggestion?"_

_"Sure." Past Phoebe says._

_"Let go. Lose control a little bit. Trust me, and just enjoy the ride."_

_"You mean, let you drive?" Past Phoebe says, "I don't know. I'm not a very good back -" Past Jason leans forward and kisses Past Phoebe, stopping her words completely. After a moment, he pulls away._

_" - seat driver." Past Phoebe murmurs silently._

"He offered you the world and you love the fact that he makes you feel like the queen of the world." Melinda says as she looks at Phoebe.

A flash leads to Past Phoebe and Coop talking in the bedroom.

_"I really should be out there helping them." Past Phoebe says. _

_"No, not until we talk." _

_"Look there are lives at stake here, and… "_

_"And so is love, ours." Past Coop says. "I let you kick me out of here yesterday. I'm not doing it again today. And you know why? Because I love you, Phoebe Halliwell." He put his hands on her shoulders. "With all of my heart, with every fiber my being, I love you. Now I've found love for thousands of people all over the world, but I have never found love for myself, not until now. Until you. And I-I-I know you feel the same way, because I can see it, I know what loves looks like. And I am not letting this get away from us, Phoebe. "_

_"Apparently not, Uncle Coop. " Past Phoebe says. _

_"Yeah. "_

_"Look. I don't know what you want me to do with this information. I mean, we haven't even been out on a date yet, and I don't know how to get past the whole forbidden love thing. " Past Phoebe says. _

Another flash happens and they end up in the living room, where Wyatt and Chris are explaining to Phoebe about Coop.

_"The Elders sent Coop down to you, Phoebe, not just to help you find love, but to help you find him." Chris says_

_"They were hoping you'd fall in love with a Cupid. It was the only way that they could make it up to you after everything you sacrificed." Wyatt says_

_"And they weren't gonna put you through what mom and dad went through, so… " Chris says_

_"It wasn't and it will not be a forbidden love." Wyatt says._

"He re-opened your heart to love. That information alone should help you our there, Phoebe." Melinda says.

"I know. But the future can change, can't it? I just don't know what to do, Melinda. It's just not enough to convince me of who my true love is." Phoebe says.

"Ok. You are a very stubborn woman and that is a trait of a Warren witch but only a Warren witch can penetrate that. One more vision?" Melinda asks.

"What is that going to do?" Phoebe asks.

"It is sure to make you see what you want to see." Melinda. says, "One that will hopefully help you make up your mind."

"Sure. Why not?" Phoebe says. She holds Melinda's hand and another flash happens.

_-x-x-x-_

There is a formal party going on in a big hall. People are chatting and they are dancing and mingling. Henry stands in a corner all by himself and a guy and his wife comes by.

"Mitchell, are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just-I'm just thinking about my wife right now." he says.

"Well, hopefully everything turns out alright for you." he says as he walks away. Henry watches him leave and he sighs.

Housewife Paige is dressed up in a beautiful dress. She walks up through the crowd and appears behind Henry.

"Hi there, stranger, care to dance?" she says.

"I'm sorry...I-" he says as he turns around but he is speechless as he sees Paige. "Wow. you look amazing."

"So do you." Paige says. She sees that Henry looks sad. "You thought I wouldn't show?"

"Well, its been an hour already..." Henry says.

"So...how about that dance?" Paige asks.

"I'll be honored." Henry says as he walks to her and they begin to dance. As they dance, the camera pans out and focuses on the chandelier. A flash occurs.

_-x-x-x-_

The flash leads to Phoebe and Melinda and they reappear in Virginia in 1670. They are at the All Hallows Eve fair.

_"Care to know your future, milady?" A man asks her._

_"Oh, no thanks, I'm pretty familiar with it already." Past Phoebe says. _

_"Are you certain? I can show you the first initial of your true love's name." the man says. _

_"Really? You can do that?" Past Phoebe asks._

_"With a simple peel of the apple." the man says. _

_"Prove it." Cole says as he walks up to them_

_"And why would you be interested, sir?" Past Phoebe asks. _

_"And why wouldn't you be?" Cole says. They stay silent. _

_"Okay, how do I do it?" Past Phoebe asks._

_"First..." the man says as he peels an apple, "you must fill your heart, only thoughts of love. Then close your eyes and blow on the peel. Past Phoebe does so. "Drop the peel into the water and watch."_

_The man drops the peel into a bucket of water._

_"And how is it that apple knows this big secret?"_

_"It's simple, milady. Apples are the fruit of knowledge." Cole says_

_The apple forms a C shape._

_"It is C. The name of your true love begins with a C." the man says._

_"Cole." Phoebe mutters._

Present Phoebe looks at Melinda.

"What is this supposed to prove?" she asks.

"Who your true love is." Melinda says.

"Well, it's obviously wrong. That was about Cole." Phoebe says.

"No. The true love's name begins with a 'C'. Can you think of anyone else?" Melinda says. Phoebe looks at Melinda, finally accepting the fact of who she wants to be with.

"He may not be able to offer you the world, Phoebe, but he brings you the simple thing love brings. The thrill that you seek. " Melinda says.  
Phoebe nods. They come out of the premonition. Phoebe sighs and looks at Melinda.

"Thanks for everything, Melinda." she says. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"You can help your sisters the same way I helped you. " Melinda says.

"Wait, how?"

"Help them embrace their problems in order to make them understand." Melinda says.

"What-?" Phoebe asks.

"Blessed be." Melinda says as she disappears. Phoebe is left speechless. Her soul begins to descend back into her body.

-x-x-x-

Witch Paige enters the manor and walks into the kitchen.

"Piper?" she yells. She turns around and sees three demons standing before her.

"Looking for someone, witch?" Kledus asks.

"Piper?! Phoebe?" she yells.

Kledus hurls a fireball at Paige who dives out of the way and it hits a lamp behind her.

Piper and Billie and Liz hear a noise downstairs.

"Billie, stay here and look after Phoebe and the mirror." Piper says.

"Can I come?" Liz asks.

"No." Piper says as she comes downstairs.

"What the..." Piper says as she sees Paige dive into a corner and a fireball hits the wall.

"Hey!" Piper yells. The demons look at her on the stairs and they hurl the fireballs at her. She blasts the fireballs in mid-air and she runs downstairs. Paige stands up and a demon throws a fireball at her. She waves her hand and deflects it right back at him. He is hit and he explodes.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe gains consciousness and gasps as she sits up. Billie turns around and sees that Phoebe's awake.

"Phoebe! You're alive!" Billie says as she hugs Phoebe tight.

"If you want me to stay alive, you'll let me go." Phoebe strains.

"Oh, sorry." Billie says.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"She's downstairs battling demons." Liz says. Phoebe gets up and begins to walk out of the attic.

"Can we come?" Billie asks.

"No. You have to guard the mirror." Phoebe says as she runs out of the attic.

"You see what I have to go through?" Billie says.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper and Paige run from couch to couch.

"This is really starting to get old." Piper says.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Paige says.

"I thought you went to Magic School." Piper asks.

"I went to China Town to get the toad flax, remember?" Paige says.

"But I-" she doesn't finish her sentence when the couch is blown up. Paige stands up and waves her hand at the demon and sends him flying telekinetically into the wall. Kledus appears behind Paige and hits her with a fireball. Paige is thrown across the room and lies unconscious. He smiles and shimmers out of the manor.

"Paige!" Piper yells. She rushes to Paige and the demon who Paige threw across the room forms a fireball behind Piper. The demon begins to smoke, and he screams in pain. He explodes out of sight with Phoebe standing there. She goes to Piper.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks.

"She got hit by a demon." Piper says as she chokes on her tears. Billie and Liz come down the stairs.

"What are we going to do? We can't let her die." Piper says.

"Upstairs. The mirror." Billie says. "We can try to reverse the situation where instead of separating the soul from body-"

"We can put the soul back in the body." Liz says.

"I like the way you think." Billie says.

"Same here." Liz says.

"You know, you should share your witch strategies with me sometime." Billie says. Liz just smiles.

"We have no time. We have to hurry." Phoebe says.

Moments later, they arrive in the attic with Piper and Phoebe carrying Paige. Billie and Liz run to the spot where the mirror is. The sisters put Paige on the couch.

"Ok. Where's the mirror?" Piper asks.

"It's gone." Billie says is a low tone.

"No, no, no...this cannot be happening." Phoebe says. Piper just starts to cry. Phoebe's eyes begin to swell up in tears.

"Paige! Paige..please stay with us. You can't leave us...not now..." Piper cries.

All of a sudden, white and blue orbs appear and Whitelighter Paige orbs in.

"You called for me?" she asks. Phoebe and Piper's eyes widen in surprise.

"Paige?" Piper says.

"How-how's that possible?" Phoebe says.

"What's going on?" she asks. She sees herself on the couch.

"Paige? What the-" Piper says.

"I went to go to Magic School for info on the mirror and you called me." Paige says.

"Wait. How many of you are there?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know." Paige says.

"Wait. First, there was the Paige dressed as a housewife. Then there was this Paige who had only the power of telekinesis, and now whitelighter Paige. So just three?" Piper says.

"Ok. how is that possible." Phoebe asks.

"The mirror." Liz says. "It split Paige into three."

"But why?" Piper asks.

"Can we figure that out later? Right now, we need to save Paige." Phoebe says. "Can you heal...yourself?"

Whitelighter Paige nods and walks to Witch Paige's body. She places her hands above them and begins to heal the wound.

"Why is it taking so long?" Billie asks.

"She almost died." Whitelighter Paige says. The wound heals and Witch Paige gasps as she sits up.

"That was too close." Phoebe says as she hugs Paige.

"Yeah. Where's the demon?" Paige asks.

"Gone." Piper says.

"Now, before we go for the demon, we have something we have to do first. Where's the other Paige?" Phoebe asks.

_-x-x-x-_

Housewife Paige walks into the apartment with Henry. Both looking very tired.

"You were amazing tonight, Paige." Henry says.

"Without you, I am nothing." she says.

"I don't know about that, but ok." Henry says. "I can't believe you could dance like that, and win the crowd the way you did."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Paige says. "Speaking of surprises, I have one up my sleeve."

"Oh...really?" Henry says.

"Yeah...you go to the bedroom and I'll be there in a second." she says.

"I'll be waiting." Henry says as he goes into the bedroom. Paige smiles as Henry closes the door. The smile fades as white swirls surround her and she disappears from sight. She re-appears in the attic.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe, Piper and both Paiges stand in a circle in the center and housewife Paige appears in the middle.

"What is the meaning of this?" she says angrily.

"Hi-ya, sis!" Piper says.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" she asks.

"We need to go after a demon, and apparently we need you three Paiges together in order to get the power of three back." Piper explains.

"I need to go back to Henry." Housewife Paige says. She begins to walk out. Piper thrusts her hands forth and freezes her.

"I thought good witches don't freeze." Billie questions.

"Yeah, but she's the human part of Paige. Non-magical." Piper explains.

"Now, how are we going to fix this without the mirror?" Liz asks.

"Well, I may have another plan up my sleeve." Phoebe says. Piper, Witch and Whitelighter Paige look at Phoebe.

_-x-x-x-_

The demons celebrate the fact that they won the battle.

"I can't believe I killed a Charmed One." Kledus boasts.

"No other demon has accomplished that before." a demon says.

"Shax did." another demon says.

"Appearances can be deceiving." the soothsayer says as he walks in. "Your victory appears to be short-lived."

"What are you talking about?" Kledus asks. "The Charmed power lies in the power of three. That no longer exists."

"The sisters are going to find a way to bring back the third sister...whitelighters, spells, time traveling..." the soothsayer says.

"Damn it." Kledus says. "Gather the rest of the men. By the time we're done with the witches, there will be no more Charmed Ones!"

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters, Phoebe, Piper, Housewife, Witch and Whitelighter Paige sit in a circle surrounded in a circle of candles.

"Ok. Billie and Liz, you guys are to protect us in case the demons attack?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah." Billie says.

"How is this going to work again?" Paige asks.

"It's kind of a vision quest...one that could help solve everything we're going through right now." Phoebe says. "Let us join hands and close your eyes."

Piper sighs and closes her eyes. All the Paiges close their eyes.

"Just clear your minds and let the problems that face you come to mind." Phoebe says. Piper gets sucked into a premonition. She sees herself trying to fight demons and at the same time trying to raise her boys. She picks up Wyatt with one hand and blast demons with the other. Phoebe's voice echoes.

"Embrace yourself and your life." Phoebe says.

Piper looks and sees Phoebe saying it. She closes her eyes as she begins to glow. Outside of the premonition, Piper begins to glow and rises to the ceiling.

"What is that?" Billie asks.

Demons shimmer into the attic.

"Well, well, well...so the Charmed Ones are still alive." Kledus says. "Not if I can help it."

"You'll have to go through us first." Billie says.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Kledus says as he walks towards Billie and forming a fireball. The demons come towards Billie. Billie begins to throw the demons back and forth across the attic.

"Liz, use your shield to guard the sisters. I'll fight the demons." she says.

"Ok..." Liz says as the shield rises.

"Come on, Phoebe. Hurry up!" Billie says.

The three Paiges are sucked into a premonition. They see themselves scrambling to please Henry, fighting demons with their sisters and healing charges. They come out of the premonition as they begin to join into one. They begin to glow and hover in the air. Phoebe begins to hover in the air as well. The glowing stops and the sisters land on the ground.

"Nice to see you back as one, sis." Piper says.

"Thanks." Paige smiles.

"Now, there are some demons we need to vanquish." Piper says. Liz's shield disappears. Piper begins to thrust her hands forth and vanquishes three demons at once. Phoebe levitates and shoots electricity from her hands and vanquishes demons with it. Paige waves her hand at an athame lying on a table. It orbs and it stabs a demon. It explodes. She then waves her hands at two more demons and they orb and fly into a wall. Kledus throws a fireball at Piper and she freezes the entire room, with an echo of her freezing power heard through the whole room. She froze everything, including her sisters, Billie and Liz. She unfreezes Phoebe and Paige.

"Whoa..." Phoebe says as she sees everything frozen.

"What happened to our powers?" Paige asks.

"I think we just had a major boost. All three of us. I mean, Paige can move things without calling for them...I can freeze for a long period of time as I please and I even froze witches and Phoebe's shooting electricity from her hands." Piper says.

"Meaning, there are more powers cooked up inside us that we have no idea what they are," Paige says.

"Yeah...so can we vanquish these demons so that we can get on with our lives?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah...let's see how powerful the new power of three is..." Paige says.

"Ok. Let's do it. " Piper says. She thrusts her hands and she blows up all the demons behind Kledus.

"Any spells in mind?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"I think so...hold my hands." Phoebe says. Her sisters hold her hand/.

"_Being of evil, standing before thee Shall now be extinguished by the power of three._" Phoebe chants.

The room unfreezes as flames come from the floor and consume Kledus. He screams and yells and blows up. Phoebe sighs.

"How did you guys do that?" Liz asks.

"The power of three..." Paige asks.

"The new and improved Power of three..." Phoebe says as she nudges Paige. She smiles. Liz and Billie look at each other.

_-x-x-x-_

Scenes of San Francisco can be seen. It is the nighttime and a soft gentle music is playing. P3 can be seen. Maroon 5 is playing in the club. "She will be loved." is playing. In the VIP lounge, Piper sits there with Leo, Henry and Billie.

"I can't believe you landed Maroon 5." Billie says.

"I didn't." Piper says. "Leo did."

"It was nothing. Just had to pull some strings." Leo says,

"Well, I'm proud of you." Piper says. "And I have a business proposition for you."

"Oh? What is it?" Leo asks.

"How would you feel if I hired you to become the manager of P3?" Piper offers, "Think of it as a second job away from the Magic School thing and you'll be paid for it too."

"I don't know what to say." Leo says with a surprised smile.

"Just say yes and you're ok with it." Piper says.

"Yes." Leo accepts. "Thank you, honey."

They share a kiss.

"You are officially employed, my man." Henry says as he congratulates Leo. Liz comes to the section.

"Hey." Billie says.

"Hi..." Liz says, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah." Billie says. She walks to the side with Liz. "What's up?"

"Ok. Thank you for everything." Liz says.

"For what?"

"For what you've done for me in the last couple of days. I have to go to the East Coast for school. I was only here on an exchange student program." Liz says.

"Wow. You were starting to grow on me." Billie jokes.

"Yeah. But my brother is coming back into town and the witch strategies can come in handy for you." Liz says.

"Your brother...who's your brother?" Billie asks.

A African American, built with a perfect smile, about 23 years old stands next to Liz.

"Jerry, Billie. Billie, Jerry. Jerry's a witch too." Liz says.

"Nice to meet you, Billie." Jerry says. Billie stands there, speechless and spellbound by the guy's looks.

"Uh-huh."

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe paces back and forth in her loft. Coop flashes in.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk?" Coop asks.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for everything I have put you through in the last couple of weeks and-"

"Phoebe, I have something to say too." Coop says.

"Me first..." Phoebe says. "I love you, Coop...and I now know that I need you in my life because without your love, I am empty."

"Does this mean that you choose me over Jason?" Coop asks.

"Yeah. " Phoebe says softly.

"Phoebe, I am flattered and all but I have something to say. I know that I was sent here just for you but-"

"But what?" Phoebe asks.

"But I need some time by myself. I look at Piper and Leo and I see that they know almost everything about each other...so does Paige and Henry. I want to get to know you first, without being in a relationship. Just starting with our friendship first." Coop says. " I hope you understand this and honor this wish."

Phoebe looks up and smiles halfheartedly.

"Um. Sure. Yeah. I think it's a good idea." Phoebe says. Coop kisses her on the forehead and steps back.

"I'll see you later?" Coop says.

"Yeah." Phoebe says. Coop flashes out of the loft. Phoebe stands there with her head lowered. She folds her arms and looks to the ceiling as she sighs heavily.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF EPISODE.


	10. A Charmed Christmas Carol

**9x10: A Charmed Christmas Carol**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_(Flash__: Piper and Leo are arguing)_

_"You're right, maybe I don't understand but you work so much at Magic School that you're practically absent from our lives..."_

_"That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" Leo says._

_"No!" Piper yells, "You worked overtime in the last two days and it's not like you're bringing home a salary that helps benefit our lives in any way." Piper says._

_(Flash to Piper and Leo P3 in the daytime.)_

_"I feel like a freeloader living off of you." Leo says._

_"Where is this coming from?" Piper asks._

_"Just the guys and I were talking and they raised some good points. I want to feel responsible for my family." Leo says._

_"You take care of the boys every time I work." Piper says._

_"I know...but I want a job that comes with a paycheck, you know?" Leo says._

_(Piper and Leo are P3 in the night)_

_"How would you feel if I hired you to become the manager of P3?" Piper offers, "Think of it as a second job away from the Magic School thing and you'll be paid for it too."_

_"I don't know what to say." Leo says with a surprised smile._

_"Just say yes and you're ok with it." Piper says._

_"Yes." Leo accepts. "Thank you, honey."_

_They share a kiss._

_(A flash leads to the attic where the sisters begin to glow and absorb lights. Paige turns from three Paiges into one. The siste__rs vanquish various demons.)_

_"I think we just had a major boost. All three of us…" Piper says._

_"Meaning, there are more powers cooked up inside us that we have no idea what they are? Let's see how powerful the new power of three is..." Paige says._

_(Flash to P3 with Billie, Liz and Jerry)_

_A young man, about 23 years old stands next to Liz._

_"Jerry, Billie. Billie, Jerry. Jerry's a witch too." Liz says._

_"Nice to meet you, Billie..." Jerry says. Billie stands there, speechless and spellbound by the guy's looks._

_"Uh-huh." She stammers. _

_(A flash to Billie sitting with__the guy in a dark robe)_

_"A guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains._

_(Paige bumps into the guy in the dark robe at the fair)_

_"I think all of this made us get one step closer to the truth. I saw who gave you your powers and we will find him." Paige says, "I promise you that."_

_"Thanks." Billie says as she smiles. _

_"After today, I'd start with a good night's rest. Then with that soothsayer, see what he knows because I'm willing to bet that he knows __something." Piper says._

_(Flash: Phoebe is kissing Jason.)_

_"That was Jason. He's back." Phoebe says. Paige and Piper squeal in excitement._

_(Phoebe and Jason kiss and Coop flashes in and sees them)_

_"He came back from Paris to win me back." Phoebe says._

_"And when did he come back?" Coop asks._

_"A little over a week ago..." Phoebe hesitates._

_"A week ago and you couldn't tell me?" Coop says. "Answer me this one question. Do you still love him?" _

_"Yeah." she whispers. Coop groans and walks away from her._

_Phoebe sits in her room, staring at a picture of Coop and a picture of Jason. _

_"How am I going to do this? Someone, please help me. I need a sign." Phoebe says._

_(Flash to: Phoebe is in the attic. She casts a spell and she collapses and her soul rises from her body. Melinda Warren stands next to her, smiling.)_

_"So you have a problem that needs solving?" Melinda says._

_"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks._

_"You asked for help and your spell summoned me. Just not in the way I imagined." Melinda says, gesturing to Phoebe's body on the ground._

_"You are torn between two men, who you love greatly but you want to choose one without thinking you made the wrong choice." Melinda says she opens her eyes._

_"Yeah..." Phoebe whispers as she begins to choke on her tears._

_"No. The true love's name begins with a 'C'. Can you think of anyone else?" Melinda says. Phoebe looks at Melinda, finally accepting the fact of who she wants to be with._

_"He may not be able to offer you the world, Phoebe, but he brings you the simple thing love brings. The thrills that you seek..." Melinda says.__Phoebe nods. They come out of the premonition. Phoebe sighs and looks at Melinda._

_(Flash to Phoebe and Coop in her loft)_

_"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah,__ I'm sorry for everything I have put you through in the last couple of weeks and--"_

_"Phoebe, I have something to say too." Coop says._

_"Me first..." Phoebe says. "I love you, Coop...__And__ I now know that I need you in my life because without your love, I am empty."_

_"Does this mean that you choose me over Jason?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah__… "__Phoebe says softly._

_"Phoebe, I am flattered and all but I have something to say. I know that I was sent here just for you but--"_

_…b__ut what?" Phoebe asks._

_"But I need some time by myself. I look at Piper and Leo and I see that they know almost everything about each other...so does Paige and Henry. I want to get to know you first, without being in a relationship. Just starting with our __friendship first." Coop says. "__I hope you understand this and honor this wish."_

_Phoebe looks up and smiles half-heartedly._

_"Sure. __Yeah. I think it's a good idea." Phoebe says. Coop kisses her on the forehead and steps back._

_"I'll see you later?" Coop says._

_"Yeah__…__" Phoebe says. Coop flashes out of the loft. Phoebe stands there with her head lowered. She folds her arms and looks to the ceiling as she sighs heavily._

_End of flashbacks. _

The manor can be seen as a car drives by on the street. The paperboy throws the paper in to the shrubs of the manor. Inside the manor, Phoebe paces back and forth at the bottom of the stairs while she talks on her cell phone.

"Yeah, I won't be late to the conference. I promise. Ok?" Phoebe says. "I'll see you there. If anything, call my cell phone."

She hangs up the cell phone and looks up at the stairs. "Piper, Leo! Come on, how long does it take to pack your bags. We're going to be late!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming." Piper yells back to Phoebe as she walks Wyatt down the stairs with one bag. Piper holds Chris with one hand and she comes down the stairs slowly.

"Ok, we're here. We're just waiting for Leo." Piper says. Wyatt looks at Phoebe and smiles.

"Hi, Aunt Phoebe!" he says.

"Hello there, sweetie." Phoebe says as she picks up Wyatt. "Are you ready to go to New York?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Wyatt exclaims as he plays with Phoebe's phone. Phoebe looks at Piper.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asks. As soon as she says that, Leo walks down the stairs, carrying the bags with extreme difficulty. He falls down the stairs and lands at the bottom. Piper rushed to him and helps him up.

"Oh….honey, are you okay?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo grunts as he stands up.

"Are these all your bags, Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"No! These are for the boys. Kids are so messy, you know?" Piper says as she takes some of the bags from Leo and hands Chris to Leo.

"Thanks for the chance to spend Christmas in New York, Phoebe." Piper says gratefully. "This is what this family needs….a vacation. Especially on a family holiday."

"Well, I had tickets for six and who else do you think I had in mind? I just figured that we needed a break from demon fighting and we need a chance to relax." Phoebe says.

"Too bad it's not a trip to Hawaii." Leo jokes.

"We'll take what we can get." Piper says as she nudges Leo on his side.

"Ok, where's Paige and Henry?" Piper asks.

Paige and Henry orb into the manor. Paige sighs as she looks around.

"We're not late, are we?" she asks.

"No, Paige. We're not." Phoebe says with a smile. Paige looks around and sees all the bags that Piper is carrying.

"Hey. I thought you said only light packing!" Paige says.

"I did." Phoebe says.

"Ok, so is that it or are we waiting for Coop?" Henry asks.

"Oh, Coop is not coming on this trip." Phoebe says. Her phone begins to ring and she answers it and she walks away.

"I hope she's not going to stay on the phone during the whole vacation." Piper says. Paige just shrugs.

"Why not?" Leo asks as he rocks Chris side to side in his arms.

"Well, it's kind of awkward to ask your ex to come to a vacation with you where there is one bedroom per a couple. You do the math." Piper says as she takes out a list. "This is a list of things we're going to be doing while in New York."

"Uh, honey…" Leo begins to say, "You can't be serious. You can't plan everything that we're going to be doing in New York."

"Why not? It's time saving and we can cover a lot of places like that." Piper says.

"Piper, honey, this is not like demon fighting where we have to analyze our battle field." Paige says, "We have to take it easy and actually enjoy it."

"Paige is right. You have to relax." Henry adds.

"It's kind of hard to relax when we sleep with one eyes open because of demons. I can't really relax on this vacation because of them. That is why this schedule comes in handy." Piper says.

"Ok. Sorry I asked." Leo says sarcastically.

"Are you guys still fighting?" Paige asks.

"No!" the two of them say defensively.

"I am on my way. We are in the limo as we speak. I'll be there soon." Phoebe says.

"Limo? We're taking a limo?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. Jason wanted me to ride in style. You know, represent Bay Mirror as well as I can." Phoebe says as she puts the phone on hold.

"Are you sure you made the right choice by choosing Coop?" Paige asks.

"I don't think this is the right time to be discussing about that." Phoebe says as she resumes her phone call.

"What are we waiting for? We're all here." Paige says.

"Not everyone. We're waiting for Billie." Piper says. Phoebe hangs up the phone.

"We're going to be late!" Phoebe says as she begins to panic.

"It will be easier if we orbed." Leo says.

"No. No, no, no, no. No magic." Phoebe says. "We'll just wait a few more minutes, and then I'll call her."

"Speaking of Billie, where could she be?" Henry asks. They all look at each other.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie cruises around in the underworld with an athame in her hand. She walks silently behind a cave where demons are conferencing. She is about to take her potions out when her phone begins to ring aloud. She looks at the caller id and sees that it is Phoebe calling her. She grunts and looks up. She sees the demons' shadow walking closer to her.

"Damn it!" she says as she throws a potion on the ground and disappears in a cloud of smoke. The demons come to where she stood and find nothing.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie appears in the kitchen and looks at herself. She closes her eyes and her clothes change from the black she was wearing into a blue shirt and white pants. She conjures her bags and she walks into the living room where everyone is waiting for her. They turn and stare at her.

"Hey everyone! I'm here now!" she says with a smile.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir.__I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.__See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

Scenes of San Francisco are shown as the sounds of airplanes can be heard. The Golden Gate Bridge is seen and in an instant, it is turned into the Brooklyn Bridge in New York. An airplane flies up above and the John F. Kennedy International Airport is seen. At the gates, we see Piper, Leo and her boys coming out, Billie, Paige and Henry following them. Phoebe tags along but she is on her cell phone.

"Wow, I cannot believe I'm actually in New York!" Billie says as she squeals, "Phoebe, thank you for this opportunity."

Phoebe just waves at her as she carries on her conversation.

"We have an hour to get ready for sight seeing." Piper says as she takes the list out.

"Uh, no…no list. No schedule." Paige says as she takes the list from Piper and orbs it away.

"Paige! No magic, remember?" Phoebe says as she joins them after her phone call. "This is a magic free vacation where we do not use magic or fight demons. We rarely have vacations so let us enjoy this one while we can."

"Got it. No demon fighting." Paige says. She looks at Billie. "You got that?"

"Uh-huh." Billie dismisses.

"Great. The limo will get here any second now." Phoebe says. "We're going to be staying at the St. Mark hotel down by Spelling Avenue."

Phoebe looks around and sees a man in the crowd holding a sigh that reads 'HALLIWELLS'. "Oooh, there he is!"

The rest grab their bags and run to the limousine driver.

"Ms. Halliwell?" he asks.

"That would be me." Phoebe says, "And my family."

"Right this way, Miss." He says as he grabs her bags and leads the way. The family follows him. They go outside and they see a stretch Escalade limousine. They all gasp.

"Jason doesn't play around, does he?" Billie says. "I wish I had a rich boyfriend."

"Be careful what you wish for." Paige comments.

The limo driver comes back, takes the bags, and loads them into the back of the limo. The family gets in the limo and they drive off. A few moments later, they arrive at the hotel where three bellhops greet them and welcome them to the hotel. The family looks around in surprise.

"This is beautiful!" Piper says.

"Welcome to the St. Mark," a gentleman says as he approaches the family. "My name is James St. Mark and it is a pleasure to have you here. These bellhops will assist you to your suites and may you enjoy your days at the St. Mark Hotel."

"Thank you." Piper says as she follows the bellhops.

They walk into an elevator and it leads them to their suite.

"These rooms are your suites." He begins to explain. "The family suite to my left is under the name of the Halliwell/Wyatt. The one in the middle is for the Mitchells, and the one on my right is for a Ms. Jenkins and Ms. Halliwell. Enjoy." The bellhops leave.

"Wow. Well, New York waits for no one." Billie says as she throws her bag onto the bed and begins to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asks.

"Sight seeing of course, what else?" Billie says.

"Remember, no demons?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah. I know." Billie says.

"Right." Phoebe replies and her phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers. "Yeah. I just got here. Really? I'll be there as soon as I can." Phoebe says. She walks to Piper who is unpacking.

"I, uh, got to go." Phoebe says to Piper.

"Already? I mean we just got here." Piper says.

"I know but I just want to get this conference over with so I can spend the rest of my vacation with my family, you know?" Phoebe says.

"But you're going to miss sight seeing, Phoebe." Piper says.

"Yeah, I know but I lived here nine years ago for six months, remember. All of this is old to me." Phoebe says.

"Ok, hurry back and don't have too much fun. Its only Christmas Eve. Just be back in time before the family dinner." Piper says.

"I won't. I haven't missed one yet, have I?" Phoebe jokes. She kisses Piper on the cheek and runs out. Paige walks into Piper's suite and looks behind her to see Phoebe enter the elevator.

"Where's she going?" Paige asks.

"She has a conference to go to. She won't take long." Piper says.

"Did she guarantee that or you just saying that?" Paige says.

"Yeah, I'm just saying, but she won't miss the family dinner on Christmas Eve. She never missed one." Piper says.

"Yeah, I would say that too but this is the first time she has had to work on Christmas Eve but I could be wrong. I mean she loves this family too much to miss it." Paige says.

"I hope you're right, Paige. I really hope you are." Piper says as she folds her arms and sighs.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie watches as Phoebe leaves and she closes the door. She searches her purse and she finds potions.

"Bingo!" she says as she smiles.

She throws one of the potions just beneath her and she disappears from sight. She reappears in the underworld. She looks around and she hears chatter in the corner to her right. She walks over cautiously and she crouches behind a rock. She looks closely and she sees demons conferencing. She stands up and is about to throw potions when she sees them already engulfed in flames. She sees potions flying from a corner and all the demons are vanquished. She begins to wonder what is going on. She sees footprints walking away from the spot, she waves her hand at the space, and a thump is heard. The person uncloaks himself to reveal that he is Jerry.

"Jerry?" Billie says in surprise.

"Yeah. What did you do that for?" he asks.

"Well, you vanquished all the demons I was planning to take out, that's one."

"And that's bad?" he questions.

"No but you could have at least saved one for me." Billie says.

"I didn't know that you were even here." Jerry says.

"Why did you happen to be at the same place as I was?" Billie asks.

"I was tracking these demons because they were planning to steal something powerful and I happened to catch on to them before they could." Jerry explains, "What's your excuse?"

"Well, I was scrying for evil and it brought me here."

"So you were basically scrying for random evil with no greater purpose in mind?" Jerry asks.

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"You can't just be hunting demons as a sport, Billie. It's dangerous." Jerry scolds.

"I don't need you to tell me how to fight demons; I already have the sisters for that. I don't need to hear it from you too." Billie says.

"I'm merely warning you…" Jerry says.

"Well, save it!" Billie interrupts, "Save it for someone who needs it."

After the minor argument, Billie throws a potion and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Jerry sighs and smiles.

"A wily one, this one is." He whispers to himself.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe sits in her conference meeting and she stares at the clock that reads 11:23 a.m. She looks at her wrist and then at the clock on the wall. She looks at her boss who sounds like he's wrapping up his sentence. "So with that taken care of…."

"Excuse me, is that all you want me to do now, sir?" Phoebe asks as she stands up.

"Just merely. We have a few more things to take care of." He says. Phoebe groans and sits down. Her phone begins to vibrate. She looks at the phone to see that it is Piper.

"Ok, can I use the bathroom?" she asks politely.

"You didn't have to ask to use it, Ms. Halliwell." He says.

"Yeah, but you know, I didn't want to be rude and walk out." Phoebe says. She stares around and sees that she is receiving blank stares and confusing looks.

"Ok, then. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the bathroom." She says as she stands up and begins to walk away, "if anyone cares." She whispers.

She leaves the room and walks into the bathroom next door. She shuts the door and looks up.

"Paige! Paige!" she whispers.

Paige orbs in wearing a bathrobe. "What?! I was in a middle of a massage with Henry."

"Yeah, can you orb me to Piper?"

"Why? I thought you didn't want any magic on this trip." Paige reminds her.

"Yeah, well, I'll rather do that than have Piper kill me for missing the tour. Do you know where she is?" Phoebe asks.

"Uh, last time I remembered, she was at Central Park with Leo and the boys." Paige says.

"Well, hurry. I don't have a lot of time." Phoebe rushes. Paige rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Ok! Central Park is a big place." Paige says.

"I'll take my chances." Phoebe says.

"Ok. Central Park!" Paige calls and Phoebe orbs out of sight. Paige sighs and orbs out herself.

_-x-x-x-_

Scenes of New York are shown rapidly. The Trump Towers, the Statue of Liberty, the site of 9/11, NBC studios, Time Square, Central Park. Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris are in Central Park walking around. Piper pushes Chris in a stroller and Wyatt helps her push Chris.

"This is lovelier than in the movies and TV." Leo says.

"Don't forget to take pictures, honey." Piper says. Leo takes out the camera and begins to take pictures of Central Park and his boys. He takes one of Piper and Chris. Wyatt looks to the side and sees Phoebe orb in behind a tree.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt calls out and points. Piper looks in the direction where Wyatt points and sees Phoebe walking towards them.

"Hi guys!" Phoebe waves.

"Phoebe?!" Piper says in shock. "How did you get here?"

"Paige orbed me." Phoebe says.

"She did what?" Piper says.

"It's no big deal. I asked her to." Phoebe says.

"Well, I thought you wanted no magic on this trip." Piper says.

"I didn't mean little magic like orbing." Phoebe says. "Where's Billie?"

"I don't know. She disappeared shortly after you did."

"Huh…" Phoebe says.

"Well, hopefully you don't miss the family gathering at the Rockefeller Center for the lighting of the tree at midnight." Piper says.

"I won't, Piper. Don't worry too much. It's called a vacation." Phoebe jokes. "So what do you think of New York?" Phoebe asks.

"It's beautiful. I mean it's very busy and some people are very rude but it's good. You would see what I'm talking about if you stopped to take a tour around." Piper says.

"Yeah but like I said, I have been here before and I lived here before, remember?" Phoebe reminisces.

"But a lot has happened in the last nine years, Phoebe. It all cannot be the same as almost a decade ago." Piper says.

"Piper, its New York, how much has possibly changed?"

" How about the Twin Towers?" Piper says.

"I…" Phoebe says as her phone begins to ring. She checks the collar ID and sees that it is her boss.

"It's my boss, what do I do?" she asks.

"Answer it?" Piper says.

"But with the noises out here, it's not going to sound like I'm in the bathroom." Phoebe says, "Why don't you….you know," she says as she gestures to Piper freezing.

"I can't do that here! It's Central Park. It's huge!" Piper says.

"Yeah, but your powers have grown. I bet you can freeze this whole park." Phoebe says.

"Ok, what if someone sees?" Piper asks.

"It won't take long. I promise. Please?" Phoebe pleads.

"What If I accidently cause an explosion here?" Piper asks.

"Stop doubting yourself and just do it!" Phoebe says. Piper sighs and hands the carriage to Leo. She closes her eyes and thrusts forth her hands. The entire park freezes and an echo of her power sounds through the park and the nearby streets of New York. Only Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt and Chris are unfrozen.

"Nicely done." Phoebe says.

"Hurry! I don't know how long this is going to last." Piper warns. Phoebe answers the phone.

"Hello? Yes, Mr. Gilbert. My phone was on vibrate. Oh, I probably didn't hear you. You are. I'll be out in a minute?" Phoebe says as she hangs up the phone.

"What happened?" Piper asks.

"He's right outside the bathroom." Phoebe says.

"Great. Now, how are you going to get back?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. Paige?" Phoebe guesses. Wyatt waves his hand at Phoebe and she orbs out. Piper looks at Wyatt.

"Where did you send your Aunt Phoebe?" she asks.

Wyatt just smiles and looks around. The scene unfreezes with the echoes ringing through the air. Piper breathes a sigh of relief.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe orbs back into the bathroom. She unlocks the door to find her boss standing there.

"I ran out of paper towels. Sorry." Phoebe says as she walks out uncomfortably and into the office. Her boss stares at her in disgust.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie runs into her suite and changes her clothes. She tries to rush out the doors and she bumps into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Billie apologizes. She looks up to see that it is Jerry.

"You!" she says angrily.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"None of your business. What are you doing here?" Billie asks.

"I don't have to answer you if you refuse to answer me." Jerry says.

"A girl might think you're stalking her." Billie says. Jerry smiles.

"Trust me, that is the last thing on my mind." Jerry says.

As soon as Jerry finishes his sentence, a chime is heard from the elevator and Henry and Paige walk onto the floor. They are surprised to see Billie and Jerry.

"Billie?" Henry says.

"Jerry?" Paige says.

"Where have you been, Billie?" Paige asks.

"I, uh…" Billie stammers.

"She was with me." Jerry says. "I was giving her the tour of New York and this hotel."

"How are you here?" Henry asks.

"My family owns the hotel. My father is James St.Mark." Jerry says.

"Really?" both Billie and Paige ask.

"I thought your last name was Mercer." Billie asks.

"That was my mom's maiden name. My mom had me before she married my father so I decided to keep my mom's name." he explains.

"Ok. That makes sense. What a small world, huh?" Henry says.

"Definitely." Billie says, still in shock.

"Uh., Billie. We're meeting at Rockefeller Center for the lighting at midnight…" Paige reminds her.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Billie says.

"Good." Paige says as she walks away with Henry into their suite.

"That was close, huh?" Jerry says.

"So you're a rich witch?" Billie says.

"A simple thank you would suffice but yeah. I don't really roll with that label though. My mother is a witch and my father mortal. He already knows about so he's already set with the family secret." Jerry says.

"Wow. What are your powers?" Billie asks.

"You already know that invisibility is one of them." Jerry says, "The rest is up to you to figure out." He presses the button to get on the elevator.

"Wait…you're not going to tell me?" Billie asks.

"What's the point of romance without a little mystery?" he says as he walks the elevator. "See you tonight."

The elevator doors close and Billie stands there, biting her lower lip. She smiles and walks away.

_-x-x-x-_

It is nighttime and the huge Christmas tree standing in the middle of Rockefeller Center. Large crowds gather around, enjoy each other's company, and wait for the lighting of the tree. Billie walks through the crowd and brushes past everyone. She gets the Halliwell family and Piper turns around.

"Billie! At least you made it. Where's Phoebe?" she asks.

"I don't know. She was not at the suite. Have you talked to her?" Billie asks.

"I talked to her earlier this afternoon but she told me she was going to make it." Piper says. She turns around and nudges Paige.

"Have you seen Phoebe?" she asks. Paige just shakes her head Piper looks at the tree and sighs.

"Phoebe, where are you?" Piper says, as the crowd gets louder and louder.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe stares at the television screen in her office. The station is showing a scene at the Rockefeller Center. Phoebe closes her eyes, folds her arms, and rests her head on her arms. Everyone around her seems to be working hard and she seems distracted. Mr. Gilbert looks at her.

"Ok. What's the matter?" he asks.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She says.

"No, really. What is the problem?" he asks again.

"I really feel like I need to be with my family right now. It's Christmas Eve." Phoebe says.

"I know, at least you will not be working on Christmas Day."

"I get that but I really feel that the moments leading up to Christmas should be spent with loved ones. Right now, my family is at the Rockefeller Center and I feel that I should be there with them, you know?" Phoebe says, "You must have family waiting for you as well, right?"

"No, I don't" he answers sharply. "At least not anymore…"

"Ok, and I'm sorry for that but I can't be here right now." Phoebe says as she stands up and looks around. "I have to be with my family."

Phoebe packs her stuff and heads for the door. She looks at everyone who gives her puzzled stares. She turns around and opens the door.

"Ms. Halliwell…" Mr. Gilbert says as he stands up, "Do you really take your job seriously because if you walk out that door, the purse, files and coat you have in your hands will not be the only thing you'll be packing."

"Are you threatening me?" Phoebe turns around.

"No. Think of it as a choice you have to make. Just making sure you make the right one." He says with a cold smile. Phoebe looks at him.

"Son of a…" she whispers.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Gilbert says.

"You can't fire me. Elise will…" Phoebe begins to say but she is interrupted.

"Elise is right below me. In the hierarchy of this company that is. My decisions go above her head so she is powerless in this situation." Mr. Gilberts states, "And so are you. So I suggest you sit back down and do your job like everyone else."

Phoebe stares at him and heads to the door. She hesitates and she walks back to her seat. She picks up her cell phone and texts a message to Piper.

"Very good, Ms. Halliwell." Mr. Gilbert says.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper looks at her wrist and the clock reads 11:55 pm. Henry and Paige stand next to Piper and Leo. Henry has Wyatt sitting on his shoulders. Leo has Chris on his shoulders. Leo walks over to Piper and kisses her on the cheek.

"She's going to make it." Leo reassures her. Piper flashes a weak smile.

Her phone begins to beep. She answers it and reads the text message. She looks up in disappointment. Leo walks up to her. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Phoebe's not going to make it. She has to work." Piper says. Paige walks to Piper.

"Why is it so important to have everyone here with you on Christmas Eve?" Paige asks.

"Because, it's been this way since we were kids. Mom used to gather everyone together for Christmas, Grams, Dad, Prue, Phoebe and I. We lit up the Christmas tree and we unwrapped one of the presents in front of the fireplace." Piper begins to explain, "The last Christmas that we spent with mom before she died, and she said that this is all that she wanted. She just wanted us to be together on these two days and just enjoy what it means to be a family. That was her wish and Prue and I have tried to honor it since she died but I failed this year."

"It's not your fault, Piper." Leo says, "And it's not Phoebe's fault either. Let us just think positive in knowing that she will spend the whole day with us on tomorrow."

"Leo's right." Paige says. The clock chimes 12 and everyone starts to celebrate. Wyatt, who is holding a little mistletoe in his hand, holds it above Henry and Paige.

"Merry Christmas, Paige." Henry says to her.

"Merry Christmas, Henry." She says back to him. She sees the mistletoe and smiles. She kisses him and Wyatt giggles.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe watches the celebration on television and she covers her face with her hands.

"Merry Christmas, Phoebe." She whispers to herself. She rests her head on the table with her hands folded.

_-x-x-x-_

The camera goes to the clock on the wall, which reads 12:05 am. Time elapses to the point where it is 3:36 in the morning. Phoebe is sleeping on the desk and the last person begins to walk out wakes her up.

"We're done here, Phoebe." She says. "Merry Christmas"

"Yeah, you too." She says. The woman walks out and Phoebe stands up and takes her stuff. She tries to open the door but she can't open the door.

"What the hell?" she says as she tries to open the door. She grunts in frustration.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice says. Phoebe turns around to see that it is Coop.

"Coop? What are you talking about? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

"You are not going anywhere. I am here to merely deliver a warning." He says.

"A warning? Why, is it a demon? Is there something wrong with my sisters?" Phoebe panics.

"No. you. You would be visited by three ghosts tonight…"

"No, no, no….this cannot be happening. What is this, A Christmas Carol?" Phoebe jokes.

"Something like that but it is no laughing matter, Phoebe." Coop says, "You would be visited by three ghosts, one of the past, present and future."

"But why? I don't hate Christmas…."

"But you put your job before the holiday and your family and that needs what we call spiritual intervention."

"Right…." Phoebe says. "If you'll excuse me, I'm out of here." She turns around and tries to open the door.

"Didn't Coop tell you that you are not going anywhere?" a female voice says. Phoebe looks up, as a reaction to recognizing the voice. She turns around to see that it's Grams.

"Grams? You're the ghost of Christmas Past?" Phoebe chuckles.

"Yes, I am." Grams says. "I'm here to let you remember what you forgot, what you need to keep with you always." She extends her arm.

"I'm getting tired of all these ancestors solving our problems." Phoebe jokes. She grabs her hand they disappear in white swirls. They reappear in the manor.

"We're back in San Francisco?" Phoebe asks.

"Not only that, you're in your past. Now, try to see if you remember when this is." Grams says.

Phoebe looks around and sees a young Piper and Phoebe running down the stairs. They run to the Christmas tree.

_"Girls!" Grams calls out, "you have to wait for everyone."_

_"Prue's at church and she's going to take forever." __Little __Phoebe says._

_"Yeah!" __Little Piper a__dds._

_"She'll be home any moment now." Grams says. Little Prue crashes through the front door. She runs to the Christmas tree._

_"Ok, Prue's home!" __Little __Piper says. They all run to the tree and sit._

_"I wish daddy was here." __Little __Phoebe says._

_"Well, daddy went on a business trip and he will be back as soon as he can. Now, open the presents that Santa has brought you." The girls reach for their presents._

_"Now wait! You girls just open one, ok?" she says._

_"Yes, Grams!" the girls say as they unwrap their presents._

Ghost Grams looks at Phoebe who just has a smile on.

"Look at your face when you opened your present." She says.

"Yeah. I didn't know that dad left us. I just turned six at the time, Piper was eight and Prue was eleven." Phoebe reminisces.

"Yeah. You loved Christmas time, you always decorated the tree with me, Piper helped me cook and Prue helped me shop. She was over the Santa Claus phase." Grams explains.

"I loved the feeling of seeing the presents under tree, opening them up and watching Prue and Piper opening theirs." Phoebe says.

"Ok, I have another to show you." Ghost Grams says. She grabs Phoebe's shoulder and they disappear.

_-x-x-x-_

They reappear in the same place but everything looks new.

"Did we go anywhere?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. This was your second Christmas you ever had. This was the last Christmas you shared with everyone, your father, mother, sisters and me."

They walk into the fireplace and they see Victor and Patty, with Little Prue, Piper and Phoebe sitting around the Christmas tree. Grams in the past is recording them on video.

_"__What did you get? What's in there? You can open it. __Come on.__" Victor says to Little Prue._

_Little Prue opens her present and finds a pair of ballet slippers. She h__olds it up and waves it around._

_"__Oh! It's like magic!__" Victor says._

Ghost Grams and Phoebe are watching this and Grams scoffs at Victor's comment.

_E__veryone squeal__s__ with delight and laugh.__ Little Prue gets excited and stands up. "__Oh, daddy.__" She says. _

_"__Oh, what is it?__" Patty asks._

_"__Come here, come here. Let me see those shoes.__" Victor gestures_

_"__What is it?__" Patty asks again._

_"__Ballet slippers, huh?__" Victor says._

_Present Phoebe begins to te__a__r up as she watches her __entire__ family share a happy moment._

_"__Oh, daddy.__" Prue says walks towards her father._

_Vic__tor grabs __Phoebe__ laughs and gives her a big kiss as she __giggles._

_"Again!" Piper says._

_"Again? Oh, gosh!"__ Victor says as he kisses Phoebe__ again._

_"__Mommy!__" Prue calls._

_"__What is it? What is it? What is it?__" Patty says in excitement._

_"__Oh, Prudence.__" Victor says. He gives Prue a kiss._

_"__Look at that face. Look at that face.__" He says playfully._

_"__Who is it?__" Patty ask._

_"Hey! Piper__! Hey!__" Victor says. H__e picks __little__ Piper up and __gives her a kiss. They laugh. __The__y look at __little__ Phoebe with an open present in her lap, looking around at everyone with wide-eyes.)_

_"__What's in there?__" Patty asks._

_"__What have you got, Phoebe?__" Victor asks. __Litt__le Phoebe holds up the present._

_"__Barbie! Yay! Barbie!__" Little Phoebe says._

_"__Yes! Yes!__" Victor says. T__he family laughs._

_"This is perfect." Patty says, "Every Christmas Eve, this is what I hope to see every year." _

_"It will," Victor assures her, "It will." They share a kiss._

Phoebe wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at Grams.

"I made sure that promise came true. I made sure Prue never forgot it, and she made sure you never forgot it either." She says. Phoebe looks at her and smiles. Grams grabs her hand and they return to the present.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe walks over to a chair and sits. She looks up and Grams is gone.

"Grams?" Phoebe calls.

"No one is here but me and you," another familiar voice says. Phoebe sees a woman standing in the shadows, far away from her.

"Mom?" Phoebe says. The woman steps out of the shadows to reveal herself as Patty.

"Yes, sweetheart." Patty says, "It's me."

"What are you doing here?" she says as she sniffles.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas present." She says.

"Of course you are." She says, "Look, I don't really need any of this right now, ok? I already know the story of the Christmas Carol. I am no where close to that."

"Oh, my dear. Just because you have had minor glimpses of the past doesn't mean that the lesson has sunk in. You have no idea what the effects of your actions have done." Patty says.

"All I did was miss dinner and a lighting of a tree. How is that going to change anything?" Phoebe asks.

"Come with me." Patty says. She extends her hand and Phoebe grabs it. They disappear.

_-x-x-x-_

They reappear in the hotel suite.

"I may not have much to show you but this will show you what one thing can do." Patty says. They walk into Piper's suite. The whole family sits in her suite around a Christmas tree.

"Come on, Piper! Open your present!" Henry says.

"No, I'll wait until everyone's done. Come on, Wyatt, honey." Piper says. Wyatt opens his and everyone rejoices with him when he opens it.

"What is it?" Leo asks.

"It's a robot. Transformers!" he exclaims.

Everyone cheers and laughs but Piper does so without enthusiasm.

"Everything looks normal to me." Phoebe says.

"Look at your sister." Patty says. Phoebe looks at Piper.

"She looks normal to me." Phoebe says.

"You're an empath. Sense to see if your sister feels normal or not." Patty says.

Phoebe closes her eyes, the empathy chime begins to sound, and she opens her eyes.

"Oh, my God…" she says.

"What did you feel?" Patty asks.

"She felt sad, depressed." Phoebe says. "Is this all because of me?"

"Well, she had high hopes to have the whole family here and you're missing." Patty says. "She's just trying to honor my wish."

"I had no idea." Phoebe says. "Take me back. I've had enough."

Patty smiles and waves her hands. She and Phoebe disappear from sight.

_-x-x-x-_

They reappear in the office.

"Now, you know why this is happening?" Patty asks.

"Yeah. I still can't believe I put Piper through this." Phoebe says. She sits down. She places her head in her palms. She looks up and Patty is gone.

"Mom?" Phoebe says. There is no answer.

"Ok. I guess I have to wait for the ghost of Christmas Future to come to me now…" Phoebe says aloud.

"Who are you talking to?" a small voice whispers.

"Who's there?" Phoebe says.

A little girl about ten years old comes to Phoebe.

"Hi, little girl! Are you looking for your mommy or daddy?" Phoebe asks sweetly.

"No. I was sent here to help someone." The little girl says.

"Oh, well, no one is here." Phoebe says.

"Not necessarily." The girl says.

"Wait. Don't tell me. You're the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. You are on the way to fall of the path." She says.

"Path of what? I'm not evil. I'm good. I don't know what you're talking about." Phoebe says.

"Come and you'll see." She says.

"To the future?" Phoebe asks, "No, thanks. I'm pretty familiar with it already."

"The future changes with every choice we make and you made one earlier which changed the one you thought you know." The little girl says. "Take my hand."

"Ugh! Here we go again." Phoebe says. She takes the girl's hand and looks down at her. "I can't believe a little girl is going to show me my future."

The girl nods and they disappear.

_-x-x-x-_

They reappear in the manor.

"Damn, we get away from the manor for a vacation and all I have seen is the manor today." Phoebe says.

"This is the manor in the future. This is eight years into the future." The girl says. "Come."

The girl walks away and Phoebe follows. They go to the fireplace. They see Piper and Paige sit around the fireplace with their children and husbands. They open presents and celebrate. Piper and Leo kiss, Paige and Henry kiss and Wyatt is sitting by the fireplace, drinking eggnog.

"They look so happy." Phoebe says. "Why and how is this bad?"

"Who do you see is missing?" the girl asks.

"Chris?" Phoebe guesses.

"No. Chris is in the attic, retrieving a present he and Wyatt saved up to buy for their parents." She explains.

"Where am I?" Phoebe asks.

"Thought you would never ask." The little girl says. She waves her hand and she appears in the office with Phoebe. We see a slightly older Phoebe typing on her computer. She stops and looks at her picture. It is a picture of her sisters and herself.

"Why am I here on Christmas Eve?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, after tonight, when you stayed to work instead of going to be with your family, you always thought your family would understand if you worked a little bit later. Eventually, you had no life of your own and Piper and Paige gave up on you." She says. "You never got to have the little girl you foresaw."

"Oh, my God." Phoebe realizes. "But my boss never gave me a choice."

"He did." The little girl says, "He asked you to choose to leave or stay."

"He threatened me."

"But you didn't fight to leave, you just gave up. Especially on Christmas Eve."

"My whole life goes down the toilet because of this one event?" Phoebe asks.

"Pretty much." The girl says.

"Please take me back." Phoebe says quietly. The girl nods and she waves her hand. They disappear from the Bay Mirror.

_-x-x-x-_

They reappear in the office in New York. Phoebe looks at the girl.

"Thanks for showing me the way." Phoebe says.

"No problem." She says as she steps back. She prepares to leave when Phoebe stops her.

"I have a question. The ghost of Christmas past and present are my family. Coop is my….future husband, so to speak. What are you?" Phoebe asks.

"I am a ghost only because you didn't make a right choice in this key moment in time." She says. "If you make the right choice this time, we shall meet in two years, if things go right."

Phoebe is stumped by the puzzling riddle. She looks at the girl and walks towards her.

"Wait? Are you…?"

"Yes, mom. I'm your daughter. At least, I was, but only you can change what is to have what is supposed to be."

"What's your name?" Phoebe asks.

"Charity." She answers.

"Charity. Thank you for everything." Phoebe says softly.

"Blessed be, mommy." Charity says. She steps back and disappears. Phoebe sighs and walks to the door. As soon as she touches the doorknob and opens the door, she hears Mr. Gilbert's voice.

"Ms. Halliwell…" Mr. Gilbert says as he stands up, "Do you really take your job seriously because if you walk out that door, the purse, files and coat you have in your hands will not be the only thing you'll be packing."

"Are you threatening me?" Phoebe turns around.

"No. Think of it as a choice you have to make. Just making sure you make the right one." He says with a cold smile. Phoebe looks at him. She looks around, and holds her head.

"Whoa…déjà vu." Phoebe says.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Gilbert says. Phoebe puts her stuff on the table.

"Ok, listen to me very carefully, Mr. Gilbert. It is Christmas Eve, a time for celebration. A time for one to be surrounded by those who they love the most. I am missing an important moment in my life and it is certainly not in this place." Phoebe says. She pushes him aside and looks at everyone else.

"Come on, everyone. It is Christmas Eve. Don't you all have families you would love to spend your time with than being stuck here? I mean I can sense your desire to be out there and be one of those people out there." Phoebe says as she points to the television screen.

"She's right!" a woman says as she stands up and walks next to Phoebe. "I have my husband waiting for me at home. This is our first holiday since we got married and I cannot miss it for work."

The other workers agree with her and they stand up and walk behind Phoebe. They yell with mixed agreements.

"So, what do you say, Mr. Gilbert?" Phoebe says, "Postpone this until the day after Christmas because you will lose your staff right here if you don't."

"I won't stand for this!" Mr. Gilbert says.

"Well, I'm sorry, but nor will I. You are welcome to join me at the Rockefeller Center if you please. If not, you can stay here and finish this work which will take hours to complete." Phoebe says. She grabs her stuff and walks out. The rest of the crew follow her and walk out, cheering and jeering.

Mr. Gilbert stands there by himself.

"What am I going to do now?" he wonders.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper looks at her wrist and the clock reads 11:55 pm. Henry and Paige stand next to Piper and Leo. Henry has Wyatt sitting on his shoulders. Leo has Chris on his shoulders. Leo walks over to Piper and kisses her on the cheek.

"She's going to make it." Leo reassures her. Piper flashes a weak smile.

Paige walks to Piper.

"Why is it so important to have everyone here with you on Christmas Eve?" Paige asks.

"Because, it's been this way since we were kids. Mom used to gather everyone together for Christmas, Grams, Dad, Prue, Phoebe and I. We lit up the Christmas tree and we unwrapped one of the presents in front of the fireplace." Piper begins to explain, "The last Christmas that we spent with mom before she died, and she said that this is all that she wanted. She just wanted us to be together on these two days and just enjoy what it means to be a family. That was her wish and Prue and I have tried to honor it since she died but if Phoebe doesn't show up, I failed them." Piper says.

"You didn't fail anyone." Phoebe says as she appears behind Piper.

"Phoebe!" Piper says happily.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." Piper says.

"Well, I don't think I would have either, but I was reminded of my priorities and where I stand with my family." Phoebe says as she hugs Piper and Paige.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asks.

"I'll tell you later." Phoebe says. "Sorry I missed dinner."

"It's ok." Piper says, "We decided to wait until you came home."

Phoebe smiles.

Billie walks up to the sisters and smiles. "Phoebe! You're here!"

"Yeah." Phoebe says. She looks to the side and sees Jerry not to far behind. "Jerry?"

Billie turns around and sees Jerry behind her.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me your family owns this place too." Billie says.

"No. We're not that rich. I'm here with my parents, brothers and sister." Jerry explains. Liz walks over with three young men.

"Uh, everyone, you already met my sister; these are my brothers Bobby, Angel and Jackie." He introduces. "Guys, these are the Halliwells, the Mitchells, and this is Billie."

"Nice to meet you." Billie says.

"Uh, guys, we have to go back. Jerry, you'll be back later, right?" Liz says.

"Yeah. Let me wish them a Merry Christmas before I leave." He says. Liz nods and walks away with her family.

The clock chimes midnight and everyone sings Christmas carols. The tree lights up.

"Merry Christmas, Henry." Paige says.

"Merry Christmas, Paige." Henry says. Wyatt dangles the mistletoe above their heads and they smile. The couple kiss and Wyatt giggles. Chris plays with one as well, as he is also sitting on Leo's shoulders. Piper kisses Leo and hugs him. Billie looks at the tree. Jerry stands beside her.

"Merry Christmas, Billie." He says.

"Merry Christmas, Jerry Mercer." Billie says. They look at each other in their eyes. Jerry holds a little mistletoe above their heads.

"It's tradition." He says with a smile. Billie looks down and kisses him.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe stands a distance away from her family. She looks at them, seeing them with their loved ones. She smiles and looks down. She gets a tap on her shoulder. She turns around.

"Mr. Gilbert!" Phoebe says.

"Aaron." He says.

"I'm sorry?" Phoebe says.

"My name is Aaron."

"Ok. What are you doing here, Aaron?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for today. I have been so hard on myself since the divorce that I didn't give myself a glimpse of happiness, even if that meant taking it away from others." He says. Phoebe hugs him. "Merry Christmas, Aaron." Phoebe says.

"Same to you, Phoebe." Aaron says as he walks away. Phoebe sighs and looks up. She closes her eyes and a pink light appears beside her.

"You called?" Coop says.

"Coop! What? I didn't call for you." Phoebe says.

"Did you wish for me in your heart?" Coop says.

"I just was thinking about you." Phoebe says.

"So was I." Coop says.

"Merry Christmas, Phoebe." Coop says as he hands her a present.

"What's this?" Phoebe asks.

"Open it." He says.

Phoebe opens it and it is a heart shaped necklace. A tiny, pink glow shines in the center.

"It's beautiful." Phoebe says. Coop takes it from her and puts it around her neck.

"Whenever you think of me, it will glow. You do the same and my ring will glow." Coop says. "Just think of it as a gift from one friend to another."

"Right. Friends." Phoebe says. Coop kisses Phoebe on the cheek and steps back. He flashes out of sight. Phoebe smiles and places her hand on the necklace. She looks up above as flurries begin to fall from the sky.

"Merry Christmas, Coop." she whispers to herself.

The camera pans out to the top of the tree and focus on the star.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF EPISODE.


	11. What Evil Mortals Do

**9x11: ****What ****Evil Mortals**** Do**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_(Flash: Piper and Leo are arguing)_

_"You're right, maybe I don't understand but you work so much at Magic School that you're practically absent from our lives..."_

_"That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" Leo says._

_"No!" Piper yells, "You worked overtime in the last two days and it's not like you're bringing home a salary that helps benefit our lives in any way." Piper says._

_(Flash to Piper and Leo P3 in the daytime.)_

_"I feel like a freeloader living off of you." Leo says._

_"Where is this coming from?" Piper asks._

_"Just the guys and I were talking and they raised some good points. I want to feel responsible for my family." Leo says._

_"You take care of the boys every time I work." Piper says._

_"I know...but I want a job that comes with a paycheck, you know?" Leo says._

_(Piper and Leo are P3 in the night)_

_"How would you feel if I hired you to become the manager of P3?" Piper offers, "Think of it as a second job away from the Magic School thing and you'll be paid for it too."_

_"I don't know what to say." Leo says with a surprised smile._

_"Just say yes and you're ok with it." Piper says._

_"Yes." Leo accepts. "Thank you, honey."_

_They share a kiss._

_(A flash leads to the attic where the sisters begin to glow and absorb lights. Paige turns from three Paiges into one. The sisters vanquish various demons.)_

_"I think we just had a major boost. All three of us…" Piper says._

_"Meaning, there are more powers cooked up inside us that we have no idea what they are? Let's see how powerful the new power of three is..." Paige says._

_(Flash to P3 with Billie, Liz and Jerry)_

_A young man, about 23 years old stands next to Liz._

_"Jerry, Billie. Billie, Jerry. Jerry's a witch too." Liz says._

_"Nice to meet you, Billie..." Jerry says. Billie stands there, speechless and spellbound by the guy's looks._

_(A flash to Billie sitting with the guy in a dark robe)_

_"A guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains._

_(Paige bumps into the guy in the dark robe at the fair)_

_"I think all of this made us get one step closer to the truth. I saw who gave you your powers and we will find him." Paige says, "I promise you that."_

_"Thanks." Billie says as she smiles. _

_(Flash: Phoebe is kissing Jason.)_

_"That was Jason. He's back." Phoebe says. Paige and Piper squeal in excitement._

_(Phoebe and Jason kiss and Coop flashes in and sees them)_

_"He came back from Paris to win me back." Phoebe says._

_"And when did he come back?" Coop asks._

_"A little over a week ago..." Phoebe hesitates._

_"A week ago and you couldn't tell me?" Coop says. "Answer me this one question. Do you still love him?" _

_"Yeah." she whispers. Coop groans and walks away from her._

_Phoebe sits in her room, staring at a picture of Coop and a picture of Jason. _

_"How am I going to do this? Someone, please help me. I need a sign." Phoebe says._

_(Flash to: Phoebe is in the attic. She casts a spell and she collapses and her soul rises from her body. Melinda Warren stands next to her, smiling.)_

_"So you have a problem that needs solving?" Melinda says._

_"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks._

_"You asked for help and your spell summoned me. Just not in the way I imagined." Melinda says, gesturing to Phoebe's body on the ground._

_"You are torn between two men, who you love greatly but you want to choose one without thinking you made the wrong choice." Melinda says she opens her eyes._

_"Yeah..." Phoebe whispers as she begins to choke on her tears._

_"No. The true love's name begins with a 'C'. Can you think of anyone else?" Melinda says. Phoebe looks at Melinda, finally accepting the fact of __whom__ she wants to be with._

_"He may not be able to offer you the world, Phoebe, but he brings you the simple thing love brings. The thrills __that you seek..." Melinda says. _

_Phoebe nods. They come out of the premonition. Phoebe sighs and looks at Melinda._

_(Flash to Phoebe and Coop in her loft)_

_"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah,__ I'm sorry for everything I have put you through in the last couple of weeks and--"_

_"Phoebe, I have something to say too." Coop says._

_"Me first..." Phoebe says. "I love you, Coop...And I now know that I need you in my life because without your love, I am empty."_

_"Does this mean that you choose me over Jason?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah__… "__Phoebe says softly._

_"Phoebe, I am flattered and all but I have something to say. I know that I was sent here just for you but--"_

_…b__ut what?" Phoebe asks._

_"But I need some time by myself. I look at Piper and Leo and I see that they know almost everything about each other...so does Paige and Henry. I want to get to know you first, without being in a relationship. Just starting with our __friendship first." Coop says. "__I hope you understand this and honor this wish."_

_Phoebe looks up and smiles half-heartedly._

_"Sure. __Yeah. I think it's a good idea." Phoebe says. Coop kisses her on the forehead and steps back._

_"I'll see you later?" Coop says._

_"Yeah__…__" Phoebe says. Coop flashes out of the loft. Phoebe stands there with her head lowered. She folds her arms and looks to the ceiling as she sighs heavily._

_End of flashbacks. _

It is morning and Paige sits in the attic of the manor, meditating. She is floating in the air, surrounded by white and blue orbs. Her eyes are closed and her legs are folded in the meditating position. She hums as she floats up and down.

Billie walks into the attic and sees Paige.

"Paige?" she says.

Paige opens her eyes and falls to the ground. Billie rushes to her and she helps Paige stand up. Paige brushes herself off and straightens her hair.

"Oooh, I'm sorry." Billie says.

"It's ok. " Paige says, "I should have known that the manor is the last place I could find some peace and quiet."

"Why do you say that? What about your apartment?" Billie asks.

"Some of Henry's parolees' parole is done and he has some paperwork to fill out and it is driving him crazy. Therefore, it is driving me crazy." Paige says.

"What about Phoebe's loft?" Billie asks.

"Today is her day off. She's at home right now."

"Phoebe's day off is Friday. Today is Thursday." Billie says.

"Well, she's at her loft when I stopped by."

"Well, she's probably avoiding something at work." Billie suggests.

"Or someone." Paige adds.

"Well, I was coming up here to look for my backpack but I'm already late to the hospital." Billie says as she turns and begins to walk out.

"Wait." Paige says and Billie turns around. "Hospital?"

"Yeah. I signed up for internship at the Memorial Hospital since school started back up for me after the break, remember?"

"Uh, no I don't. You never told me you were interning." Paige says.

"Huh. I must have told Piper. Anyway, I have to go. Wish me luck on my first day." Billie says as she walks out.

Paige watches her leave and she places her hands on her hips.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie pushes a cart in the hospital and the cart has a glass of flowers on top. She enters a room and she sets the flowers on the table. She opens the curtains a little bit to let in the sunshine and she turns around. She sees a young man sitting by the bedside of another man, but slightly older than he is.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Billie says.

"No, it's ok." The man says, "I couldn't interrupt you while you performed your duties, could I?"

Billie chuckles. "I guess not."

"I'm Theo. Theodore Landry." He introduces as he stands up.

"Hi, Theo. I'm Billie Jenkins."

"Nice to meet you, Billie."

"Same here." Billie says. Another young man comes in with a young woman. The young man looks a little bit uncomfortable.

"Here's the cup of coffee you wanted, Theo." The woman says.

"Thanks." He says.

"I have to go." Billie says, "But it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." He says. Billie pushes the cart and leaves the room with it.

The woman pulls a chair and sits beside Theo.

"How is he?" she asks.

"Same as before. No change in his condition." He says. She looks at the man in the bed.

"Uh, Dave, do you want to sit?" Theo says as he offers his seat to Dave.

"Uh, no thanks. Kat, can I see you outside for a minute?" Dave asks. Kat stands up slowly and whispers to Theo. "I'll be back."

"Ok." He sniffles.

Dave and Kat walk outside.

"What? What is it?" Kat asks.

"I don't know. I mean how can you stand there and pretend that you feel sorry for him?"

"I do feel sorry for him, David."

"No, what I see is guilt." Dave says, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know and it's not my fault but what else do you expect me to do now?"

"We have to finish what we started," Dave says, "Or what we want will never come to us."

Kat nods and steps back. She looks inside the room to see Theo holding the man in the bed's hand and praying. She looks at Dave and Dave smiles coldly.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

Scenes from San Francisco can be seen. White smoke and clouds hover above the ocean and the hills are seen with buildings. The Golden Gate Bridge can be seen and everything moves very fast. The people, the cars. The cars lead us to the Piper walking into the manor with bagged groceries. She walks into the kitchen and sets the groceries down. She grabs a bag and walks out. She enters the attic where she sees Paige meditating.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper asks. Paige opens her eyes and falls again.

"Damn it! I was so close!" she says.

"Close to what?" Piper asks as she helps Paige up.

"I'm trying reach enlightenment and learn to control my powers." Paige says as she stands up.

"Honey, we all can't control our powers. It takes time." Piper says.

"Yeah, well, I'm a whitelighter, meditating kind of speeds the process, you know." Paige says.

"Uh-huh." Piper says as she sets the bag on the corner of the attic.

"Gaining control my powers makes me a better whitelighter and there's a less chance of endangering the lives of my charges." She says.

"All you do with your charges regarding magic is orb and heal. There's nothing more to that." Piper says as she stacks the potion vials.

"You sound like Henry." Paige says. "But I can't even do that right. It's a burden to have these powers, and now I have more to make it worse."

"I think you're over-exaggerating." Piper says as she turns to look at Paige.

"Watch this." Paige says as she holds up her index finger. She walks into the center of the attic and takes two potion vials. She places them on the table and steps back. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She waves her hand and the potions orb into the air and clash together.

"Whoa." Piper jumps. "You moved them!"

"I was trying to move them to the other side of the room." Paige says.

"Oh…well, kudos to your quest to enlightenment but it requires peace and quiet, which you're not going to find here." Piper says as she walks out. "Try Phoebe's!"

Paige's face brightens up and she smiles.

"Phoebe." She says as she orbs out.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe lies on her couch. She types her column on her laptop. Paige orbs in and falls to the ground. Phoebe jumps. "Paige!" Phoebe exclaims.

"That has been happening a lot lately." Paige says.

"What, orbing into people's places uninvited?" Phoebe says.

"No, falling on my ass." Paige adds.

"What is going on?" Phoebe asks.

"I've been trying to control my powers by meditating but it is not working. I tried at home, the manor…"

"Well, meditating requires peace and quiet and no interruptions, you know? You are not going to find that at the manor." Phoebe says.

"Well, I just figured that out." Paige says. She sees Phoebe's laptop and she sees "THE BAY MIRROR" on the top of the screen.

"I thought today was your day off." She says.

"It is…" Phoebe stutters, "Well, I decided to do some stuff, and check to see if it was perfect."

"Phoebe, you're lying. What are you avoiding?" Paige asks.

"I'm not avoiding anything." Phoebe chuckles nervously. "I just want to relax at home with no stress from work."

"Phoebe?" Paige says suspiciously.

"Ok! I am avoiding Jason." Phoebe admits.

"Why?" Paige asks.

"I told him that I chose Coop but he also knows that Coop and I aren't in a relationship yet so he's trying to see if he can win me back."

"Why don't you set him straight? Tell him you're not interested?" Paige says.

"I tried and I don't want to say hurtful things to hurt his feelings. He's such a sweet guy. The empathy thing is not making it any better. I can feel how much he wants me and loves me." Phoebe says.

"Then try to find a better way to make him get it without hurting him." Paige says.

"But I don't know what to say." Phoebe says.

"Well, try to figure out what to say because you're not going to find it here." Paige says as she begins to push Phoebe out the door.

"But I can't get to work like this!" Phoebe says pointing to herself in a jumpsuit.

"Well, I'll orb you to the bedroom and you can choose what you want to wear. I have the exact one in mind." Paige says. She waves her hand at Phoebe and orbs surround her. Phoebe's clothes changes. She looks very professional but glamorous.

"What the…" Phoebe says as she looks at herself, puzzled. "How did you…"

"I don't know. I just pictured the one I wanted you to wear, and then bam!" Paige says.

"One of your new powers is projection?" Phoebe asks.

"Kind of like Billie's?" Paige says.

"Well, your whitelighter half makes it work differently, obviously but yeah." Phoebe says.

"Nice. I can dig it." Paige says. "Now, you have to go!"

"But I need my laptop!" Phoebe says. Paige walks over to the couch, grabs Phoebe's laptop and hands it to her.

"Good luck!" Paige says as she closes the door. She sighs and sits on the couch. She clears her throat, sits in the meditating stance and begins to hover.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper walks down the stairs of P3 and sees Leo in a suit.

"Leo? What are you wearing?" Piper asks.

"Oh, this? It's a suit. Seeing as how I'm manager, I'm dressing the part." He says. "Where are the boys?"

"Uh, at Dad's. You didn't have to wear a suit, Leo. That's overkill. That is not the relevant part here." Piper says. "Did you book tonight's band? Are the enough drinks for tonight? Did you do the inventory for the water, straws, and make sure we have back up in case we run out?"

"Piper…" Leo says as he holds her, "I know what I'm doing. I helped you book talent before. Remember, I got you Dishwalla?"

"Yeah, with magic." Piper adds.

"How about Liz Phair? I helped you with her, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that was through a friend and that was a year ago." Piper says. Leo looks at Piper and steps back.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Leo says, "You don't think I can handle all of this all by myself."

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?" Leo asks, "You don't trust me with your club. You just wanted me to feel good about myself because I have a job."

"Leo…" Piper begins to say.

"Forget it." Leo says as he walks into the back and shuts the door. Piper closes her eyes and sighs in disappointment.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe walks into the Bay Mirror. She walks quietly through the busy people. As soon as she reaches her door, she hears someone call her name.

"Phoebe!" Elise says. She turns around.

"Yeah?" Phoebe says.

"I thought you called in sick." Elise says.

"Well, I'm better now!" Phoebe says as she smiles nervously.

"Jason's been looking for you." Elise says.

"Really?" Phoebe says as her eyes widen, "Well, did you tell him that I coming today?"

"No, she didn't." Jason says as he joins the conversation from behind.

"Jason. Hey! I have a lot of work to do so if you'll excuse me…" Phoebe says as she brushes past him and opens her office door but Jason stops her.

"Phoebe, we need to talk." He says.

"I thought we already talked." Phoebe says.

"You didn't make yourself clear enough, Phoebe." Jason says as he grabs Phoebe's arm and faces her towards him. He stares into his eyes.

"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell. I know that you know that too because of you know what."

"Oh, boy…" Phoebe says as her empathy chimes in. She grabs a letter from her desk and begins to fan herself with it.

"I just want to know if you feel the same way about me."

"I-I, uh, already told you what I feel for you." Phoebe says as she stutters.

"No, you told me you love Coop and you chose him over me. You never told me if you still love me. I just need to know."

"I…" she begins to say but her empathy power makes it harder for her. "I, uh…" she grabs Jason and starts kissing him. They make out for a short period and she stops and pulls back.

"I take that as a yes?" Jason says.

"Uh, no. no, no, no, no." Phoebe says. "That was in the spur of the moment. I can't be here right now. I'm starting to feel sick again. I have to go." She lies as she walks out of her office. Jason follows her.

"Where are you going? You just got here!" Jason yells as she walks out.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie walks in the halls of the hospital with Jerry.

"Thank you for taking me out to lunch." She says.

"Well, you needed a break." Jerry says.

"You're something else, you know that?" Billie says as she looks at him.

"I know…so are you." He says. They kiss. Billie walks into the hospital room with Jerry. They see Theo sitting in the couch, sleeping with a magazine lying across his stomach.

"Oh, poor thing is probably tired." Billie says as she walks up to him and puts the magazine away.

"Is that Theo?" Jerry says.

"Yeah, how do you know his name?" Billie asks as Jerry walks to him.

"Oh, he's an old friend of mine." Jerry says. "Theo? Theo Landry."

Theo wakes up and stretches and yawns. He stops as he sees Jerry.

"Jerry? Jeremiah Mercer!" he says as he stands up and hugs him.

"How have you been, man?" he asks.

"Been good. You know, just hanging in there. How about you?" Jerry asks.

"I'm pretty good. It's just that Troy was shot a couple of days ago and he's been in a coma." He explains, as he gets closer to his brother. "We were supposed to meet at Ghirardelli Square but I was in a business meeting that went on too long."

"I don't understand." Billie says, "What's going on?"

"Oh, where are my manners? This is my girlfriend, Billie." Jerry introduces.

"Yeah, we've met. She is very sweet, and you're lucky, Jerry." Theo says.

"This man here is his older brother, Troy." Jerry says.

"Yeah, he was shot last Saturday and he's been in a coma." Theo says.

"Do you have any idea is behind this?" Billie asks.

"Unfortunately, no." Theo says. Dave and Kat walk into the room.

"Jerry?" Dave says in surprise.

"David?" Jerry says. They exchange hands.

"Billie, meet David Campbell and Katherine Landry." Theo introduces. "David's my cousin."

"Oh, Landry, sister?" Billie asks.

"No. Step-mom." She says as she shakes Billie's hand.

"Oh! Wow…" Billie says. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. I get that all the time. It's ok." Kat says.

"Ok, I think it's time for me to leave." Jerry says as he looks at his watch. He gives Billie a kiss and looks at Theo. "Give me a call sometime."

"I definitely will." Theo says as he hands his card to Jerry. Billie walks out with Jerry and Dave and Kat follow. They go further down the hall and Jerry takes the elevator. Billie goes to the desk and retrieves Troy's file. She walks back and overhears Dave and Kat in a room, behind closed doors.

"I think we've waited long enough!" Dave says. "Troy is supposed to be dead, and so is Theo."

"Don't you think it will look too suspicious if they both die around the same time?" Kat says.

"Yes, which is why Troy was supposed to die, not be in a coma. We have to move fast. We have to do this ourselves, seeing as how hiring people to get this done for us didn't go so well."

"So how are we going to pull this off?" Kat asks.

"We suffocate Troy and we shoot Theo in the head. He was so depressed from his father and his brother's deaths that he committed suicide." Dave says. "We must do this within the next twenty four hours."

Billie's eyes widen as she overhears it.

"That's brilliant!" Kat says.

"Soon, there will be no one standing in our way." Dave says. Kat and Dave begin to kiss.

Billie, who is shocked, drops the files. Dave and Kat hear the noise. Billie tries her best to pick up the files. Dave opens the door and finds no one standing there. He calls Kat over and walks into the hospital room where Troy and Theo are. Billie stands behind a wall not too far away. She clutches the papers to her chest. She runs in the opposite direction.

_-x-x-x-_

Jerry walks in the hospital garage towards his car. Billie runs after him, calling his name.

"Jerry! Jerry, wait!" she says.

Jerry stops and turns around. He sees Billie.

"Billie?" he says as Billie runs into his arms, "What's the matter?"

"Dave…and Kat," she begins to say but she's out of breath. "They shot Troy, trying to kill Theo too."

"What? That's impossible; David will not try to kill his own cousins." Jerry says.

"I overheard him talking to Kat about it." Billie says.

"This is absurd. I don't think that would happen." Jerry says.

"Jerry, trust me. Why would I make something up like this?" Billie says.

"I don't know. We need to get Theo out of there." Jerry says.

"No. It's safer for him there. Taking him away will give Dave and Kat the chance to suffocate Troy and that is exactly how they plan on killing him." Billie says.

"So what do we do then?" Jerry asks.

"The sisters, they can help us. They'll know what to do." Billie says.

"I'll take us there." Jerry says as they arrive at his car and they enter. Jerry backs up the car and drives off.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper enters the manor and drags her feet until she enters the living room. She sees Phoebe sitting on her couch and watching television, and eating ice cream at the same time.

"Phoebe? What are you doing here?" Piper asks as she sits next to her.

"Uh, eating ice cream," she says with her mouth full, "What does it look like?"

"I know, but why are you here and not at your loft?" Piper asks. "You people don't live here for a reason."

"What are you doing home so early?" Phoebe asks.

"I had a fight with Leo at the club." Piper says.

"What about?" Phoebe asks.

"His managing skills. I don't know. I feel like I gave him too much credit by giving him this job. What if he…"

"Piper…" Phoebe interrupts, "You didn't give him too much credit or else you wouldn't be doubting your decision. You are underestimating him. Give him a chance to prove himself to you. He'll do fine. If he can run a Magic School with crazy teenagers with magic at their disposal, P3 will be a piece of cake."

"Thank you." Piper says. She begins to walk away and she turns around. "So why are you here instead of your loft?"

"Paige is there meditating and I didn't want to disturb her." Phoebe says.

"Are you kidding me? That's why you're here?"

"No, and I don't want to be there because I know that Jason will be calling my house phone and sending me flowers and I don't want to be around that."

"Oh. Well, what happened?" Piper asks.

"I sort of kissed Jason today." Phoebe says.

"You sort of?" Piper laughs, "You either kissed him or you didn't, Phoebe. Now, which did you do?"

"I did." Phoebe admits and Piper gasps, "It wasn't my fault. It was my empathy power. I felt what he was feeling for me and I couldn't help it."

"Honey…" Piper begins to say, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to drown my guilt in ice cream." Phoebe says as she shoves the spoon in her mouth.

"Phoebe, you have to do something. If you don't, he's going to misinterpret the kiss as something else and you will dig yourself deeper into this mess than you already have." Piper advises.

"Ok…"Phoebe says with a sad tone, "But can I do this after my soap opera?"

"No! You have to do this now, missy, before something else goes wrong." Piper says.

Billie and Jerry crash through the front door and into the living room.

"Guys, we have a problem." Billie says. Piper and Phoebe look at each other and Piper folds her arms.

_-x-x-x-_

"Ok, let me get this straight," Phoebe says, "There are two people, David and…."

"Kat." Jerry says.

"Right," Piper says "And they are plotting to murder two people, Theo and…."

"Troy." Billie says.

"Ok. They are halfway there with one of them already shot and Dave and Kat want both of them gone?" Piper asks.

"Ok, then. We're going to need Paige." Phoebe says.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige is meditating in Phoebe's loft. She hovers slightly form the couch, surrounded by orbs. Her eyes are closed with a smile on her face. The smile fades away when she feels a pull. White, golden swirls surround her as she disappears.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige reappears in the center of the attic, surrounded by candles. She looks around to find Piper and Phoebe standing by the Book. Jerry and Billie stand behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Paige says.

"We tried calling you but you were ignoring us so we summoned you with the witch-to-witch spell." Piper says.

"Ok. I guess no one knows the meaning of me needing peace and quiet." Paige says.

"If you needed peace and quiet, how come you didn't go to the top of the bridge?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. I never thought about it." Paige says.

"Ok, you can do that later but right now, we have a problem." Piper says.

"What is it?" Paige asks.

"Two people are trying to kill one of my patients and his brother." Billie says.

"Ok. Who are these people?" Paige asks.

"Theo and Troy Landry. They are the sons of Tim Landry." Jerry explains.

"Yeah, isn't he the rich mattress dude?" Paige says.

"Yeah. Well, Tim died three months ago at the age of 69 of poisoning which caused a heart attack. He left everything to his sons, Troy and Theo." Jerry explains.

"What about his wife?" Billie asks.

"His wife was forty-two years his junior." Jerry says.

"Damn, a classic Anna Nicole Smith." Billie mumbles. Everyone stares at her. "Sorry. Continue."

"I believe Tim's nephew, Dave was mad that he didn't get anything. Tim never a chance to add Kat to his will so that would explain why they both want to kill the Landry boys." Jerry says.

"They want the money. Next of kin." Phoebe says. "I won't be surprised if they killed Tim too."

"Ok, we have to stop these people before they actually succeed." Piper says.

"The problem is where do we start?" Billie asks.

"We try to draw Theo away from the hospital while Billie and Paige go to the hospital and heal Troy." Phoebe says.

"Wait, I can't guarantee that I can heal him. My powers have been crazy lately and how are we going to explain his speedy recovery?" Paige says.

"Well, then, heal him partially." Piper says, "You've done that before. And as for your powers, have faith in yourself. All that meditating must have done some good."

"He gave me his card," Jerry says as he hands the card to Piper. Piper hands it to Phoebe. Phoebe is pulled into a premonition:

_Theo is in the hospital. __He looks at the clock, which reads 9:29 pm. __He receives a phone call on his cell phone. He picks it up._

_"Cell phones are not allowed in here." A nurse says to him. Theo apologizes and walks away for the room and into the corner. He is hit in the back of the head and is dragged away into an elevator. The door closes._

Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"What did you see?" Paige asks.

"I think I saw the present. I saw a guy sitting by a bed in the hospital and he was knocked unconscious by another guy and dragged into an elevator." Phoebe describes.

"Well, are you sure you saw the present instead of the future or past?" Piper asks.

"What time is it?" Phoebe asks.

"Half past nine," Billie says.

"In my premonition, the time was 9: 29. Now what are the odds that I had a premonition of the past or future at the same time this was happening?" Phoebe says.

"A part of our new powers?" Paige guesses.

"Try calling him and if he doesn't answer, then I'm right." Phoebe says. Jerry takes the card from Phoebe and dials on his cell phone.

"There's no answer." Jerry says.

"We have to move fast. Billie, Jerry and I, go after the one in the hospital." Piper says, "Phoebe and Paige, go and try to find the other one."

"How are you going to find Theo?" Jerry asks.

"If I concentrate hard enough, I can call a premonition again. I think my new powers can trigger a premonition anytime I want, just don't know when in time I am going to see." Phoebe says.

"I hope you're right." Piper says as she walks out with Billie and Jerry. Paige closes her eyes and holds Phoebe's hand.

"You'll do fine, Paige. Just relax." Phoebe encourages.

Paige sighs and nods. She closes her eyes again and orbs out.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige and Phoebe orb into a warehouse. They begin to walk around.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asks.

"I was thinking about Theo Landry when I orbed and it brought me here." Paige says. She steps on a wallet. She looks down and picks it up. She opens it and finds Theo's driver's license.

"Look, Phoebe. Theo's license." Paige says.

"So we're in the right place." Phoebe says.

"So where are they?" Paige says but Phoebe shushes her.

"I hear voices." Phoebe whispers.

"Everyone hears voices, Phoebe; it's called your conscience." Paige says.

"No. I mean I hear voices around here." Phoebe says.

"Oh." Paige realizes. They walk to a door where the voices get louder. They look through the crack of the door to see Theo bound and gagged. Dave begins to load a gun and removes the tape covering Theo's lips. They watch.

"Do we go in?" Paige asks.

"Not yet." Phoebe says.

"Dave, why are you doing this? You don't have to. Please don't." he pleads.

"Yeah. I don't want to have to do this." He says. "If you want things done, you have to get it done yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Theo asks.

"We poisoned Uncle Tim, seeing as how he was allergic to potassium and we slipped some into his tea which caused his heart attack. Then, Kat and I hired people to kill you and your brother. Only they only wounded him and you never showed up because of the meeting." Dave says.

"David…please."

Dave cocks the gun and points it at Theo.

"How about now?" Paige asks.

"Oh, yeah." Phoebe says they barge in. Phoebe kicks the gun from his hand and round kicks him, sending him flying into the wall. Paige orbs the ropes and tape away and grabs Theo.

"Who are you people?" he asks her.

"Jerry sent us." She replies.

"Let's go." Phoebe says. Paige grabs the two and orbs out.

Dave sits up and looks around. He groans in anger.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper, Billie and Jerry walk in the hospital halls.

"If you see anyone Piper, just freeze." Billie says.

"I think I know what to do and that is not something I can do very well these days." Piper says.

"Well, you can try." Billie says.

"I can freeze witches now, so how about I freeze you instead?" Piper threatens.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Billie says. Jerry just laughs quietly. They arrive at Troy's room.

"Ok, Billie, you do your job." Piper says as she steps back. Billie waves her hand and the door wings open. They walk in and turn on the light and do not find Troy.

"Where is he?" Jerry asks.

"They already got him." Piper says. "Let's go home hoping that Phoebe and Paige have Theo."

They shut off the light and walk out.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper, Billie and Jerry arrive at the manor.

"Is there anyone home?" Piper yells. Leo comes down the stairs.

"I just put the boys down to sleep." He says.

"Sorry. Where's Phoebe and Paige?" Piper asks.

"Living room." Leo says. They all join Phoebe and Paige. Theo sees Jerry.

"Jerry! It was Dave and Kat. They tried to kill me and they shot Troy." Theo says.

"Wait," Phoebe says, "Where's Troy?"

"He wasn't there." Billie says.

"My guess is that they got him around the same time they took Theo." Piper says.

"What are we going to do?" Theo asks. His phone begins to ring. He picks it up.

"Hello?" he answers. "Dave?"

"Put it on speakerphone." Jerry whispers. Theo does so.

"Yeah. It's me. You only have one choice. Your life for your brother's. You have until midnight or he dies." Dave says, "The address will be texted to you. Come alone or he dies."

He hangs up the phone.

"It's obviously a trap." Paige says.

"I don't care; I have to go save my brother." Theo says. His phone beeps and he reads the text message. He gets up and starts to head for the door. Piper thrusts her hands and freezes the room. Everyone is frozen. She looks around and closes her eyes. She waves her hands and unfreezes everyone besides Theo.

"Piper. You could have blown him up." Leo says.

"Well, I didn't." Piper says, "We can't let him go. We have to figure out a way to save both brothers and get the two to confess the truth."

"How do we do that without revealing that we are witches?" Paige asks, "I mean our powers aren't at their best right now, and we only have less than two hours until midnight."

"We can go and retrieve Troy and cast a truth spell." Billie says.

"We'll have to get close and besides, we can't use the spell to get people to confess. It's personal gain. We have to find another way." Piper says.

"How about after we get Troy, we capture Dave and Kat and we morph into them, confess and turn them into the cops?" Jerry suggests.

"Too risky and it is not a pure guarantee that it will work." Leo says.

"How about my projection power?" Billie says.

"Huh?" Piper says.

"Wait. That can work." Phoebe says, "It's the only way we can go there without actually going there."

"Ok, you lost me." Piper says.

"Bear with me." Phoebe begins to explain, "We can project an illusion of Theo and go to Dave and Kat and scare them into a confession like we did with that A.D.A last year."

"That sounds pretty good in theory," Piper says, "But how can we do all of that with just one witch?"

"Who says we only have one witch to use that power?" Phoebe says with a smile.

"Come on, Phoebe, your power of empathy is too unpredictable to tap into Billie's." Leo says.

"I'm not talking about me." She says. She looks at Paige, "I'm talking about Paige."

"Paige?" Billie says in surprise.

"She doesn't have that power." Piper says.

"Yeah, she does. It's one of her newly acquired powers." Phoebe says.

"But I cannot control them." Paige says.

"All you have to do is will and project." Phoebe says. "Just relax, remember?"

Everyone looks at Paige. She stands up and walks next to Billie. They stare at each other.

_-x-x-x-_

A quick scene of the Golden Gate Bridge in the nighttime. We come across a smaller, abandoned warehouse than before. Inside it, Dave sits on a chair and Kat paces back and forth.

"It's 11:45, Dave. What if he doesn't show?" Kat asks.

"Theo will not let his brother die at his hand." Dave says confidently.

"Are you sure?" she asks. She stops and looks at Dave. Dave stands up and walks to her and plants a kiss on her lips.

"Positive." He says. He walks over to a door and opens it to reveal Troy lying on the bed unconsciously.

"Knock, knock." Theo says as he enters the house.

"Wow, you seem braver than I thought." Dave says.

"When it comes to family, my courage boosts to higher limits." He says.

"Those are words to live or die by. Especially, final words." Dave says.

"Where's my brother?" Theo asks.

"I don't think that is relevant because you guys will meet in a similar place." Dave says as he cocks his gun, "Too bad that place isn't here on Earth."

"Are you sure about that?" says another voice. Theo looks to his right to see Troy standing next to him.

"Troy?" Kat says in surprise. She runs into the bedroom to find that Troy's body is missing.

"In the flesh, so to speak." He says.

"But you're in a coma." She says.

"It doesn't matter." Dave says, "You'll be going in a much more permanent state than that."

_-x-x-x-_

Outside the warehouse, Piper stand behind the wall. Jerry and Theo carry Troy's body. Phoebe joins them.

"Did you call him?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. He's on his way." Phoebe says confidently. She looks behind to see Paige and Billie leaning against the wall, but with their heads hanging low and unconscious.

_-x-x-x-_

"Do you really think so?" Theo says.

"Say hello to Uncle Tim for me." Dave says as he pulls the trigger. The bullets fly through Troy and Theo's chest and hits the wall behind them. They look at themselves, unharmed. They smile at each other and they look at Kat and Dave.

"How is that possible?" Dave says in surprise.

"Wow, fear. That's a good sign." Theo says. He waves his hand and he flies into the wall. Troy waves his hand and Kat orbs out and reappears in the air, flying through a door. He waves his hand again and the gun orbs and appears again, sliding across the floor. It slides to Theo, who stops it by stepping on it.

"Ready?" Theo asks Troy.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Good luck." Theo says. He astral projects out of the room. Troy looks at Dave and Kat who begin to stand up.

"Hey, Dave." He says, "Why don't you say hello to Uncle Tim yourself?"

Troy morphs into a Tim as a zombie looking ghost. He screams and he tries to run. Kat screams and heads for the door. They bump into each other.

"Why don't you killed me and shot my son?" he says.

"I shot your son but I didn't kill you." Dave says, "Kat is the one who poisoned you."

"Say that one more time." Tim says.

"We killed you! We killed you! We killed Tim Landry." Dave says. Kat repeats what he says. They both run out the warehouse repeating their confession. They run outside to be greeted by a whole squad of police. Darryl stands in the front.

"SFPD! Get on the ground, now!" he says. Dave and Kat get on the ground and put their hands above their heads. He walks towards them with some of the policemen. Tim stands inside watching all of this smiles. He morphs into Paige and orbs out.

Paige orbs next to her unconscious body. She looks at everyone and smiles. She orbs into her own body. She takes a deep breath as she comes to. Phoebe and Piper walk to her and hug her.

"Good job." Piper says.

"I couldn't have done it without Billie." She says. Billie just smiles.

"Get them out of here." Darryl says. They nod and handcuff Dave and Kat and they are put into the police cars. Theo looks at Dave and Dave stares at Theo with anger and a little bit of fear. The car drives off with the sirens sounding. The sirens echo in the air and fade as the cars disappear from sight. Darryl walks to Phoebe, Piper and Paige.

"This was all your doing?" he asks.

"We can only say so much, Darryl." Phoebe says.

"Right." Darryl says as he just puts his hands in his pockets and walks away.

Paige kneels next to Troy and heals his wound. Troy wakes up and Theo runs to his brother.

"Troy!" he says as he wakes up.

"Theo!" Troy says. Theo helps Troy stand up and hugs him. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be alright, now." Theo says.

Billie walks over to Jerry and hugs him. The sisters watch the reunion and smile. Phoebe rests her head on Piper's shoulders, who just brushes Phoebe's hair as they watch Theo and Troy.

_-x-x-x-_

The sun rises over the horizon and moves over the bridge. It signifies time passing by. It is nighttime once more and the ocean can be seen as scenes of San Francisco in the nighttime can be seen.

P3 can be seen, and as usual, has a huge crowd trying to get in. New Found Glory plays in the club and their song "Kiss Me" is heard playing.

Piper, Billie and Leo sit in the booth. Paige comes through the crowd and joins them.

"Wow. I haven't seen this place this packed since Pat Benatar's performance here." Paige says, "I must say, for a guy who runs a school, you have outdone yourself."

"Pat Benatar performed here?" Billie asks.

"Yes, Billie, thank you, Paige." Leo says. "I have outdone myself, if I do say so myself."

"I agree." Piper says, "And I'm sorry I doubted you and your abilities."

"You're forgiven." Leo says as he kisses Piper.

"How did you book such a good band?" Paige asks.

"Let's just say that they were looking for a place to promote their album and I offered." Leo says.

"Well, this place couldn't have found a better manager." Paige says.

"Thank you, Paige." Leo says.

"So we did a lot today, huh?" Billie says.

"How did you guys pull it off?" Leo asks.

"Well, Billie and I projected into the warehouse, after I had orbed Troy out of the bedroom. I then morphed into Troy and then into a ghost and then we saved the day." Paige explains.

"While Phoebe called Darryl to come in time to hear the confession." Piper adds.

"Our projected selves were not affected with the gunshots, either." Billie says.

"Not bad in a day's work." Paige says, "I helped save the day with m newly found powers. I kind of like it. Seeing Troy and Theo reunite made me realize our powers are a blessing, and not a burden."

"Great. It took you all that to realize that?" Piper asks. Paige scoffs and laughs.

Jerry comes through the crowd and comes to the booth.

"Hey!" Paige says.

"Hi, guys." He says.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"I came here for my date." He says with a smile as he winks at Billie. Billie stands up and looks back. She waves at them and she mouths the word, "Bye" as she is whisked away. Leo stands up as well.

"I have to get going." He says. "I have to go to Magic School in the morning."

"See you later, honey." Piper says. Leo smiles and waves. Piper looks at Paige who just shrugs and smiles. She takes her bottle and begins to sip from her bottle.

_-x-x-x-_

A brief look at the bay and The Bay Mirror appears.

Phoebe walks out of her office and she shuts the lights. She turns around and finds Jason sitting at his desk, packing his brief case. She walks to his office and knocks lightly on his door. He looks up.

"Well, look who it is." He says.

"Yeah." Phoebe says.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asks.

"I'm feeling a bit better." Phoebe says.

"Good." He says. "Look, Phoebe. I'm sorry for bothering you the way I have been for the last couple of days."

"I actually don't think you were bothering me." Phoebe says, "You helped me realize my feelings for you a little quicker than I originally would have."

Jason stands up and walks to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I'm flying to London in a few hours but I just want to say something before I go. I know you have heard me say this to you in the last two months but its nothing but the truth." Jason says. "I love you, Phoebe. I love you with all my heart and more than words can possibly describe…"

Phoebe looks down and looks at Jason. "I love you too, Jason." She says. "I have always loved you and will always love you."

Jason smiles and walks closer to Phoebe. "You mean it?"

"Yeah. I do. I mean it. I do love you, but I am in love with Coop. He has won my heart and I will never love another man the way I love Coop." Phoebe says.

Jason looks down and smiles. "Well, I can't say anything to that, can I?"

"No." Phoebe says softly.

"All I can say is that Coop is a lucky man to have you. I wish you two the best."Jason says. He moves closer to her and kisses Phoebe on her forehead.

"Never forget that you have a friend who will always be here for you." Jason says. He walks to his desk and closes his brief case. He picks it up and walks to Phoebe. "See you later, Phoebe."

Jason walks out of the office leaving Phoebe there by herself. Phoebe takes a deep breath and exhales. She looks up and walks out too. As the doors of the Bay Mirror close, the lights shut off.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF EPISODE.


	12. Witches and Stones

**9x12:****Witches and Stones.**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_(A flash leads to the attic where the sisters begin to glow and absorb lights. Paige turns from three Paiges into one. The sisters vanquish various demons.)_

_"I think we just had a major boost. All three of us…" Piper says._

_"Meaning, there are more powers cooked up inside us that we have no idea what they are? Let's see how powerful the new power of three is..." Paige says._

_(Flash to P3 with Billie, Liz and Jerry)_

_A young man, about 23 years old stands next to Liz._

_"Jerry, Billie. Billie, Jerry. Jerry's a witch too." Liz says._

_"Nice to meet you, Billie..." Jerry says. Billie stands there, speechless and spellbound by the __guy's__ looks._

_(Flash to Phoebe and Coop in her loft_

_"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah,__ I'm sorry for everything I have put you through in the last couple of weeks and--"_

_"Phoebe, I have something to say too." Coop says._

_"Me first..." Phoebe says. "I love you, Coop...And I now know that I need you in my life because without your love, I am empty."_

_"Does this mean that you choose me over Jason?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah__… "__Phoebe says softly._

_"Phoebe, I am flattered and all but I have something to say. I know that I was sent here just for you but--"_

_…b__ut what?" Phoebe asks._

_"But I need some time by myself. I look at Piper and Leo and I see that they know almost everything about each other...so does Paige and Henry. I want to get to know you first, without being in a relationship. Just starting with our __friendship first." Coop says. "__I hope you understand this and honor this wish."_

_Phoebe looks up and smiles half-heartedly._

_"Sure. __Yeah. I think it's a good idea." Phoebe says. Coop kisses her on the forehead and steps back._

_"I'll see you later?" Coop says._

_"Yeah__…__" Phoebe says. Coop flashes out of the loft. Phoebe stands there with her head lowered. She folds her arms and looks to the ceiling as she sighs heavily._

_(A flash to Billie sitting with the __guy__ in a dark robe)_

_"A guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. __But__ I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains._

_(Paige bumps into the __guy__ in the dark robe at the fair)_

_"I think all of this made us get one step closer to the truth. I saw who gave you your powers and we will find him." Paige says, "I promise you that."_

_"Thanks." Billie says as she smiles. _

_"You guys can help me find out the one who made me get my powers back. It's important to me." Billie says. _

_Phoebe and Paige look at Piper. _

_"You think she's on to something?" Phoebe asks. _

_"Maybe, but I won't rely on it." Paige says. _

_"Where should we start?" Phoebe asks. _

_"After today, I'd start with a good night's rest. Then with that soothsayer, see what he knows because I'm willing to bet that he knows something." Piper says._

_(Flash to Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie in the underworld.)_

_"The soothsayer sent demons after us, Billie. Doesn't that make you concerned that he's evil?" Piper asks._

_"If he was, why would he help me?" Billie asks._

_"I don't know, maybe to gain something out of it?" Paige says._

_"I don't and I won't believe it." Billie says as she throws a potion and disappears from sight. Phoebe looks at Paige, who looks at Piper and __Piper__ looks in the direction Billie was standing in._

_(Flash to Billie and Jerry in the underworld after Jerry vanquished some demons.)_

_"I didn't know that you were even here." Jerry says._

_"Why did you happen to be at the same place as I was?" Billie asks._

_"I was tracking these demons because they were planning to steal something powerful and I happened to catch on to them before they could." Jerry explains, "What's your excuse?" _

_"Well, I was scrying for evil and it brought me here."_

_(Flash to Piper and Billie in the attic)_

_"Piper, please don't say anything about the soothsayer, because all that is going to do is just make things worse." Billie says._

_"I understand but you do not see that any demon that sends other demons after us are evil." Piper says._

_"That may be true but the soothsayer is different. He helped me figure out that the warlock was after your son, Piper. He helped save Chris, remember?"_

_"Once. I don't think that one time makes him less of a demon." Piper says._

_"He's helping me figure out who made my powers become released." Billie says._

_"Yeah, but that's just for you. Billie, I get it that you are searching for the person who helped you unlock your powers but you should know from personal experience that you should not rely on evil for anything. We will help you figure that out if you let us instead of relying on the soothsayer." Piper argues._

_"I know what I'm doing, Piper." Billie says._

_"Well, you didn't exactly know what you were doing when you were looking for your sister and teamed up against my sisters and __I,__ did you?" Piper says. Billie becomes quiet for a second and walks to the couch and sits down. Piper sits next to her._

_"I just want to know about who is behind this so badly, I just don't know what to do." Billie says._

_"Well, __Let__ me and my sisters help you, because its better getting help from the Charmed Ones than a soothsayer." Piper says._

_(Flash to Billie and the soothsayer in the underworld.)_

_"Nice to see you again, Billie. Do you have what I seek?" the soothsayer asks._

_"Yeah…__The sisters enchanted this." Billie says as she reveals the amulet the Charmed __Ones__ enchanted. _

_"Good." The soothsayer says and__ smiles._

_End of flashbacks._

The underworld is seen and the soothsayer stands in his lair, staring at the mirror. His eyes glow in a golden manner. Billie walks in behind him.

"Hello, Billie." He says with a smile while his eyes are still glowing.

"Hey. I just came here to…" Billie says but is interrupted by him.

"I know why you're here, Billie," he says, "I was just looking back into the past to see who it was who unlocked your powers. I see the moment and it is very clear, but I don't see who is under the hooded cloak."

"That's wonderful!" Billie exclaims but catches herself, "…that you have come this far."

"There is a final task I need you to accomplish for me, Billie." He says.

"Of course..." Billie says sarcastically.

"I am very sick and weak. My powers haven't been reliable lately…" the soothsayer says.

"So does that mean what you saw is not true?" Billie says.

"Oh, it is." the soothsayer reassures her, "It's just not strong enough to penetrate the past far enough to see the truth."

"What do you want me to do?" Billie asks.

"I want you to acquire four gemstones for me. They can restore me to my strength and boost my powers for a better vision to help you out." The soothsayer says.

"Where can I find these?" Billie asks.

The soothsayer waves his hand at his mirror and the four gemstones appear.

_-x-x-x-_

The same four gemstones are seen on a chart with labels all around it.

"They are called the four stones of Baal." Leo says as he points to pictures on the board at Magic School. Phoebe, Paige and Piper sit in desks like students.

"How much time do we exactly have?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. From what the information the Elders gave us, we have a little more than twenty four hours left." Piper says.

"Well, its 11: 15 right now so that means we have until midnight tomorrow to retrieve these items. We have to check the Book of Shadows just in case." Phoebe says.

"Do we even know where to start?" Paige asks.

"The ones that have been already found cannot be tracked down by magic." Leo says. "The first one is in a jewelry store in Paris."

"How are we going to get these out of a jewelry store?" Piper asks.

"Your powers." Leo says. The sisters stand up and they orb out. Leo sighs and walks away. Billie appears behind a bookcase and smiles as she watches Leo walk away.

"Paris, here I come." She says.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir. _

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, __I've__ already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

The manor appears and inside the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into the attic. Paige and Piper sit down and Phoebe walks to the stand and begins to flip through the book.

"How are we supposed to find the jewel without proper control of our powers?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know." Piper says, "We just have to be careful when we use them. Lord knows we do not want the same thing that happened to Prue to happen to us."

"I just don't understand why we have to get these stones. What is the purpose of it?" Paige asks.

"Found it!" Phoebe says as Piper and Paige stand up and walk towards the Book. They stand next to Phoebe who begins to read.

"_The Four Stones of Baal are stones manifested by his powers. Baal was a powerful wizard whose power was the highest form of conjuring. He could will for something and it will happen. He could bring the dead to life if he tried hard enough. He was the only magical being who obtained this power. As he died, his family f__ought to inherit his magic but__ he casted a spell to relinquish his magic once he gave his last breath._" Phoebe reads.

"So why do we have to get these stones?" Paige asks.

"I haven't reached that part yet." Phoebe says as she continues to read, "His _magic turned into four stones, Gold, diamond, sapphire and ruby. The stones went in four different directions, never to __be exposed to__beings__ of any sort. __If a stone is already in possession of anyone else, it cannot be traced or tracked down with magic. If __the stones are activated together, it has the power to fulfill one wish._"

"So if evil gets its hands on it, we're screwed?" Paige asks.

"I guess, only God knows what demons will want to wish for." Piper adds.

"Ok, Paige. Paris it is." Phoebe says excitedly.

"Ok, why are you excited about this?" Paige asks.

"Oh, no reason…" Phoebe says but she stops herself. "Ok. Paris is very beautiful. I mean I always wanted to go to Paris and I almost did that one time with Jason but you already know what happened."

Phoebe's phone begins to ring. She answers the phone."Hi, Elise. Uh, no. Really? For what? Ok, I'll talk to you about that later. I'm in the middle of something. Bye." She says as she hangs up.

"What was that about?" Paige asks.

"I got a vacation for a week in Miami." Phoebe says, "You know, for helping the Bay Mirror out in New York last month."

"Wow, the perks keep on coming." Piper says.

"I know, but right now, we have to focus on Paris! I can't wait." Phoebe exclaims.

"We're not going to Paris for sight seeing, Phoebe." Piper scolds, "We're on a mission here."

"Besides, I can orb you to Paris anytime you want, just not now." Paige says.

She grabs her sisters' hands and orbs them out of the attic.

_-x-x-x-_

It is broad daylight and Billie walks through the jewelry store in Paris. She sees the Charmed Ones orb in a corner. She tries to stay out of sight. She hides behind a mannequin. Piper and Phoebe walk past her and Paige walks over to the jewelry section where the stones are displayed. Piper and Phoebe walk to Paige.

"That is so beautiful!" Phoebe exclaims but Piper holds her shoulders.

"Calm down, Phoebe. Let's not lose track of why we're here."

"Right…" Phoebe says, "Sorry."

"So what are we going to do?" Paige asks.

"Freeze the area." Piper says.

"What if that doesn't work and you blow something up?" Phoebe asks.

"I know I can do it. I mean, I haven't really gained control of my powers but this can be a trial period, you know?" Piper says.

"Ok." Phoebe says as she steps back. The storeowner walks towards the sisters.

"Piper, the owner is coming here." Paige whispers.

"Hello, ladies. How may I help you today?" the storeowner asks in a thick French accent.

The sisters look at each other and Phoebe steps out.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a wedding ring, yeah…..and I can't decide which one I should pick." Phoebe says.

"So you need someone who can spot good quality?" the storeowner.

"Uh-huh." Phoebe says as she walks with him, away from her sisters, "What do you think about the ones over here?"

Their voices begin to fade as they walk away. Piper and Paige watch and smile. While they watch, Billie holds in her hands a replica of the golden stone and she closes her eyes. The golden stone in the glass case disappears and Billie's replica takes its place. The real stone appears in Billie's hand and she squeals quietly as she walks away.

Piper looks back at the stone and she closes her eyes. She freezes the scene as the echo of her power can be heard through the store. She looks at Paige who is frozen and she unfreezes Paige. She looks around and she sees that Piper froze everything. Paige conjures a replica of the stone in her hands. She looks at the one in the glass and she switches them. She places the stone in a pouch and looks at Piper. Piper unfreezes the store and walks over to Phoebe.

"You know what? We'll come back later to decide what kind of ring we're looking for." Piper says as she begins to drag Phoebe with her.

"Bye, Jean Paul!" Phoebe says as she waves at him. He waves back and Paige walks out with them.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters orb into the attic and they sit down. Leo walks into the attic.

"Did you guys get it?" he asks.

"We got it!" Phoebe says as she points to the pouch that Paige holds. Paige hands it to Leo.

"Did you guys enchant the stone to see if it is the real one?" Leo asks.

"Uh, enchant?" Piper asks.

"There is an incantation in the book to activate it. If the stone glows, it is real." Leo says.

"I don't think anyone else would be after it now, do you?" Phoebe asks.

"You guys are after it now, to keep evil from using it. Who's to say they haven't already tried to acquire the other stones?" Leo asks.

"Ok, I'll read the spell." Paige says as she gets up and walks to the book. She sees the incantation and begins to read it.

"Ebouo itack lumieri remnisutom." Paige chants. The sisters watch and the stone does not glow.

"Maybe, we need the power of three?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah, let's try together." Piper says. The sisters read the incantation one more time and it doesn't work.

"Does this mean that…" Phoebe says.

"The stone is fake." Leo says.

"So this means someone out there has it. I just hope it is someone evil." Piper says.

_-x-x-x-_

The golden stone glows as Billie hands the stone to the soothsayer. The soothsayer grabs the stone with much delight.

"Ah! The Golden stone of Baal." He says as he examines the stone. He sets it on a stand, which holds it in place and glows one more time. There are three more stands for the other stones.

"The sisters are also searching for the stones too." Billie says.

"I know that." The soothsayer says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Billie asks.

"I knew it wouldn't have gotten in your way of obtaining the first one." The soothsayer says, "Although I want you to work with them from now on. It will be easier that way and you will that much successful to acquiring the stones."

"That's too risky. I won't do it!" Billie says. "I won't do this anymore."

"Then you will not be able to find who gave you your powers, Billie. This is the last thing you have to do in order to find out who it was." The soothsayer says. Billie looks down and bits her lower lip. She sighs and she feels as if she has no choice but to work the sisters.

"Very good…" the soothsayer says, "Now, the other stone is located at….."

_-x-x-x-_

The scene is San Juan, Puerto Rico. The beautiful girls walk on the beach and the beautiful red, white and blue flag with the white star in the middle of the blue waves in the air. There are various scenes of the country. The sisters walk on the streets and they are amazed at the beauty of this country.

"Wow, this is definitely better than Hawaii." Paige says.

"Speak for yourself." Piper says.

"I would love to come here for my honeymoon." Phoebe says. Piper and Paige look at Phoebe in surprise.

"What?!" Phoebe says, "A girl can dream, can't she?"

"Yeah, well, do you think you can come here with Coop?" Paige teases.

"Yeah, I would like that but I don't know. I wonder what Coop is doing at the moment." Phoebe says.

As she says that, Coop flashes in next to her.

"You called?" Coop says.

"Uh, not really…." Piper says.

"Ok, do you guys need help with anything?" Coop asks.

"Sure! Thanks for asking." Phoebe says.

Paige and Piper roll their eyes. They all begin to walk down the street.

"So what's going on?" Coop asks.

"We're searching for the four stones of Baal and we were not successful in finding the golden one." Paige says.

"So how come you guys are not looking for that one?" Coop asks.

"We want to find the rest first so that we have the upper hand. The stones are useless without each other." Phoebe explains.

"Any idea who is after it too?" Coop asks.

"Billie!" Piper says as she sees Billie walking towards them from the other side of the street. She joins them.

"Hey, guys." She says.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

"Leo told me about the whole stone business and I decided to help out." She says.

"Ok. I guess we can use all the help we can get." Piper says as they continue to walk down the street. Billie falls back and in her hand, she has a fake replica of the sapphire stone. She puts it back in her pocket and joins the sisters.

"The sapphire is in this house." Paige says. "Just remember that it is a family heirloom of theirs and they will not give it up that easy."

The sisters walk into the house with Coop and Billie. They knock on the door and they hear people yelling in Spanish. A woman comes behind the closed door.

"¿Quién?" she asks.

"Uh…" Piper says as he looks at Paige.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asks.

"You're the whitelighter. You can speak different languages." Piper says.

"Yeah, but first of all, I don't have charges who speak Spanish. Second of all, I don't know how to speak Spanish." She adds.

"Isn't there a spell you can use to make her speak English?" Billie asks. Coop just watches them as they begin to argue with each other. He walks to the door.

"Hola, mi nombre es Coop. Apenas deseo hacerte una pregunta." Coop says.

The woman unlocks the door and opens it. She sees the sisters, Billie and Coop. She holds a baby in her arms.

"Uh¿Tu hablas inglés?" Coop asks.

"Un poco." She says.

"Ok, all yours." Coop says to the sisters as they watch him in surprise.

"Uh, sorry." Phoebe says as she walks to the woman. The woman backs up a little as she rocks the baby back and forth.

"We are looking for this." She says as she shows her a picture of the stone. The woman hesitates.

"I have that here, pero why do you want it?" she asks.

"Ugh." Piper says as she freezes her.

"What did you do that for?" Phoebe asks.

"She's going to ask a lot of questions and we will not get anywhere with this." Piper says, "So let's just switch the stone and go home. I miss my boys already."

"Piper, we don't even know where the stone is in the house." Paige says.

"We can summon it to us, right?" Billie asks.

"No. The stones cannot be tracked or traced by magic if it has already been found." Phoebe says

"Oh." Billie says.

"We have to let her take us inside." Paige says.

"That can only happen if we are patient and Piper unfreezes her." Phoebe says.

"Fine!" Piper sighs. She waves her hands and the woman unfreezes.

"We need to ask you a question." Coop says.

"Sure. Come inside." the woman offers.

They enter the house and they look around. The house looks amazing. There are many dolls encased in their boxes around the living room. There are shot glasses and alcohol bottles lined up on the shelves. The baby begins to cry.

"Wow." Billie says, "These people must know how to party."

Piper nudges Billie and she looks down.

"Sit." She says nicely as they all sit. Billie looks around and she sees the sapphire stone encased in glass. She takes out the fake replica that she has and prepares to switch it when Piper notices the stone as well.

"Excuse me for a second." Piper says as she thrusts her hands again and freezes her.

"What are you doing, Piper?" Paige asks.

"Look over there." Piper points at the stone.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Phoebe asks.

"We just switch it and get out of here." Piper says.

"We can't just switch it and just leave, it's their family heirloom." Coop says.

"Will you let us do our job, please?" Piper snaps, "We can just make up an excuse to make us leave quickly."

"I've got a plan." Phoebe says. "Piper, unfreeze her."

"What are you up to?" Piper asks.

"Just trust me; I know what I'm doing." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Piper says and unfreezes the room.

"How did you acquire the stone…?" Coop says.

"Isabella. My name Isabella." She says. She tries to calm the baby down.

"Is that your baby?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes. I have twins." She says. "One of them is sleeping. I don't get break, you know?"

"I know. It's hard." Piper empathizes.

"I am lucky I even get to sleep." She says.

"Oh!" Phoebe says as she whimpers.

"Can I see the baby?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, sure." Isabella says as she hands her to Piper. Piper begins to rock the baby.

"Ok, Isabella. How did you get it?" Piper asks.

"My grandfather was on vacation in Ponce, another city here in Puerto Rico. He went to a fountain to make a wish and met a beautiful woman. She was wearing it as a necklace and they got married. My grandmother passed it to my father and my father wants to pass it down to me."

"Oh!!! That's so romantic!" Phoebe says as her phone begins to ring.

"Excuse me for a second." Phoebe says as she stands up. "Elise? Just the person I wanted to talk to."

She walks away and the sisters continue the conversation.

"It must be very special to have that jewelry here, isn't it?" Coop says.

"Si, señor." Isabella says.

Phoebe walks back inside and sits. The baby calms down.

"Piper, you did it. You calmed her down." Paige says.

"And you're surprised at this because?" Piper says as she hands her to Isabella.

"Doesn't she look peaceful?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. I barely see her like this. If this one is sleeping, the other one isn't. I never had them two quiet at the same time before." Isabella says.

"How old are they?" Paige asks.

"They are both six months old, and I have an older son who just left to play with his friends before you came." She says. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks." Paige says.

"Thank you, Isabella for having us, but we have to go." Phoebe says.

"Why so soon?" she asks.

"We have to go back to America." Phoebe says, "We need your help. We need to borrow that stone."

"Porqué?" she asks. Phoebe looks at Coop.

"It means 'why'" Coop explains.

"Oh. We're doing a show where we are looking for the most beautiful stones and we were told you have one. We just need to borrow it and you will win a week's vacation in Miami." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper asks.

"Shush." Phoebe says as she faces Isabella, "We're going to give that right back."

Isabella ponders that for a moment. "I always wanted to go to America."

"Yes?" Phoebe says. "You need a break from your family. You can leave them with the hotel. They have a babysitter and they will have their own fun."

"And you guys will give the sapphire back to me when you are done?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, on my word. I promise." Phoebe says. Isabella stands up and walks to the case. She walks to the stone case, takes it out, and hands it to Phoebe.

"When can I get it back?" she asks.

"When you are leaving to come back to Puerto Rico." She says.

"Gracias, señorita. Gracias." Isabella says as they all stand up. Phoebe hands her a card.

"My number is on the back, call me so I can help you out to come there and back." Phoebe says. She hugs Isabella and they walk out. She shuts the door behind them.

"You gave up your trip to her?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, I didn't want to deceive her by taking her family heirloom." Phoebe says.

"But you also told her that you were going to return it." Coop says.

"I'll figure something out." Phoebe says. "Let's just get out of here."

The sisters orb out with Billie. Coop watches them orb and follows them in a flash.

_-x-x-x-_

The girls orb into the attic. Coop is not that far behind.

"That was very impressive, Coop." Phoebe says, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"I speak whatever language my charges speak. Most of them are Spanish." Coop says proudly.

"Either way, I'm impressed." Phoebe says.

Piper and Paige roll their eyes.

"Well, two more to go." Paige says.

"Do we even know where to find these stones?" Phoebe asks.

"No, maybe, you can use your power of premonition to give us a lead?" Piper suggests.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Phoebe says as she takes the stone out and closes her eyes. She concentrates as the rest of them look on. She is pulled into a premonition:

_She sees the soothsayer standing in front of the mirror with a stand next to it. It has all four stones on it and he cackles. His cackling echoes through the premonition._

Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe says.

"What? What is it?" Piper asks, "What did you see?"

"The soothsayer. He is after the stones and in my premonition he had all of the stones." Phoebe says.

Billie is starting to feel worried. She chuckles nervously.

"You really think that the soothsayer is involved in this?" Billie asks.

"I know he is, Billie." Phoebe says defensively, "I saw him."

"But some of your premonitions don't really mean most of the things you interpret them to be." Billie says.

"Well, right now, this is all we have to go on." Piper says.

"Ok, so that doesn't solve how to find the other two stones." Coop adds.

"We'll ask the Elders, or something." Piper says.

"Um, excuse me for a second," Billie says as she walks out. She walks to the nearest bedroom and tosses a potion. She disappears from sight.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie appears in the underworld in the soothsayer's lair. Jerry, who is hunting demons, hears the conversation between the two. He stops and hides.

"The sisters have the other stone," he says to Billie.

"Yeah, and I don't know where to find the last two." Billie says.

"I can't help you there, Billie." The soothsayer says.

"But can't you use your powers to locate it like the last time?" Billie asks.

"No. Last time, the gemstones were on display. It may have been in the possession of others but, it was not protected like the last two. The last two are protected with magic." He explains.

"Ok, not even one clue?" Billie asks.

"I still think you should stick with the Charmed Ones. They will find the other stones. I foresaw that much." The soothsayer says.

"Phoebe had a vision of you and the stones," Billie says, "The Charmed Ones are unto you."

"They may be onto me but they will never be able to stop me." He says confidently.

"So what should I do now?" Billie asks.

"Just stick with the sisters as much as you can, and when you find the other stones, use your powers to acquire them." The soothsayer advises. "You must find them before they do."

Billie nods and throws another potion on the ground and she disappears. The soothsayer smiles and turns around as his eyes begin to glow with the golden light. Jerry's eyes widen as he discovers that Billie and the soothsayer work together. He looks up and flashes out of the underworld in a bright blue light.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie appears in the hallway of the manor. She looks around and breathes a sigh of relief. She begins to walk upstairs when she hears the doorbell ring.

"Billie, can you get that?" Phoebe yells.

"Sure." Billie yells back.

Billie walks down the stairs and opens the door to find Jerry standing there.

"Hi, honey." Billie says as she leans out and kisses him.

"Hello," he says, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Billie says as she steps aside. Jerry walks inside.

"Where are the sisters? I have to tell them something." Jerry says.

"They're in the attic. Is everything ok?" Billie asks.

"Yeah. It will be." Jerry says as he rushes to the attic. Billie wonders and follows him.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters are still discussing about how to locate the other stone.

"How about we use this stone to scry for the others?" Paige asks.

"No, it cannot be magically traced or tracked, remember?" Phoebe says.

"Then what do we do?" Paige says.

Jerry and Billie walk into the attic.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"Don't you people get tired of asking me that?" Jerry jokes. He sees the serious look on Piper's face and he looks down.

"Well, I say we go to every jewelry store for the last two. I mean, the ruby and the diamond are not that hard to find." Paige suggests.

"It will take too long and that is just too vague." Phoebe says.

"I know…" Jerry begins to say as he is interrupted.

"Then what do we do?" I mean, evil already has the upper hand and we know that because you saw it, Phoebe." Paige says.

"Paige, all we can do is remain optimistic about this." Piper says.

"But I…" Jerry tries to say but he is interrupted once more.

"Ok, but for how long, Piper?" Phoebe says, "For the soothsayer to get his hands on the gemstones and wish all of us into oblivion?"

Jerry whistles loudly and everyone in the room groans and moans.

"What did you do that for?" Piper asks.

"Apparently, that is what I have to do to get attention around here." Jerry says.

"Ok, what is it?" Phoebe asks.

"I know you guys are looking for the stones as well." Jerry says. "I also know for fact that the soothsayer is also looking for the stones. He has the golden one."

"How do you know that?" Billie asks.

"I just came from his lair." Jerry says. Billie looks at him nervously.

"Ok, so that confirms our suspicions." Paige says.

"And…" Jerry begins to say as he reaches for something in his pocket. He pulls out a dark covered rock.

"What is that?" Paige asks.

"The diamond stone you guys are searching for." He says.

"That doesn't look like a diamond." Billie says.

"Have you ever seen a diamond before it is polished and shaped?" Jerry asks. "Ok. Read the incantation to activate it."

"How do you know about that?" Phoebe asks.

"My whitelighter told me," Jerry says. "I have been on this since I first found around Christmas time."

"Ok. How do you know that is the real diamond?" Paige asks.

"Ebouo itack lumieri remnisutom." Jerry chants. The diamond begins to glow. "There you go."

The sisters watch in amazement as Phoebe takes the stone from Jerry.

"Wow. You just solved half of our problem." Phoebe says, "Thank you."

"If you need help finding the last one, let me know." Jerry offers.

Coop looks up and looks at the sisters.

"I have to go." He says.

"So soon?" Phoebe asks.

"Duty calls. I'll be right back." Coop says as he flashes out.

"Ok. Now we have to find the ruby." Paige says.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Billie says.

"You didn't have to announce that." Paige jokes.

"Right." Billie chuckles as she walks out. Jerry follows her out.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie runs down the stairs and takes a transportation potion. She is about to use it when Jerry stops her.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To Magic School to ask Leo some info." Billie lies.

"And you couldn't tell the sisters that?" Jerry asks.

"I just want to contribute in any way that I can." Billie says.

"By what? Assisting the soothsayer in finding the stones?" Jerry says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Billie says innocently.

"You don't have to lie to me, Billie. I saw you with him earlier today and overheard your conversation." Jerry says.

"Ok. I'm just doing this to find out who gave me my powers." Billie says.

"How far are you willing to go to find that out?" Jerry whispers, "Apparently, working with evil is one of them."

"Jerry, you don't understand…."

"You bet I don't and I don't want to understand. I bet the sisters don't know about this, do they?" Jerry asks.

Billie looks down.

"I take that as a yes." Jerry says.

"Are you going to tell the sisters?" Billie asks.

"No. That is your job but when they do find out, you will be wishing you were six feet under." Jerry says.

He flashes out as Billie stand in her spot.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into Magic School with Billie and walk down the corridor. Leo walks in behind them.

"What's up, guys?" Leo asks.

"We found the diamond and the sapphire stones, but the soothsayer has the golden one." Phoebe explains.

"How?" Leo asks.

"It doesn't matter. We need to find the last one before he does." Phoebe says.

"I have a theory though." Piper says.

"What?" Leo asks.

"Well, I think that the soothsayer is not working alone. He has someone working for him." Piper says.

"How do you know that?" Billie asks.

"The soothsayer has never left the underworld, or very least he is not familiar with the place up here, right?" Piper says.

"Right. So that means that he has someone up here working for him." Phoebe says.

"But he has the power to see the future and the past and he may be able to figure out his way around that way." Billie says.

"I don't think so." Piper says, "Maybe he has a demon doing his work?"

"Maybe, we'll find and vanquish them later but right now, we need to find the other one." Phoebe says.

Coop flashes into the Magic School.

"Coop!" Phoebe says excitedly.

"I just finished what I was doing and I decided to spend my time helping." Coop says.

"That's so sweet!" Phoebe says. She looks at her sisters, "Isn't he sweet?"

"Anyway, we can't find the other one." Piper says. "You have any ideas how?"

"No." Leo says.

"Ok. I don't even know what else to try." Piper says.

"We can't give up now, Piper." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe's right." Paige says, "We have found two out of the four. We can't give up now."

"We might as well walk around chanting the incantation so we can find the glowing stone. I mean how hard can it be to find a red ruby?" Piper asks.

"That's not a bad idea." Paige says as she walks forth. She looks around.

"Paige?" Piper calls, "What are you doing?"

"Maybe the ruby is around here somewhere. I mean, we start here and work our way out there, you know?"

Paige closes her eyes and three rubies orb onto the table beside her.

"Aha!" she says.

"But how?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. Just chant the incantation to see which one it is." Piper says.

Jerry flashes into Magic School.

"Phoebe!" he calls.

"Jerry, what's the matter?" Phoebe asks.

"The stone. The ruby. It is in this room." Jerry says.

"How do you know?" she asks.

"I have a ruby and I put it in my computer that I use for scrying. I chanted the incantation and it glowed on the map. The place was Magic School." Jerry explains.

"What will we do without you?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out." Jerry says.

"Ok, why did it work though?" Piper asks, "That means that the last ruby is not possessed."

They all face the table where the rubies are. Phoebe adds the two

"Ebouo itack lumieri remnisutom." Paige chants as they glow for a second and die out.

"Oh. So that makes it so much better." Piper says.

"All three of us?" Phoebe asks.

The sisters join hands and say the incantation. The stones do not even glow this time.

"What the--? Coop says in shock.

"I know. It didn't work. I mean, obviously Paige, you conjured these out of nowhere and we expected them to work?" Piper says.

"No, I mean, look…" Coop says as he extends his hand and the ring on his finger is glowing.

"What the hell does that mean?" Phoebe asks.

"The stone in the ring is a ruby?" Piper thinks.

"I knew my ring was a white ruby but didn't know it was the one you were searching for." Coop says as he takes the ring off. He hands it to Piper. Piper places it on the table.

"What do we do now?" Paige asks.

"We storm the soothsayer's lair and retrieve the last stone." Piper says.

Billie stands there in disbelief. She closes her eyes and thinks, "God, forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Various demons shimmer into Magic School, already armed.

"Demons!" Leo yells. Paige waves her hands at Leo and Leo orbs out of sight. Everyone takes cover as the demons hurl energyballs at them.

"Piper." Phoebe calls, "The stones."

"I got them!" Piper says. She stands up and she blasts three at once.

Paige waves at some of the demons and they orb out for a moment and fly into the bookcase in the library. Piper thrusts her hands again and they all explode.

"Ok. That was weird." Paige says.

"Why do you say that?" Jerry asks.

"Demons cannot enter the school ever since we reclaimed it." Phoebe says.

"So what does that mean?" Coop asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe says, "Let's just get the stones and get the soothsayer."

They walk to the table where the gemstones are and find nothing.

"Where are the stones?" Piper asks. They look at each other.

"Where's Billie?" Phoebe asks.

They stare at each other. Jerry looks down, knowing where Billie went.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters and Jerry orb in the underworld. They approach the soothsayer's lair. They see Billie with the soothsayer.

"I brought the rest of the stones," Billie says as she presents the stones to the soothsayer.

"Well done." He congratulates as he takes them from her. She smiles and steps back. The soothsayer puts the stones on the stands.

The sisters continue to look on.

"Oh, I'm going to kill her!" Piper says as she raises her hands.

"No, wait!" Phoebe whispers.

The soothsayer begins to chant and he steps back. The stones glow and a white light emerges from the stones. They enter a cave and it shines and explodes. There are rocks and boulders falling everywhere.

"Ok, I held up my end of the deal. Who gave me my powers?" Billie asks.

"I did." The soothsayer says.

"What?" Billie says. "Why would you keep this from me?"

"Because I knew your desire to find the truth would bring my desires to life. Quite literally." He says.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

The soothsayer steps back and two men walk from the corner.

"Sebastian?" one of them says.

"Yes, brother?" the soothsayer answers.

"What is going on?" he asks.

"I just resurrected you and Salvador." He says. "You're back!"

"We're back, Salvatore! We're back to have our revenge on the witch who put us here." Salvador says.

"We can't do that, brothers. She is dead." Sebastian says. "Her ancestors, however, aren't."

"Who, Sebastian? Who?" Salvador asks.

"The Charmed Ones." Sebastian answers.

"What is going on?" Billie asks.

"Who is that?" Salvatore asks.

"This is the woman who helped me bring you back." Sebastian says. He looks at Billie. "A Warren witch imprisoned my brothers. I needed Charmed power to bring them back. The enchanted amulet you gave me worked just fine."

"I cannot believe you tricked me." Billie says.

"What do you expect? I'm evil." Sebastian boasts. The three brothers begin to cackle as they disappear from sight.

The sisters, still watching this entire conversation are in shock. Paige grabs her sisters and orbs out of the underworld.

_-x-x-x-_

They orb into Magic School. Piper begins to pace back and forth. Phoebe places her hands on her waist and Paige sits down. Leo is standing there waiting for them.

"I can't believe Billie just did that!" Piper says.

"Did what?" Leo asks.

"Billie is the one working with the soothsayer. She gave the stones to him." Piper says.

"That doesn't matter right now." Phoebe says, "How are we going to deal with Salvatore, Salvador and Sebastian?"

"The Del Mar brothers?" Leo asks.

"You know about them?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. Your Grams and mother faced them before. They couldn't vanquish them so they imprisoned two of them and the other escaped." Leo explains.

"What are we going to do now, ladies?" Paige asks.

"I guess that trip to Paris will have to wait, huh, Paige?" Phoebe jokes.

The Charmed Ones look at each other as they begin to worry about their new foes. The clock begins to chime as it strikes twelve times.

_-x-x-x-_

Billie walks to the stand where the stones were. There is nothing but a pile of dust in their place. She looks up and sees Jerry. She hugs him.

"I am so sorry." Billie cries.

"It's ok." Jerry comforts her.

"I just wanted to find out so bad, I didn't believe he was going to deceive me." Billie says.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Jerry says, "Worry about the sisters."

"What are you talking about?" Billie asks as she sniffles.

"I came here with the sisters." Jerry says. Billie scoffs and holds Jerry.

"What am I going to do?" Billie asks as she holds him tightly.

The camera pans away from the pair.

FADE TO BLACK

TO BE CONTINUED.

END OF EPISODE.


	13. The Lies That Bind

**9x13: The Lies that Bind**

It is nighttime and it is pouring rain. Thunder claps in the air and lightening strikes. Paige orbs in Phoebe and Piper. They stand in the foyer and they look like they just came from battling demons.

"Where is she?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I sensed her here." Paige says.

"Well, what if you sensed her projected self?" Phoebe asks.

"It's a possibility but I'm not ruling anything out." Piper says.

"She's not here." Paige says, "Let's just go."

"Where else is she going to go?" Phoebe asks.

"How about Jerry's?" Piper suggests.

"We don't even know where he lives. I am sticking to my instincts and thinking that she is here." Phoebe says.

"Let's just go, Phoebe, we'll be back here later." Paige says. Phoebe sighs and Paige orbs them out.

As soon as they orb out of the manor, Jerry appears and Billie appears next to him with bruises and looks like she has been battling demons too.

"I cannot hide you for them forever, Billie." Jerry says, "I don't want to be deceiving them like this."

"I know. Thank you for your help so far but it wasn't for you, I would be dead." Billie says, "You saw how angry Piper was, she almost killed me."

"You have to get to them, a voice of reason to get them see past anger and hopefully forgive you." Jerry advises.

"I don't know about that. That will not work this time." Billie says.

"You have to try or else you will be running away from the sisters forever." Jerry says.

"You're right." Billie says.

"I have to go but call for me when you need me, ok?" Jerry says.

"Sure." Billie says as Jerry kisses her on her forehead.

Jerry steps back and flashes out. Billie begins to walk around anxiously, nervous about what is going to happen. She walks backwards cautiously and turns around slowly. She walks into the sunroom and sees no one. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Come on, Billie. Relax. They're not here." She says to herself.

All of a sudden, we hear the sound effect of Piper's blast as it hits Billie and she flies across the room. She crashes onto the table, which breaks on impact. She struggles to get up. She looks up to see Piper walk in front of her and Phoebe and Paige come from opposite sides. She is surrounded by the Charmed Ones.

"Hello, Billie." Phoebe says.

"I thought you guys left." Billie says.

"Nice projection power, isn't it?" Paige brags.

"It comes in handy when you want to be evasive, or draw out your opponent, isn't it?" Piper says, "You should know."

Billie looks at the sisters and her eyes begin to water.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir. _

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

Hilary Duff's "Coming Clean" plays as the various scenes of San Francisco are shown in the nighttime. It continues to pour rain as the clouds shield the light from the moon.

_"…__I defy__…__Let the rain fall down a__nd wake my dreams__Let it wash away m__y sanity__'Cause I __want to__ feel the thunder__I __want to__ scream__Let the rain fall down__I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean__I'm shedding__Shedding every color__Trying to find a pigment of truth__Beneath my skin__'Cause different__Doesn't feel so different__And going out is better__Then always staying in__Feel the wind__I'm coming clean__Let the rain fall__Let the rain fall__I'm coming...__Let's go back__….__Back to the beginning__."_

The picture of the manor can be seen.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe sits, Piper paces and Paige just stands with her arms folded. Billie is standing there, scared out of her mind as Piper continues to threaten her.

"If you guys give me a chance to explain…" Billie says.

"Explain? Explain! After everything you've done, you really expect me to let you explain?" Piper says angrily. "Leo's not here to save you now."

"You've very lucky that we forgave you the first time with Christy." Paige says.

"Says who we forgave her?" Piper sneers.

"Ok. I get that I did a lot of horrible stuff in the beginning but I have a really good reason for what I did." Billie says.

"A good reason?" Piper says. She begins to laugh, "Listen to yourself. A good reason does not involve working with demons."

Billie looks at Phoebe. She begins to plead to her. "Come on, Phoebe…"

"No, Billie. We forgave you before with Christy and I cannot believe you defied us after everything we told you." Phoebe says. "You conjured demons to attack us in Magic School!"

"I know, and for that I'm sorry…." Billie says but Phoebe cuts her short.

"You're always sorry. You should have thought about that before you did what you did." Paige adds.

"Don't come to me for sympathy because I have the power of empathy." Phoebe says.

"The only reason why I haven't blown you up yet is because I want you to think about what you just did." Piper says.

"Because of you, we have to face invincible demons." Paige says.

Phoebe feels Billie's emotions and she tries to ignore them as much as she can but she can't.

"Ok, guys, before we deal with her, we should very least let her explain." Phoebe says.

"Why? We already saw what she did. We don't need her to explain." Piper says.

"Take a deep breath and relax." Phoebe says to Piper and Paige. They look at each other.

"There's not much that she can say that will change our minds." Piper says.

"Then there should be no problem." Phoebe says. Piper sighs and Phoebe looks at Billie.

"Just because I just helped you out doesn't mean you're off the hook." Phoebe says.

"Thank you." Billie says.

"Now, explain yourself. You don't have that long." Phoebe says.

"If you try anything, I swear to you that I will blast and I will use full force." Piper threatens. Billie nods in fear. Billie sits down and Phoebe and Paige do the same.

"The soothsayer…Sebastian, set me up. After I presented him with the stones and he resurrected his brothers, I felt so scared and betrayed…." Billie begins to explain.

"Huh, I know the feeling." Paige says.

"I didn't know what to do. Jerry came to me and comforted me." Billie says.

_-x-x-x-_

A flash occurs and we see Billie and Jerry in the underworld. She hugs him tightly.

"What am I going to do?" she asks.

"Try to make amends." Jerry says.

"How?" Billie asks.

"I don't know, Billie but you have to gain the sisters' trust again." Jerry advises.

"I think they have given me too many chances to be forgiven again." Billie says.

"Stop being a pessimist and start acting now. Try to use Leo to get to them. Get him on your side." Jerry suggests.

"How?"

"He is the one who always calms them down, isn't he? Maybe he can help subdue their anger for them to just talk to you." Jerry says.

"Can you take me to Magic School?" Billie asks.

"Yeah." Jerry says. He holds her and they flash out.

_-x-x-x-_

They reappear in Magic School. They hear the sisters discussing about their current situation.

"Right now, Billie is not our biggest concern." Phoebe says, "We have to deal with the Del Mar brothers."

"But if I see Billie anytime soon, I will blow her ass into pieces." Piper says.

"Piper!" Phoebe says.

"What? You are willing to forgive her for bringing up another foe that we don't have to face?" Piper says.

"No." Phoebe says quietly, "but we have to channel that anger into the demons we are meant to face."

"This is your time to get in there." Jerry says.

Billie nods and walks towards the sisters. Jerry just looks on. The sisters see Billie walking towards them.

"Billie." Paige says.

Piper thrusts her hands at her but Leo holds her hands and Piper blows up the lamp next to Billie. Billie flinches as the lamp next her smokes.

"What did you do that for?" Piper asks angrily.

"You can't blow her up, Piper. She's human." Leo says.

"Listen, Piper, you have every right to be mad." Billie begins to say. "You all do, but I only wanted to find out who gave me my powers that I didn't know who else to turn to. You guys have so many problems in your lives already to be burdened by mine."

"Do not use that as an excuse." Piper says.

"I didn't mean for the soothsayer to do what he did." Billie says.

"Uh, stealing the stones and giving them to him kind of looks like you meant to do that." Paige says.

"I didn't know he was going to do that. He told me that he was trying to boost his powers to find out who gave me my powers." Billie says.

"You lying little witch!" Piper says as she tries to blow her up again but Phoebe holds her hands. Piper blasts the couch behind Billie. Billie flinches once more.

"Piper!" Leo yells. "Can you let her talk?"

"Ok. I'm sorry but I don't feel like I'm in the mood for forgiving." Piper says.

"Piper, please." Leo pleads. Piper takes a deep breath and looks at Billie.

"We're listening." Piper says calmly.

"Ok. I did not mean for any of this to happen. I just let my desires blind me from what the soothsayer did." Billie says.

"The soothsayer is known for his cunning so it kind of makes sense that he will trick her." Leo says.

"But we warned you. Why didn't you listen?" Paige asks.

"I did but then I saw how you were going through things with Henry and Piper and Leo were going through theirs and Phoebe…Phoebe and Coop and Jason. On top of that, you people have demons to deal with so you didn't have time to help me out so I decided to go to him." Billie says.

"Uh, guys." Phoebe says, "We have the brothers to deal with so can we put this on hold so we can deal with them while we can?"

"Phoebe's right." Paige says.

"We have to go back home, look in the Book. If an ancestor of ours imprisoned them, then I'm pretty sure they wrote something down," Piper suggests. She turns to Billie, "As for you, you are on pins and needles, so be careful. Anything else and I will blow your ass to pieces."

Billie nods quickly. Piper holds Paige's hand and the three sisters orb out of the room.

"Thank you, Leo." Billie says.

"Yeah, you welcome." Leo says with a smile, "You owe us a lot of babysitting when this is over though."

Billie chuckles.

_-x-x-x-_

The Del Mar brothers shimmer and flash into another section in the underworld.

"Can we stop shimmering all over the place? I'm tired." Sebastian says.

"We have to keep those witches from finding us. We have to regroup." Salvatore says.

"No. The best thing for us to do right now is to organize the underworld under us before we attack the sisters." Sebastian says.

"We need to have revenge!" Salvador says.

"I don't think that is relevant at this point." Sebastian argues, "My brothers, we must organize the underworld. Then we will have the whole underworld to do the job for us."

"Don't you understand?!" Salvatore asks, "We have been trapped in that cave for so many years that the thought of revenge was the only thing that kept us through."

"We might handle the underworld later," Salvador says, "Besides; killing the Charmed Ones will make it that easy to take over the underworld."

"The sisters will come for us and you are the clairvoyant, so you know." Salvatore says to Sebastian.

"You don't know that." Sebastian says.

"Oh, no? Why don't you take a look into the present and see what the sisters are doing." Salvatore says.

Sebastian's eyes begin to glow and he sees the sisters in the attic, reading the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe's voice can be heard reading aloud. "The Del Mar Brothers.

_-x-x-x-_

The golden glow disappears and we see the sisters gathered around the Book.

"_The Del Mar Brothers are the sons of __Tempus and __Atropos, a sister of the__ three F__ates. Salvador and Salvat__or__e__ are twins and Sebastian __has__ powers that manipulate time in some way. Salvatore has the ability to __project himself__ through the fabric of time and alter it. The further something recedes into time, the more impossible it is for him to go __back and alter it._" Phoebe reads.

"Ok, that is scary." Paige says. She looks at the book and begins to read, "_Salvat__or__e__, th__e younger twin has the power to slow down and accelerate time. Sebastian, the youngest of the brothers has the power of clairvoyance. He can see visions of the past, present and future. The three brothers have addit__ional powers at their disposal._"

"_When the brothers link together, their powers make them as invincible. Apart, they are still powerful but no longer invincible. Their telepathic connection makes it impossible to separate them. __Penny and Patty Halliwell could not vanquish them so they imprisoned them instead. Sebastian escaped beca__use of his power of clairvoyance__. The brothers' constant disagreements are your best ally._" Piper reads.

"Ladies, I present to you, the male and evil Charmed Ones." Phoebe says.

"So what is the plan of action?" Paige asks. "You think these potions will work?"

"Hopefully but we have to bear in mind that they are like the Triad. Eliminate one ends the threat." Piper says.

"But the goal is to be around long enough to get to one." Phoebe says. "One of them is psychic, you know."

"And we have a psychic of our own." Piper says. "You can use your powers to link to him and see what they are planning. Just like you did with the Succubus."

"The what?" Paige asks.

"Long story." Phoebe says, "I didn't have any control. It was her connection, not mine."

"Well, we have new and improved powers and you can tap into that and use it to your advantage. You can do it, Pheebs." Piper says.

"Ok." Phoebe says. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She gasps as she is sucked into a premonition.

"Phoebe?" Paige calls.

"I'm in the cave." Phoebe whispers. "I can see them. They are planning to come after us but the soothsayer is telling them not to."

"Why?" Piper asks.

"I can see them." Phoebe says. "The soothsayer knows about me linking to him." She says as she snaps out of the premonition.

"We have to go after them now." Phoebe says.

"Why? You just said that they know you were linked to them." Paige says.

"They know I was linked to them but he doesn't know what we are planning. Their guard is down. This is the perfect time to attack." Phoebe says.

"Grab the potions, Paige." Piper says. Paige does so. She grabs her sisters and orbs out of the attic with them.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters orb into the farthest end of the lair. They tip toe around the cave and hide behind the rock. They peek to see what the brothers are doing.

"When do we go after them?" Phoebe asks.

"Wait for it." Paige says.

"Right."Piper says.

The brothers are still arguing.

"I say we still go after the sisters now while they are vulnerable." Salvatore says.

"How do you know that they are vulnerable? I'm the psychic one around here." Sebastian says.

"I know because they are probably thinking about the other witch's betrayal." Salvatore says.

"You guys never listen to me. I always have the power to see into the future and present and you never heed my warnings." Sebastian says, "That is why you two were imprisoned by those witches and I had to spend the last forty three years to free you."

"And for that we are grateful…" Salvador joins, "But we have to go after the witches because with them out of the way, we will be truly unstoppable and their deaths mean direct ascension to the throne."

Sebastian stands back and looks down.

"Now, Salvatore, let us prepare for the witches." He instructs, "Sebastian, search for the witches."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk up into the lair.

"Search no further." Paige says.

"The Charmed Ones!" Salvador says. He stands in the middle of Sebastian and Salvatore; and he takes a few steps forward.

Piper, who stands in the middle of her sisters steps forward as well.

"Come to vanquish us, have you?" Salvador asks as he sees the potions in their hands.

"Foolish witches! You shall become the Harmed Ones." He jokes and laughs but Salvador gives him a scowl and he becomes quiet.

"So what are you waiting for?" Salvador asks, "Attack!"

"Only when you attack us first." Phoebe says.

"Very well." Salvatore says as he forms a fireball and hurls it at Phoebe.

Phoebe's natural instinct is to jump out of the way but she levitates into the air.

"Whoa!" she says as she hovers above everyone else. "Down, boy!"

Piper looks at Phoebe but she looks at the brothers who are amazed at Phoebe now. Piper thrusts her hands and blasts Salvador who flies backwards. Salvador gets up and Piper tries to blast again but Salvador waves his hand at her and she flies into the air and slides down on the ground.

Paige waves her hands and sends Sebastian flying into the wall. Sebastian stands up and waves his hand a red beam heads towards Paige. She is hit and she hits the rocky walls of the underworld. Phoebe tries to control herself in the air but she falls to the ground and is unconscious.

Salvatore walks towards Phoebe, armed with a fireball. The sisters are fighting the brothers and Salvatore looks down at Phoebe.

"This is way too easy." He chuckles. He hurls the fireball at Phoebe but the fireball is diverted to the wall. Salvatore also flies backwards and slides to the ground. He stands up and looks around, wondering how Phoebe was able to do that while she was unconscious. He sees Billie come out of the shadows with her hand held out.

"Stay away from her." She says.

"I should have known that it was you." Salvatore says. He forms a fireball and hurls it at Billie. Billie holds out her hand and deflects it towards him. He is hit by his own power and he grunts in frustration. Billie closes her eyes and a white light appears from up above. The light descends and picks up all the brothers and pins them to the walls. Phoebe comes to, and she stands up.

"What is going on?" she asks. She sees Billie and she walks to her sisters. She helps Paige stand up and Piper joins them.

"Billie, snap out of it!" Paige yells but Billie does not listen. She begins to conjure a fireball but everything begins to slow down until time eventually stops. A second later, we see that Billie is standing in the middle of the cave and she hurls the fireball to the wall where the brothers are supposed to be. She looks surprised when she sees the brothers, all three of them, standing behind her.

"I have power to manipulate time for a reason, you know." Salvador says as he grabs Billie. He looks at the sisters.

"You live to see another day. This is not over." He says as the brothers flash out with Billie.

The sisters look at the spot where the brothers once stood.

"Great." Piper says, "Just great."

_-x-x-x-_

The brothers flash into the manor. They begin to walk around.

"This place still smells the same." Salvatore says.

"Why are we here?" Sebastian asks.

"You are a lousy psychic." Salvatore says as he walks into the conservatory.

"We are here to find out the sisters' weaknesses. That is what we got out of the little witch's mind, is it not? Salvador says.

"But what around here is going to make us know what their weaknesses are?" Sebastian asks.

Salvador looks up. "Follow me." He says as he flashes out. The brothers look at each other and flash out as well.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo is in the attic, reading a story to his boys. The Del Mar brothers flash into the attic.

"Why are we here?" Salvatore asks.

"Weakness number one." Salvador says. Leo looks up and sees the brothers.

"Wyatt. Shield!" Leo says as Wyatt raises his shield. It covers Chris, Wyatt and Leo.

"Isn't killing them going to make the Charmed Ones angry instead of vulnerable?" Sebastian asks.

"Silence! I never saw a father run to young toddler for protection." Salvador says.

"Yeah, that kind of makes you question who the baby is now, doesn't it?" Salvatore says.

"Ok. You really need to let those cracks go. They are really annoying." Salvador says.

"Sorry." Salvatore replies.

Salvador and Salvatore form fireballs and walk towards them.

"Not even a force field can stop us." Salvador says. He waves his hand and the force field disappears.

Chris begins to cry.

Salvador looks behind him and sees that Sebastian is not joining him to kill.

"Do something." Salvador orders.

"I can't." Sebastian says.

"You better do something now, before I kill you myself." Salvador threatens. Sebastian waves his hand and Leo flies into a crate and is knocked unconscious.

"Not bad." Salvatore says.

"Now, the little ones are mine." Salvatore says as he hurls a fireball at Wyatt. Wyatt blasts the fireball in mid-air and he blasts Salvatore, who flies into Sebastian. Chris waves his hand and throws Salvador into the pile of demons as well.

Wyatt orbs out and orbs besides Leo. He orbs out with Leo. Chris orbs out by himself.

"Damn it!" Salvador curses.

"Defeated by mere children," Salvatore says. "No wonder the father runs to them for protection."

Sebastian and Salvador give him the same scowl and Salvatore shuts up.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters walk through the doors of the manor.

"Leo!" Piper calls as they walk into the conservatory.

"What are we doing now?" Phoebe asks.

"Calling Leo, see if he knows anything else about the brothers." Piper says.

"But what if he knows nothing and the Book of Shadows already gave us the info we need?" Paige asks.

"Well, then we strategize." Piper adds.

"We have to save Billie." Phoebe says.

"Why? I mean, she is the reason why we are dealing with the Del Mar brothers right now, right?" Piper says.

"But she is an innocent now, and I doubt that you are so mad at her that you are willing to let her die." Phoebe adds.

"Ok. I guess we have to save her…again, but we need to find a way to get her without dying ourselves." Piper says.

"Well, we were sort of evenly matched." Paige says.

"How are we going to attack them if they can reverse time and learn from their mistakes?" Phoebe asks.

"They must have some weakness. How about next time, we separate them and attack them that way?" Paige asks.

"Because we just tried that and failed miserably." Piper says.

"Ok, how about the next time we face them, we go with the same plan but attack different plan?" Phoebe suggests.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asks.

"We faced them last time but the oldest was with oldest and youngest with youngest. How about we switch counterparts?"

"How's that going to help?" Piper asks.

"Hear me out." Phoebe says, "If we go after the ones that share similar powers with us, the only advantage will be we know each other's next move but it will also be our disadvantage. We have to go to the opposite."

"So you're saying, you should go after Salvador, I go after Sebastian and Paige goes after Salvatore?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, it is worth a shot." Phoebe says. Piper takes a deep breath and looks around.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asks.

"Leo?" Phoebe calls.

"He must be asleep or in Magic School." Paige says.

"It's too late to be at Magic School." Piper says, "He's usually home at 9. It's 9:30."

Piper runs up the stairs, calling Leo's name. Phoebe and Paige follow. They enter the attic.

"Leo?" Piper calls one more time and she sees the mess.

"What happened here?" Paige asks.

"Looks like demons attacked here." Phoebe says. Piper looks around.

"Take me to Magic School, Paige." Piper says.

"Why?" Paige asks.

"Because Leo has to be there. If he was attacked, he must have gone to Magic School." Piper says.

"How can he get there?" Paige asks.

"No questions now, Paige. Come on!" Piper says as she extends her hand. Paige grabs her hand, grabs Phoebe's shoulder, and orbs out.

_-x-x-x-_

They orb into the halls of Magic School. Piper speed walks down the aisle to the Great Hall.

"Leo?" she yells.

"Mommy!" Wyatt calls as he runs to Piper. Piper picks him up and hugs him tight. Paige picks up baby Chris and holds him as well.

"Demons came to the house. They hit daddy." Wyatt says.

"What?" Piper says. She walks up to Leo, who is lying on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Leo grunts as he sits up. "They knocked me unconscious and the next thing I knew, we were here."

"What did these demons look like?" Paige asks.

"Two of them were twins." Leo says, "I think they were the Del Mar brothers."

"Take Wyatt." Piper says as she hands Wyatt to him.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Leo asks.

"Just don't worry about it. Stay here and I'll be back." Piper says as she kisses Leo. She kisses Wyatt on the forehead and takes Chris from Paige. She puts Chris on the couch and kisses him as well. The sisters walk into a corner.

"They obviously came after them for us." Phoebe says.

"Oh, my God!" Paige yells.

"What? What is it?" Piper asks. Phoebe figures out what Paige is thinking. She orbs out

"Where did she go?"

"Henry." Phoebe says softly.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige orbs into her apartment. She looks around and she sees that her apartment as been turned upside down.

"Henry?" Paige panics. She walks through the apartment and she steps on glass. She looks down and she picks up a picture frame. It is a picture of Henry and her at their wedding.

"Oh, no." Paige says. She looks up and she sees the scorch mark on the wall. Her panic grows and she closes her eyes.

"_Take me to_ _the one I wish to find, so I may restore my peace of mind._" Paige chants. She is surrounded by white swirl of lights and she appears in her bedroom where Henry is on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

Paige runs to him and tries to wake him up.

"Henry? Henry, sweetie. Please wake up." Paige says as she begins to cry. She places her hands over his body and begins to heal him. She moves her hands up and down, trying to heal him. She orbs him out of the apartment, while healing him.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige orbs into the Magic School hall. Piper and Phoebe still stand in the same spot. They see Paige healing Henry.

"Oh, my God, what happened?" Phoebe asks as she rushes to Paige's side. Paige does not answer. She heals Henry, who gasps as he gains consciousness. He coughs as Paige hugs him tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Paige says.

"I don't try to." Henry says.

"What happened?" Piper asks him.

"I was attacked…" he coughs, "by demons. Two of them twins and another one."

"You're ok." Paige says as she helps him stand up. "Go sit next to Wyatt, ok?"

Henry looks around.

"Where am I?" Henry asks.

"This is the Magic School I told you about." Paige says.

"Nice." Henry says as he checks out the place. He looks at Paige.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"I'm going to deal with this. Then I'm going to come back to see you." Paige says.

"Ok. Just come back to me safely." Henry says.

"I will." Paige says. She kisses him and walks to her sisters.

"How are we going to nail these sons of bitches?" she asks.

"We concocted a plan." Piper says.

"Of course." Paige says.

"Well, we are not probably going to try to go with Phoebe's plan but…." Piper explains.

"But how are we going to vanquish them?" Paige asks.

"We're not." Phoebe says, "Main concern at the moment is Billie, and we are going to vanquish them later on. Here's the plan…."

Leo and Henry watch the girls discuss their plan.

"Are you ok?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. Did the demons try to nail you too?" Henry asks.

"Yeah." Leo says softly. He holds Wyatt, and Chris crawls to Henry and Henry begins to play with Chris.

"So, are we sure this is going to work?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, this is a fool proof plan." Phoebe says, "It should."

"Ok. Let's go vanquish us some demons." Piper says. She looks at Leo.

"We'll be back." She says.

"Kick some ass, honey!" Henry yells to Paige. Paige smiles and orbs out with her sisters.

"Some great wives we've got, huh?" Henry says.

Leo smiles at Henry's comment.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters orb into the attic, facing the Book of Shadows stand.

"Ok, we have to move quickly. We do not have much time. And neither does Billie." Phoebe says. They walk to the Book.

"Return to the scene of the crime, have we?" Salvatore says. The sisters turn around to find the brothers standing there, waiting for them.

"That term applies to you more than us." Paige says.

"Let's get this over with." Salvador says.

"I couldn't agree more." Piper says seriously.

"Well, here's Sally!" Salvatore says as he lunges at the sisters. Salvador joins him and they grab the sisters by the necks. Salvador has Piper's in one hand and Phoebe's in the other. Salvatore grabs Paige. The sisters smile at them as they are being strangled to death.

"Why are they smiling?" Salvatore asks.

The sisters disappear in astral projection form.

"We have been tricked!" Salvador says.

"Where are they?" Salvatore asks.

"They're with Billie." Sebastian says with a smile. Salvador and Salvatore grunt in frustration.

_-x-x-x-_

In the underworld, Phoebe and Paige try to free Billie and Piper stand on look out.

"Hurry up! They're going to be here soon." Piper says.

"I can't loosen these bonds or orb them away." Paige complains.

"Uh, _Release the bonds that can be seen, to free one bound by evil means._" Phoebe chants. The ropes and chains that bound Billie disappear from sight. She gasps loudly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she says as she hugs Phoebe.

"Leave now, Thanks later." Piper says. As they prepare to orb out, the brothers appear before them.

"Impressive." Salvador says, "No wonder you are the most powerful witches of all time."

Piper blasts Salvador and he stumbles backwards.

"Your powers are useless now, witch." He says.

"Really?" Piper asks. She takes Paige's hand, takes a deep breath, and thrusts her hands again. This time, Salvador explodes out of sight. Sebastian and Salvatore look at the sisters as fear fills their eyes.

"Your turn!" Phoebe says to Salvatore. She takes Paige's hand. She uses her free hand to shoot electricity at Salvatore who also explodes out of sight.

Sebastian is the only one left.

"Hello, soothsayer." Paige says.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" Piper teases.

"My intentions were never to harm you." Sebastian says.

"Yeah. But our intentions are to harm you." Billie says.

"You are one to speak." Sebastian says. "Your intentions were one to help yourself, even if it did harm the sisters."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"I do not understand why you try to help and save her after all that she has put you and your family through." Sebastian says.

"You're lying!" Billie says, "He's trying to twist everything."

"Am I? Even before you asked for my help, when Christy was alive…."

"Stop it!" Billie says.

"No, Billie." Sebastian says. He walks to Phoebe.

"Because of Billie, you were not able to find love. She is the reason the whole thing with Dex didn't happen."

"No, Dex and I ended because he didn't accept the fact that I was a witch." Phoebe says.

"He accepted it, alright…" Sebastian says, "It's just that everything happened too fast, because of Billie's spell."

"But because of that, I found Coop." Phoebe adds.

"That may be true, but Billie didn't care about you and Coop when you guys had to fight her and Christy." Sebastian says. Phoebe ponders for a moment and looks down. Sebastian moves to Paige.

"You taught her everything you know and she used it against you. Potions, spells, everything. You lost an innocent because of Billie. Remember Mickelle? Sure, she became a whitelighter but the thing is she did not have to be. You had so much to teach her."

"Mickelle." Paige whispers as her eyes well up in tears.

Sebastian moves to Piper.

"And you…Billie hurt you the most. Because of Billie, you lost your husband. Leo missed Chris and Wyatt's birthday, and Paige's wedding. And on top of that, she used your own son to summon the Hollow."

"She has made penance for that already." Piper says.

"Did I mention she and Christy tried to kill Wyatt after taking in the Hollow? If Chris didn't orb him out of there in time, Wyatt would be dead right now."

Sebastian waves his hand and shows a clip of Billie and Christy summoning the Hollow. They steal Wyatt's powers and almost incinerate him as he orbs out. Billie and Christy turn to Dumain and try to kill him as well as he shimmers out.

Piper looks at Billie angrily.

"Face it." Sebastian says, "I'm not your enemy. She is. Billie is the biggest threat you face. Her constant desire to get what she wants leads to her working with demons. She preyed on your fears and your dreams and even turned the whole magic community against you."

"That was Christy, not me!" Billie cries.

"She didn't force your hand, you believed her because she was your sister. Your sister who was raised by demons for fifteen years." Sebastian says, "These people treated you like family and you jumped ship to side with your demonic sister."

"That was a sacrifice for the sisters." Billie says.

"That would be true if you didn't join forces with me to do whatever it takes to find the person who gave you your powers….which was me. She even conjured the demons to attack you at Magic School earlier. My point is, for all that she has done, Billie doesn't deserve your forgiveness, at least not too soon."

Billie is speechless.

"Well, I believe my work here is done. I'll leave you ladies to deal with this." He says. Sebastian takes a step backwards and smiles. He flashes out of sight.

The sisters look at Billie angrily.

"Come on, Piper…" Billie pleads, "You can't possibly believe what he said, do you?"

"I don't." Piper says. "I still can't get over that fact that you used my son to get the Hollow. I forgave you for that, but I didn't know you tried to kill him afterwards!"

"I'm sorry!" Billie says as the tears stroll down her face.

Piper blasts her shoulder and she flies and hits the wall. She looks up at the sisters, who are walking towards her. Billie holds her shoulder as she bleeds. Billie reaches inside her pocket for a potion, throws it to the ground, and disappears from sight. The Charmed Ones look at each other.

_-x-x-x-_

Thunder claps and lightening flashes out of the manor. The wind blows hard as it begins to rain. The thunderstorm grows stronger. Billie appears in the Manor.

"Jerry!" she calls. Jerry flashes in behind her.

"Is everything ok?" he asks. He sees the wound on Billie's shoulder, "What happened?"

"Piper…" she says out of breath. "Help me!"

"I don't know how I am going to keep you from the sisters. They are the Charmed Ones, Billie."

"Invisibility." Billie says.

"It doesn't stay on for long but it should do for now." Jerry says. He places his hand on Billie and she turns invisible. Jerry turns invisible as well.

Thunder claps in the air and lightening strikes once more.

Paige orbs in Phoebe and Piper. They stand in the foyer.

"Where is she?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I sensed her here." Paige says.

"Well, what if you sensed her projected self?" Phoebe asks.

"It's a possibility but I'm not ruling anything out." Piper says.

"She's not here." Paige says, "Let's just go."

"Where else is she going to go?" Phoebe asks.

"How about Jerry's?" Piper suggests.

"We don't even know where he lives. I am sticking to my instincts and thinking that she is here." Phoebe says.

"Let's just go, Phoebe, we'll be back here later." Paige says. Phoebe sighs and Paige orbs them out.

As soon as they orb out of the manor, Jerry's invisibility shield wears off.

"I cannot hide you for them forever, Billie." Jerry says, "I don't want to be deceiving them like this."

"I know. Thank you for your help so far but it wasn't for you, I would be dead." Billie says, "You saw how angry Piper was, she almost killed me."

"You have to get to them, a voice of reason to get them see past anger and hopefully forgive you." Jerry advises.

"I don't know about that. That will not work this time." Billie says.

"You have to try or else you will be running away from the sisters forever." Jerry says.

"You're right." Billie says.

"I have to go but call for me when you need me, ok?" Jerry says.

"Sure." Billie says as Jerry kisses her on her forehead.

Jerry steps back and flashes out. Billie begins to walk around anxiously, nervous about what is going to happen. She walks backwards cautiously and turns around slowly. She walks into the sunroom and sees no one. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Come on, Billie. Relax. They're not here." She says to herself.

All of a sudden, we hear the sound effect of Piper's blast as it hits Billie and she flies across the room. She crashes onto the table, which breaks on impact. She struggles to get up. She looks up to see Piper walk in front of her and Phoebe and Paige come from opposite sides. She is surrounded by the Charmed Ones.

"Hello, Billie." Phoebe says.

"I thought you guys left." Billie says.

"Nice projection power, isn't it?" Paige brags.

"It comes in handy when you want to be evasive, or draw out your opponent, isn't it?" Piper says, "You should know."

Billie looks at the sisters and her eyes begin to water.

"If you guys give me a chance to explain…" Billie says.

"Explain? Explain! After everything you've done, you really expect me to let you explain?" Piper says angrily. "Leo's not here to save you now."

"You've very lucky that we forgave you the first time with Christy." Paige says.

"Says who we forgave her?" Piper sneers.

"Ok. I get that I did a lot of horrible stuff in the beginning but I have a really good reason for what I did." Billie says.

"A good reason?" Piper says. She begins to laugh, "Listen to yourself. A good reason does not involve working with demons."

Billie looks at Phoebe. She begins to plead to her. "Come on, Phoebe…"

"No, Billie. We forgave you before with Christy and I cannot believe you defied us after everything we told you." Phoebe says. "You conjured demons to attack us in Magic School!"

"I know, and for that I'm sorry…." Billie says but Phoebe cuts her short.

"You're always sorry. You should have thought about that before you did what you did." Paige adds.

"Don't come to me for sympathy because I have the power of empathy." Phoebe says.

"The only reason why I haven't blown you up yet is because I want you to think about what you just did." Piper says.

"Because of you, we have to face invincible demons." Paige says.

Phoebe feels Billie's emotions and she tries to ignore them as much as she can but she cannot do so.

"Ok, guys, before we deal with her, we should very least let her explain." Phoebe says.

"Why? We already saw what she did. We don't need her to explain." Piper says.

"Take a deep breath and relax." Phoebe says to Piper and Paige. They look at each other.

"There's not much that she can say that will change our minds." Piper says.

"Then there should be no problem." Phoebe says. Piper sighs and Phoebe looks at Billie.

"Just because I just helped you out doesn't mean you're off the hook." Phoebe says.

"Thank you." Billie says.

"Now, explain yourself. You don't have that long." Phoebe says.

"If you try anything, I swear to you that I will blast and I will use full force." Piper threatens. Billie nods in fear. Billie sits down and Phoebe and Paige do the same.

"The soothsayer…Sebastian set me up. After I presented him with the stones and he resurrected his brothers, I felt so scared and betrayed…." Billie begins to explain.

"Huh, I know the feeling." Paige says.

"I didn't know what to do. Jerry came to me and comforted me." Billie says.

(A white flash occurs and the sisters are still listening to Billie's story.)

"That's what happened." Billie says.

"I don't buy it." Piper says.

"Piper." Phoebe says.

"What? That she is the victim in all of this? She's the reason why we have to face the brothers later."

"If you listened to us earlier, you wouldn't be in this mess, Billie." Phoebe says.

"You got that right." Piper says.

"I don't even know what to say right now." Phoebe says, "I'm so overwhelmed by all of this. Paige, what do you have to say about this?"

"I think Sebastian is right." Paige says.

"I almost lost my husband today because of demons who were brought back with your help, Billie." Paige says, "You bring so much trouble to this family."

"Paige is right." Piper says as she sits down. "I am a little calmer now so I guess I am thinking clearer now."

"Give us time to think this through and come to back in the morning." Piper says.

Billie nods and stands up and walks out.

Piper sighs and Phoebe takes a deep breath.

_-x-x-x-_

The sun rises from the horizon as the sky begins to clear up. The clouds part from the sky and become lighter. The Manor can be seen and Piper sits in the sunroom reading a newspaper. Phoebe joins her and hands her a teacup.

"Thank you" Piper says as she sets the newspaper aside and takes the teacup.

"Where's Paige?" Piper asks.

"With Henry. She wants to spend more time with him seeing as how he almost died last night." Phoebe says. Piper nods.

"What about that woman we saw in Puerto Rico? How is she going to get her sapphire back?"

"Well, she is on her way to Miami as we speak. Paige conjured an exact replica of the sapphire she had." Phoebe says.

"But it is not the real sapphire she had." Piper says.

"She won't notice." Phoebe says, "At least the sapphire is real."

"Huh." Piper says.

There is a long, awkward moment of silence and Piper breaks it.

"What is in that head of yours?" Piper asks.

"Nothing." Phoebe says.

"Pheebs?"

"Ok. I don't know if we are doing the right thing about Billie." Phoebe says.

"Trust me. That is what she needs and it is what she needs. It will be better for both of us in the long run." Piper adds.

"I hope you're right." Phoebe says. "How about the Del Mar brothers?"

"What about them?" Piper asks.

"We didn't really vanquish them. We banished them to another plane of existence using Paige's powers. What if they figure out a way to get out of there and come back for us?" Phoebe asks.

"I do not doubt that they will find a way out of there. If they don't, Sebastian will. When they return, we will be ready to vanquish them for good." Piper says.

Billie comes down the stairs and walks into the sunroom. Her hand is in a sling.

"Hey, guys." She says.

"Hi." Piper says. She sees the sling. "Uh, Paige can heal that for you."

"Nah…I think I will keep it, a scar to remind me of the lesson learned." Billie says, "So, what's the verdict?"

"Sit down." Phoebe says.

Billie does so.

"We have grown closer in the last year than most people do with other strangers." Phoebe begins, "But we feel that you have grown too comfortable here that you neglect us and don't think about what consequences your actions may hold."

"We have come to a decision that you should move back into your dorm, Billie…" Piper says. "This way we can have space from each other to sort things out."

"This is not permanent." Phoebe adds, "It's just to give us time to mend things between us and that can't happen if you are here everyday."

"We don't want you to become a stranger to us in any way; just keeping your distance for now is best." Piper says. Billie nods and agrees.

"Ok. If that's what you want, I will do it." Billie says. She stands up. "Thanks for everything that you have done for me."

"This is not goodbye, Billie." Phoebe says, "I just want you to know that."

"I know." Billie says. She walks back up the stairs.

"She took it extremely well." Phoebe says.

"Yeah. I just hope that she really learned her lesson." Piper says.

_-x-x-x-_

Sebastian creates a circle of skull and bones. Within it, there is a shape of a pentagram. He closes his eyes and begins to chant.

"_I summon thee, I summon thee, _

_I converge to set you free._

_Brothers come and heed my plea, _

_Come forth, before me._"

A gust of wind rises from the midst of the circle and Salvatore and Salvador emerge. They fall to the ground. Sebastian smiles.

"Welcome back, my brothers." He says, "Are we ready to do things my way?" The brothers look at each other and nod. Sebastian's grin grows.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF EPISODE.


	14. Weather You Like It Or Not

**9x14:**** Weather You Like It Or Not**

Thunder claps and lightening strikes at daybreak. The city of San Francisco is drenched in rain. Traffic on the bridge makes it impossible for others to go to work. A lightening flash can be seen and the scene is changes to the underworld. A group of demons sit in a cave, debating.

"Look, all I am saying is that the Del Mar brothers are not around to boss us around anymore. We should take charge while the underworld is leaderless." A demon suggests.

"How do we really know that the brothers are really dead? I mean, we thought they were dead and then they were resurrected before."

"But that was with the help of Sebastian and a witch. This time Sebastian got vanquished." The demon says.

"Or maybe he foresaw that the Charmed Ones were coming for him and he went in hiding again. I just think that we should not underestimate them, Savian."

"Sitting here and debating isn't what makes a demon infamous. Doing something great does." Savian says.

"And what are you going to do? Make it rain all over the world?" one of the demons says. He begins to laugh and the rest of the demons laugh with him. Savian gets angry and shoots out lightening from his hands at the demon. He screams and explodes. Ashes are left behind.

"Anyone else want to try me?" Savian threatens.

The demons shake their heads.

"Good. Now, I say that we unite and use or demons to our advantage." Savian says. "I have already started marking my territories in San Francisco and little by little, I would be able to rule above ground."

"What if any witches try to make stop you?" a demon asks him.

"None of them have tried to do that now, have they?" he says confidently. He looks a glass scepter that leans against the wall. It begins to glow.

"Figure it out among yourselves. I have a job to do." He says as he disappears in water and the water splashes unto the ground.

"You think he is right?" one of the demons asks.

"I don't care about the underworld. Just about me. Everyone who tries to rule the underworld ends up being vanquished and I don't want to take that chance."

As soon as he says that, he is hit with a potion and he screams as he explodes from sight. The rest of the demons look around in confusion. Phoebe, who was hiding in the shadows, steps out. Some demons throw energy balls at her and she channels them back to them. They scream and blow up. She shoots electricity from her hands and vanquishes two demons on her left. The rest shimmer out of underworld in fear. Phoebe smiles and she throws a transportation potion on the ground and disappears.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebeappears in the attic. She takes a deep breath and walks to the Book of Shadows. With it, she has a checklist in her other hand. She crosses a name off the list. Piper walks into the attic holding a baby monitor.

"Phoebe?" Piper says in surprise.

"Hey." Phoebe says without looking up.

"I thought you were at your loft." Piper says.

"No, I just needed to look at the Book for something, hope its ok." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, knock yourself out." Piper says slowly. "Are you looking for a spell?"

"Yeah, there are some demons I decided to take out." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Phoebe asks as she looks up.

"Uh, nothing, just recently, you have been patrolling the underworld, vanquishing demons." Piper says.

"Well, with Billie gone, someone has to do it. Eventually, they come to us. This way, I beat them to the punch." Phoebe says as she walks to the table and begins scrying.

"What are you scrying for?" Piper asks.

"Evil." Phoebe says sharply.

"Do you have any idea how many demons and warlocks roam in the city?" Piper says.

"Piper, look…" Phoebe says as she drops the crystal. "I had a premonition about the demon killing that innocent…"

"Three days ago, Phoebe. We got that demon three days ago, Phoebe." Piper says. Phoebe starts scrying again.

"But not before he killed the innocent. He wasn't the only one involved and I will vanquish them all if I have to." Phoebe says. The crystal pulls and finds a location. She grabs the map. "Besides, I think this is a good use of my spare time."

"Anyway, Elise called her looking for you. She said she wanted to remind you of the meeting today." Piper says.

"I'll drop by after this." Phoebe says as she walks near Piper and kisses her on her check. "Don't worry, Piper. I will be fine."

Piper, who is playing with the monitor, watches Phoebe leave. She walks the Book and sees the picture of the demon Phoebe went after.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir. _

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

The picture of the manor can be seen as Piper's Jeep Cherokee pulls into the driveway. Inside the manor, Piper looks through the book and compares it to Phoebe's notes. She hears the front door slammed shut.

"Piper?" Leo yells from downstairs. He hangs up the umbrella and takes off his wet jacket.

"Up here!" Piper answers.

A few moments later, Leo enters the attic.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just checking out some stuff, things that Phoebe has been up to." Piper says. "How are things going in the club?"

"Pretty good so far. What did Phoebe do?" Leo asks.

"Nothing bad, it's just that recently, she has been vanquishing demons lately." Piper says.

"And that is bad?" Leo says.

"No…it's all she does around here. I feel like there's something wrong with her."

"What gives you that idea?"

"The fact that she puts that before demon vanquishing before everything else. She even decided to vanquish demons before going to work." Piper says.

"At least she is going to work." Leo adds.

"That's not the point, Leo. It's just that she doesn't have to vanquish demons. She just chases them for no reason. It's like she is on a mission and God only knows what that is." Piper says.

"I just think you worrying too much." Leo says as he walks behind Piper, wraps his arms around her, and kisses her. "I have to go to magic school so I will see you later, ok?"

"How are you going to get there without Paige?" Piper asks.

"A potion." Leo answers.

"We really need to find an easier way to get there just in case." Piper says.

"If you figure that out, let me know. You know where I will be." Leo says as he grabs the potion and throws it on the ground. He disappears in a cloud of smoke. Chris orbs into the attic.

"Mama." He says.

"What are you doing up here, honey?" Piper says as she takes Chris. "Let's go find something to eat." They walk out of the attic. The picture of a demon can be seen in the Book.

_-x-x-x-_

In downtown San Francisco, a scream can be heard. In an alley, the demon seen in the book previously explodes, leaving echoes of his screams. Behind him is Phoebe. Phoebe takes out a notepad and crosses the names off. Her cell phone begins to ring and she looks at it. She scoffs and runs to her parked car in the rain. She gets in and drives off.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige lies in her bed in the apartment. Henry comes up to her with a tray of food and kisses her on her forehead.

"Hey, I made you some breakfast." He says.

"Oh, thanks honey. That's so sweet." She says. She looks at the food and covers her nose and mouth with the nightwear.

"Is everything ok?" Henry asks.

"I just can't take that smell." Paige says.

"But it smells good. I'm a great cook." Henry brags.

"I know that, honey, but I don't feel very well. I think I came down with something." Paige says.

"Oh, no." Henry sympathizes. He places his hand on her forehead. "You're not really burning up. I'm going to call out of work to take care of you."

"No. Please don't do that." Paige pleads. "I can take care of myself, just go to work, Henry."

"You don't look very good, are you sure?" Henry asks.

"Yeah." Paige says. She throws her arms around him and kisses him.

"I don't want to leave you here…"

"I'll be fine. Go." Paige whispers.

"I'll call you every hour to check on you, ok? And go see the doctor and let's see what he can diagnose." Henry says.

"I will do just that." Paige groans.

"Love you!" Henry says.

"Love you too." Paige says. Henry kisses her one more time and gets up. He grabs his jacket, an umbrella and a toast and walks out of the door. Paige watches him leave and she smiles as she bites her lower lip. She looks at the breakfast Henry made her. She takes a sip of the orange juice. She takes the rose on the tray and smells it. She smiles again.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe walks into the Bay Mirror. She walks right into the meeting.

"Phoebe!" Elise says. "Glad you can make it."

Elise walks to Phoebe and whispers, "Where have you been?"

"I am not that late, am I?" Phoebe says. Elise stares at Phoebe angrily.

"Sorry!" Phoebe says with a nervous smile. They return to the meeting and Phoebe sits.

"As I as saying…" Elise begins, "Raymond Grandberry is another editor joining us here at the Bay Mirror."

"I'm sorry, who?" Phoebe asks.

"Ray Grandberry. Jason sent him from London to join us here. He is supposed to help raise our circulation."

"Is he a celebrity?" Phoebe asks.

"No." Elise answers.

"What does he have that could bring up our circulation?" another employee asks.

"I don't know. He must have something for Jason to try and bring him here." Elise says.

"Where is he anyway?" Phoebe asks. "It's his first day here and he is late?"

"Look whose talking? I remember you were late on your first day too…and this morning." Elise says.

"Ok, I will zip it!" Phoebe says sharply.

A young man walks into the building, takes off a hat and his jacket, and hangs it up. He sighs and looks up. He has dark brown hair, a scar above his left eye, and his blue eyes top of his perfect face. They sparkle with a gleam of the light that falls on his face.

"Sorry I am late." He says with a thick English accent. "I guess I have to get used to driving on the other side of the street now, don't I? The bloody rain doesn't help that much either."

"It's ok. Mr. Grandberry." Elise says as she helps him come through the crowd. "Everyone, this is Raymond Grandberry."

"Murmurs flow across the crowd in the room.

"Just call me Ray." He says calmly. Phoebe's eyes widen at first glance. She squeals out of surprise.

"This is Ray?" she asks.

"Yes. And you are..." Ray asks.

"I'm charmed." Phoebe says quietly.

"You must be Phoebe Halliwell." He says as he walks up to her and kisses her gently on her hand. Phoebe begins to blush. "You look more beautiful in person. Your pictures do not do you justice."

"Why, thank you." Phoebe says with a nervous chuckle. She looks up at Elise, whose mouth is open wide. She clears her throat.

"Mr. Grandberry, you have something to tell us?" Elise says.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." He says as he walks to the front of the room and buttons up his suit.

"I'm here to bring up the circulation, mostly in the advice column."

"Wait. What?" Phoebe asks.

"There's not much I can do anywhere else besides endorsements, sponsors, etc. You already started with Phoebe and she is our way in." Ray says. "Everyone else I will find your hook to the public eye. Just leave it up to me."

"Ok, I guess the meeting is over then…" Phoebe says as she stands up.

"Ok, back to work." Elise commands. Everyone goes to his or her spot and Phoebe walks into her office. Ray follows her.

"Jason tells me a lot about you." Ray says. Phoebe begins to check her letters.

"Any of them good?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. All of them good." He says. "I can't imagine how he let you slip away."

"Ok, hold it right there…" Phoebe says as she drops the letters on the table. "We have a lot of work to do so let us not get distracted right now, ok?"

"Can you blame me?" he says shyly.

"Don't you have a way with words?" Phoebe says.

"Well, I try."

"I am not like most girls who fall for that accent so that charm is not going to work with me." Phoebe says.

"Let's see. I have two weeks to work here so we'll see what happens now, won't we?"

"Two weeks?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. I am just here to do my job and leave and seeing as how I put Jason's corporation on the market in less than a month, I could do it less time here." Ray says.

"Hmm." Phoebe says under her breath.

"Ok, you already did magazine poses, radio shows, television shows…"

"Ok, do not drag me into another thing I do not want to be doing." Phoebe says.

"Well, I was about to ask you want to do without making you feeling uncomfortable." Ray says, "I assume you were forced to do the shoot for 415 magazine, the radio hosting and the television as well?"

"No." Phoebe says in a lying tone, "Well, I was under certain influences when I did those?"

"Well, you decide what you want to do and let me know, ok?" Ray says. He opens the door and looks back at Phoebe.

"I'm going to enjoy working with you." He says with a smile. He walks away.

"Huh." Phoebe smiles and looks down. She puts her hand behind her neck and feels the necklace Coop gave her. She plays with it and sighs.

_-x-x-x-_

On the hills of San Francisco, Savian appears. He looks on the den of the city and smiles. He lifts his hands and lightening strikes a certain part of the city. People are heard screaming. He forms fog cloud and stands on it. It begins to transport him across the city as he strikes people with lightening. The humans cannot see him because of the fog cloud hovering above.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo walks through Magic School and he shows new students who their teachers are. As he approaches another classroom, a very loud explosion can be heard.

"And that would be our potions lab." He says. He opens the door to enter and the place if filled with white smoke. Students flee the class coughing and finally the professor comes out.

"Wow, some potion, huh?" the professor says.

"Mr. Barzini, what happened here?" Leo asks.

"We were just trying to perfect the universal vanquishing potion."

"Universal vanquishing potion?" Leo asks.

"A potion to vanquish all demons, different levels, different powers, you know." Barzini says.

"You know it cannot be done, Barzini. I mean, there's always something different about every demon." Leo says.

"Well, I think we should give it a try." Barzini says.

"I think you already did that and look what happened." Leo says.

"I'll be careful next time…" Barzini says as he begins to walk away.

"So where should we go to enroll in classes, Mr. Wyatt?" one of the new students asks.

"Call me Leo." He says calmly, "You walk down that hall over there and you'll see Mr. Feeny. He'll help you."

"Thanks, Leo." The boy says as he walks away with the rest of the new students.

Leo enters the potions lab and sees the mess. He cringes a little bit and closes the door.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige sits in the waiting room of the Memorial hospital. The intercom announcer calls for a doctor. Paige looks up to see where it is coming from. She looks around. A woman comes to sit next to her.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Um, I am in a hospital…" Paige begins to say.

"Right…that's not what I meant though. You look nervous." The woman asks.

"Its something with hospitals I don't like." She says.

"Oh. That's understandable." The woman says, "I'm Marissa. Marissa Lynch."

"I'm Paige. Paige Mitchell." She introduces. "What are you in here for?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm here. I just have a lot of headaches and vomiting and I am sensitive to light, although with the weather recently, that doesn't seem to be a problem, now does it?"

"Tell me about it. It is strange weather, isn't it?" Paige wonders.

A nurse comes into the waiting room.

"Mitchell? Paige Mitchell?" she calls.

"Well, I got to go. It was nice meeting you, Marissa." Paige says.

"Same here." Marissa says as Paige goes in.

"No needles, right?" Paige asks.

"I can't really guarantee you that, Mrs. Mitchell." The nurse says. Paige groans as the door is shut.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper arrives at Magic School via orbing. She holds her boys' hands and walks them into the Great Hall. Leo walks in and sees his boys.

"Hey there, little buddies!" he says as his boys run to him and hug him. He grunts while he lifts them up.

"You guys are getting big and heavy." Leo says.

"It is because of the vegetables we eat and the milk we drink, right mommy?" Wyatt says. Piper smiles and walks to her boys.

"Yes." She says quietly. She kisses Wyatt and Chris on their foreheads.

"No kiss for me?" Leo pouts. Piper kisses him too.

"That's better. Now, I'm happy." Leo says. He sets the boys down and begins to walk them to the nursery.

"I brought your lunch, honey." Piper says.

"Another sandwich?" Leo asks. Piper smiles.

"I marry a chef and all I get is a sandwich?" Leo jokes.

"Take it or leave it. It's a sub." Piper says.

"Good enough." Leo says. They arrive at the nursery. Wyatt and Chris run into the ball pit.

"Play nice and safe!" Piper yells. "Since when did you get the ball pits and all of this?"

"It's magic. It shapes into what the children want it to be." Leo says.

An explosion is heard again and Piper and Leo look up.

"Mrs. Henderson, watch the boys for me, would you?" Leo asks.

"Sure." Henderson says.

Piper and Leo run to the potions lab and they open the door. Barzini lies on the ground unconsciously and the students stand there terrified.

Piper looks at Leo who is shocked at what he sees.

_-x-x-x-_

Barzini lies on a couch and he is being healed by a whitelighter.

"It's ok, students. Go to class and I will be there with you shortly." Leo instructs. The students walk back into their potions class.

"Thanks, Sean for coming to heal him for me. Really appreciate it, man." Leo says.

"It's ok, Leo. Anything for you, man." Sean says as the golden glow disappears and Barzini regains consciousness.

"I'll appreciate it if the Elders never found out about this." Leo says.

"Oh, Definitely." Sean says as he shakes Leo's hand. "Call me; beep me if you want to reach me. You know."

"Thanks." Leo says.

"Anytime." Sean says as he orbs out.

"Whew! That was close!" Barzini sighs.

"Close, you almost died." Leo says.

"You put yourself and those students at risk." Piper says.

"I was almost close to perfecting the universal vanquishing potion." Barzini says.

"Universal what?" Piper asks.

"He's trying to make a potion that could vanquish any demon." Leo explains.

"And you decide to try that in Magic School around students?" Piper asks.

"Great witches, wizards and magical creatures came up with the best spells somewhere. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Barzini says. He takes a vial filled with the potion and puts it in Piper's jacket. "With your line of work, this might come in handy."

"Ok, listen. I know what you're talking about, but you don't see me teaching my kids how to create potions. You should make sure you get it right first before you demonstrate in front of them!" Piper says.

"The point is you endanger the life of the students here if you continue this madness." Leo says.

"Are you censoring my activities here?" Barzini asks angrily.

"I'm not censoring anything, just limiting your activities." Leo says.

"Well, then. I guess I can do you a favor and let you worry about how many people you are going to limit here. I quit!" Barzini says as he flashes out of the room after snapping his fingers.

Leo groans. "Great, what am I going to do? Who is going to teach the potions class?"

"Don't worry, honey. You'll find someone. Just relax and follow your instincts and see who could come to be your potions lab teacher." Piper tries to comfort.

"That is a process that will take days or weeks to sort out, and we have students who are already enrolled." Leo says.

"All you have to do is look and the answer may very well be in front of you." Piper says as she picks up one of the books on the table and flips through it.

Leo's eyes widen as he looks at Piper.

"Huh. Some interesting ingredients here." Piper mutters to herself. She looks up at Leo, who looks at her with arms folded and a smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Piper asks. "You look like you want something."

Piper realizes what Leo is thinking.

"Oh, no." Piper says.

_-x-x-x-_

In the Bay Mirror, Phoebe and Ray sit in the office and write down ideas.

"I think we should host a fund raising event." Phoebe says.

"Good idea and you could maybe host the event as well." Ray says.

"And maybe on holidays such as Thanksgiving and Christmas, we can do serve the homeless shelters food." Phoebe suggests.

"And you could probably be in charge of that too." Ray says.

"Hey, why do you want me in charge of everything or be the star of everything?" Phoebe asks.

"To help bring up the circulation for the newspaper." Ray says.

"Yeah. The newspaper. Nevertheless, all the attention is towards me to help bring it up somehow. There are more people who work here than I do and you don't seem to put that much effort into them." Phoebe says.

"I know. The thing is this, you are already out there. You are known for your advice column and that is how and why many people read this paper, Phoebe." Ray says. "Most women come to you for advice and that is what keeps the circulation up. You are the precious commodity this paper has that we cannot afford to lose. Every newspaper does not have you, Phoebe."

"I just don't want this to move very fast. I don't think I am up for that level of celebrity yet. Let's start from the bottom and work our way up. I will feel better that way." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Ray says, "It looks like we'll be here for a while. You want anything to eat?"

"Uh…"

"I'm just ordering out. I don't want to kill you with my cooking." Ray says.

Phoebe smiles.

"Wow, that's how you look when you smile. Nice to see that." Ray says. "I'll be back."

Ray leaves the office and leaves Phoebe with the smile on her face. She looks at the picture of herself and Coop on the desk.

_-x-x-x-_

"Come on, Leo. I can't do this." Piper says. "I won't."

"Please, Piper. You will save me a lot of time to search and on top of that who better to teach brewing potions than a Charmed One who is a master at it?" Leo says.

"Flattery will get you no where." Piper says. "I have to go to P3 to order some supplies. We were out last Friday."

"I already took care of that this morning, Piper." Leo says.

"And the boys…"

"Will be here and we won't have to worry because we're both here." Leo says.

"Ugh…I am not good at teaching students." Piper says.

"Just do exactly what you what you did when you taught Paige five years ago." Leo says.

"But Paige was just one person. This is a whole class." Piper says.

"If you could teach Paige how to brew potions in three days, you can do the same for the students for three weeks."

"Three weeks? Leo, I have the club…" Piper says.

"I know. Leave that to me. I'll handle it. Besides, this is temporary." Leo says. Piper sighs.

"You'll be fine, Piper. Just relax and remember that they are just kids." Leo says as he hands her the robe. Piper wears the robe while muttering. She looks at Leo and walks in.

She walks to the front of the class.

"Ok, I am Piper Halliwell, and I will be teaching your potions class for today." Piper says, "I will be teaching you guys how to make simple potions."

"We already know the simple ones. This is an advanced class." A student says.

"Right." Piper says, "Do you guys know how to make transformation potions?"

"Yes, Ms. Halliwell." One student says.

"Kiss ass!" another student sneezes.

"Watch your mouth before I shut it for you." Piper says confidently. "How about transportation potions?"

"No." the students say in unison.

"Ok. We'll start with that." Piper says. She turns around to flip through the books.

A student conjures up a straw and spits a spitball at Piper. The spitball freezes in mid-air and all of the students watch in fear. Piper turns around. She unfreezes the spitball and it hits the board behind her. She walks to the student with the straw.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Ben…Benjamin Crouse." He says.

"Well, Ben. If you try that again, I will make you sorry for that."

"And that is supposed to be a threat?" Ben says.

"She's a Charmed One. I'd be careful if I were you." One student says.

"Shut up, Jack." Ben says.

"_I s__earch the skies for the magic sought, _

_T__o __mute__ this student who can'__t be taught_

_Until the lesson has been learned_

_Only then his sense of speech will return._" Piper chants.

Ben begins to talk and nothing comes out. He begins to panic while the class laughs at him.

"Does anyone else want to try me?" Piper asks. The class falls silent.

"Ok. Let's start, shall we?"

_-x-x-x-_

Savian continues to hover across the city shooting lightening from his hands. He strikes cars, pedestrians and buildings.

The people of San Francisco run in terror for fear of being stricken. An ambulance comes through to carry casualties. Savian laughs through all of the pain.

"Yes. Cry and run from me! I cannot be stopped!" Savian says.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige comes out of the hospital room and walks into the waiting room. She sees the casualties being brought into the hospital. The casualty moans in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asks.

"A lot of cases where the patients have been either being struck by lightening or drowned in some areas downtown. Many storm injuries." The nurse explains. "The doctor would call later about your results, Ms. Mitchell."

"Ok, thanks." Paige's cell phone begins to ring. She picks up.

"Hey honey." She answers.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I was just calling you to see how you're doing." Henry says.

"I'm a little better. I'm at Memorial right now." Paige says.

"Oh, you want me to come over there right now?" Henry asks.

"Oh, no, honey. I can take care of myself. Just stay at work. It's too ugly outside. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Alright. I won't. I will talk to you later." Henry says, "I love you."

"Love you too." Paige says with a smile as she hangs up.

Marissa walks up to Paige. "You still here, Marissa?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. Look at the news, Paige." She says. It's as if someone is standing on top of that fog shooting out lightening. I risk being struck if I go outside."

Paige watches the television in the waiting room and sees the fog and the lightening that emerges from it.

"Oh, my God." Paige whispers. She gets out her cell phone and begins to dial.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe reads a letter from a fan in her office. The food delivery person shows up.

"Delivery for a Ray Grandberry?" he calls out.

"Our food is here, Phoebe. I'll go get it." He says as he walks out. Phoebe follows him out. She walks to Elise.

"Ok, Greg, you take the story of the casualties in storm, Mike, you take the hurt sport celebrities…" Elise delegates.

"What is going on out there?" Phoebe asks.

"The storm. It is doing a lot out there. Many people are hurt and/or stranded. It's bad news for us but its great news for the paper." Elise says.

"How is great when people are getting hurt out there?" Phoebe asks. "I don't think we will be able to send the papers out in a mess like this."

"It's like the lightening is striking every living thing out there. It is crazy!" the delivery man says.

Phoebe looks at him, looks up, and the television in the room. She realizes what is going on. She goes in her office and grabs her coat and purse. She starts to head out.

"Where are you going, Phoebe?" Ray asks.

"I got something I have to take care of." Phoebe says. "I got to go."

She walks out of the office. Ray looks at Elise.

"She does that a lot. You'll have to get used to it." Elise says. Ray looks confused.

_-x-x-x-_

Leo sits at his desk and his cell phone begins to ring. He picks up.

"Hello? Slow down, Paige. What happened? Ok." He says. He walks to the potions lab class.

Piper is in the middle of the class. She has a cauldron in front of her.

"Just add helot root and you are all set." Piper says. She drops in the helot root and it releases a small explosion.

"Take you pipettes and take about two drops of the potion." Piper says.

The students do so.

"Now, put it on your item that you chose to bewitch like so." Piper says as she drops the potion on her watch.

The students do so and the items glow for a moment.

"Now, say where you want this object to take you to. Remember that the will only take you to your destination and back, no where else. You cannot change it and the only way to stop this item from doing so is to destroy it." Piper says. "Now, say your destination and touch the surface."

All the students say home. They all disappear from sight, except Ben. He just sits there and folds his arms in anger.

"Huh, not a smart ass now, huh?" Piper says.

"Piper!" Leo calls. Piper looks at him. "Paige is on the phone."

Piper grabs the phone. "Hello? Yeah, I know about the storm. Why do you ask? Are you sure? Ok. I'll be there. I'll meet you at the manor." Piper says. She hangs up.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"Paige seems to think that a demon is behind the weather." Piper says.

"A demon?" Leo asks.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but she feels very sure about this." Piper says. "Can you bring the boys home?"

"Yeah. Sure." Leo says. She kisses Leo and she walks away. Leo watches her leave. He looks in the class and sees Ben sitting there with his arms folded. He mouths words to Leo but nothing comes out. Leo just stares at him.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper and Paige sit in the living room in the manor.

"Are you sure about this?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Paige says.

Phoebe comes through the front door and walks into the living room.

"A demon is behind the storm." She blurts out.

"We're already on it." Piper says.

Phoebe sits down. She sees Piper in a robe.

"Don't ask." Piper says. She takes off the robe and the jacket. "How does a demon have power over the weather?"

"Well, the bad part is he is hurting innocents with this. We have to stop him." Phoebe says.

"You should have seen the casualties at the hospital. It was terrible." Paige says.

"Casualties?" Piper asks.

"What were you doing in the hospital?" Phoebe asks Paige.

"Didn't feel good but that is not the point right now." Paige answers.

Piper looks through the Book of Shadows and finds him.

"_Savian. A demon __that__ has the power to manipulate the __weather in any way he chooses. He channels his powers through a glass scepter_." Piper reads.

"Ok, is there a vanquishing spell in there?" Paige asks.

"Not that I can see." Piper says.

"Let's just go get this bastard before he hurts anyone else." Phoebe says.

"We're going but you don't have to sound so vengeful." Paige says.

"You should have seen her before." Piper says.

Piper and Phoebe grab Paige by her hands and orbs out.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper, Phoebe and Paige appear downtown. They look around. People run past them in fear.

"So where is this cloud?" Piper asks. Paige looks behind them.

"Uh, guys?" Paige says. The two women turn around.

"Oh." Piper says quietly.

"Do you think he's in that thing?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. The lightening looks like its coming from up there." Piper says. "You think you can levitate us up there, Phoebe?"

"I don't know, but I can try." Phoebe says. She grabs her sisters' hands and they levitate into the air. They hover in the air at the cloud's level. They see Savian. Paige waves her hands beneath her and the orbs come straight at them. The orbs settle under their feet, allowing them to stay up there.

"Hey!" Piper yells out to Savian. Savian stops and turns around.

"The Charmed Ones? Well, I'll be honored." He says.

"And it will be our honor to vanquish you!" Phoebe says as she waves her hand and electricity comes out. Savian stumbles backwards a bit. He forms a ball of wind and hurls it at Piper. Piper falls off the orbs.

"Oh, my God, Piper!" she yells when she sees Piper fall. Piper orbs from mid-air and appears next to Paige.

"Thanks." Piper says, "That was close."

Piper looks at Savian and thrusts her hands. She blast Savian once and he falls onto the clouds. She thrusts them forth again and he vanishes in an electric blast. The skies begin to clear out a little bit. The fog begins to clear out.

"Let's get out of here before the fog clears out." Phoebe says.

Paige orbs them out of the skies.

On the ground, a puddle of water begins to move and it shapes into a human form. Savian appears.

"If you think you vanquished me, you have another thing coming, witches!" he says. He takes his scepter and disappears in a splash of water.

_-x-x-x-_

They orb into the living room in the manor.

"Great, now the day is saved so let me go back to Magic School to do my job." Piper says.

"Wait. What?" Phoebe asks.

"Long story." Piper says.

"You need me to orb you to Magic School?" Paige asks.

"Thanks but no. I think I have figured out a way to do that without orbing or potions." Piper says.

"Well, I have to go back to work so I will see you guys later." Phoebe says. She walks out of the living room and opens the front door. She is shocked and sent flying into the table.

Savian comes into the manor, hovering and surrounded by lightening and wind.

"Piper, try blasting him again." Paige says.

Piper waves her hands and blasts him but it has a little effect.

"I'm prepared for you now, witches!" he says. Savian lifts Phoebe up with the gust of wind and holds her to the wall. He waves his hands and lightening forms and surrounds Phoebe, holding her in place. He strikes both Piper and Paige with lightening and they fall unconscious. He walks to them.

"The Charmed Ones lie before me, defeated." He says. He motions to grab them.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper and Paige wake up to find themselves pinned to the wall by their arms as well.

"Oooh…What happened?" Piper groans.

"You guys were knocked on your asses by Savian and he left." Phoebe explains.

"Ok. Uh, Paige, you think you can orb out of there?" Piper asks.

"Uh, I can try." Paige says. She closes her eyes and orbs surround her but she is still in place.

"Damn it." Phoebe says. "He's holding us up here with these lightening bolts attached to the wall."

"My hands aren't free otherwise I would have blown my way out of here already." Piper says.

"Any spells, Phoebe?" Paige asks.

"I'll try one." Phoebe says. She clears her throat. "_I call upon the power of mine, to free us of the ties that bind?_"

"Nothing!" Piper says. "Paige, can you project out of here to free us?"

"If I can't orb, I doubt I can project. Besides, I can't control it yet." Paige says.

"Can I be the first to say that we're screwed?" Phoebe says.

"That's a winning attitude." Paige says.

"Let's calm down and think about a way out of this." Piper says.

"Great." Phoebe says sarcastically. "I wonder where the demon is."

_-x-x-x-_

Savian hovers above a crowd of demons.

"My fellow demons," he begins, "I stand before you, having defeated the Charmed Ones."

"He lies! If he defeated the Charmed Ones, where is the proof?" a demon asks.

"I understand why you don't believe me. Well for your proof, follow me." Savian says as he turns into a puddle of water and disappears. It splashes certain demons as the others shimmered out in time.

"I hate it when he does that." One of the demons says as he shimmers out as well.

_-x-x-x-_

Savian and the demons appear in the foyer of the Manor. They see the Charmed Ones hanging up on the walls.

"Uh-oh, demons at 12 o'clock." Piper says.

"The witches aren't dead! They are still alive." The demon says.

"I said they were defeated, I never said they were dead. That will just happen now." He says. He conjures lightening in his hands and stands before the demons.

Piper looks at her watch and tries desperately to touch it.

"My fellow demons. Let today be a reminder as it goes down in history as the day the Charmed Ones were vanquished!" Savian yells.

The demons yell in joy and watch what no other demon is unable to do.

Piper moves her head over to her wrist and touches the surface with her chin. She disappears in a white blur.

"Where did she go?" the demon yells. Savian looks back and sees that Piper is missing.

"Where did your sister go?" Savian yells at Phoebe and Paige.

"I don't know. You see us still hanging up here, right?" Phoebe says.

"This amuses you? You shall die first!" Savian threatens. He throws the lightening bolt towards Phoebe but it freezes in mid-air. A blast hits Savian and he flies back and hits the rest of the demons. Phoebe looks up and sees Piper standing at the top of the stairs with her hands held out.

"Oh! Oh! Piper. Help here please!" Phoebe pleads.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" Piper says. She blasts the bolts from Phoebe and Paige and they fall to the ground. They growl at Piper.

"I didn't guarantee a great landing." Piper says. She looks at the demons and starts to blow them up. The manor is filled with screams and explosions.

Paige orbs the frozen lightening bolt at a demon and he explodes as well. Phoebe shoots electricity at some of the demons and they explode as well. Most of the demons shimmer out and the rest are vanquished. Savian stands up.

"You couldn't vanquish me before, what makes you think you can vanquish me again?" he asks. His scepter begins to glow.

"Piper, the scepter!" Paige calls.

"Hmm." Piper says as she blows up the scepter.

"No!" Savian yells. Piper blasts Savian again and he flies into the wall.

"I don't think you can blow him up." Phoebe says,

"Thanks for the encouragement" Piper says. Piper sees her jacket. "Paige, orb for my jacket!"

"Why?" Paige asks.

"Just do it!" Piper yells.

"Ok!" Paige says. She waves her hand and the jacket orbs to her. Piper looks in her jacket and finds the potion vial in it. Savian stands up and walks towards the sisters. Piper throws the vial at Savian and he begins to scream. Lightening surrounds him and a whirlwind surrounds him as well. He continues to scream as he begins to light on fire and he explodes in a yellow flash.

"That was close." Piper says.

"What was that?" Phoebe asks.

"Just a potion." Piper says.

"How did you escape the lightening prison?" Paige asks.

"Just a little portal I created." Piper says. Phoebe and Paige look confused. "I'll explain later."

Piper smiles while Phoebe and Paige look at each other.

_-x-x-x-_

There are scenes that pass by and show the fog rolling over San Francisco. The sun sets very lowly and the moon rises. The cars speed by fast on the Golden Bridge. The club, P3 is seen with an overcrowded entrance. People dance on the dance floor to the techno playing in the club. Piper mixes drinks and passes them to customers.

"Here you go." Piper says. The customer nods and walks away.

Phoebe looks at Piper on the bar.

"Sorry I made you worry about me with my demon vanquishing." Phoebe says.

"It's ok. What was up with that anyway?" Piper asks.

"I just was mad at myself for chasing Coop away."

"You didn't chase him away." Piper says.

"If I didn't decide to do the whole Jason/Coop thing, none of this would have happened." Phoebe says.

"At least you know you are in love with Coop." Piper says. "You _are _in love with him, aren't you?"

"I do but I don't want to be in love with him and not be with him." Phoebe says.

"Just give it time, and everything will work itself out." Piper says.

"I hope so." Phoebe says. Piper walks to the other side of the bar and sees Leo walks towards her.

"Wow, from what I heard, you saved the day with the potion you brewed." Leo says.

"Yeah. It came in handy when I needed to escape from demonic clutches. Barzini's potion helped save the day too. Where are the boys?" Piper says.

"At Darryl's. How did the Barzini help save the day?"

"It was the potion I used to vanquish the demon." Piper says.

"Ok so I guess me putting you in the potion lab class helped you save the day?" Leo says.

"And found a way to get us back and forth to Magic School without potions or orbing." Piper says.

"Really?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. I bewitched the light switch in the attic." Piper says.

"Which one?"

"The one next to the book, not the one next to the door." Piper says.

"So how did you like teaching?" Leo asks.

"It was kind of nice, knowing that I could pass the knowledge onto people who are willing to learn." Piper says. Her eyes widen. "Oh, my God, where's Ben?"

"He's over there in the corner." Leo points to a table where Ben is.

"Watch the bar." Piper says as she walks away. Piper walks to the table.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Piper asks.

"Better, thanks to you." Ben says.

"I see you got your voice back." Piper says.

"Yeah. Sitting in Magic School helped me learned a lot and I had to learn my lesson or I was never getting my voice back." Ben says. "I was always a hard headed person. I was always picked on by my older brother because his power was very active and I thought I could do the same with mine."

"I'm glad to hear you learned your lesson." Piper says with a smile. "See you around." She says as she stands up and walks away.

"Hey." Ben says.

Piper turns around.

"You're a pretty cool teacher." Ben says. Piper smiles and walks away.

She approaches Leo who hugs her.

"I'm a pretty cool teacher." Piper says, "He said I'm a pretty good teacher."

"I already knew that before you did." Leo says as he kisses Piper.

_-x-x-x-_

Across from the bar at P3, Phoebe sits there with a drink in her hand. She takes a sip out of drink. Someone approaches Phoebe.

"Is this seat taken?" he says in a thick English accent.

Phoebe smiles and turns around to see Ray. "Uh, no. Go right ahead."

Ray sits down. "A beautiful woman like you should not be here alone."

"I decided to come here alone." Phoebe says. "Do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hit on women like me?" Phoebe asks.

"No, just the women I like, and the ones I like I do not give up on." Ray says.

"Look, I don't want to burst your bubble but I am not looking for anyone to date right now." Phoebe says.

"And I am not asking for a relationship, Phoebe. Just a night to hang out." Ray says.

"I think I would like that." Phoebe says. She begins to think.

"Should I buy you another drink?" Ray asks.

"Um, sure." Phoebe says, "I have a question to ask you. Next week is Valentine's Day. You want to be my valentine?"

Ray smiles. "I would love that."

Ray gets a glass and he clinks with Phoebe and sip.

_-x-x-x-_

A quiet view of the city and the Port of San Francisco can be seen. In Henry's apartment, Paige lies in bed and Henry lies next to her. He sees the answering machine light blinking and he presses it. The messages begin to play.

"Hey, Paige, it's Phoebe. I tried to call your phone but it was busy so I called you apartment. There's something about that cloud downtown. Call me when you get this message." BEEP.

"How do you feel now?" he asks.

"I am a little better than this morning." Paige says.

"That's good to hear. You in a good mood for a little nooky?" Henry asks. Paige smiles and sits on top of Henry. They hear another message as they moan and kiss.

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell, this is Dr. Romano. I just got your results back. There is no problem with you. I wanted to tell you this in person but I wanted to let you know as soon as possible. Mrs. Mitchell, you're pregnant. Congratulations." BEEP. THERE ARE NO MORE MESSAGES.

Henry and Paige stop kissing and look at the machine.

"What happened now?" Paige asks.

"Did she say you're pregnant?" Henry asks. He starts to rewind the message.

"…know as soon as possible. Mrs. Mitchell, you're pregnant." The message says.

Paige looks shocked and Henry begins to scream happily.

"We're pregnant! Honey, you're pregnant!" Henry kisses Paige and begins to kiss her belly.

"Hey, little one!" he says, "This is your daddy!"

"Wow. I cannot believe it." Henry gets up and runs into the other room. Paige gets up and looks at her self in the mirror. She places her hands on her stomach and gasps quietly.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers. "I am pregnant."

The camera zooms out on Paige as she stands there in shock. Henry continues to yell in excitement and walks to Paige. He holds her from behind and gets down on his knees. He begins to kiss her stomach and talk to her in a baby voice.

The camera fades to black.

END OF EPISODE.


	15. Matters of the Heart

**9x15: Matters Of The Heart**

The camera pans towards the streets of San Francisco in the daytime. There are various heart-shaped objects in windows and on walls. A couple walks by a concession stand and they stop. They walk back to it.

"Baby, I want that one." The young woman points out. The man begins to fish for his wallet.

"How much for that one?" he asks.

"Fifteen dollars." The seller says.

The man gives the seller 20 and receives five dollars back.

"Thanks." He says.

"Have a good day, sir." The seller says as the couple walks away.

"Thanks for the bear, baby." She says.

"I could have bought you a better one, Leila." The man says.

"It doesn't matter. It just matters when you show me your affections with any small action." Leila says. She wraps her arms around him.

"I love you, Mason." She says.

"I love you too." Mason says back to her. They share a kiss.

Not too far from the couple, a man watches them and he puts his hand under his chin. He wears a ring that glows pink. The man is Coop. He smiles as he sees the two lovebirds hugging and kissing. He walks to the end of the street and looks up. He sees Phoebe's billboard. He sighs in agony and looks around. With no one in sight, he flashes out in a pink light, which turns into a heart shape and fading out.

_-x-x-x-_

Not long after Coop leaves, a warlock blinks in next to the concession stand. He sees the couple and smiles.

"Puppy love, the common kind." He says. He wears a ring that looks like Cupid's and it glows a greenish color. He waves his hand and the couple glows a dark green color. A pink light rises from them and the warlock absorbs them. He inhales deeply as the light fades from his body. He looks at the couple. A girl walks by them and Mason takes a long look at her. Leila hits him in the shoulder

"Mason, what are you doing?" Leila asks.

"Nothing, baby." Mason asks.

"You were checking out that girl that walked by…" Leila says.

"It was not a big deal." He says. He holds her close to him, "Besides, I only have eyes for one woman."

"Yeah, and she walked by you right now."

"Why are you making this a bigger deal than it is?" Mason asks.

"Because Valentine's Day is around the corner and I want to spend it with you and not you looking at other women."

"I just glanced, ok? I did not mean anything by it." Mason says.

"You know what? Take your bear. I don't want it!" she says as she throws it at him and walks away.

"Baby! Come on!" he calls after her.

"It is over!" she yells out as she crosses the street. Mason watches and takes the bear and walks away frustrated.

The warlock looks on and smiles. He blinks out.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir. _

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

It is morning and the scenes from San Francisco are shown. The Port of San Francisco, the Ghirardelli and the Bridge are shown as well. While these are shown, "All the Love in the World" by the Corrs is playing.

_I've often wondered if love's an illusion  
Just to get you through the loneliest days  
I can't criticize it  
I have no hesitation  
My imagination just stole me away  
(Still...) Still I believe  
(I'm missing) I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me... _

_(Don't want to wake...) Don't want to wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give... all the love in the world._

Phoebe's loft can be seen. Inside it, she stands by the window looking outside. She sips from a cup of coffee. She holds the mug with her left hand and her right hand is under her chin. She turns and sees a picture of herself and Coop on Halloween on the table. She smiles. She goes next to the table and takes the necklace he gave her for Christmas and puts it around her neck. She hears a knock on her door and she snaps out of her daydream. She sets the coffee mug down and opens the door. It's Paige.

"Paige!" she says. "Come in." Phoebe steps aside. Paige walks in and Phoebe closes the door.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in a week. I was meaning to give you your invitation for the Valentine's Day Bash tomorrow at the club." Phoebe says as she takes a pink paper and hands it to Paige.

"Thanks." Paige says quietly.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Paige says.

"You're lying. I can tell." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe…." Paige begins to say but Phoebe interrupts.

"It wasn't an empath thing. It was a sister thing." Phoebe says, "Did you find out why you were so sick last week?"

"Yeah, I did." Paige says as she looks down. Phoebe grabs Paige's hand.

"How bad is it, Paige?" Phoebe asks.

"It's not bad." Paige says, "I am pregnant."

Phoebe's eyes widen in surprise.

_-x-x-x-_

The venue is P3. Leo is inside setting up the drinks at the bar. A man approaches him.

"Hey, Leo." He says.

"Hi, Rex." Leo says as he continues to set up the drinks.

"I was wondering if you can give me some tips about what to do with my wife on Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"Why are you asking me?" Leo asks with a friendly chuckle.

"I don't know. Just seeing you and Piper and the way your relationship is going strong after all these years…" Rex says.

"Well, I don't know…just surprise her with something romantic." Leo says.

"In twenty-four hours?" Rex asks.

"Why don't just bring her here tomorrow and Dominic serves you and your wife as if you were in a restaurant?" Leo offers.

"Thank you." He says. Piper walks down the stairs and approaches them. Rex walks back to the stage to set up.

"Hi, honey." Piper says as she kisses him. "What were you two talking about?"

"Uh, nothing. So, what's up?" Leo asks.

"Just plans for Valentine's Day. We have a double date with Darryl and Sheila tomorrow." Piper says.

"On Valentine's Day?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Piper asks.

"I thought you would want to be alone with me for tomorrow." Leo says.

"Yes, but the date with Darryl and Sheila is tomorrow afternoon, me and you is tomorrow evening." Piper says. "Besides, it is the only way we can watch the boys. The nanny elf has a date in the afternoon anyway."

"She has a date?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. Don't act so surprised." Piper says with a smile.

"Where are the boys now?" Leo asks.

"They're with dad. He has business tomorrow morning and won't be back until tomorrow evening." Piper explains.

"Wow. I just wish you talked to me about it before you made a decision to have a double date." Leo says.

"Don't be ridiculous, Leo. It's no big deal." Piper says as she walks away to the back. Leo looks at Piper walking away and looks back to the front. He continues to stack the drinks.

_-x-x-x-_

In the underworld, the warlock walks into his lair. He unveils a clock that glows with people's pictures in them. A young demon shimmers in. He watches the warlock as he rotates the cycle of pictures.

"What brings you here, young friend?" the warlock asks.

"I was sent here by Boris to relay some information about your brother." He says as the clock and the pictures distract him.

"What is that, Kramen?" he asks.

"This is my masterpiece that I created. Those who are in love surround the world and that emotion is what makes humans and good beings powerful. If demons can harness that kind of power, then we will be unstoppable ourselves."

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I believe in my theory for personal reasons…" Kramen says, "I have an old score to settle."

Kramen stares at a picture of Coop.

"You have a problem with a cupid? How personal can that get?"

"More than you know." Kramen mutters under his breath.

_-x-x-x-_

In Phoebe's loft, Phoebe and Paige continue their conversation.

"Congratulations on your baby, Paige!" Phoebe exclaims. "Does Henry know?"

"Yeah. He was there when I got the message." Paige says.

"Why didn't you tell us when you found out?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. Piper has too much on her plate and you…" Paige says but she stops herself.

"I what?"

"You have tried for the last three years to conceive and I did not know how you would feel about that."

"Yeah, but Paige, you're pregnant. I am not trying to do that anymore." Phoebe says. "But this is about you. Congrats on the baby." She goes to hug Paige but backs away.

"You _are_ excited about the baby, aren't you?"

"I know I should but…" Paige stops herself.

"But?" Phoebe asks.

"I just don't feel like I am ready for this. I mean we did not plan this and I do not feel like I am ready for this kind of chapter of my life. I just got used to the idea of marriage and now motherhood?"

"But look at the bright side: you are going to have a little boy or girl and Wyatt and Chris will have a cousin to play with." Phoebe says.

"Look, let's just not talk about that for a second, ok?" Paige says. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Phoebe asks as she walks back to the window and looks outside

"I mean tomorrow is Valentine's Day and are you going to the bash by yourself or with a date?" Paige asks.

"I already have a date." Phoebe says.

Paige raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"You have a date? With whom? Coop?" Paige asks.

"No. With a guy from work." Phoebe says. She turns around and looks at her sister. "What?"

"Nothing. It is just that it seems like you really do not want this date with this guy. I mean, he is the first person you have gone on a date with since Coop."

Phoebe walks to the table and takes her coffee. She stirs and then sips, "And what has that got to do with anything?"

"It's ridiculous. You are going to go on this date with this poor guy, get his hopes up when you are still in love with Coop." Paige says.

"Oh, please. I'm not in love with Coop."

"Phoebe, everyone with eyes can see that. Piper and I think…" Paige says.

"Wait, Piper thinks so too?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah." Paige whispers. "Why put yourself through this much torture?"

"Because I love him but he doesn't love me and it hurts me to even think about it." Phoebe says.

"That is not true. You really don't believe that, do you?"

"I love him, Paige. I really do but it has been three months and I need closure. I want to move on but I can't."

"What makes you hold onto him after all this time?" Paige asks.

"The future tips that Chris and Wyatt gave us six months ago. We get married in the future. All of that." Phoebe says.

"The future changes with every choice we make, Phoebe. Maybe your destiny with him has changed." Paige says.

"I guess so, but I have to move on, right?" Phoebe says, "I have a date tomorrow and I need to have a clear mind to do so."

"Yeah. I guess so. I don't think I'm going to go because of all the morning sickness." Paige says. Phoebe snickers.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't picture you saying that." Phoebe says, "How many months are you?"

"Seven weeks." Paige says. She holds her stomach and retches. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah. Don't get anything on my floor." Phoebe jokes. Paige scoffs and runs into the bathroom.

Phoebe sighs and looks at the picture of herself and Coop. She takes it and places it in a drawer. She takes off the necklace he gave her and puts in the drawer as well. She closes and takes the phone. She dials and number and someone picks up the phone on the other line.

"Hi, may I speak with Ray?" she says.

_-x-x-x-_

In an apartment downtown, glass shatters and things are heard breaking. Leila and Mason argue with each other while throwing things as well.

"I can't believe I sat here and trusted you with all of my heart!" Leila says.

"You are blowing this out of proportion. All I did was look at another woman. Why are you being so difficult?"

"I am being difficult?" Leila asks as she grabs a picture frame and throws it at him. Mason ducks. All of a sudden, time slows down and Kramen appears next to Leila.

"Your heart is in jeopardy and you must do whatever you can to protect it. If you cannot have him, no one can. Take that knife on the table and put that to god use." Kramen says as he walks over to Mason.

"And you…" he begins, "Your life is in danger. If you do not try to protect yourself from her, she will kill you. You must get her before she gets you. Think of it as self-defense."

Kramen stands back and watches as the rest of the pink light rises from them and he absorbs it. He sighs happily, as he looks at his ring.

"Don't let me stand in your way," he jokes, "Carry on!"

Kramen blinks out of the apartment and time resumes.

Leila looks at the knife and motions to grab it. Mason tries to grab it as well and they wrestle over it.

They continue to fight and they reach the staircase. Leila drops the knife and looks at Mason. She pushes him down the stairs.

Mason screams as he tumbles down and he falls unconscious as he lands at the bottom of the stairs.

The hatred look upon Leila's face changes immediately into guilt.

"What have I done?" she asks herself. She runs down the stairs and she checks his pulse.

"I'm sorry, baby. Please hold on, I don't want to lose you." She says as she cries hysterically. She takes out her cell phone and dials 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator asks.

"My boyfriend fell down the stairs. Please hurry! He's unconscious." Leila pleads.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." The operator says as Leila hangs up. She watches as Mason lies there, seemingly lifeless. She rocks back and forth with Mason in her arms back and forth and sobs quietly.

The sound of an ambulance can be heard.

_-x-x-x-_

An ambulance siren sounds in the distance as we see a view of the city.

Coop walks with Leo downtown and they chat.

"I just hate it when she tries to take charge of everything. And she assumes that I have no plans of mine own." Leo says.

"Did you already talk to her about it?" Coop asks.

"Yeah, we went through the same issue a little bit over a year ago and she still does it. " Leo says, "I mean I don't mind the dinner with Darryl and Sheila but I had planned something for us for tomorrow. What should I do?"

"I am in no position to advise you on relationships. I mainly do the matchmaking. Advice is something Phoebe does. You should ask for her help; and she knows her sister so that might help you a bit." Coop says.

"Thanks, man." Leo says, "How about you? What is going on with you and Phoebe? You guys going to celebrate tomorrow?"

"Uh, no. Phoebe and I aren't together and I don't see that happening anytime soon." Coop says.

"So it's going to happen later?" Leo asks.

"I don't know. It is complicated. I know that I am not going to do much tomorrow…at least not with Phoebe."

"I don't understand. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and you're not going to celebrate it?" Leo asks.

"Have too much on my mind for that." Says Coop.

"And this is coming from a cupid." Leo teases, "What's on your mind? Phoebe, perhaps?"

"No…" Coop says. "Why does everyone think that she is all I think of?" Coop says.

"I don't know. I am just saying that it is weird for an Angel of Love to deny himself love." Leo says.

They stop walking.

"Look, I am just trying to look out for Phoebe but everyone with eyes can see that you still love her. Just go to her before it is too late and she moves on."

"But it has been three months since you guys split up. Love like that does not go away, and I don't need to tell a cupid that." Leo says, "You should already know."

Coop smiles, looks past Leo, and sees Phoebe's picture on the bench. Leo looks at his watch and sighs.

"I have to go, man. I have couple of things to take care of for tomorrow. See you later?"

"Sure." Coop says as Leo crosses the street.

Coop takes a deep breath and walks by an apartment. He sees Mason taken out of the apartment on a gurney.

"Mason." He whispers. As he looks up, he sees Leila standing in the window, sobbing. Coop grabs his chest and groans. He looks at Phoebe's picture on the bench and he walks away into an alley. He flashes out of sight.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper walks into the manor. She holds bags of Valentine's Day decorations. She struggles with them as she walks through the door.

"I'm home!" she yells as she tries to close the door. She groans with a little frustration and forcibly kicks the door shut.

"I'm fine!" she yells, "I don't need any help!"

She walks to the table in the dining room and sets them down. She sighs and looks around.

"Where's everybody?" Piper wonders. She heads up the stairs. She walks past her bedroom and sees Leo on the phone with a notepad.

"So that will be tomorrow at 8? Sure. I will be there at noon to check it out. Thank you. Bye." Leo says. He looks up and sees Piper.

"Hey, honey."

"Hi." Piper says, "Where have you been?"

"I was taking care of some stuff with Coop and then I had to take care of some arrangements." Leo explains.

"Since when do you hang with Coop?" Piper asks.

"I knew him from my whitelighter days and I finally had a chance to catch up with him." Leo says.

"Uh-huh." Piper says. "Well, Darryl and Sheila want us over a little after one o'clock tomorrow." Piper says.

"I can't make it." Leo says, "I have things to take care of."

"What things?" Piper asks.

"Since Rex is having the day off tomorrow with his wife, I am looking for a temporary DJ for the night." Leo explains, "What's with the twenty questions?"

"No reason. I am the boss so don't worry about it." Piper says.

"But I have other engagements to attend to." Leo says. "I'm sorry Piper but I can't make it."

Leo says as he walks out of the room. Piper watches him leave and bites her bottom lip.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige arrives at her apartment and she looks in her purse for her keys. She gets her keys out and she begins to open the door. She walks in and she turns on the lights. She gasps as she drops her purse. Henry stands up and smiles. Behind him are balloons of babies clothes and streamers.

"Damn, you caught me." He says.

"What is all of this?" Paige asks.

"You don't like it? I can take it back if you want." Henry says as he takes down the balloons.

"No, no, no!" Paige holds him back.

"You like it?" Henry asks.

"It's ok…" Paige says as she hugs Henry. She scrunches her face as she hugs him. "I mean, wow."

She backs up from Henry and begins to walk around.

"Is that a crib?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. I thought, you know; get a jump start on it." Henry says.

"Yeah, but we have about seven more months to go." Paige says.

"But it's never too early to get started, right?" Henry says.

"Yeah. Right." Paige chuckles nervously.

"Guess what, baby?" Henry says.

"What"

"I took paternity leave from work." Henry says.

"You did what?" Paige says as she turns to face him.

"If it is the financial situations you are worried about, well, that's no problem. I still paid."

"I need to lie down." Paige says.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to help you?" Henry says.

"For what?" Paige asks.

"To hold your head when you puke in the toilet." Henry says innocently.

Paige groans and runs into the bathroom and slams the door.

"I'll be putting up more streamers out here if you need me." Henry yells on the other side. Paige closes her eyes and sighs. She orbs out of the bathroom.

_-x-x-x-_

It is sunny out in San Francisco and Phoebe sits in a café under an umbrella with Ray. Laughter and giggling could be heard in the air.

"…and then she threw cake into my face and the food fight started. It was the funniest birthday we ever threw for Piper." Phoebe says.

Ray begins to laugh with Phoebe.

"I'm glad you suggested this." Ray says.

"Suggested what? Telling embarrassing stories of myself?" Phoebe chuckles.

"No." Ray laughs, "I'm glad you suggested this little lunch date. I didn't think you of all people would suggest a date like this."

"Why do you say that?" Phoebe asks.

"You look like one of those women that love to go out for dinners, not lunch. Breakfast and Lunch dates do not impress you in the least." Ray says.

Phoebe laughs.

"Are you trying to tell me that I am not right?" Ray asks.

"Well…." Phoebe says as she smiles.

"I was right." Ray says.

"Yeah. I wanted to break the ice between us before tomorrow night, you know?" Phoebe says.

"When was the last time you were on a date, if you don't mind me asking?" Ray asks.

"One of my exes that I wasn't really over emotionally." Phoebe says.

"Well, are you now?" Ray asks.

"Honestly, I don't think so, but I don't think I will be able to move on if I don't go out there and find someone who could sweep me off my feet."

"And you think I am this person?" Ray asks.

"You're already half way there with that English accent." Phoebe whispers.

"Of course." Ray whispers. He leans in to kiss Phoebe when someone calls Phoebe's name.

"Phoebe?" the man says.

Phoebe looks up and sees Coop standing there.

"Coop!" Phoebe says.

"I need your help, Phoebe." Coop says.

Phoebe looks at Ray.

"Who is that?" Ray asks.

"An old friend…" Phoebe says as she smiles nervously. "Excuse me for a second."

Phoebe stands up, grabs Coop and walks away.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

"I need your help." Coop says.

"What kind of help?" Phoebe asks.

"Charmed help. I need your help to figure out something. There's a demon out there destroying the couples I have put together."

"Again?" Phoebe asks.

"What are you talking about?" Coop asks.

"Nothing. How come you couldn't go to Paige or Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"You were the closest one around, from what I could sense." Coop says.

"What, you couldn't sense that I was on a date?" Phoebe asks.

"That didn't come to my mind because you hate dates that happen in the daylight."

"You make me sound like a vampire." Phoebe says.

"Well, you don't like to have dates in the morning or afternoon so…" Coop says.

"Wow." Phoebe whispers.

"But we don't have anytime for this so can we please…" Coop says.

"I am not going anywhere, Coop." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, innocent lives are at stake and I need your help or else…" Coop says.

"Go to my sisters or something because I can't do this right now." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, please…" Coop says as he grabs Phoebe's arm.

She gasps as she has a premonition. She sees Leila hanging from the ceiling and Kramen standing behind her. Phoebe comes out of her premonition.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe says.

"What did you see?" Coop asks.

"You were right. Let's go." Phoebe says as she begins to run out of there.

"But what about your date?" Coop says.

"Shoot!" Phoebe says. She turns around and walks to Ray.

"Ray, I got to go. There's a family emergency that I have to go take care of right now." Phoebe says.

"Is everything ok?" Ray asks.

"No. I don't know but I need to go and find out." Phoebe says.

"Alright. Be careful." He says as he kisses her on her cheek.

Phoebe grabs her purse and runs out. She grabs Coop.

"You want us to flash over there?" Coop asks.

"No. I brought my car. Let's go." Phoebe says as they exit the café.

_-x-x-x-_

Leila stands out of the window. She walks out and sees the staircase where Mason fell. Time slows down as she looks at the ground. Kramen blinks next to her.

"Yes. Mason is in the hospital because of you. For no reason." Kramen says, "You destroyed love for no reason and for that, you do not deserve to live. End your pain and your suffering now while you can." He says.

Kramen fades out and Leila walks to the living room. She takes a chair and a scarf. She ties it on the ceiling fan. She makes a loop and she stands on the chair. She puts the loop around her neck.

_-x-x-x-_

Downstairs, Phoebe and Coop arrive and they get out of the car. They run into apartment building and they run up the stairs. Coop grabs Phoebe's hand as he flashes them out and into the apartment. As they appear in the apartment, Leila kicks the chair; and is dangling from the ceiling. Kramen appears into the apartment.

"Hello, Coop." Kramen says.

"Kramen." Coop says in surprise.

Phoebe shoots electricity from her hands as she cuts the scarf. Leila falls and Phoebe jumps as she pushes Leila and fall on the ground.

"This is just the beginning, Coop." Kramen says.

Coop looks at Kramen as he blinks out.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asks.

"That was my brother." Coop says.

Phoebe's eyes widen in surprise.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe and Coop stand outside in the night as the police investigate the scene. Darryl approaches Phoebe and Coop.

"How is she?" Phoebe asks.

"She'll be fine. You guys found her just in time." Darryl says. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Please don't tell me that a demon was behind this."

"No." Phoebe says.

"Whew!" Darryl says.

"It was a warlock." Phoebe says.

"How did I know? It's always one or the other." Darryl says.

"Another man was admitted to the hospital earlier today and suffered a fall which resulted in a concussion and a broken leg." Darryl says. "He was from this apartment and his name was…"

"Mason James." Coop says.

"Did you know him?" Darryl asks

"He was one of my charges." Coop says.

"We need to go the manor to try and get figure this out before it gets worse." Phoebe says, "Meanwhile, keep an eye on the two just in case the warlock tries anything."

"I already have Leila on the clock for suicide attempt. I will do the same for Mason." Darryl says,

"Thanks, Darryl." Phoebe says, "Come on, Coop."

They walk away as Darryl watches them.

_-x-x-x-_

In the underworld, Kramen walks into his lair. He looks through his clock pictures.

"What happened?" the demon asks.

"Coop and his witch interrupted me." Kramen says calmly.

"Aren't you angry for that?"

"No. The innocents were the pawns to get to Coop, and as an added bonus, I get the Charmed Ones as well."

_-x-x-x-_

It is in the morning.

Paige walks into the manor and she sees Piper cooking.

"Hey, Paige." Piper says. "Where have you been?"

"Is that the question of the day or something?" Paige asks.

"Excuse me?" Piper asks.

"Nothing." Paige says.

"What have you been up to?" Piper asks.

"Nothing much…" Paige says. "It's just that Phoebe called me this morning and said to…"

Paige's sentence is cut short with Phoebe entering the manor with Coop.

"Piper, we have a demon on our hands." Phoebe says.

"Warlock." Coop corrects.

"Of course." Piper says. "What kind of warlock is it?"

"Well…." Phoebe says.

"He's my brother." Coop says.

"Your brother? You're related to a demon?" Paige asks.

"He wasn't always evil." Coop says as he sits down. "We grew up together but I don't know what turned him like this and he was a cupid as well. He was the favorite of the parents because he was the oldest. He got everything he ever wanted but I don't know why he would go down this path when he is very much aware of it. It is very rare for a Cupid to turn evil. He also fell in love with one of his charges but because of the rules, he couldn't be with her and she was matched up with someone else. That ate him up inside for a while, and I think it still does," Coop explains.

"Great. We have a love sick demon on our hands." Piper says.

"So what is the plan?" Paige asks.

"I have been up all night trying to figure out what his deal is. Book of Shadows?" Phoebe says.

"As always!" Piper says. Phoebe claps as she leads the cavalry up the stairs.

_-x-x-x-_

Henry walks to the door of the bathroom and knocks.

"Honey, are you ok? You've been in there for quite some time now." He says. He waits for a response and hears nothing.

"Paige?" he calls.

He grabs his wallet from his pocket and takes out his credit card. He forcibly opens the door to find the bathroom empty. He grunts in anger and grabs his coat. He walks out of the door and slams the door.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters and Coop walk upstairs and Coop sits down. Phoebe sits beside him.

"Are you ok?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. I can't believe my brother is this way. Last year, we were happy and now…" Coop stops.

"Yeah, stories that we have heard over and over again…First Billie and Christy and now you and your brother." Piper says, "What is his name again?"

"Kramen." Coop answers.

"Uh-huh." Piper says as she opens the book and begins to look for the warlock.

"Speaking of Billie, have you guys heard of her?" Coop asks.

"No, and I don't want to anytime soon." Piper snaps.

"Right." Phoebe says.

"Found him!" Piper says, "But it doesn't say he's evil. It just talks about him before he turned."

"What does it say?" Paige asks.

"Basically he has a record of the most matchmaking among cupids, and the fact that he is one of the most powerful cupids out there." Piper says, "Nothing evil on him."

"Wait, you guys keep score?" Paige asks.

Coop shrugs.

"How does he hurt his innocents?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know but we can't risk it with him out there." Piper says.

"So how do we vanquish him?" Paige asks.

"Don't vanquish him. I just want to talk to him a little bit." Coop says.

"But what if he tries to kill you?" Phoebe asks.

"He won't." Coop says.

"But what if he does?" Phoebe asks again.

"He won't try to kill his own brother." Coop says.

"Yeah, and I am an empath and I felt how much angry he felt when he saw you. I'm not so sure he would hold back if he sees you again."

"Anyway, we still carry around potions just in case." Piper says.

"Yeah, but how? The Book doesn't show us how to make the potion to vanquish him."

"Um, Phoebe, do you remember the potion we made to vanquish that hate demon eight years ago?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. I actually wrote it in the Book so how do you think it will work?" Phoebe asks.

"He is a cupid turned evil so it should have the same result." Piper says.

"Let's get started." Phoebe says.

"What do you want me to do?" Coop asks.

"Just sit and relax while we do this, ok?" Phoebe says. Coop just nods. Phoebe stands up and walks up to Piper as they start making the potion. The doorbell rings.

"Who could it be?" Piper asks as Phoebe looks out the window. She turns to Paige.

"It's Henry." Phoebe says.

"Oh damn it." Paige says.

"Are you trying to avoid him?" Phoebe asks.

"Not really. He's taking this baby thing too far." Paige says.

"Whoa, wait. What baby thing?" Piper asks.

"Oh, yeah. I thought I told you. I'm pregnant." Paige announces.

"Wait. Why am I always that last to find out that my sisters are pregnant?" Piper asks.

"That's not important now, Piper." Phoebe says.

"He decorated the house with baby streamers and balloons and built a crib." Paige says.

"That's not that bad." Phoebe says.

"He took paternity leave." Paige adds.

"Oh." Piper says.

The doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it." Paige says as she exits the attic.

"Wow. How come she didn't tell me that she was pregnant?" Piper wonders, "When did she tell you?"

"This morning." Phoebe answers.

"Huh." Piper hums. "This is going to take a while."

"What? The conversation?" Phoebe asks.

"No. The potion and the demon." Piper says.

"Warlock." Phoebe corrects.

"Whatever." Piper says.

"Then I have to call Ray and postpone our date for tonight." Phoebe says. Coop looks at Phoebe.

"We are not going to take twelve hours to fight a warlock, Phoebe." Piper says.

"But I want to take precautions. Just to be safe." Phoebe says.

"He's going to be pissed." Piper says in a singsong tone.

"I'll make it up to him later." Phoebe says. Piper looks at her with a smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, missy!" Phoebe says as she walks into a corner and starts dialing on her phone.

_-x-x-x-_

Paige walks to the door and opens. Henry comes inside.

"How come you didn't tell me that you came here?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asks.

"I thought you were home and I went into the bathroom and found out that you weren't there." Henry says.

"This isn't the time for this, Henry. Can we talk about this later?" Paige asks.

"I am not going anywhere, Paige. I want to talk about it now." Henry says.

"There's a warlock we have to face. Can you at least stay here until we come back?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll wait in the attic." Henry says as he walks past Paige. Paige scoffs and slams the door shut.

_-x-x-x-_

Wyatt walks into the attic and everyone stares at him. Phoebe gets off the phone and walks up next to Piper.

"That's one heart I have broken on Valentine's Day. Twice in one week." Phoebe says, "Who wants to keep count?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Phoebe." Piper says.

"Um, why is Wyatt here?" Coop asks.

"I thought you said the boys were at Dad's." Phoebe asks Piper.

"They were. I mean, they are. Maybe Leo got them back?" Piper says.

"Honey?" Piper says as she walks towards Wyatt, "Where's daddy?"

"He's downstairs." Wyatt answers.

"Ok. I need you to go back to daddy for a while, ok?" Piper says.

"I want to stay here with mommy." Wyatt says.

"Ok." Piper says quietly. She grunts as she picks up Wyatt. "So, Phoebe, start scrying for Kramen and I will finish the potion."

Phoebe nods and she starts to scry.

Downstairs, Paige walks up the stairs with Coop and sees Leo come through the front door with Chris and Wyatt.

"Hey, Paige. Is Piper still home?" Leo asks.

"Uh, yeah. She is in the attic. Why?" Paige asks.

"I'm working on a little surprise and I don't want her to know about it." Leo says.

"Ok." Paige says as she walks up.

"Hi, Wyatt!" Henry says as he waves.

"Hi, Uncle Henry." Wyatt waves back.

"Henry!" Paige calls.

"Coming, dear!" Henry says as he runs up the stairs to catch up.

"Your aunties are just like mommy." Leo says to Chris, "They like to take over."

_-x-x-x-_

Paige and Henry walk into the attic.

"Hey, everyone." Henry says.

"Hey!" Phoebe says, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yeah." Henry says shyly.

"You must be very happy." Phoebe says.

"Now is not the time, Phoebe." Paige snaps.

"Right." Phoebe chuckles.

Paige notices Wyatt with Piper.

"Hey, what is Wyatt doing up here?" Paige asks, "Did he orb up here?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Piper asks.

"It's just that I just saw him with Leo downstairs. They just got back from Victor's." Paige says.

"What? That can't be." Piper says.

Phoebe, who is still scrying, watches as the crystal drops.

"Oh! Found him!" Phoebe says as she looks at the map. "He's here."

The sisters look at each other. Paige looks at Wyatt and waves her hands at him. He orbs and flies into the couch across the room.

"What did you do that for?" Piper yells.

"Wyatt!" Paige calls.

Wyatt orbs into the attic with Leo and stand in front of Piper.

"What? What happened?" Leo asks.

Phoebe points to the couch and they see the other Wyatt sitting there. He morphs into Kramen. They gasp.

"Oh." Phoebe whispers as she stands up.

"What do we have here? I never thought I would ever see my little brother hiding under the protection of other witches." Kramen teases.

"Wyatt, orb out of here!" Leo says and Wyatt obeys as he orbs out of the attic quickly.

Piper gestures to blow him up but he waves his hand and they all fly into the clutter in the corner. Phoebe is knocked unconscious. Coop stands up. He conjures up a green ball. He releases the green light into the air.

"A special dose, just for the Charmed Ones." He says as the pink light rises from the sisters, Henry and Leo and he absorbs them. He blinks out of sight and blinks next to Phoebe. He grabs her arm and looks at the rest.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he jokes as he blinks out with Phoebe.

The sisters lie on the ground, not believing what they have just witnessed.

_-x-x-x-_

Coop paces back and forth, as Paige scries and Piper concocts another potion.

"This is all my fault!" Coop blames himself.

"It's not your fault." Henry comforts.

"If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have taken Phoebe." Coop says.

"This is not the time to blame yourself. There wasn't anything you could have done." Piper says, "What you could do; however is help us figure out what it is he hit us with."

"Those green fumes?" Henry asks.

"Yeah." Piper says.

"Well, one thing I know about Kramen is that he sucks out the love that exists in people's hearts for his own gain, and he leaves the hate in his victims that lead to their own self-destruction." Leo explains.

Piper looks up at Leo while brewing the potion. She seems annoyed.

"How do you know about that?" Paige asks.

"He is in one of the books in Magic School that was updated recently." Leo says.

"I don't think it worked on us otherwise we would be at each other's throats right now." Paige says.

"Well, the effects don't happen right away but it will happen shortly and we were all hit so I don't know." Leo says.

"How do we get rid of it?" Henry asks.

"I don't know." Leo says softly.

"Wow, you actually don't know something for once." Piper says.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks.

"I'm talking about how you think you know everything and you feel the need to do everything by yourself or take charge." Piper says.

"Me take charge?" Leo scoffs, "Look who's talking. You do everything but wear a freaking crown around here."

"What?" Piper yells.

Paige, Henry and Coop watch them argue.

"You are a self imposed queen who feels the need to take charge and do things without my permission or approval." Leo says.

"Well, newsflash, the world doesn't revolve over poor old Leo." Piper says.

"Yes, but you decide everything around here, it's not even like a monarchy, it's a dictatorship, or is it tyranny?" Leo says.

"That is because I am the only one who steps up and do everything around here. Piper snaps back.

"That's what you think." Leo says. "Do you know what a marriage is? Let me define it."

"Uh, guys? We kind of have a sister to save and a demon to vanquish." Paige tries to interrupt but Henry holds her hand.

"I think its best if we let them deal with this on their own." Henry says.

"And who do you think you are, Dr. Phil?" Paige asks.

"All I am saying is that it is not my business, so we should stay out of it." Henry says, "Our business is the baby inside of you."

"It's a fetus!" Paige yells.

"Why are you being so cold about it?" Henry asks.

"Because in the last week, you have been acting crazy, ok?" Paige says, "First you take me to sign up for Lamaze class, then you take me to get an obgyn, and then there's the streamers and balloons at home."

"What's wrong with that?" Henry asks, "I am excited about this, unlike you."

"What are you talking about?" Paige asks.

"I seem to be the only one who is happy about the baby." Henry says.

"Well, I have my reasons but does not excuse the fact that you overdoing it." Paige says.

"I am not overdoing anything." Henry says.

"Have you seen our house lately? You have baby proofed everything and you built a crib. You even took paternity leave!"

"Forgive me for being a good husband and father." Henry says.

"That's not the point. The point is that all of this is happening within my seventh week of pregnancy. It's a bit overwhelming."

"You aren't even trying. At least I want everyone to know how excited I am."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paige asks.

"You seem like you are ashamed of the fact that you are going to be a mother." Henry yells.

"Ok, now you are over-exaggerating." Paige says.

"Oh, no? Then, how come it took you so long to tell anyone, especially your sisters?" Henry asks.

As the arguments between the two couples continue, Coop makes his ring glow and a white light emerges from his hands. He shines it upon the four, and silence befalls the room.

"Ok." Coop says. "The spell he cast is working."

"How do you figure?" Paige asks.

"Look at all of you. Things you never brought to light before are coming out now, and if I let it go any further, you would have done something regrettable." Coop says. "All I did was prevent it from getting that far. I just opened your hearts."

"So how do we get rid of this spell?" Leo asks.

"We either bring the love back into your hearts again or…" Coop says.

"Or we vanquish Kramen." Paige says.

"We can't vanquish him. Give me a chance to talk to him. Hopefully he'll come around." Coop says.

"Right. A pep talk with the person he hates the most? That will go swimmingly." Piper says sarcastically.

"How do you suppose we bring love into our hearts?" Henry asks.

"You ask too many questions, you know that?" Paige snaps at him.

"That's it. Talk to each other without the yelling. Find common ground and remember why you fell for each other in the first place." Coop says. "Piper and Leo?"

Piper looks at Leo and sighs, and Leo seethes as he faces her.

"Look, I only do the things I do because I feel that if I don't take charge and do them, we will lose the romance feeling we had when we first started." Piper says, "I mean, what happened to the Leo who quoted Shakespeare?"

"Leo quoted Shakespeare?" Paige asks in surprise. Piper gives her a dirty look.

"Piper, if you ever slowed down and noticed, I try to be the same Leo you met nine years ago." Leo says, "I just hate it when you try to do things and automatically assume that I would go along with it."

"This has anything to do with Darryl and Sheila's date?" Piper asks.

"A little bit." Leo says, "Piper, I planned a surprise for us today and I want it to be just me and you. I wish you would give me more credit than you give me and make the decisions together on our relationship. It kind of makes me feel emasculated when you do things without me or decide things without me."

"And for that I am sorry. I love you and I don't want the light of our love to fade away, you know?" Piper says.

"It will never. I promise you that." Leo says as he holds Piper in his arms and kisses her. Coop looks at Paige and Henry, who are having a conversation of their own.

"Look, Paige," Henry begins, "I got the feeling that you didn't want to be a mother yet because you weren't fully excited when we found out."

"I wasn't excited because I was scared I won't be a good mother. I mean, I am many things but not a mother."

"Honey, you didn't think you would be a good wife, and you became the best wife I know. You always used to talk about how you were not going to be a good guide to new charges but you became a great whitelighter for those charges you have. You are a great sister. You are a great aunt and godmother. Being a great mother would be another 'great' thing on your list." Henry compliments.

"I just don't understand why you did all of that at the house. It was just too weird for me." Paige says.

"I am the only one who seems to be celebrating the fact that there is a baby on the way. With the kind of life we lead with demons, we have to enjoy every little gift life presents us with." Henry says.

"I know but your celebration kinda made me freak a bit." Paige says.

"It's just that I feel like I grew up without parents, real parents, and I guess that being bounced from foster home to foster home made me try to make it up with this one, you know?" Henry says as he sits down.

"Hey." Paige says softly as she grabs his hand and places it on her stomach. "This child is going to have the most amazing parents, loving aunts and uncles, and good cousins. We will give it so much more than we were offered." Paige says. Henry smiles and kisses Paige's stomach. He kisses Paige as well.

The pink light comes down and enters the couples in the room. Coop's ring stops glowing.

"What happened?" Henry asks.

"It worked; you guys restored the love that was taken from you." Coop says.

"But I don't understand why he took it in the first place." Paige says.

"Well, since he used to be a good magical creature, he knows that love is the most powerful emotion there is. With it, he can get a major power boost." Leo explains.

"So imagine how much power he must have for taking ours." Piper says.

"The question is what does he do when he gets this power boost?" Paige says, "I mean, it has to be more than just to be powerful."

"Maybe, he wants to get revenge on Coop." Piper says. The rest look at Piper with confusing faces.

"Bear with me for a second. Kramen fell for his charge, just like Coop did. He wasn't allowed to be with her but Coop was. In his eyes, it wasn't fair and he wants revenge. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Then, why take Phoebe?" Coop asks.

"I'm guessing if he couldn't have his love, then you can't have yours either, is his plan." Paige says, "And for someone who always got what he wants, not getting you true love kinda makes it worse than anything else."

"You think that we can vanquish him with this potion? I mean, with the love he holds inside, he might be too powerful to vanquish." Paige says.

"Well, that's why we bring Coop. If he hates his brother, the sight of him should take the love right out of him, leaving him vulnerable." Piper says.

Leo looks at Coop. Coop sits in the couch with a sad look in his eyes and sighs.

"Are you ok, man?" Henry asks.

"It's my fault that he has her." Coop says.

"You know, we all know you love her, Coop." Piper says, "You saved our love lives. Now let us save yours.

Coop looks up at Piper and smiles.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe is locked up in a cage. She tries to break free by shooting electricity but nothing happens.

"Ugh!" Phoebe groans in frustration.

"It is no use." Kramen says as he appears next to her. "Your powers are useless in that cage."

"What do you want with me?" Phoebe asks him. "Why you turn evil? Huh?"

"You really want to know?" Kramen asks her as he chuckles. He turns around and Phoebe tries to silently break free from the cage.

"Ever since my brother and I were kids, I always get what I wanted. Everything I owned was better than Coop's. Then when we became Cupids, I always got the praise and the adoration for my accomplishments. But I fell for one of my charges and because of the rules, I couldn't be with her." Kramen says, "But he falls in love with you and the Elders pardon him because you are a Charmed One?"

"It didn't happen that way." Phoebe says as she tries to pick the lock.

"But it was prophesized that you would fall for a Cupid, and have the most powerful children ever to walk the earth. He got lucky." Kramen says.

"So you plan to kill your own brother because you don't get the thing you want for the first time in your life?" Phoebe asks.

"Only after I take away his object of desire, the one he loves. Besides, that'd just the beginning. With the love I take from people, I become stronger and my powers advance. With the love of the Charmed Ones, that's the legendary loves you share with your loved ones; Piper and Leo, Paige and Henry and you and Coop. On top of that, there's the love that lies between the sisters, the love you have for your nephews; the list goes on and that alone is enough to help me take out the Elders for what they did to me." Kramen says.

"So that's the master plan? Kill the Elders for bending the rules for Coop?" Phoebe asks, "You won't get that far."

"Oh, no?" Kramen asks, "I already have a Charmed One caged up, meaning I separated the Power of Three from vanquishing me. It's well on its way to the top of my plan."

Phoebe looks glares daggers at him and all of a sudden, she orbs out. Kramen looks at the empty cage in surprise.

"No!! She cannot orb!" he screams.

"I orbed her out." Paige says as she walks in with her sisters and Coop.

"You!" Kramen says.

"You don't have to do this. Please you cannot continue going through this. Do you think mom and dad would want you to be this way?" Coop asks.

"Too late." He says. He hurls an energyball at them, only to be blown up in mid air by Piper. The pink lights rise out of him and disappears. Piper and Paige throw the potions at him and Kramer begins to melt and scream. He turns black and melts onto the ground in a puddle. The puddle disappears.

"So much for hatred making your heart stronger." Piper says.

"Who says that?" Paige asks.

"Those who have been hurt by love and hardening their heart to make it stronger." Piper says. Coop walks to the spot where his brother was just vanquished. Phoebe walks up to him and holds his hand.

"I am sorry." Phoebe says, "You know, about your brother."

"I am too." Coop says as he turns to face Phoebe, "But he made me realize what not having the woman I love in my life can made me feel."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"I love you, Phoebe." Coop reveals, "The Elders bended the rules for me and I took it for granted. I don't want to spend another second of my life without you."

Phoebe smiles as he holds her in his arms. "I love you, too."

They share a kiss.

"It's about time!" Paige says. Piper, Phoebe and Coop look at her.

"Well, what? It is!" Paige says. They all smile. Phoebe and Coop look at each other again and hug each other.

_-x-x-x-_

It is night on Valentine's Day and scenes of San Francisco can be seen. The ocean underneath the bridge and the red lights on the bridge flashing slowly. The Bay Mirror can be seen. Ray stands in an office and packs his suitcase. Phoebe walks in.

"Hey." She says softly. Ray looks up and smiles. "You going somewhere?"

"Uh…kinda." He says, "Wow, you look radiant tonight."

"Thank you." Phoebe says, "Look, I just want to say to you that about us, I--"

Ray holds his hand up. "No worries. It's ok. I mean, you were busy."

"I am so sorry, but I was still in love with someone else. It wouldn't have been fair to you if I was with you and had feelings for someone else." Phoebe says. Ray walks up to her and holds her hands.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was only here for a little while anyway. It wouldn't have worked out anyway." He says with a smile, "This guy that you are with now, he is a very lucky guy."

Coop walks in and stands at the door. Ray looks at him and smiles, "Take care of her, ok? Don't hurt her or anything like that or I will be back."

Coop nods and smiles, "Trust me, I won't be letting this woman go."

Ray looks at Phoebe. "Take care of yourself, ok?" he says as he kisses her on her forehead and hugs her.

Phoebe steps back and walks back to Coop. She turns around and looks at Ray. She blows a kiss to him.

"I'll be right out, ok?" Coop says to her.

"Ok." Phoebe says as she walks away. Coop walks to Ray.

"I can't believe that they really sent you down here, Ray." Coop says.

"I had a job to do. I had to remind you of what you have because you were losing sight of what you have. You eventually came around." Ray says. "Take care of her, please and take care of yourself. I will see you around, ok buddy?"

"Ok." Coop says as he shakes his hand.

Ray grabs his suitcase and steps back. "You know where I am if you need me."

Ray puts on his love ring, similar to Coop's and flashes out in a pink light, leave a heart shape where he was standing. The heart shaped light fades away. Coop takes a deep breath and walks away.

_-x-x-x-_

In Paige and Henry's apartment, Paige walks into the living room and sees Henry taking down the streamers. He notices her.

"Hi." Paige says.

"Hey." Henry says, "This is the last of the streamers and balloons. I guess I'll have to wait for five or six more months before those goes up again."

Paige smiles. Henry walks up to Paige.

"I go back to work tomorrow and decided to take the leave only when you are in your third trimester." Henry says.

"You didn't have to do that." Paige says.

"I know." Henry says as he holds her face gently, "I wanted to."

"You want to go to the club to celebrate Valentine's Day?" Henry asks.

"No. I want to spend some time with my husband. I have a feeling when this little one comes, I don't think we would have much time to have to ourselves." Paige says. She grabs his hand and leads him to the dining room.

Henry's eyes open up. "What is this?"

"You're not the only one who has to plan surprises." Paige says.

There is a candlelit dinner for two in the dining room with roses. Henry kisses Paige and leads Paige to the chair. He pulls the chair out and Paige sits. He takes a dining cloth and places it on his forearm. He walks over to the other side and sit.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper walks into a restaurant with Leo. She is blind-folded. There is light music playing in the back and leads her to the table. Leo takes off the blind fold. Piper gasps.

"Oh, my God, Leo!" she says as her eyes well up in tears. "How did you get reservations for this place?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy." Leo jokes.

"This is where we had our first normal date." Piper says.

"And we saw Dan and his date." Leo says.

"Yeah." Piper says with a smile. A waiter comes up to them and helps them get seated. A man comes over and plays the violin as the waiter brings a bottle of champagne.

"This is beautiful, Leo." Piper says.

"You are beautiful." Leo says as she kisses him. The waiter pops the champagne and pours it in their glasses. The two clink and then sip as the screen fade to blacn.

END OF EPISODE.


	16. The Element of Surprise

**9x16: The Element of Surprise**

In a secluded area in the underworld, the Del Mar brothers shimmer into the underworld.

"Ok, enough! Enough of the shimmering!" Salvador yells, "We have been hiding for a long period of time now. I have had enough of this."

"If we wait and bide our time, everything will fall into place." Sebastian says.

"I think we have waited long enough." Salvador says.

"Look, Salvador," Salvatore says, "We tried our way and it didn't work. Let's just follow Sebastian's way and see what happens."

"As we have already learned, we cannot confront the witches directly. We tried and we failed miserably." Sebastian says as he walks away from them.

"Thanks for reminding us." Salvatore jokes.

"My point is that the Charmed Ones think that we are dead." Sebastian says.

"Along with the rest of the underworld." Salvatore says.

"Exactly. We start to rule the underworld by taking legions of demons one by one until eventually we have them all." Sebastian says.

"But will the Charmed Ones figure it out?" Salvador asks.

"They will. It just will be too late to do so." Sebastian says.

"How do you plan to go through with this plan?" Salvador asks.

"Well, our reputation precedes itself. The whole underworld fears and respects us. We use that to our advantage and kill anyone who tries to stand in our way." Sebastian says.

"I don't understand how that will help us defeat the witches." Salvatore says.

"As always, you were the weak minded one." Sebastian says. Salvatore scowls at that comment, "We should not rush into things and plan accordingly. While we are trying to organize the underworld, we can find a way to kill the witches."

"How long will this take?"Salvador asks.

"It took the Source a millennium to organize the underworld under rule. I don't think we can wait that long." Salvatore says. "Besides, rumors around here say that Dagon is close to taking the throne."

"As for Dagon, we will deal with him in our own time. Taking over the underworld will not happen overnight but with our powers, it might happen quicker than expected." Sebastian says as he turns around to face them. "But all we have to do is wait and everything will happen in good time, my brothers. All in good time."

Salvatore and Salvador look at each other and then at their brother who smiles as his eyes begin to glow.

_-x-x-x-_

It is in the evening and the venue is at P3. The entrance is crowded as always as the music plays loudly. In the VIP booth, Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry, Phoebe and Coop sit and laugh with each other.

"I don't remember the last time we all sat together having a good time like this." Phoebe says.

"Well, there's more of this to come so count on it." Coop says as he kisses Phoebe.

"Ok." Piper says, "Enough of that. If you want a room, go home."

Phoebe and Coop giggle.

"Piper is right." Coop says. Phoebe looks at Coop with a surprised smile, "I am not talking about that."

Piper and Paige laugh.

"Tonight is about Henry and Paige." Coop says.

"Right." Piper says, "You guys are still happy and stuck together for a whole year of marriage."

"And there's the baby on the way." Leo adds.

"More of a reason to celebrate." Phoebe says.

Coop raises his glass and the rest raise their bottles and glasses.

"A toast." Coop says as he stands up.

"You have survived the first year of marriage and this is just the beginning. May you be blessed for your marriage to last as long as your love for each other. For eternity." Coop says.

"Happy anniversary, Henry and Paige!" Phoebe says.

"Happy anniversary, Henry and Paige!" the rest say as they all clink their glasses.

"Thanks, you guys." Henry says.

"This means a lot to us. We love you guys." Paige says as she sips on her drink.

Henry looks at Paige as he holds his glass up.

"To this anniversary." He says.

"And many more to come." Paige says as they kiss.

"Well, with the lives they lead, your marriage will be one hell of a rollercoaster." Leo says.

"Don't scare them." Piper scolds. Leo laughs.

"Ladies, you need more drinks?" Coop asks.

"That will be nice." Phoebe says.

"We'll be right back." Coop says as Henry and Leo kiss their women before they leave. Phoebe watches Coop walk out. She sighs happily.

"You okay there, sis?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have never been happier." Phoebe says.

"Well, Coop is a great guy and we are happy for you." Paige says.

"I just feel like we are one. Like we breathe the same thing, think the same thing." Phoebe says, "I don't know how to describe it but it feels great."

"That's love alright." Piper says.

"As long as you are in love, that's all that matters." Paige says.

"I know and I feel like I can't live without him. He loves me just as much and that is not because of my powers. I just know it in my heart." Phoebe says.

"That's good, Pheebs." Piper says, "You deserve it."

"Isn't this wonderful? All of us out on the town with our men?" Phoebe says.

"Watch out as we create history." Paige says sarcastically. Phoebe laughs.

"Life cannot get any better than this." Phoebe says.

"I couldn't agree more." Piper says.

"I second that." Paige says as they clink their glasses together and drink what is left of their drinks.

_-x-x-x-_

Coop, Henry and Leo are at the bar getting the drinks.

"What a night, huh?" Coop says.

"Yeah." Henry says.

"You made it after one year. Congrats!" Leo says as he pats Henry on his back.

"I never thought it would be this easy. Aside from the fact that demons come after my wife and she chases them, I am all set." Henry says.

The men laugh together.

"This marriage thing, it's that great, huh?" Coop asks.

"The best." Henry says.

"Just knowing that you wake up in the morning to a face so beautiful makes it worth while at the beginning of the day, despite the things that might have happened the day before." Leo says.

"I agree with that." Henry says.

They all look at the sisters from the bar and smile.

"Ok, let me show you something. Only because you guys are my best friends." Coop says. Leo and Henry look anxiously as Coop digs a box out of his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Henry asks.

"Yeah. It's a ring." Coop says as he opens the box and a light golden yellow and white stone is seen. "I am going to ask Phoebe to marry me tomorrow."

"Wow. Congratulations Coop." Leo says, "That is a nice ring."

"A very huge rock, that's what that is." Henry says, "What is that, a diamond?"

"It's Phoebe's birthstone, a topaz with a little bit of diamond. I got it when I went to the realm of Hephaestus and a friend of mine forged it for me." Coop explains

"That's beautiful. She's going to love it." Leo says.

"That's the hope." Coop says as he closes it and puts it back in his pocket. "Don't say anything to Piper and Paige. I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course." Leo says.

"Let's go back. I think they are wondering why it's taking so long to get the drinks." Coop says as he grabs the tray and the men follow him. They return into the booth.

"What took you so long?" Paige asks as the men sit.

"Uh, we looked over and you guys looked like you were talking about something personal and needed some time alone." Leo says as he sits down. He looks at Coop as he smiles.

"Right." Piper says.

"So you guys have decided on what the names of the baby is going to be?" Leo asks as he tries to change the subject.

"Uh, no we haven't." Paige says. "It's too early and besides, I think we are going to pick a boy and a girl's name and name the baby when it's born."

"Why is that?" Phoebe asks.

"We decided that we want the gender of the baby to be a surprise." Henry says.

"Wow, if you are lucky, you would be blind sided by the baby just like we were with Wyatt and Chris." Piper says as she looks at Leo.

"Right." Leo says.

"Well, I already know that we are having a daughter so no surprise there, right honey?" Phoebe says to Coop.

"Uh, right." Coop says.

"The only mystery is when she is going to come to this world and I hope it is pretty soon." Phoebe says. She looks at Coop and leans in for a kiss. She kisses Coop and she is sucked into a premonition: _She sees herself sitting on a chair enjoying a candle lit dinner. Coop gets down on one knee and opens the box. _

"_Phoebe Halliwell, will you marry me?" Coop says to her as she looks on in surprise._

Phoebe comes out of the premonition with her eyes still closed. Everyone looks at her concerned.

"Uh, Phoebe, are you ok?" Paige asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe says as she smiles nervously, looks at Coop and then at everyone else. "Huh…" she mumbles.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir. _

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

The sky is dark and the scenes show San Francisco in the evening. The club, P3 can be seen. Inside it, people dance, mingle and drink. A little further down is the VIP booth where the family is sitting. Everyone is laughing and Phoebe seems to be daydreaming. In her head, she imagines her wedding with Coop.

A slow theme plays in the background as she stands in the grass in a huge wedding gown. She looks into Coop's eyes and then looks down at her hands as Coop places the wedding ring on her finger.

"I, Coop, take you Phoebe…." He says. "Phoebe? Phoebe?" Phoebe?"

Outside of Phoebe's little daydream, Coop calls her name as everyone looks at her. She snaps out of her daydream.

"Huh?" Phoebe says.

"Are you ok? You seemed a little out of it." Henry says.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe smiles. She places her drink on the table. "Paige, Piper. Bathroom break. Now!"

Phoebe stands up and looks at Coop. "I'll be back, babe." She kisses him.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe pulls Piper and Paige into the stockroom. She shuts the door.

"Uh, Phoebe. I don't know if I should be telling you this but, this is not the bathroom." Piper jokes.

"I know!" Phoebe whispers to her sisters, "I need to tell you guys something."

"Why? What happened?" Paige asks.

"When I was in there with everyone, I had a premonition." Phoebe says.

"Oh, God. What, we can't have a fricking day off around here?" Piper asks.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. It wasn't a bad premonition." Phoebe says.

"Ok. What did you see?" Paige asks.

"I saw Coop and I at a candle light dinner and there was wine and music and…" Phoebe says but Paige cuts her off.

"Is there a point to this because we already know what a candle light dinner is." Paige says.

"Right." Phoebe says. She walks up to her sisters, "Coop proposed to me."

Piper and Paige gasps in surprise and excitement.

"Well, he hasn't really done it yet but still." Phoebe says with a smile.

"This is huge." Piper says.

"I know!" Phoebe squeals.

"What are you going to do?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. Just wait until tomorrow night, I guess. He's taking me out to dinner so I am thinking that he is going to do that then." Phoebe says.

"Wow." Paige says.

"I know, right!" Phoebe says, "Let's just go back there and pretend that we don't know anything."

"Right. This is coming from the girl who cannot keep a secret." Piper says.

"Hey! I can keep this one. It just has to wait until tomorrow evening. I mean, what is the worst that can happen?" Phoebe asks.

Piper and Paige look at each other and then back at Phoebe, who is still grinning from ear to ear.

_-x-x-x-_

Deep in the underworld, the Del Mar brothers walk around in the underworld.

"How far do we have to travel to find the Gorlocks' cave?" Salvatore asks.

"We are almost there." Sebastian says.

"That is what you have been saying for the last three hours." Salvatore says.

"How come we can't shimmer there?" Salvador asks.

"Because it will detect the magic and awaken the Gorlocks from their slumber. If we get there by no magical means, we can enter easily and take over."

"And what is going to happen once we get there?" Salvatore asks.

"We absorb the power that the Gorlocks harness. This way, they fall under our rule." Sebastian says.

"How do you know that? How are we going to do that?" Salvador asks.

Sebastian turns around and looks at his brothers.

"The stones I used to resurrect the both of you also contained a spell that allows us to be able to absorb a bit of power that other demons possess. With it, we will be able to rule the underworld and then go after the Charmed Ones. At the moment, we cannot risk the sisters knowing we are alive." Sebastian says as they continue to walk.

They approach a cave and they hear a crowd of demons talking. They stop and listen.

"Look, the underworld is yours for the taking. You already have demons listening to you, it's about time." A demon says.

"The underworld leads a leader, Dagon. The underworld needs you. Take it while you can." The demon encourages.

The brothers look on as the demons shimmer out of sight.

"We should vanquish them before he beats us to the throne." Salvador says.

"He is not going to do anything. Our way will work well than what they plan to do. His demise is near." Sebastian assures.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Salvador says.

The brothers walk into the cave and see many demons encased in stone.

"These are the Gorlocks?" Salvatore asks.

"Yes." Sebastian says as he forms a fireball. A blue beam connects the statues together. He hurls it at the beam and the blue beam turns into fire. It links itself to the statues and shatters the statues. The Gorlocks growl as they are freed from their imprisoned state.

"How ironic is it that they were trapped in stone just like we were." Salvatore says.

His brothers look at him and he backs away. Sebastian turns around and the Gorlocks bow to him.

"The first stage, my brothers, to the greatest power the underworld has ever known." Sebastian says with a smile.

_-x-x-x-_

In the Mitchell apartment, Paige stands in front of a mirror, taking off her clothes in the bedroom and puts on her pajamas. Henry walks behind her and holds her. He kisses her on the cheek and looks in the mirror.

"You looked really gorgeous today, you know that?" Henry says.

"Don't I always?" Paige teases.

"Yeah." Henry says as he kisses Paige.

"I cannot believe the things that has happened in one year of marriage; sharing my body with you, trapped in my fears and nightmares, being a daddy to be?" Henry says as he puts his hand on her belly.

"Is that too much to handle? You think you can go through that for the rest of your life?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. If it means being with you." Henry says. He walks away and begins to change his clothing.

"Aren't you sweet?" Paige says as she lets her hair down from her bun. Henry crawls into the bed and turns the television on.

"It is a good day to remember, too bad tomorrow has to come." Henry says.

"Yeah." Paige says, "Tomorrow might be another day to remember."

"Why is that?" Henry asks as he changes the channel.

"Coop is going to propose to Phoebe tomorrow." Paige says as she gets into the bed as well.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Henry asks.

"Phoebe had a premonition today of Coop proposing to her." Paige says.

"Damn it." Henry says as he sits up in the bed.

"What's the matter?" Paige asks.

"Coop was going to surprise her but its ruined now. He is going to be angry." Henry says.

"Wait, you know?" Paige asks.

"Of course I know! Coop told me and Leo today at the club." Henry says.

"Oh. Then there should be no problem. As long as Coop doesn't know that Phoebe knows…" Paige says.

"Are you kidding me?" Henry says. "This is Coop and Phoebe's moment and now it is ruined because she knows and you think that it is no problem?"

"It's no big deal, Henry." Paige says.

"It's a big deal. Look, it is bad enough that we have to deal with the normal things that occur in our lives but when magic is involved, it tends to get messed up." Henry says.

"But regardless of what happens, Phoebe knows that he is going to propose tomorrow night so there is nothing we can do…" Paige says as she motions herself closer to Henry and whispers seductively, "But a few things have crossed my mind as to what we can do."

Henry just sits in the bed and looks at Paige.

"You really think it is a good idea that Phoebe knows when her boyfriend is going to propose?" Henry asks.

"Yeah. Let's just leave that alone." Paige says as she kisses Henry on his neck, "Let's celebrate our anniversary before it's over."

Henry turns on his side. "I am not in the mood. I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow."

Paige looks at him with a surprised look mixed with a little bit of disappointment and anger.

"Good night." Henry says as he shuts of the light.

_-x-x-x-_

It is very dark in the underworld and the brothers stand before the Gorlocks.

"How is this a great step to the greatest power?" Salvatore asks.

"Let me put them in a trial period so you can see what these demons are capable of." Sebastian says to his brothers. He looks at the Gorlocks.

"Who imprisoned you?" Sebastian asks.

The leader of the Gorlocks steps forward, "The Source."

"The Source?" Salvador asks.

"He viewed them as a threat seeing as how the most powerful magic has a little effect on them. That is why they were imprisoned. These demons have a one track mind and will not stop until they have reached their target." Sebastian says. He asks the Gorlocks, "What do you want to do now?"

"Get the Source!" the Gorlocks growl.

"Uh, newsflash, but the Source is dead." Salvatore whispers to Sebastian.

"Yeah, but the Gorlocks do not know that." Sebastian says. He looks at the Gorlocks.

"The Source has been reborn into another demon. I believe his name is Dagon." Sebastian says.

"Dagon!" the Gorlocks say.

Sebastian looks at his brothers and nods. They understand the signal and wave their hands at the demons as they shimmer out of sight. The brothers shimmer out as well.

They reappear in another part of the underworld where Dagon stands before a crowd of demons with two of his men. The brothers stand in a corner, hidden from everyone else.

"The time has come for us to reunite and stand against those who wish to eliminate us!" Dagon says.

The demons cheer and holler in excitement.

"We are stronger together and we have a fighting chance this way than if we are all apart in our kind." Dagon encourages.

The Gorlocks look at the brothers and then walk into the crowd. The noises of the crowd die down and look at the strange demons.

"What are they?" a demon whispers.

"I don't know." Another shrugs.

"Dagon!" the Gorlock leader bellows. He forms a fireball and he hurls it at Dagon. Dagon and his men shimmer out of sight, the fireball turns around like a boomerang, and the Gorlock catches it.

The demons watch them and they all decide to attack. The start throwing athames and energyballs at the Gorlocks but has a little effect on them. The Gorlocks hold out their hands and fire emerges like a flamethrower, decimating the demons in sight with just a wave of their hands. All the demons that stood there before are now ashes on the ground.

Salvatore whistles in amazement. The brothers come out of their hiding spot and walk up to the demons.

"So, how about you do us a favor and go after certain witches instead?" Salvador asks.

"But Dagon isn't dead." The leader of the Gorlocks says.

"And you can get him later but as for now, we have a bigger task at hand." Sebastian says.

The Gorlocks look at each other.

"You might need more than six Gorlocks for this one." Salvatore says. Sebastian's eyes begin to glow.

The Gorlocks growl as it echoes throughout the underworld. They shimmer out.

_-x-x-x-_

It is morning in San Francisco and the birds can be heard chirping. The sun is shining so bright and the manor can be seen.

Piper walks from the kitchen and tries to walk upstairs when she hears noises coming from the living room. She walks in there to see Leo setting up the television.

"What are you doing?" Piper asks.

"I'm setting up this new flat screen television I just bought to watch the game." Leo says.

"But Phoebe and Paige are coming over and we were planning to use this room." Piper says.

"There are many rooms in this house to use; there's the sunroom, the dining room and the attic." Leo says.

"How come you can't watch it in our room?" Piper asks.

"This television is too beautiful to hide in our room and besides, the guys are coming over too." Leo says.

"Right." Piper says as the doorbell rings. Piper walks to the door and opens it to find her sisters and their men.

"Since when do you ring the bell?" Piper asks.

"Since we don't live here anymore?" Paige says as she walks in and the rest follow.

"Then what is the point of ringing the bell if you don't wait for me to invite you into the house?" Piper asks as she shuts the door. Henry and Coop walk into the living room and join Leo. Leo turns on the television.

"Is Victor coming?" Henry asks.

"No. He has a meeting to attend." Leo says.

The sisters watch the men.

"If you need us, we will be in the attic." Piper yells.

"Uh huh." Leo says as his focus is on the game, just like Henry and Coop.

"Ok, then. Shall we?" Phoebe says as they walk up the stairs.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters get upstairs in the attic and close the door.

"Ok. So what are we going to do?" Phoebe asks as she sits down.

"Do? Do what?" Piper asks.

"You know. About my premonition." Phoebe says.

"Well, what can we do?" Piper asks, "I just say that we should just let things run its course."

"Aren't you blowing this a little out of proportion?" Paige asks.

"Listen guys, I have seen so many things in the last nine years and I was promised a daughter as well. This premonition proves that I am that much closer to getting what I have always dreamed of." Phoebe says, "I just do not want this to become one of those visions that will going to take years to come true."

Paige and Piper look at each other and look at Phoebe.

"We're on board." Paige says as Piper smiles and nods.

"What do we know so far?" Piper asks.

"I know that Henry knows about this." Paige says.

"Wait. You told him?" Phoebe asks.

"About the proposal, no. I didn't have to. Coop told him and Leo." Paige says.

"Leo knows too?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. They found out about it last night." Paige says.

"Ok, then we need a course of action." Phoebe says as she stands up.

"What do you want us to do?" Piper asks.

"Well, since the guys know, I think you should hit them up for information…so I can be prepared to be surprised." Phoebe says.

"Uh, Phoebe, honey. I don't think that you can prepare to be surprised. Then it is not really called a surprise." Piper says.

"Of course I can." Phoebe says. Phoebe looks up and gasps in surprise. She feigns her surprise faces.

"Is that for me?" she pretends. "I don't know what to say, Coop."

"Ugh. This is ridiculous." Paige says.

"You're telling me." Piper adds.

_-x-x-x-_

Downstairs, the game is running commercials.

"Hey, Leo. We need chips, are they in the cabinet in the kitchen?" Coop asks.

"No. I got it covered. The munchies are on the table so we won't have to get up." Leo says.

"And the drinks?" Henry asks.

"They are in the cooler next to the television." Leo says.

"Wow, you got everything covered, don't you?" Coop asks.

"Yup!" Leo says as he opens a can and takes a sip. "How about you, Coop? You think you got everything covered for tonight?"

"I think so. I am a nervous wreck but I try my hardest not to show it." Coop says, "At least Phoebe doesn't see it coming."

"That is…not true." Henry interrupts.

"What are you talking about?" Coop asks.

"Phoebe knows about tonight. The proposal, everything." Henry says. "Piper and Paige know too."

"How do you know that?" Leo asks.

"Paige told me that Phoebe had a vision last night at the club of you proposing to her." Henry says. "I'm sorry."

"Great. Now she is expecting it." Coop says.

"What are you going to do?" Leo asks.

"What can I do?" Coop asks.

"Do this another time?" Henry asks.

"No." Leo says.

"What?" Henry asks.

"Just because she knows does not me you should give in. That means you have a challenge." Leo says.

"Leo is right! I have to go about this plan another way." Coop says as he stands up and paces back and forth. "But I am going to need your help."

Henry and Leo look at each other and then at Coop, who seems very determined.

_-x-x-x-_

"Do you think that Coop knows that I know?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't think so." Paige says, "If Coop knows that you know, he would have asked you about what you know and makes sure that the things you know would be different than the one he knows. You know?"

"Huh?" Piper asks.

"I just think that Coop doesn't know and I don't think Henry will tell him." Paige says.

"Are you sure about that?" Piper asks.

"Not really…." Paige says.

"Ok, so back to me, people!" Phoebe says, "I can just stick to pretending and acting like I do not know anything."

"You, my dear, are not a very good actress." Paige says to Phoebe. "No offense."

"Some taken." Phoebe says in a wounded tone. As soon as Phoebe says that, Coop walks into the attic with Leo and Henry.

"Hey honey!" Phoebe says as she stands up.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Coop says.

"Um, ok." Phoebe says. She looks at her sisters, "Um, guys? Can we have a minute please?"

"Sure." Piper says as she walks out and the rest follow her out.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Phoebe asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight." Coop says.

"About the dinner? I can't wait." Phoebe says excitedly.

"I'm sorry babe, but we can't have dinner tonight. I have to work." Coop says.

Phoebe looks at Coop in surprise.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper, Paige, Leo and Henry walk down the stairs.

"So when were you planning on telling me that you knew that Coop was going to propose to Phoebe?" Piper asks Leo.

"I wasn't. It wasn't my business to share it just like you didn't tell me Phoebe had a vision of him proposing." Leo defends himself.

The four stop walking as they stand in the middle of the second floor.

"Well, at least someone was able to keep quiet about it, unlike other people." Paige says as she looks at Henry.

"Excuse me, but who was the one who brought it up in conversation last night? It sure wasn't me." Henry says.

"Look, there is no reason to argue about this because it is not our problem to deal with it so let's leave it up to Coop and Phoebe." Leo says.

"Of course you think so, Leo." Piper says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leo asks.

"Forget it. You won't understand." Piper says.

"Understand what? That magic has robbed Coop of his shining moment? The moment that Phoebe has been waiting for?" Henry says.

"That is beside the point." Paige says.

"Well, the point is, Coop plans to propose to Phoebe at a different time when she is not expecting it, and that is not going to be tonight." Henry says.

"Oh. And we're going to make sure that Phoebe gets what she wants, which is a marriage proposal." Paige says.

"How are you going to make that happen?" Leo asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Piper says sharply.

The four stare at each other intensely.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe walks away from Coop and walks back towards him.

"Wait, what?"

"They put me on assignment for tonight so we'll have to postpone dinner. I'm sorry baby." Coop apologizes.

"No. No, no, no, no." Phoebe says, "We planned this last week and you're telling me this now?" Phoebe says.

"I got the call this morning." Coop says.

"Can't they get another person for tonight? Have someone fill in for you?" Phoebe asks.

"No, Phoebe. You already know how this works. I can't ignore my duties." Coop says.

"I thought we were an exception to that rule." Phoebe says.

"We are an exception to be together, not to abandon my job, Phoebe." Coop says. "I'm sorry."

"Great. Just great." Phoebe mutters under her breath. She walks away from Coop. With her back towards him, she vents.

"My stupid powers always give me the false impression. I can't take this anymore." Phoebe says to herself. Coop walks towards her to give her comfort. As he walks, a group of Gorlocks arrives in the attic. The leader waves his hand and Coop flies towards Phoebe, hitting her and they both fall. Phoebe stands up, sees the Gorlocks walking towards her and Coop.

"Piper, Paige! Help!" she calls.

_-x-x-x-_

Piper, Leo, Henry and Paige hear the noise downstairs and begin to wonder. They hear Phoebe's call and they begin to run upstairs.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe levitates as a fireball flies her way. She glides towards one of the Gorlocks and attempts to hit him. The Gorlock grabs her foot and throws her across the room. She falls into the clutter on the side of the attic.

Piper and Paige arrive in the attic, with the men behind them.

The Gorlocks walk towards an unconscious Phoebe and Coop.

"This is going to be easy." The Gorlock says as he forms a fireball. He gets ready to hurl it at Phoebe when he orbs out. The rest of the Gorlocks look around. The leader orbs back in as he is thrown against the wall. Next to him is Paige with her hand held out.

The Gorlocks turn to Paige and Piper. Piper steps forward and motions to blast them. The blast has little effect on the Gorlocks.

"Uh, why aren't my powers working?" Piper asks herself.

The Gorlocks hurl fireballs at the sisters as they dive out of the way. Leo and Henry crawl to Phoebe and Coop and they try to wake them up. Piper stands up and helps Paige up.

The Gorlocks throw fireballs at Piper and Paige. Piper blasts one of the fireballs in half, sending them both towards the Gorlocks. The split fireballs hits two Gorlocks as they burst into flames and disappear, leaving a pile of ashes.

"Huh. How you like that?" Piper says.

Paige waves her hands at the other fireballs as they orb back and vanquish the remaining Gorlocks. The leader of the Gorlocks is the only one left. Paige looks around and finds the box of crystals on the side. She waves her hands at the crystals and they orb out of the box and surround the fallen leader on the ground. They breathe a sigh of relief as the walk to Phoebe and Coop. Coop gains consciousness and groans as he stands up. They see Phoebe lying on the ground bleeding. Leo rolls her over to see Phoebe stabbed with an athame.

_-x-x-x-_

They all watch nervously as Paige tries to heal Phoebe. After a while, Phoebe gasps as she sits up quickly. She looks around and sees the Gorlock.

"What the hell is that?" She asks.

"Thank God you're ok." Paige says as she helps Phoebe up to the ground.

"Thanks to you." Phoebe says. "So what is that thing?"

"That's what we're looking for. Do we even know what we're looking for?" Piper asks as she flips through the book.

"That's a Gorlock." Leo says.

"I'm sorry, a what?" Phoebe asks.

"A Gorlock. A group of powerful demons who were enemies of the Source but were thought to be extinct."

"Well, obviously, they aren't so let's vanquish this one and get on with our lives." Piper says.

"It's kind of hard to vanquish them when they were pretty hard to vanquish before." Paige says.

"Found them!" Piper says. Phoebe and Paige walk over to the book as Phoebe begins to read.

"_Gorlocks are a race of powerful demons that are believed to be extinct and impossible to vanquish. They Because of this trait, they are recruited as assassins to complete certain tasks that other demons fail to do. They also worked for the Source for a brief period of time. Seeing as how they are nearly impossible to vanquish, The Source trapped the Gorlocks in stone for betraying him. The only known way to vanquish a Gorlock is to use their own magic against them._" Phoebe reads.

"That explains why we could only vanquish them with their own fireballs." Paige says.

"They're hired guns so that means someone sent them after us." Piper says.

"Who would send such powerful demons after you?" Coop asks.

"I don't know, maybe the whole underworld." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, but who in the underworld?" Piper asks.

"Maybe, let's ask him." Phoebe says looking at the leader of the Gorlock.

Paige walks up to Henry.

"Honey, I think it would be safer if we did this without you guys here, you know?" Paige says.

"We already had this talk, Paige. I'm not…" Henry says but Paige silences him by placing her finger on his lips.

"I don't want to take any chances right now, ok? Especially with this demon." Paige says.

Henry sighs and kisses her. "Ok. I'll go. Call me when this is over."

Leo looks at Piper who nods at him.

"I'll take them away." Coop says as he walks to Phoebe and kisses her. He walks to Leo and Henry.

"Don't forget to pick up the boys when school lets out, ok?" Piper says.

"Sure." Leo says. Coop grabs their arms as he flashes out in a pink light.

"Do you think they are off planning with Coop?" Paige asks.

"Planning? Planning what?" Phoebe asks.

"It's the men versus the women now." Paige says.

"Ok, demon first, sister later." Piper says.

"How do we do this?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, seeing as how our powers barely work against this demon, we should torture him with the crystals instead." Paige says.

"Do you think that will work?" Phoebe asks.

"It should but there's only one way to find out." Paige says. She walks over to the table and grabs some powder. She walks back to the crystal cage and sprinkles the powder on the crystal. It shocks the Gorlock as he wakes up.

He forms a fireball.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Phoebe says.

"You wouldn't want to vanquish yourself, would you?" Piper asks.

"Who sent you?" Paige asks.

The Gorlock stays silent. Paige sprinkles some more powder as the cage electrocutes him. He screams in rage.

"If you fear for your life, you would tell us who sent you." Phoebe says.

"If you could vanquish me, you already would have done so." The Gorlock says.

"Hmm." Phoebe says as she nods to Paige. Paige sprinkles some powder on the crystals. The demon screams.

"Yeah, we may not want to kill you, but we can torture you." Paige says.

"One last chance." Piper says. "Who sent you?"

"I don't fear you." The Gorlock says.

"Yeah. But would you fear this?" Phoebe says as she forms a fireball.

"Uh, Phoebe?" Paige asks.

"It's ok." Phoebe says, "Now, you don't want to disappear like all of your men did, right?"

"Ok. I will tell you." He says. "Three men freed me and my men and told us to come after you."

"Three men?" Piper asks. As soon as Piper asks, she is flung back and she hits the ground. The sisters run to Piper. Two Gorlocks shimmer in, kick the crystals away, and free their leader. They all shimmer out.

"So much for using him for info." Paige says.

_-x-x-x-_

In the underworld, the Gorlocks reappear and stand before the Del Mar brothers.

Sebastian stands in the middle, pacing back and forth. He stops in front of the leader.

"You told them about us." He says quietly.

"Wait. The Charmed Ones know we're alive?" Salvador asks. Sebastian begins to pace back and forth.

"I didn't give your names…" he says, "besides, I don't answer to you!"

Sebastian stops pacing. He looks up at the leader and he waves his hands at him as he turns to stone. The Gorlocks look on and bow their heads in fear. Sebastian turns them into stone as well.

"What do we do now?" Salvatore asks.

"Give it up, it's over. The witches know we're alive." Salvador says.

"Not necessarily." Sebastian says. "I have an idea. Follow me." He says as he shimmers out. The twins look at each other and shimmer out.

_-x-x-x-_

In the attic, a scrying crystal is dipped in the ash and then is used to scry.

"What are you scrying for exactly?" Phoebe asks as she looks through the shelf for something.

"I am scrying for the rest of the Gorlocks in hopes we find them, we find whoever is after us." Paige says.

"What are you looking for?" Piper asks.

"Potion vials." Phoebe says.

"I bought some more. They're downstairs." Piper says as she stirs the potion.

"Speaking of the ones after us, do you have any idea who it might be?" Phoebe asks.

"It must be the brothers. It has to be." Piper says.

"But we vanquished them already." Paige says.

"True, but this would not be the first time a vanquished demon came back to life, or should I remind you of Barbas?" Piper says.

"And Cole?" Phoebe adds.

"Ok. I just don't want to go up against a demon with the wrong spell or potion." Paige says.

"What's the worst that can happen? I mean, we are going there with powerful potions so regardless of who it is, it will be able to do the job easily." Phoebe says.

"Ok. Just a thought." Paige says. "Ugh! I give up!" she says as she drops the crystal.

Coop, Leo and Henry flash into the attic. The girls look up.

"Hi." Paige says.

"Uh, where are the boys?" Piper asks.

"I dropped them off at Darryl's." Leo answers.

"Any luck with the demon?" Henry asks.

"He got away." Piper says.

"How?" Coop asks.

"Two of his demon buddies came and set him free after he told us that he was sent by three men." Piper says.

"You don't think it was the Del Mar brothers, do you?" Leo asks.

"I don't think so but Piper and Phoebe do." Paige says.

"You guys cannot go into a battle with the wrong tools. You guys learned this the hard way before, remember?" Leo says.

"My point exactly!" Paige says.

"Well, that's all we got so if you have a better plan, we are all ears. If not, then I think we're pretty set." Piper says.

No one says anything.

"Ok. I love the feeling in this room so I am going to go downstairs for the potion vials." Phoebe says as she heads out.

Paige, Henry, Leo and Piper stare at each other without a word.

"Ok, that is ridiculous." Piper breaks the silence. "We need to stop this."

"Stop what?" Leo asks.

"This impasse between us." Paige says.

"There wouldn't be a problem if you viewed it from our view." Henry says.

"And what would that be, Henry?" Piper asks.

Coop just watches the argument and questions what is going on.

"Since the beginning of time, men have been told that they are the reason why relationships fail or doom and we are the ones that kill the romance in a relationship." Henry explains.

"So?" Paige asks.

"So? It is harder for men to be a gentleman these days. Taking the coat, opening the door." Leo says.

"Yeah, well, haven't you heard? Chivalry is dead." Piper says.

"Chivalry didn't die. You killed it." Henry says. Piper and Paige gasp.

"I think Henry's point is that in this century, it is hard being the gentleman so we take any chance we get to do so, but then when magic gets involved, it screws everything up." Leo explains.

"How about our point of view?" Piper asks. "Phoebe is our sister and all her life she has been searching for love only to be heartbroken all of the time."

"Magic promised her a child and a life with Coop and that is all she wants and we fight so hard because we know she deserves it and we know you know that too." Paige says.

"Wait. This argument is because of Phoebe and me?" Coop asks.

"Well, it isn't about Brad and Angelina." Piper says.

"Look, I am flattered that you guys are doing this for Phoebe and me. I also understand where you guys are coming from but I am siding with Henry and Leo." Coop says.

"What?" Paige says.

"I want to do whatever I can to be with Phoebe because I love her so much. It is hard to handle a relationship, especially with magic constantly interfering. All I need right now is the element of surprise but that went out the window when Phoebe found out. I know Phoebe deserves the best and I want to give her that. Magic has shown her a future with a baby and me but even though that is good, it has also robbed her the moments of the present because she is expecting it. The feeling a person has when they find out something for the same time. I am trying to just give Phoebe that right now." Coop says.

"Half of the excitement is being caught by surprise when news such as this hits you." Henry says.

"I need you guys to help me give Phoebe what magic has taken away from her, the element of surprise." Coop pleads.

"What do you say?" Leo asks.

Piper and Paige look at each other and then at the guys. Phoebe walks in the room with the vials.

"I got it." Phoebe says. She looks up. "Is something the matter?"

"No. Nothing. Just trying to figure out what we're going to do." Paige says.

"Right." Piper says.

"Huh." Phoebe says as she looks at the men and then at her sisters. She walks to the table and begins to fill up the potion vials.

"So what is the plan?" Phoebe asks.

"Um, just go in, vanquish, and get out." Piper says.

"Do you guys know where to look?" Leo asks.

"No, but I decided to try down there." Paige says.

Phoebe seals the bottles and sighs. "Done."

The sisters get together and hold hands.

"Wish us luck!" Phoebe says as they orb out.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters orb into the underworld.

"Ok, now what?" Piper asks.

"We interrogate." Phoebe says.

A couple of demons walk towards the sisters.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where to find the demons who set the Gorlocks free, would you?" Phoebe asks.

"Witches!" one demon yells as they form energyballs.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no." Piper says.

They throw the energyballs and Piper freezes them in mid-air. Paige waves her hands and deflects the energyball right back at them, vanquishing the demons. A couple of more demons appear and they form more energyballs.

"This might take a while." Paige says.

_-x-x-x-_

Dagon and his men shimmer in the underworld. They stand in the lair with the Gorlocks in stone.

"What are we doing here? What is this?" he asks.

"I don't know. I think that these are the demons who attacked us from before." one demon says.

"At least the threat is behind us now, right?" Dagon says.

"Right." The two men shout.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe kicks a demon and as he flies, she electrocutes it in mid-air with her power.

Paige keeps deflecting energyballs back at the demons while Piper blasts the rest. Dagon and his men shimmer in.

"I heard you were looking for us." He says.

Piper thrusts her hands and she freezes the underworld. She looks at Dagon. The sisters come together.

"Catch us if you can." He says as he shimmers out with his men.

"Ok, Paige! Orb now." Piper says as they orb out.

They reappear in the lair of the Gorlocks. Dagon and his men are faced the opposite way.

Piper clears her throat loudly. The demons turn around.

"Witches?" Dagon says.

"Yeah, that's what we are, but we prefer to be referred to as the Charmed Ones!" Paige says she throws the potion at him and her sisters do the same. Dagon screams and his men scream in agony. They disappear in a blast.

"Whew!" Phoebe says as she takes a deep breath.

"Glad that's over." Piper says.

"That was it?" Paige asks.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"I mean, the all powerful demons who sent these Gorlocks after us just vanquished without a fight?" Paige asks.

"Maybe we caught them by surprise." Phoebe says.

"No. I felt like something wasn't right. If they really wanted us, the Gorlocks would have been sent after us again, don't you think?" Paige says.

"Let's just count our blessings and get the hell out of here." Piper says.

"Right." Paige says as she grabs her sisters and orbs out.

As soon as they orb out, Dagon and his two men shimmer in. They change form into the Del Mar brothers.

"Can't believe that worked." Salvatore says.

"We had them right where we wanted them, how come we didn't kill them?" Salvador asks.

"Because the goal at hand was to make sure they didn't know we were alive, and we accomplished it." Sebastian says, "The time to vanquish those witches will come, and when it does, I assure you it will be worth it." He says with a devilish smile.

_-x-x-x-_

The scenes of San Francisco are seen as the sun sets. The lights of the city lighting up, the cars driving on the bridge, the clock on the port speeding up to nine o'clock. The manor is seen.

Piper, Leo, Paige and Henry lie on the couches watching movies. The door opens and closes and Phoebe walks in.

"Hi." She says with disappointment.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Paige asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that I was supposed to be engaged by now, and once again, my power of premonition failed me again." Phoebe says.

"You're just overreacting." Piper says.

"No, I'm not." Phoebe says, "I foresaw it, so why isn't it happening?"

"You know that your visions don't always come true." Leo says.

"But how come this one of all didn't?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know." Piper says, "Take it up with the powers that be."

"Right. I'm beat and I just sent in my column. I'm going home to sleep." Phoebe says as she turns around.

"Wait! Don't go!" Piper says as she sits up.

"Why not?" Phoebe asks.

"Because Wyatt wants his Aunt Phoebe to read him a bedtime story. He gets a few of those from his aunties since they don't live here anymore." Piper says.

"Can I read him one tomorrow?" Phoebe asks.

"You want to tell him that?" Piper asks.

"Ok." Phoebe says as she heads up the stairs. Phoebe walks into Wyatt's room, it is covered in flowers, and the lights are dimmed. Slow music can be heard playing in the back.

"What the?" Phoebe asks herself.

Coop walks out of a dark corner and approaches Phoebe.

"Phoebe Halliwell, the light of my life, the love of my life. I want to share the rest of my life with you and make all you dreams and visions come true." Coop says. He gets down on one knee and fishes for his box. Phoebe gasps.

Piper, Paige, Henry and Leo watch from the door. Coop opens the box and looks at Phoebe. Phoebe squeals at the sight of the ring.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and make marry me?" Coop asks.

"Uh. I don't know what to say?" Phoebe says in excitement.

"Say yes!" the group yells from behind. Phoebe waves at them to be quiet and looks at Coop. She smiles.

"Yes, Coop. I will be honored to be your wife." Phoebe says. Coop places the ring on her finger and hugs her. They kiss and hug as the group clap and cheer. The camera fades to black as the couple kiss.


	17. Helping the Enemy

**9x17: Helping the Enemy**

"_Did you find out why you were so sick?" Phoebe asks Paige._

"_Yeah, I did." Paige says as she looks down. Phoebe grabs Paige's hand._

_Paige says, "I am pregnant."_

_-x-x-x-_

_Previously on Charmed:_

_"What happened to our powers?" Paige asks._

_"I think we just had a major boost. All three of us. I mean, Paige can move things without calling for them...I can freeze for a long period of time as I please and I even froze witches and Phoebe's shooting electricity from her hands." Piper says._

_"Meaning, there are more powers cooked up inside us that we have no idea what they are," Paige says._

_-x-x-x-_

_The Del Mar brothers stand in the underworld, conversing._

"_The Charmed Ones think that we are dead." Sebastian says._

"_Along with the rest of the underworld." Salvatore says._

"_Exactly. We start to rule the underworld by taking legions of demons one by one until eventually we have them all." Sebastian says._

"_But will the Charmed Ones figure it out?" Salvador asks._

"_They will. It just will be too late to do so." Sebastian says._

_-x-x-x-_

_Coop gets on one knee._

"_Phoebe Halliwell, Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" Coop asks._

"_Yes, Coop. I will be honored to be your wife." Phoebe says._

_-x-x-x-_

In the Bay Mirror, Elise stands in front of a room with a power point presentation. The Bay Mirror crew sits behind her.

"So if we decide to do fundraising and promote our newspaper, then we have a better chance to get back on top, don't you think?" Elise says.

She waits for a response. She looks at the presentation and turns around. She sees all the people looking at Phoebe flashing her ring.

"When did he propose to you?" a co-worker asks.

"Two weeks ago." Phoebe says.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you." She says.

"Ok. Let's get back to work." Elise says.

"Oh, come on, Elise. Take a load off. Come gaze at the rock." Phoebe says.

"That is not a tock, that's a continent." Another woman compliments, "What kind of stone is it?"

"Topaz. It's my birthstone." Phoebe says.

Gasps of surprise are heard in the air.

"I'm sure that's sweet but we need to get back to the presentation." Elise says.

"He had it carved especially for me." Phoebe says.

"Oh. I wish my husband was as romantic as your fiancé." The woman says, "So are you going to take his last name or is it going to be a hyphen?"

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah." Elise caves, "Speaking of last name, I don't think you told us what his name is. What is his last name again?"

Phoebe sits there looking at everyone and looks down at the ring.

"Uh, it doesn't matter because I am keeping my last name." Phoebe says.

"Listen, Phoebe." Elise says, "You strike me as a very traditional woman but what are you going to put on the marriage certificate? Phoebe Halliwell and Coop...?"

Phoebe stares at Elise and the rest of the people in the room.

"I—uh, I got to go." Phoebe says as she stands up and walks out.

Elise stares at everyone else and then at the presentation.

"So fundraising, anyone?" she says. Her employees are looking at her flabbergasted.

_-x-x-x-_

In the underworld, the Del Mar brothers sit around a table in their lair.

"So we engage business with the powerbrokers?" Salvatore asks.

"Yes. As we go on with our plan, we collect more power to make to achieve the mission at hand." Salvador says.

"Yes. The mission that we have been working on for quite some time now and we haven't put it into action yet." Salvatore says.

"The whole idea of this was to lay low and not make the Charmed Ones know that we are dead and take them by surprise." Sebastian says.

"Yeah. How exactly are we going to take over without notifying "them"?" Salvatore asks.

"Just cover our tracks. Let other demons take the fall for our mistakes." Sebastian answers.

"So the North East part of the underworld is next on our plan." Salvador says.

"Isn't that the place where Kulak holds his little kingdom?" Salvatore asks.

"Yes." Sebastian says, "He is the last obstacle in our way."

"Legend has it that he is invincible. No demon has ever faced him and lived. How are we going to go up against him without exposing who we are?" Salvatore asks.

"I suggest you leave that up to me. I know exactly what to do." Sebastian says with a sincere smile on his face.

_-x-x-x-_

_I am the son, I am the heir. _

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

_-x-x-x-_

The manor is seen as always with Paige's green Volkswagen parked out front. Inside the manor, it is decorated with balloons and streamers.

Piper is in the kitchen cooking and the table is covered with various dishes. Paige walks into the kitchen.

"Wow. What's the occasion?" Paige asks.

"Uh, Phoebe and Coop's engagement party?" Piper says as she chops scallions.

"Oh, that was today?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. I told you last week that we're planning this party." Piper says, "Or you had something else on your mind?"

"Yeah, and all over my body." Paige says.

"Your body?" Piper asks.

"My boobs are always sore, everything smells disgusting and I am constantly in the bathroom." Paige says.

"Welcome to pregnancy, where the toilet becomes your best friend." Piper says.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Paige says.

"There's more to come so brace yourself." Piper says, "Now you can empathize with me on pregnancy and being magical, you might be surprised as to what is coming up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asks.

Piper stays silent.

"Where's everybody?" Paige asks.

"Leo is going to the school to go get Wyatt and I think Phoebe is at work." Piper says.

"Doesn't Wyatt have a cold or something?" Paige asks.

"He has a tiny little cold but it's no big deal." Piper says.

As soon as Piper says that, Phoebe walks in and slams the back door of the manor.

"I guess Phoebe's home." Piper says.

"Yeah. I have never been so embarrassed in my life." Phoebe rants.

"Ok, so what happened now?" Paige asks.

"I was showing off my ring at work, right? And then Elise makes me feel like I don't know my fiancé." Phoebe says.

Paige chuckles at the comment,

"Do I amuse you? Do you find it funny?" Phoebe asks.

"No. Not at all." Paige says, "Just hearing you say the word, 'fiancé'. Where is Coop anyway?"

"He's on assignment. You know how the match making business is. Busy, busy!" Phoebe chuckles.

"Oh." Paige hums.

"What did Elise say exactly?" Piper asks.

"She asked me if I was going to keep my husband's name, then she asked me if I knew what my husband's last name was." Phoebe says.

"So?" Paige asks.

"So she implied that I don't know the man I'm marrying." Phoebe says.

"Technically, you do know who he is but he doesn't have a last name." Piper says, "I don't think."

"But it doesn't matter because aren't you the one who told me that you were going to keep your name?" Paige asks.

"Yeah but still, I don't know why it got to me." Phoebe says.

"Well, its something you and Coop need to discuss." Piper says.

"So what are all these meals for?" Phoebe asks. Piper drops the knife in surprise.

"Your engagement party." She says.

"Oh, that was today?" Phoebe asks.

"Am I the only one who thinks of these things?" Piper asks, "I don't have to do this, you know."

"And I appreciate this very much but I didn't invite anyone." Phoebe says.

"So who exactly is coming then?" Paige asks.

"People from P3, your job…" Piper says.

"Fine, I guess I will step on it and invite Elise and the rest." Phoebe says.

"And I will remind Henry…" Paige stops.

"What is it?" Phoebe asks.

"I feel…" Paige says as she runs off.

"Where are you going?!" Piper yells.

"Bathroom!" Paige yells back.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asks.

"Morning sickness." Piper answers.

"Oh." Phoebe says as she sits down quietly.

"What's wrong?" Piper asks.

"It's just…nothing." Phoebe says.

"Are you sure?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Phoebe mutters.

Leo runs into the kitchen with Wyatt.

"Leo?" Piper asks, "Isn't he supposed to be in school?"

"Uh, yeah. But we got a problem. A really big one." Leo says.

Piper looks at Wyatt and then at Leo, wondering what is wrong.

_-x-x-x-_

In the North Eastern part of the underworld, noises can be heard from a distance. Inside, there is a huge demonic empire. Demons run amok back and forth and there is a gate guarding it with two demonic guards on the outside. The Del Mar brothers shimmer outside far away from the gate. They peak and then look at each other.

"The kingdom is well guarded. That means the king is well-guarded as well." Salvador says.

"Can't we just shimmer inside?" Salvatore asks.

"No. It's protected by magic. Only the guards can let you in. They have a special kind of magic in their possession that allows them to do that." Sebastian says.

"So then how are we going to lure the witches here and how are they going to vanquish the king for us?" Salvatore asks.

"That is what I'm working on." Sebastian says.

"Great. This will take forever." Salvatore says.

"I will appreciate it very much if you keep your mouth shut!" Sebastian yells.

Salvatore looks at Sebastian. "That's a nice way to talk to your older brother."

Sebastian closes his eyes and opens them as they glow their usual color. A couple of demons walk to the guards.

"What's the password?" the guards ask.

"Ortu Karabal" the demons say. The guards step aside, a force field lifts and the doors open magically and the demons walk through. The doors close and the forcefield surrounds the kingdom again. The guards stand back in place. Three demons walk out of the kingdom and walk towards the brothers. The brothers look at each other.

Sebastian's eyes return to normal.

"I have an idea. Just follow my lead." Sebastian says. They ambush the demons and vanquish them with fireballs.

He looks at his brothers and he shape shifts into one of the demons.

"Now, change your appearance and follow me." Sebastian says.

"But…"

"We don't have a lot of time. Come on." Sebastian says. He walks out of hiding and walks towards the gate. His brothers change their form and they follow him. The guards look at them.

"What is the password?" the guards ask.

"Ortu Karabal" Sebastian says. The guards step aside as the forcefield lifts and the doors swing open. The brothers walk into the kingdom.

"I can't believe we're in Kulak's kingdom." Salvatore says.

"Now, that we're here, how are we going to lure the sisters here?" Salvador asks.

"I don't know, but I will find a way." Sebastian says.

A guard appears behind the brothers.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" the guard asks.

Salvador turns around and looks at the demonic guard. He holds his arm out and clenches his fist. The guard begins to choke as he falls on his knees holding his own neck. Sebastian looks at his brother and stops him.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks.

"He doesn't have the right to talk to us like that." Salvador says.

"We are just demonic slaves, not the powerful Del Mar brothers, Salvador!" Sebastian whispers.

The guard catches his breath and stands up. He runs away.

"Imbecile!" Salvador says.

"We have to maintain a low profile, or have you forgotten?" Sebastian whispers.

"Uh, guys?" Salvatore calls.

Sebastian and Salvador turn around and they see demonic slaves who just witnessed the little scene before them. There were pick axes and the demons were digging holes into the ground.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?" Salvatore says.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters and Leo are in the attic

"He did _what?!_" Piper yells as she talks to Leo.

"It wasn't his fault. It was an accident." Leo says.

"In his defense, he is only four years old, Piper." Phoebe says.

"You would think that at four years old, he already knows how to control his powers and know when and where to use them." Piper says.

"Yes, but whose job is it to make sure that never happens? Or should I speak of a little incident involving a large lizard?" Paige says.

"I swear to God, if we mention the dragon one more time!" Piper shrieks, "He was six months old when that happened. This is a little different."

"But you told the Cleaners it will never happen again." Phoebe says.

"Are you questioning my parent skills?" Piper asks.

"No, honey. We are just letting you know that it was not on purpose. Maybe there is more to the story than what we see." Paige defends.

"Ok, Leo. What happened?" Piper asks.

"He was playing with another kid while finger-painting and he accidently spilled the paint on the floor and some of the paint got on the other boy. The teacher thought he did so on purpose and then he was placed on time out. When I got there, the teacher told me she put him on time out and he turned her into a grand father's clock." Leo explains.

"Are you sure it wasn't a grandmother's clock?" Paige chuckles. Piper gives her an angered glare. Paige stops.

"Did anyone see him use magic?" Phoebe asks.

"No. It happened for a quick second and I don't even think the teacher even noticed." Leo says.

"Thank God." Piper says, "I think we need to talk to him."

"That's a good idea." Paige says.

"Just go easy on him though, ok?"

"Wyatt!" Piper calls.

Wyatt orbs into the attic a second later.

"Ok, Wyatt. Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you for a second." Piper says.

"Ok." Wyatt mutters as he puts on a sad face.

"Honey, you already know you are not supposed to use magic until mommy and daddy tell you its ok…" Piper lectures. Leo sits next to Piper as she talks to their son.

Wyatt looks at his parents as they talk to him. He scrunches his face as he sneezes. Piper and Leo's heads turn into chatterbox tv, and then their heads switch in orbs as Wyatt sneezes continuously. Phoebe and Paige look on in surprise as they see Piper's head on Leo's body and vice versa.

"Uh, guys?" Paige tries to say. Phoebe tries to cut in as she stutters in shock.

"Not now, guys." Piper says, "So you have to learn to use your magic only when you are with mommy and daddy and when we say you can…"

Wyatt sneezes once more and Piper and Leo's heads switch back to normal.

"Do you understand?" Piper asks.

"Yes, mommy." Wyatt says quietly.

"Now come and give mommy a hug." Piper says as she beckons for Wyatt. Wyatt walks to his mother and hugs her. Leo kisses Wyatt on his forehead and Piper picks him up.

"See what a couple of words can do? He listens." Piper says.

Paige looks at Phoebe and then at Piper and Leo.

"Yeah, I guess when your son turned your heads to chatterboxes and then switched your heads; that really did the trick." Paige says.

"No he didn't…" Piper says as she looks at her son and then at her sisters, "…did he?"

"Yeah…" Phoebe squeals.

"What did we just tell you, Wyatt?" Leo asks.

"_We?_" Piper asks.

"What did your mother just tell you?" Leo says.

"I don't think he did it on purpose." Paige says.

"Yeah, he picks this moment of all to use his magic on us?" Piper says.

Wyatt scrunches his face once more and sneezes. A flash surrounds Paige and Phoebe and their attire switches. Piper's eyes widen as Phoebe gasps. Wyatt sneezes again and the two's clothes switch back. Wyatt orbs out.

"What was that about?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know but…" Paige says as a look of realization hits her, "Leo, what was Wyatt doing when he turned the teacher into the clock?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"You notice how when Wyatt uses magic, he always uses his eyes or his hands? Did he do anything like that at school?" Paige asks.

"No. I think it happened right after he…he sneezed." Leo says.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe says.

"What? What?" Piper says in a clueless tone, "What did she just figure out?"

"Is it possible he contracted the witch's cold?" Phoebe asks.

Paige stands up and walks to the Book of Shadows. She begins to flip through its pages.

"Witch's what? Someone clue me in here, people!" Piper says.

"_A witch's cold_." Paige reads, "_A virus contracted by witches which makes the carrier lose control of their magical abilities temporarily._"

"Told you it was not his fault." Phoebe says.

"It was the same cold virus I contracted a few years back when I tried to vanquish Cole, remember?" Paige says.

"And then you orbed out whenever you sneezed? Yeah, I remember." Phoebe recalls

"Now I feel bad." Piper says.

"Well, don't feel too bad because there's a potion that cures it in here." Paige says.

"Good. What do we need?" Piper asks.

"Well, we have all the ingredients in the cupboard, except for the hyssop. We're out of those." Paige says.

"Ok, I guess I have a trip to the Chinatown to make." Piper says.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll go." Leo offers.

"Are you sure?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, just get started on the potion. I'll be back." Leo says as he kisses Piper and walks out of the attic.

"Paige, will you go in the kitchen and get the herbs we need?" Piper asks.

"Yeah…" Paige says but she clutches her stomach and she covers her mouth as she runs out of the attic.

"Huh. I guess I'll get the herbs that we need." Phoebe says as she walks to the book and copies the ingredients down and walks downstairs.

Piper stares blankly into the air and sighs.

_-x-x-x-_

In the underworld, the brothers are digging holes into the ground.

"This will be so much easier using magic." Salvatore says.

"Why are we using pick axes?" Sebastian asks.

"Because we are being punished by Kulak." A demon says as he approaches them.

"Why?" Salvador asks.

"Decades ago, our people were happy demons, without a leader, and Kulak's father took over and began to rule with an iron fist. We let him because he was one of us but our ancestors had a coup and overthrew him. Not long after, Kulak avenged his father and as punishment, he drained our powers and forced our people to work hard, digging in this site as punishment and without magic, it is that much harder. I hate this. We are not free to pursue the dream out there to kill and maim innocents." The demon explains.

"Has anyone tried to overthrow him?" Sebastian asks.

"Many have tried, all have failed. The legend is that he is invincible. Nothing can destroy Kulak." The demon explains.

A guard walks in.

"No talking!" he says, "Back to work!"

The demon walks away from the brothers. Sebastian walks away from his brothers.

"Where are you going, brother?" Salvador asks.

"I have to sort out something for myself. " Sebastian says as he shimmers out.

Sebastian shimmers into the king's chambers. He peeks and he sees a demon dressed in dark clothes with a black armor walking through his chambers and into a room with another demon. He eavesdrops.

"How are the demons coming along?" Kulak asks.

"We have made no progress, my liege." The demon answers.

"Well, I guess we must make them work harder, don't we?" Kulak says.

"Why the hard work? What are they digging for?" the demon asks.

"It is not your concern." Kulak says. "Just report back to me in a few."

The demon nods and shimmers out. Kulak groans in frustration as he sits in his throne. Sebastian turns to walk out when he hears a noise and a blinding white light

"Tired of digging for no answers?" a female voice is heard saying. Kulak stands up and forms a fireball.

"Show yourself!" Kulak yells. A female in white robes walks out from the shadows.

The young woman smiles as she sees the fireball.

"You really think killing me will solve anything?" she says.

"You are a good creature; I don't think we will benefit from your demise." Kulak says as he aims at her.

"Even if I bring you the answers that you seek?" the female says. Sebastian peeks and sees who the female is.

"Layla?" he whispers.

Kulak disarms his fireball.

"What do you have for me?" Kulak asks.

"I know what you are digging for. The prophecy to find out what the greatest weapon is." Layla says.

"How do you know about that?" Kulak asks.

"I am a seer of good standing, I know about the weapon. You will not live to find the weapon that you are searching for." Layla warns.

"Does this mean I live long enough to fight in the battle of good and evil?" Kulak asks.

"I cannot tell you. All I can say is that the battle between good and evil is imminent and you will be visited by three powerful sister witches…"

"Three…the Charmed Ones? After me?" Kulak says.

"Just heed my advice. You…"

"I am invincible, seer. Nothing has destroyed me and nothing ever will." Kulak boasts.

"Your arrogance is your demise. Do well to remember that." Layla says as she flashes out of sight.

Kulak waves his hand in the air and two demons appear. The demons get on one knee and lower their heads.

"My liege…" one of them says.

"I need you to go after the Charmed Ones." Kulak says.

"But my liege, we have no powers. You drained them." One of the demon says.

Kulak forms a dark ball and he hurls it in the air as the two demons absorb it.

"Now, you have power. Go after the Charmed Ones and you will be greatly rewarded." Kulak says.

The demons nod and shimmer out. Kulak sighs and walks into another one of his chambers.

Sebastian shimmers out of the chambers and into the cave where his brothers are working.

"Where have you been?" Salvatore asks.

"I was looking for a way and I think I have found a way to lure the sisters here." Sebastian says.

"How?" Salvatore asks.

Sebastian looks around and sees the demon who was talking to them from before. He walks to him and his brothers follow.

"What's your name?" Sebastian asks.

"Axel." He says

"Axel, how would you feel if you were given a chance at freedom? To be the hero that frees you of this hell?" Sebastian asks.

Axel looks at the brothers in confusion.

_-x-x-x-_

Phoebe stirs the potion as Piper reads from the Book.

"_Stir and drop three ice cubes into the potion._" Piper reads. Phoebe does so.

"_Now add squished red berries and two drops of elixir vitae._" Piper reads. Phoebe does so.

"So are you going to tell me what was bothering you earlier or you are just going to ignore the subject?" Piper asks.

"No, nothing is wrong." Phoebe says, "What is next in the Book?"

"Uh, it says let the potion boil until the hyssop is added, then let it cool and serve it to the witch who has the disease." Piper reads. She looks up at Phoebe, "So you didn't answer my question."

"What question was that?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe, the blonde act stopped working in the tenth grade so spill. I am here to help you." Piper says.

Phoebe stops stirring the potion and she sits down and sighs.

"I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something horrible is happening."

"Like what?" Piper asks.

"I can't put my finger on it but I think it is just the fact that I always self-sabotage myself whenever I'm happy." Phoebe says.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"Just the fact that I'm getting married and all…"

"Phoebe…."

"I mean it, Piper. I feel like I don't deserve all of this happiness." Phoebe says.

"What makes you think that?" Piper asks.

"I just look at how you and Leo started and it makes me think that we are going to be the same way." Phoebe says.

"But honey, the Elders pardoned you two so you guys will be fine." Piper says.

"What about the mortality issue?" Phoebe asks, "I mean, I'm going to be sixty years old and he will still look young and everyone will think I paid him to marry me or worse."

Piper chuckles. "I know how you feel. Just trust that everything will work itself out. Don't let that stop you from enjoying the love you have finally received."

"And what about demons and magic?" Phoebe asks.

"What about them?"

"What's to stop them from interrupting and destroying this love that I have here? I mean demons and dark magic destroyed my first marriage with Cole, and Billie's careless magic destroyed the second one. I really feel like I am setting myself up for a big disappointment." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe…" Piper says as she walks away from the podium and sits next to Phoebe.

"You of all people deserve this kind of happiness. You know it. Everyone does. You got a man you love and who loves you, you guys are going to live your Cinderella dream, happily ever after." Piper says, "Everything is going to be ok. All you have to do is trust in your love and everything will fall into place. Besides, I have reason to believe that the third time is the charm. It took Leo and I three times to finally get married and this wedding will be the one."

Phoebe smiles and holds Piper's hand.

"Thank you." Phoebe whispers.

"You're welcome." Piper whispers back.

Axel shimmers into the attic and turns to face the sisters. Piper stands up and attempts to blow him up. He shimmers out and Piper blasts the attic door. Axel shimmers back in. Phoebe shoots electricity at him as well and he ducks.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Axel pleads. Piper stops herself from blasting him once more.

"Believe it or not, I need your help." He says.

_-x-x-x-_

In the attic, Axel stands in a crystal cage with Paige, Phoebe and Piper standing before him.

"Ok, I don't understand." Phoebe says, "You need our help to vanquish your demon king?"

"More like demonic tyrant." Paige adds.

"Yeah, the only thing preventing me from blowing you to pieces is the fact you haven't tried to kill us." Piper says.

"I don't want to harm the Charmed Ones; that would be suicide. I was told that you were the only ones powerful enough to take out Kulak." Axel says.

"Kulak, is that the name of this kin…tyrant?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah." Axel says.

"Told by whom?" Phoebe asks.

Axel stays silent.

"Uh, Paige…" Piper says.

"Yeah, Book of Shadows, all over it." Paige says as she walks to the Book and begins to flip through its pages.

"This is a little weird for me." Phoebe walks to Piper, "A demon coming to good witches for help to get rid of another demon?"

"Found Kulak. Seems like the story is legit but he is not classified as an upper level demon." Paige says, "Question is though, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I feel like we shouldn't help demons but then what it is a trap?" Piper asks.

"I think that we should." Paige says.

"Uh, Paige?" Phoebe says in disbelief.

"What if the tyrant becomes invincible as this demon says?" Paige asks.

"He already is that." Phoebe says.

"That's not true. The book says 'according to legend' and we have proven legends wrong before. Besides, the book says he wears the Armor of Achilles, which makes the wearer invincible" Paige says.

"Ok, so we have to get the armor off and he will be dead meat." Piper says.

"So if we could prove this legend wrong as well, we can vanquish another powerful demon and that would be one less demon we'll have to worry about. Think about it: we can both vanquish the tyrant and free his little demons who are no trouble to us at all, or let him live and worry about when he will finally strike." Paige says.

"Yes. The lesser of two evils. It's a good plan. I like it!" Phoebe says.

"Ok. How does the book say we vanquish him?" Piper asks.

"A potion. It should be able to blow him to bits." Paige says.

"How about the invincible part?" Piper asks.

"I can write a spell for that." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Piper claps as she walks to the potions table in the attic, "let's get started."

"Um, guys?" Axel waves from his crystal cage.

"Right." Phoebe says as she kicks one of the crystals away.

"What about Wyatt's potion?" Paige asks.

"Leo hasn't come back with the herb yet so we might as well start with this first and finish his later." Piper says.

Two demons from Axel's tribe shimmer into the attic.

"Traitor!" one of them yells at Axel.

"Hey!" Phoebe yells.

They turn to the sisters and they throw an energyball at the sisters. Piper blasts one of the energyballs and the blast emits a wave that hits one of the demons and he stubbles and falls to the ground. Paige holds her hand out as a little blue shield appears. The energyball bounces off the blue shield and deflects back to the demon as he is vanquished. Piper tries to blast the demon on the ground and the demon shimmers out before Piper's blast hits them. The blast creates a hole in the ground.

"Damn it!" Piper says.

_-x-x-x-_

"Oh, man. Look what I did!" Piper whines as she looks at the hole in the floor.

"Piper, we do not have time for you to lose it." Phoebe says.

"How am I going to explain that?!" Piper asks as she gestures the hole as if she were to freeze. The hole reforms and the floor is brand new.

"Uh, Piper? How did you do that?" Paige asks as she finishes the potion and begins to fill them up.

"I don't know. I don't know how that happened." Piper answers.

"Do you think that this is part of your advanced powers?" Phoebe asks.

"I think so, I mean it is the only explanation." Piper says.

"And the power of deflection could be my advanced powers too?" Paige asks

"I guess so but we have a tyrant to vanquish and we talk about it later." Phoebe says.

"Ok, the potion's done." Paige announces

Leo runs into the attic.

"I got the hys…" he stops himself as he sees Axel in the attic, "…sop herb. What is a demon doing in here?"

"Leo, Axel. Axel, Leo." Paige introduces.

"Still, why is there a demon in the house?" Leo asks.

"We are going to save him and his kind." Phoebe explains.

"What?" Leo says.

"Long story, we'll explain later honey." Piper says.

"So we storm the underworld in order to save the tribe?" Paige asks.

"Yes, and then we vanquish the demon after we make him vulnerable." Phoebe says.

"Alrighty then." Piper says as she faces Axel with the bottled potion in her hands, "After you."

"Ok, follow me." Axel says as he shimmers out. The sisters look at Leo and then they orb out.

Wyatt orbs into the attic.

"Where's mommy?" he asks Leo.

"Mommy went somewhere with Auntie Paige and Aunt Phoebe. She'll be back." Leo says as he walks to him to pick him up. Wyatt orbs out of the attic.

"Wyatt?" Leo calls. "Wyatt?"

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters orb behind a huge rock, distant from the kingdom of Kulak. Axel is already there waiting for them.

"How come we met here and not in there?" Paige asks.

"It is protected by a forcefield. No magical being can enter without the password. As long as you are within the walls, you can use your magic freely as long as you don't cause a scene." Axel says.

"Cause a scene?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, do something that will attract the attention of his subjects that leads to punishment or execution." Axel says.

"Right. So do we go in like this?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh yeah. No you don't. You need to be undercover." Axel says.

"I can create a spell for this." Paige says. "_I beseech the powers above to send a disguise for us to be able to blend?_"

The sisters' clothes are completely transformed into demonic clothes.

"Nice." Phoebe says.

"Now, what's the password?" Piper asks.

"Leave that to me." Axel says as he walks towards the gates.

"What's the password?" the guard asks.

"Ortu Karabal." Axel says.

The guards step aside as the forcefield lifts and the gates swing open. Paige whistles in surprise as they walk into the kingdom. The Del Mar brothers are seen in the corner as the sisters walk in with Axel. Phoebe bumps into Sebastian and she looks at him. The empathy sound cues as she stares at him.

"Phoebe! You coming?" Paige whispers.

"Yeah. It's just that this guy looks so familiar." Phoebe says. She taps him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, have we met?"

"I don't think so. Back off!" Sebastian snaps.

"Oh, ok." Phoebe says as she walks back to her sisters.

"What was up with that?" Piper asks.

"He looked familiar. He felt familiar." Phoebe says.

"Let's talk about your vibes another time, we have other pressing issues at hand here." Piper says.

Sebastian joins his brothers and watch as the Charmed Ones walk away from them.

"Whew! That was close. You managed to get the sisters here." Salvador says.

"Yes. What's the plan now?" Salvatore asks.

"We just have to sit and watch." Sebastian says.

_-x-x-x-_

The sisters and Axel walk to the chambers.

"Kulak lives within those walls. Good luck!" Axel says as he shimmers out.

"Wh…" Phoebe says as she sees him leave.

"What do we do now?" Paige asks.

"We're by ourselves now. Guess we find the tyrant and deal with him." Piper says as she walks into the chambers.

A guard steps in front of the sisters.

"Where are you going?" the guard asks.

"No matter what, don't blow our cover." Phoebe whispers to her sisters.

"Right." Paige says.

"We need to speak to Kulak." Phoebe says.

"Who should I say is asking?" the guard asks.

"The…" Phoebe begins to say.

"The Charmed Ones." Kulak says as he comes out, "I have been expecting you."

"So much for being incognito." Paige mutters.

"Come to vanquish me now, have you?" Kulak says.

"Yeah, you can say that we have." Piper says.

"Well, what's the point of vanquishing the king if I don't make this quest just as challenging?" Kulak says as he snaps his fingers and hundreds of demons shimmer in and surround the sisters , creating a small circle.

"Minions, attack!" he commands.

"Ok, any mass vanquishing spells? Pheebs?" Piper asks.

"Uh, this many? I'm not sure." Phoebe says.

"I just say fight or flight. We can't flee so we might as well fight."

"Ok then." Piper says as she waves her hand and she blasts three demons at once.

The demons form energyballs and hurl them at the sisters. Piper freezes the energyballs and Paige orbs them back to the demons blowing them up. Paige looks at her sisters and grabs them as she orbs out. The demons look around in surprise. The sisters orb back in behind the demons. The sound of Piper's exploding power is heard as screams echo through the place. The demons turn around to see Piper blowing the demons to pieces as fast as she can. Paige orbs many demons out and throws them against the rocky walls.

"How did she do that?" Salvatore asks as he watches.

"Her power to orb takes them out of this plane and she adds telekinetic momentum which allows her to TK them to where ever she wishes. Kind of a combination of telekinesis and orbing. She just gained control of this power." Sebastian explains.

"How do you know that?" Salvador asks.

"I have been watching them, learning their moves to that which makes them powerful." Sebastian says.

"Can you freeze them, Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"I can try but I haven't mastered how to freeze large masses. I only did that once." Piper says.

"Well, try again." Paige says as she waves her hands and sends demons flying.

"You think you can try that deflection thing again?" Phoebe asks Paige.

"No. I don't know how to control that either, although it just came out of no where." Paige says.

"Ok. I think I have an idea." Phoebe says.

"I'm all ears, Phoebe but can you speed it up a bit please?" Paige says.

"I second that." Piper says.

"Ok, just bear with me. We can use the power of three to blast all of them with one blast." Phoebe yells.

"How do we do that?" Piper asks.

"Remember how we discovered that we could read each other's minds? Well, I am thinking that my empathy can connect our emotions and therefore our powers and then use it at once." Phoebe says.

"Paige, do you know what she is talking about?" Piper asks as she blasts an energyball and it vanquishes another demon.

"Not a clue." Paige says.

"Well, just follow my lead. Piper, try to freeze all of them." Phoebe says.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Piper thrusts her hands and freezes a couple.

"Try again." Phoebe says. Piper waves her hands and freezes a couple more.

"Piper?" Paige says.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Piper says as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She tries one more time and she freezes the whole room.

"Whoa…" Salvatore says.

"I did it!" she exclaims, "You guys, I did it!"

Piper turns around and sees that her sisters are frozen as well.

"Oh crap." She says as she unfreezes her sisters.

"Ok. Good job, Piper." Phoebe says.

"Now what?" Paige asks.

"Now we connect." Phoebe says as she holds her sisters' hands.

"Piper, Paige, hold out your hands." Phoebe says as she closes her eyes, "Close your eyes and try to use your powers. Piper, try to blast and Paige try to move them."

As soon as she says that, a blue and white light emanates from their hands and it sweeps across the room, blasting all of the demons, destroying all of them with one blast. The room unfreezes as the blast wipes out the minions. The light disappears and there are no more minions in sight. The sisters separate.

"Wow, now that was cool." Paige says. The sisters walk to Kulak.

"Very impressive. Now I guess you guys are coming after me?" Kulak says.

"For a tyrant, you are not that bright, are you?" Piper says.

Kulak forms a fireball and hurls it at the sisters. They dive out of the way and hide behind a wall. Piper stands up and tries to blast him. It has no effect. She tries two more times and then hides behind the wall again.

"Well?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing. You try." Piper says to Phoebe.

"Ok." Phoebe whispers. She stands up and shoots electricity at the demon. It has no effect. A fireball comes flying her way and her sisters pull her down.

"Paige, can you orb the armor off of him?" Phoebe asks.

"I can try." Paige says as she stands up and holds her hands out. Orbs surround the armor but it disappears. Paige tries again but to no avail. She joins her sisters.

"Ok. So we're stumped." Phoebe says.

As she says that, Wyatt orbs into the middle of the crossfire. Kulak disarms.

"Mommy?" Wyatt calls. Piper's eyes widen as she hears Wyatt calling for her.

"Wyatt?" Piper says as she peeks. "What are you doing here? Come to mommy."

Kulak forms a fireball and hurls it at Wyatt. Wyatt orbs out and orbs next to Piper.

"Why is he here?" Paige asks.

"How should I know?" Piper says.

"He obviously wants you." Phoebe says.

"Ok. So back to the problem at hand. What are our options?" Piper asks.

"The potions? Maybe they'll work on the armor." Phoebe asks.

"No, I don't think so." Paige says.

"But we've tried everything else." Piper says.

Wyatt sneezes and the wall behind the sisters disappears. They are exposed to Kulak.

"That makes it so much easier." Kulak says.

Phoebe looks at Wyatt. "We didn't try everything."

"Wait. Wyatt?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. Try to make him focus on the armor and then…" Phoebe says.

"Ok." Piper says. She looks at Wyatt. "Ok, buddy. You know how mommy says you are not supposed to use magic unless I tell you to?"

"Yes." Wyatt says.

"Well, I want you to get that bad man's shirt, ok?" Piper says.

Phoebe sneezes.

"Bless you." Paige says.

"I want him to do it." Phoebe says. She feigns sneezing again. Wyatt looks at Kulak and then at Phoebe, who feigns sneezing again.

Paige waves her hand at the sand on the ground and it orbs into the air. The air is dusty and Wyatt's face scrunches up as he sneezes.

Kulak stands there with a fireball in his hand. The armor orbs off his chest and is replaced by a female's shirt.

"What is the meaning of this?" he says furiously.

The sisters stand up and walk to him. His eyes widen as he sees Piper wearing the armor.

"My armor!" he cries.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" Piper says.

"Demons!" Kulak calls to his slaves, "Attack the witches!"

"They can't. You stripped them of their magic and it will take more than one second to give it back to them." Phoebe says.

"But your death will bring them their magic back." Paige says as she throws the potion and her sisters do the same.

Kulak screams as he blows to pieces and incinerates out of sight.

"Come here, come here, come here." Piper says as she picks up Wyatt. "You did it, Wyatt! You helped mommy beat the bad demon."

"And you gave him the riot act for the very thing that saved our lives." Paige says. Piper stares at her.

"I'm just saying." Paige says with a chuckle.

Axel comes out of the crowd.

"I don't know how to thank you." He says.

"You don't have to." Phoebe says. "You helped us stop a powerful demon so we're even."

"So where do we go from here?" Axel asks.

"The same as every witch and demon, enemies." Piper says.

"I agree." Axel says.

"If you cross our path again, we'll vanquish you." Paige says with a smile.

"And I you." Axel says.

"You can try." Piper says.

"Ok. So the slate is wiped clean as soon as you and your sisters orb out of here." Axel says.

"A done deal." Paige says as she grabs her sisters and orbs out.

Axel turns around and walks into the crowd.

_-x-x-x-_

Scenes of San Francisco can be seen as the sun sets. The usual sights. The port of San Francisco, the Island of Alcatraz and the large body of water that lies underneath Golden Gate Bridge. The manor can be seen as laughter could be heard.

Chatter is heard and mingling is seen as people party in the manor in celebration of the engagement.

Paige and Piper stand on the side.

"Where are the boys?" Piper asks.

"Chris is with Leo and Victor," Paige points in Chris' direction, "and Wyatt is upstairs sleeping. The potion put him to sleep."

Piper smiles. "After today, he needs it."

Coop and Phoebe sit at a table and Piper clinks her glass.

"I'll like to get in a few words." Piper says.

"I have seen Phoebe go through so much heartache over the years and I think she thought this day will never come. You have found a man that you love and loves you just as much…" Piper says.

"Uh, Piper, this isn't a wedding reception." Phoebe jokes.

"I know. I just want to express how happy I am to see that my little sister has finally found happiness. To Phoebe and Coop!" Piper says.

"Phoebe and Coop!" the crowd cheers.

"Now, I have a few words." Elise says.

"Oh, God." Phoebe mutters.

"I have known Miss Phoebe for only five years but those years feel longer than they sound. I have seen her go through one marriage and no fairytale ending. Then I saw you with Jason and that didn't work out. Then, Leslie..."

"Is there a point to this?" Paige asks.

"I'm getting to it." Elise says, "The point is, we go through a lot to find the one and some of us are not lucky enough to find our other half, our counter part. And those of us finally do, like my dear Phoebe has and I know it's different this time because of how much she talks about Coop to everyone at work. She practically turned my meeting this morning to the Phoebe and Coop discussion group." Elise chuckles.

The crowd laughs gently with her and Phoebe smiles and looks down.

"Phoebe, you have matched thousands of couples in the city and made them find true love and I am glad you have found a match and true love for yourself. I wish you all the best." Elise says as she raises her glass. "Phoebe and Coop!"

"Phoebe and Coop!" the crowd cheers and then clink their glasses.

Phoebe stands up and walks to Elise.

"Thanks." Phoebe says.

"You're welcome." Elise says as she hugs Phoebe.

"Does this mean that your advice will be more insightful and will help sales?" Elise asks.

"Elise!" Phoebe says.

"Joking!" Elise chuckles as Phoebe lightly taps her on the shoulder and walks back to Coop and kisses him.

_-x-x-x-_

In the underworld, the brothers shimmer into one part of the underworld.

"Ok, so what is the plan of action now?" Salvador asks.

"We have eliminated the last demon standing in our way." Sebastian says, "The underworld is ours for the taking. We just need to do so without alerting the other side."

"Then we go after the Charmed Ones?" Salvatore asks.

"Yes. Then we seek our revenge on the witches." Sebastian says as he smiles.

The camera pan away from the brothers as it fades to black.

END OF EPISODE.


	18. OCTOBER 16, 2013 UPDATE

My fellow Charmed Ones,

Thanks for following my vision of Charmed after all these years of me being absent. I joined the military 2 and a half years ago and I haven't had the time to post the new stories to complete this season. I haven't forgotten, I just finally have the time to edit and add to this story. Thank you for bearing with me. I will load them up as soon as I can. And I was initially going to end this with the "200th episode" of Charmed but I saw an opportunity to add to this season which will allow me to create a very good season 10 as my final season. Please stay tuned, it's been a while since I read my own work, I need to familiarize myself with my episodes and watch the Charmed episodes as well to be able to channel the sisters as well as they deserve to be. There are a few surprises up my sleeve. Stay tuned to find out!

Yours Truly,

Jerry


End file.
